Oregairu: El Eroge
by TheGenesis
Summary: Hachiman aprendió con la experiencia que nunca viviría cualquier clase de romance, así que se rindió incluso antes de rechazar vivir una juventud ideal. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, su vida sin trascendencia se llenó de [Puntos de Afecto], [Heroínas] y situaciones que solo deberían existir en los animes harem... Y todo eso mientras lo fuerzan a ser lo que odia: un jodido raijuu
1. Volumen 1: Prólogo

Cuando hablamos de japón, hay muchas cosas buenas que se suelen decir del país. Y también los hay quienes se dedican a predicar sus mierdas para salvar a pobres incautos de ser consumidos por su decepción.

Y como hoy estoy caritativo conmigo mismo, he decidido agregar mi granito de arena a esta noble causa. Y no hay mejor manera que hablar de la cultura de lo friki, donde nuestro país tiene el dudoso honor de ser una meca para toda esa raza.

Bueno... Aquí va...

Los videojuegos son algo que repele a las chicas.

...

Si... Esa es la realidad que vivimos en japón, sin la posibilidad de apelar al cambio y solo aceptando la mentalidad de la gran mayoría.

Y seguramente algún extranjero iluso esté pensando que es estúpido pensar así. Ya que este país fue clave en el desarrollo actual de la industria que gana más que el cine, al menos debería ver algunas fanáticas femeninas en el país por pura estadística, ¿no?

Y puede que las haya... en las fantasías de perdedores con los que no me identifico, a pesar de lo que el sexo opuesto parece pensar.

Pero volviendo al punto; Si, los videojuegos repelen a las chicas. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede descubrirlo sin comerse mucho la cabeza.

Ahora, no me quiero meter en cuestiones de si machismo, mujeres oprimidos o un prejuicio hacia lo que no es normal. Son cosas que pueden explicar esto de mucha mejor manera, pero a la vez siento que esto puede ejemplificar tanto de la sociedad japonesa que me veo en la obligación de elegirlo por sobre todo lo demás.

Es perder el tiempo y no ser productivo.

...

...

... Si, ya dije que esto era una joya.

En una sociedad que valora la esclavitud ante todo (cuando es hacia el hombre; nunca debemos olvidar eso) y que castiga todo lo que no sea esforzarse con mano de hierro, cosas que nos ¨identifican¨ ante el mundo como el anime, manga y, en este caso, videojuegos, son vistos como mero entretenimiento infantil que no aporta nada a tu vida.

Es hasta chistoso como los occidentales valoran más nuestras creaciones iconicas que no existen en otras culturas que nosotros mismos. Me genera cierta diversión no patriótica.

Esa gente que ¨pierde el tiempo¨ con esas cosas suelen verse como gente asquerosa, infantiles hasta la médula, improductivos por no considerar el estudio/trabajo/esclavitud su prioridad. Y muchas veces delirantes en secreto debido a cierto séctor que tanto mal ha hecho a nuestra imagen.

... Te estoy mirando, Zaimokuza.

En mi honesta e inequivoca opinión, yo me considero alguien que escapa a casi todos esos adjetivos, pero...

... Bueno...

**[¡Felicidades, Hikigaya Hachiman!]**

**[¡Ha sido ascendido a [MC]!]**

**[¡Disfrute de [Oregairu: El Eroge] y trate de pasarlo en grande disfrutando un harem de ensueño!]**

**[¡Ahora vaya a conquistar Heroínas cuanto antes, que estamos impacientes por verlo florecer!]**

**[ACEPTAR]**

...

...

¿Me habré drogado con algo bizarro y ahora estoy alucinando mis fantasías otakus más oscuras?

¿De casualidad es este un sueño distorsionado por unas palabras enfermas que Zaimokuza me está diciendo mientras duermo porque él DE VERDAD quiere que le golpee en la entrepierna?

¿O acaso es ahora cuando me debo despertar para descubrir que he perdido mis piernas, negando mis sueños de ganar la copa del mundo con Wakashimazu?

...

...

...

Nop. No parece ser la última... de momento.

Sin ver nada mejor y teniendo una pequeña parte de mí que quería ver hasta donde podía llegar mi mente delirante, apreté el único botón que me dejaron disponible. Y en cuanto lo hice todo este cartel electrónico de colores pastel desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

Miré al vacío unos segundos, esperando a ver si de repente aparecía otro mensaje, pero nada apareció.

-... Bueno, eso es un poco decepcionante...

Mientras soltaba esas palabras al aire, me levanté de mi no cómodo asiento para empezar a dirigirme hacia lo que seguramente será una charla incomoda con una profesora que no entenderá la buena escritura.

En consonancia con mi caminata, me vi obligado a observar con detalles inhumanos todos estos esperpentos conocidos como ¨raijuus¨ hacer cosas de subnormales, ignorando la presencia de este ser superior que irradia sabiduría por todos sus poros... Aunque no es tan difícil con tanto idiota por aquí.

¡Uno de ellos incluso chocó conmigo porque decidió no prestarle atención a mi presencia y piso mi tarea como si nada! ¡¿Dónde iremos como sociedad si este tipo de tontos son ¨el estándar¨?!

De verdad que esta sociedad está podrida hasta lo más profundo del hoyo que llamamos japón. Es incorregible. Todo lo que crea este sistema es un maldito vertedero sin valor alguno que solo está hecho por masoquismo

La juventud como medio para torturar a los pocos que son conscientes de lo dañado de esta maquinaria es lo que está por encima de todo; El culmen de la ingeniera de destrucción humana.

-Como esperaba, solo yo tengo razón...

Eso fue lo que dije en voz alta a nadie en particular mientras me paraba en frente de la habitación de Hiratsuka-sensei sin muchas ganas, no emocionándome mucho eso de hablar con una maestra que a todas luces es una raijuu de manual. Esa confianza es algo que solo ellos pueden tener.

Con el sol dándome desde atrás, dejando una sombra que se veía algo intimidante, pensé brevemente qué es lo que quiere esa mujer de mí.

No atenté contra el sistema en sí y soy tan intrascendente que todos preferirían ignorarme antes que perder su ¨valioso tiempo¨ conmigo.

O al menos quiero creer eso.

De todas formas entré, ignorando mis desvaríos sin importancia, ya que no es como si ella fuera a cambiar algo. Los profesores son así, después de todo.

-Llegas tarde, Hikigaya. En serio creí que no vendrías.

Quien me saludó fue una m-

**[¡Heroína a la vista! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Repito; no es un simulacro]**

**[Nombre: Hiratsuka Shizuka]**

**[Resumen: Una mujer fuerte que ha sabido conseguir todo en la vida a través del trabajo duro... ¡pero eso la ha hecho una soltera desesperada! ¡A pesar de todas sus cualidades redentoras y tener un cuerpo que muchas mujeres envidian en secreto, los hombres se sienten intimidados por su fuerza y la evitan como la peste!]**

**[Estado de Relación: Profesora Interesada [10/100]]**

...

...

...

Hokuto Shinomiya...

...

...

...

...

Me tienes que estar jodiendo. No hay otra explicación para semejante aberración contra todo lo que es saludable para el cuerpo humano

Esto no puede ser real, ¿verdad? Debe ser un invento de mi cabeza después de consumir tantos Simuladores de Citas de forma obsesiva durante mis peores años.

Ósea que solo debo estar loco

Tiene que ser falso...

-...

A pesar de eso, por razones que no quiero admitir no pude evitar empezar a temblar como un niño asustado.

Porque estoy asustado de lo que esto puede implicar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así, Hikigaya? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Las palabras extrañadas de Hiratsuka-sensei eran solo un ruido inentendible para mí. No tenían ningún valor cuando mi delirante cabeza, básicamente, acaba de contarme datos personales suyos que, como alumno, no debería saber.

Datos que son poderosamente similares a las de cierto personaje que me hizo pasar un muy mal rato por mi propia manía de encariñarme con los personajes ficticios de un creador otaku.

Para ser más claros, es un personaje que cumple el mismo ¨rol¨ que Hiratsuka-sensei.

...

...

...

¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?

No te pongas a pensar en estas estupideces, Hikigaya Hachiman. Es obvio que esto no puede ser real. Es solo un invento de tu cerebro que te quiere recordar que no es bueno alejarse del mundo real tanto tiempo porque está averiado.

Si... Esto debe ser falso.

No hay otra explicación.

De ninguna manera esto acaba de ser real.

Definitivamente tiene que ser producto de mi delirante imaginación de chunni reprimido.

Y para demostrarle a mi cabeza que el sentido común es el verdadero camino en la vida, tendré que hacer algo asqueroso para que una mujer pierda respeto en mí como ser humano; Algo que me prometí nunca volver a repetir.

Pero no hay opción; Tengo que hacer por el bien de mi salud mental.

...

... Aquí voy...

Tomando un respiro no demasiado notorio, me esforcé con dureza en calmar mis emociones y trasmitir estas malditas palabras con una cara seria, todo con tal de obtener respuestas a mis dudas existenciales.

Solo espero que esto no vaya por un camino equivocado. No quiero pasar mis mejores años en una prisión.

-... No. Usted está bien, sensei. No tiene nada de malo...- Me esforcé de forma sobre-humana en mantener la compostura. No podía flaquear si quería ser ¨tomado en serio¨, por más que eso sea una maldita falacia.

-¿Entonces porqu-

-... DE HECHO... **Está igual de hermosa que de costumbre. Es una auténtica belleza.**

Ah, mierda. Eso sonó peor que en mi cabeza.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya lo dije y ahora solo debo esperar sacar el número ganador de esta lotería.

Solo puedo esperar lo mejor.

-...

-...

Hubo un par de segundos de tenso silencio, poniéndome nervioso y casi haciendo que mi rostro serio se descomponga, pero gracias a la divina gracia de los Dioses RomCom, pude mantenerla a la perfección.

... O eso espero.

-... Jeje... Jejejeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

De repente mis divagaciones se cortaron cuando mi profesora comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste que ha escuchado en toda su vida; Supongo que ese tipo de resultado es algo que debo agradecer.

Este golpe de realidad es muy apreciado.

-¡Eres increíble, Hikigaya! ¡Por un momento te lo creí de verdad!

Menos mal que no lo tomaste en serio. Eso demuestra que mis preocupaciones fueron infundadas. Eso es algo que agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-... Qué mal. Creí que mi cara era convincente.

Dije algo sin importancia en tono lamentable para rellenar tiempo mientras me daba cuenta de que el temor de que esto era Simulador de Citas era algo falso, alegrándome hasta niveles que me hacían querer saltar de la alegría.

Esto es falso y eso está bien; Porque si todo hubiera ido justo como pasó con Hokuto Shinomiya en ese bendito juego del averno, me habría preocupado pensar que podría llegar a pasar algo comparable a ese mal rato pero en mis propias carnes.

Malditos sean esos ¨juegos deconstructivos¨.

-Era demasiado seria. Casi parecía que hablabas de un funeral; Era imposible que pudiera creerme eso. Cualquiera notaría que es falso si lo dices así

... Eso ofende, sensei.

-Entiendo. Procuraré practicar más mis habilidades actorales hasta que sean de su agrado.

Lo dije en el mismo tono serio que antes.

... El chiste se cuenta por sí solo.

-Si, si. Como digas, Hikigaya. Cuento con que también tu humor se mejore hasta un punto aceptable.

-... Tch.

Que malvada... y le pido con amabilidad que borre esa sonrisa condescendiente de su rostro, que es una maestra, por el amor de Dios.

Ante probablemente una expresión espeluznante, una sonrisa de mujer mayor apareció en sus labios, entre divertida y molesta por lo que estoy proyecto; Lo típico que suele pasar cuando eres yo.

-Pero en serio nunca me habría esperado esto de ti. Honestamente, ¿qué te llevó a decirme algo así? Me intriga.

No le intriga, sensei. Solo quiere divertirse molestándome.

-... ¿Qué cree que pudo ser, sensei?

Por favor compra el engaño esta vez.

-Umm... Pienso que tal vez querías obtener puntos conmigo para que sea más indulgente en tus exámenes, pero eso no tiene sentido; Eres el tercer mejor estudiante en mi materia y no tienes la motivación para querer escalar más alto.

-Duro pero justo.

Más duro que justo, pero la clase trabajadora no puede exigirle mucho a quienes están en el poder. No es ético.

-Además, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que esas cosas no funcionan contigo. No con esa apariencia al menos.

-Ugh.

De acuerdo; Eso también tiene algo de justo... pero al menos pudiste suavizar un poco el golpe, ¿no?

O por lo menos podrías fingir que mis sentimientos te importan, maldita sea.

-Eres demasiado espeluznante como para creer que siquiera tendrías una oportunidad y ya debes conocer mi reputación en la escuela, así que es obvio que mentiste.

... ¿Tienes una reputación, sensei?

-... Si. Eso mismo. Si usted lo dice, debe ser cierto.

Mejor sigamos con la corriente.

...

...

Así que al final mis preocupaciones eran un sin sentido, ¿eh?

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír con un alivio que se sentía bien, como si un peso peligroso se me liberara de encima.

En mi experiencia en estos juegos y con este ¨resumen¨, un cumplido de este estilo con una expresión seria debería haber hecho a Hiratsuka-sensei un lío emocional que se encogería secretamente ante mis halagos a su físico.

Si... Si este fuera un genérico Simulador de Citas contemporáneo, puede que ese hubiera sido el patrón pre-establecido por la mano de un creador con poca experiencia en el mundo real... pero cuando se trata de la realidad, los giros posibles podrían tomar un rumbo mucho más turbio... yendo por la vía legal en el peor de los casos.

...

...

...

Pero no fue así en este caso. De hecho esto es lo mejor que te puede pasar si cometes semejante estupidez; Que crean que estás bromeando.

Estaba aliviado porque ahora me di cuenta de que mi vida no se había vuelto un Simulador de Citas de mierda.

En realidad solo me estaba volviendo loco por causas desconocidas; Una gran diferencia.

... Pero ambas son igual de malas.

-... Mierda...

No me resistí a pronunciar la mala palabra que se siente bastante apropiada en esta situación.

-¿Dijiste algo, Hikigaya?- El tono preocupado de Hiratsuka-sensei me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo. No podía perder el control en estos momentos. No cuando hay un docente en frente de mí

Debes controlarte, Hikigaya.

No es momento de andar perdiendo el control al darte cuenta de que te espera un futuro oscuro en un manicomio. Eso es algo que debes guardar para cuando estés en tu cuarto, lejos de cualquier otra persona para que no te estén preguntando porqué actúas como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

De momento hay que actuar con normalidad por el bien de las apariencias.

**[Haz utilizado [Serenidad]]**

**[Ahora estás en paz]**

Ignora esa mierda... Sólo ignórala, Hikigaya Hachiman. Así serás mucho más feliz.

-... No se preocupe, sensei.- Me esforcé mucho en decidir las palabras. No debo arruinar esto sin importar qué. -Solo estoy decepcionado de que mis intenciones no haya ido como quería. Estoy un poco frustrado al respecto

La mejor manera de mentir es decir la verdad; Ese es un hecho fundamental en este mundo pútrido.

Es un mantra que solo unos pocos elegidos tienen la bendición de conocer para manejarse ante este sistema cruel para todo aquel que no quiere inmiscuirse.

Para esos pocos elegidos con capacidad de razonamiento crítico, no saber de esta verdad es comparable a dejar que te coman vivo.

Hiratsuka-sensei me miró con detenimiento, juzgando mis expresiones para ver si estaba mintiendo. Y por alguna razón, a pesar de que me sentía muy nervioso por dentro, sentía que exteriormente no había cambios en mi cuerpo.

Es raro de explicar, pero eso es lo que siento.

-... Si tú lo dices...- Tuve unas grandes y poderosas ganas de suspirar por el alivio, pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo, frenando mis acciones como si yo no tuviera ningún control. Era muy similar a na fuerza que iba más allá de mí entendimiento, que controlaba una pequeña parte de mis acciones.

... No hay duda: Me volví loco. O un chunni que está diciendo cosas confusas para hacerme quedar como alguien profundo.

...

Eso es peor. Mucho peor.

-Bueno, Hiratsuka-sensei, ¿para qué me llamó aquí?

Ella me miró confusa por un segundo... Al siguiente fue cuando adoptó una expresión molesta y me di cuenta de que yo mismo me había golpeado con el puto iceberg que estaba en frente de mí.

-Hikigaya, según tus notas, eres un muchacho más listo que el promedio. Pedante al extremo por lo que parece, pero aún así un poco superior a la media.- En algún punto intermedio entre sus habladurías ella giró su silla para mirarme a mí con una eficacia que era algo genial, pero que de alguna manera se sentía falso.

El único divertimento de todo niño que debe quedarse en una oficina era demasiado conveniente. No había ninguna otra silla de ese estilo aquí.

-Si... creo...

Respondí porque ella parecía esperar una respuesta mía.

Y a juzgar por su expresión, parece que no fue la correcta. De hecho tengo el presentimiento de que acabo de meterme aún más en el fango.

-Seré clara, porque veo que nos hemos desviado mucho y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso; ¿Por qué escribiste este ensayo?- Levantó mi manuscrito, despreciando todo el trabajo duro que me costó imprimirlo por tener que comprar papel. -¿Acaso quieres que entremos en un gobierno anarquico?

-Claro que no.- Respondí de forma automática, no gustándome la implicación de que alguien malentendiera de forma tan horrenda mis propios ideales. -La anarquía suena bonita en el papel y en los discursos, pero es como el comunismo; Es funcional en teoría. Recalco teoría.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu intención? ¿Por qué escribiste esto?

-Esa e-

**[Responde la pregunta con sabiduría]**

Que mier-

**[Pregunta: ¨¿Entonces cuál es tu intención? ¿Por qué escribiste esto?¨]**

**[Respuesta A: Porque la juventud es el mismísimo mal y quería dar mis motivos para sustentar mis argumentos]**

**[Respuesta B: ¿Algún problema con eso? Libertad de expresión, ¿no?]**

**[Respuesta C: Porque odio a todo el mundo y quiero que se mueran, incluyéndola a usted]**

**[Respuesta D: E-Es que lo... lo leí en un manga...]**

**...**

**...**

**...**

¿Qué mierda de esta? ¿Qué clase de respuestas son estas? ¡Cada una es peor que la anterior!

¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODO A MI ALREDEDOR SE VOLVIÓ BLANCO Y NEGRO?!

Dejando de mirar hacia estos cuadros de texto con los mismos colores pastel que me asquean, vi que todo a mi alrededor perdió su color, dejando lo que alguna vez fue una sala de profesores corriente en un páramo sin vida, donde ningún sonido se escuchaba por más que me callara.

Y Hiratsuka-sensei no era la excepción a eso.

Ese rostro inquisitivo estaba congelado en ella, todo mientras mi profesora incluso perdía todo color en su cuerpo, fundiéndose con este escenario que me estaba poniendo inquieto a más no poder.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto ya no puede ser solo una demencia normal.

Y es cierto; Lo único que se me ocurre es que de alguna forma mi cuerpo entró en un estado de sueño en el que me IMAGINO todo esto mientras en el mundo real... en el mundo real estoy...

... Dios mío. ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi cuerpo en el mundo real?

Sin importar lo que me estuviera pasando en el mundo real, sé que no lo descubriré aquí.

-... Necesito explorar este lugar.

Con esa mentalidad me dirigí hacia la salida y...

**[Conteste la pregunta, por favor]**

**[No se irá de aquí hasta que lo haga]**

... **Volví a la misma posición en la que llegué aquí.**

...

...

...

-Cuando la conteste, ¿podré irme?

No esperaba una respuesta. Solo quería confirmar hasta qué punto mi mente se había distorsionado con ideas de un otaku promedio mientras trataba de simular que tenía el control en algo para variar.

**[Si contesta la pregunta, podrá continuar con el juego sin ningún problema]**

...

-... Muy bien. Te seguiré el juego.

Así que al parecer Hikigaya Hachiman ha perdido la cabeza y terminó aceptándolo como si nada, como esperaba.

-Ahora, ¿cuál debo elegir?...- Simulé pensarlo por un par de segundos hasta que una soberbia sonrisa se formó en mis labios. -Ja, como si tuviera que pensarlo.

Seleccioné la primera opción.

**[Incorrecto. Ha seleccionado la opción incorrecta]**

**[...]**

**[Pruebe otra vez]**

¿Eh?

¿Qué mierda es esta?

¿Que pruebe otra vez?

¿Desde cuando un Simulador de Citas te deja ¨probar otra vez¨?

-Tch. Que molestia.

Apreté la primera opción.

**[Ha seleccionado la opción incorrecta]**

**[...]**

**[Pruebe otra vez]**

-Oye, alucinación demencial, inteligencia artificial o lo que sea que seas, sabes que en esta clase de juegos toda decisión que tomas es definitiva, ¿verdad? Le estás quitando dificultad al juego... o cualquier mierda que sea esto.

Apreté la primera opción con frustración saliendo de mí.

**[Ha seleccionado la opción incorrecta]**

**[Pruebe otra vez]**

**[...]**

**[Y este es el modo casual, novato]**

¿Novato? ¡Pero si llevo jugando estos juegos desde hace años, maldita máquina! ¡Si quiero elegir la opción incorrecta, pues déjame hacerla y me aseguraré de no terminar en un final donde me asesinan!

Seleccioné la primera.

**[Incorrecto]**

Apreté otra vez.

**[Pruebe otra vez]**

Y otra.

**[Frío. Muy frío]**

Otra.

**[Está mal]**

¡OTRA!

**[No tienes futuro con las chicas]**

¡OTRA!

**[¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy rojo]**

¡-MALDITA SEA! ¡OTRA!

**[... Respuesta correcta...**

Ahhh~, al fi-

**... en ser incorrecta]**

**[Puedo estar así todo el día]**

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Partir la notificación no puede ser legal!

**[Mi sistema, mis reglas]**

Suspiré de exasperación mientras me recostaba contra la pared para aliviar la fatiga que estaba sintiendo por esta alucinación.

Si, no hay duda de que esto ES una alucinación. Una alucinación con demasiada personalidad para sentirme cómodo, pero recuerdo haber leído que para los lunáticos que viven estas cosas, todo se siente tan real que actúan como si esto fuera la realidad; No distinguen qué es lo real de lo falso.

En otras palabras... hasta mi cabeza quiere abusar de mí.

Me recosté aún más, dejando caer mi cuerpo con lentitud hasta cierto punto.

-Auch.

Al final no pude controlar la caída y toqué fondo de un momento a otro.

Hiratsuka-sensei estaba en esa misma posición, con su misma cara y fundida con este mismo ambiente perturbador; Todo demasiado es demasiado surrealista como para tan siquiera tomarmelo en serio. Pensar en esto como una alucinación me daba una paz mental singular, pero a la vez apreciada.

Si me volviera loco de desesperación, no tengo idea de qué clase de sensaciones cruzarían por todo mi cuerpo.

Me inquieta qué es lo supuestamente ¨normal¨ en estas situaciones.

**[Seleccione una respuesta, por favor]**

Arruge la cara.

-Tch. Déjame en paz, ilusión. Si esto es mi cabeza, entonces no me tengo que preocupar por comida, bebida y puede que incluso no haga falta pensar en el sueño.- Sonreí con suficiencia ante este vacío legal en el contrato. -Así que más vale que te vayas preparando, porque pienso hacerte pasar un laaaaargo rato aquí.

Es mi victoria.

**[...]**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, oh, invención de mi cabeza?

**[...]**

-Je, no tienes na-

**[Ha seleccionado la Respuesta D]**

**[¡Respuesta correcta!]**

**[Ha ganado 5+ [Puntos de Habilidad] por haberme derrotado]**

-... da?

**[Ahora, que continúe el juego]**

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no seleccioné nada!

**[Que pena]**

**¡CONDENADO HIJO DE P-**

-¿¨Es¨? ¿Por qué te callaste de repente, Hikigaya?

¿Eh? ¿Qué está pas-

**010101010110101101000111010101010101010001110101010111111**

¡¿Q-Que mi01010101010111010**00110101011101010000001110101010101011101011**

**-**E-Es que lo... lo leí en un manga...

... ¿Pero qué m-

-¡¿En un manga?!... D-Digo, si, un manga. Si, eso... esos mangas...

-... E-

-¿D-De casualidad puedo saber el nombre? S-Solo por curiosidad.

Q0101010110101101010101010101010101**010100011111001010101101010001001010**

-E-Es uno nuevo llamado Remnant.

¡ESE MANGA NO EXIST**010101010101010101010101011111100010101010101**

-¿Remnant?... Cuéntame más... Por, ya sabes, comprender qué es lo que llevó a escribir estas cosas.

¡Déjame en pa010101011011011011001110**101011011100001101010101010101011101**

-Pues trata sobre

**YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**101010101010001001010101010101010001010101010101011010100101010101010**

**101010101010100101011011010101100110110101100001110101101101010101001110**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Qué mierda fue es-

-Jum. Muchas gracias por tu honestidad, Hikigaya. Me aseguraré de inspeccionar ese manga para evitar que sea una mala influencia para los estudiantes... Si, eso...

**[¡Felicidades!]**

**[¡Has ganado +10 [Puntos de Afecto] con Heroína Hiratsuka Shizuka!]**

**[¡Como recompensa, obtienes +2 [Puntos de Habilidad!]**

...

...

...

...

... Esto no es una alucinación. Por lo menos no una normal.

...

...

...

Entonces... **¿qué mierda es?**

* * *

_**De acuerdo: No tengo idea de cuál va a ser la reacción ante este fic y por eso les aclaro que este es una HISTORIA CORTA. Así no me están molestando con que esto es una mierda y cosas por el estilo.**_

_**Desde ahora aviso que esto tiene planes de continuar hasta el final del primer día del Club de Servicio. Ósea que nada de Yuigahama por aquí ni tampoco otros personajes que no sean Hachiman, Hiratsuka y ya saben quién más.**_

_**Me encanta este concepto y sé que seguramente a unos cuantos también, pero me asusta la calidad de este escrito. Siento que esta bien pero también me pregunto si esto es verdaderamente bueno. Esta es una idea que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer que puedo solo estar contento con esto por finalmente hacerla.**_

_**Dejaré que ustedes decidan.**_

_**Si tiene mucho apoyo, veré si lo continúo, pero tiene que ser MUCHO apoyo. Ponerme a hacer otra historia con regularidad hará cambiar para mal esta especie de equilibrio que he logrado hacer con mis historias.**_

_**No es por falta de ganas, sino porque no quiero perjudicar a mis otras historias. Esta es una decisión difícil, aunque no lo parezca**_

_**Así que si quieres más de esto, dale fav, follow o deja un comentario: De ser posible quiero las tres XD.**_

_**Otra razón para haber publicado esto es para informarles como voy con la escritura de Autoconvencimiento; Y me complace informarles que tengo un capítulo con más de 5.000 palabras y cerca de terminarlo.**_

_**Esta promoción se mantendrá hasta el 20 de Febrero, así que les animo a no dormirse aún, que falta para llegar a la meta.**_

_**Solo diré que estamos a la mitad.**_

_**... Creo que dije demasiado...**_

_**En fin, con eso dicho, me despido.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	2. Volumen 1: Capítulo 1

Mientras caminaba hacia un lugar desconocido de la mano de Hiratsuka-sensei, miraba hacia la nada, esperando de alguna manera que el universo me mande una señal sobre qué debo hacer en esta situación tan... tan... Tan antinatural que parece haber roto varias leyes de la física hace un momento.

Por supuesto, la probabilidad de que esto siga siendo una alucinación y que me encuentre en verdad encerrado con seguridad máxima en un manicomio sigue estando presente. Nunca dejará de no estarlo. Pero... Pero siento que tal vez debería considerar otras posibilidades para por lo menos comprender qué clase de ilusión estoy viviendo.

No tengo idea de lo que imagina un loco y nunca me interesó, así que no estoy seguro de qué tan importa sea esto, pero siento que esta situación es demasiado realista para ser falsa. Siento también que estoy demasiado en cabales para ser un loco peligroso para la sociedad y una deshonra para mi familia.

Todo esto es muy realista y me encuentro muy cuerdo: Esas son las dos cosas que pueden hacerme por lo menos considerar que esto sea algo más que un producto de mi cabeza. Que tal vez esto tenga otra explicación un poco más loca.

Y de ser posible una que no me involucre a mí despertándome de un coma para descubrir que he perdido ambas piernas en un accidente con el bendito camión de mierda cuando era un mocoso, dando como resultado que toda mi vida no sea más que un sueño muy largo que lleva durando demasiado.

Es una opción factible, pero por el momento prefiero pensar en otras explicaciones para darme un poco de paz mental.

Si no es eso, entonces, por proceso de eliminación, la única opción por la que puedo moverme es la de que, de alguna manera desconocida, mi vida se ha vuelto verdaderamente un Simulador de Citas que me quiere a mí conquistando a mi maestra.

...

... Si, definitivamente esto es una alucinación. Vayamos con esa teoría. Es la que me da más cordura para no irme a casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto y nunca más salir.

-Has estado muy callado, Hikigaya.- A pesar de que me llamaban, no volteé la mirada, no importándome si era una falta de respeto, ya que ella no se merece eso. -¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Dicho eso, se ve que al menos su preocupación es genuina, así que al menos debería dar una respuesta.

-... No, no es nada, sensei. Tan solo estoy pensando en cosas varias.- ... No dije en ningún momento que iba a dar una buena.

La miré para observar su reacción y enseguida me arrepentí.

Hiratsuka-sensei me miró con un puchero, lo que de verdad es asqueroso. Digo, ¿que no sensei está a punto de cumplir sus 30 años? Incluso si tiene un buen cuerpo, no debería hacer esas caras. No va acorde con su cuerpo maduro. No es cristiano.

-Que respuesta tan vaga... aunque supongo que debe ser algo típico en ti, Hikigaya. Debí esperar algo así de ti, con lo acostumbrado que estas a que todos rechacen tus opiniones como si fueran basura.

Viendo su rostro, me hace pensar que tal vez se está proyectando un poco de más en mí, sensei. Eso no es sano.

-Me siento feliz... Es la primera vez que alguien espera algo de mí. Se lo contaré a mi hermana menor.

Fui con una broma mala para calmar un poco el ambiente tan extraño que se formó entre nosotros... lo que funcionó cuando ella volvió a su actitud típica de siempre luego de mirarme sorprendida un par de segunda.

Molesta bastante esta personalidad suya, sensei, pero a la vez esperable: Y lo que esperas siempre es bueno, porque te libra de las sorpresas, incertidumbres que te inquietan por no tener el control de las cosas.

-Jaja. Muy chistoso, Hikigaya. Podrías tener un don como comediante... y también para otras cosas...

**[Has ganado 1+ [Puntos de Afecto] con Heroína Hiratsuka Shizuka]**

... Oh, cierto... Esa cosa aún está aquí, observando todos mis movimientos como si fuera parte de mí... como una alucinación de MI cabeza, por ejemplo.

Suspiré con cansancio al darme cuenta de que esta cosa endemoniada llamada ¨juego¨ aún sigue castrando mis joyas con una felicidad horripilante. Todo al ritmo de los pasos firmes de Hiratsuka-sensei, quien se veía feliz de una manera equivocada.

Sueño o no, vivir este tipo de situaciones es una mierda por donde se lo quiera ver. Porque si esto es falso, esto me demuestra que la parte inconsciente de mi ser todavía no se ha rendido con el romance y desea vivir una vida harem de ensueño porque aparente me caí mucho de pequeño.

Y si esto de alguna forma resulta ser verdad, entonces me veré forzado a ser un jodido raijuu para ganarme el corazón de chicas bonitas, lo quiera o no. Y no quiero, así que vete de mi alucinación, juego de mierda.

**[NO]**

Tch. Lo intenté.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.

Dejé de prestarle atención al inútil patio y miré hacia el otro lado, mirando una puerta que lleva a un salón en una zona en la que no parece haber nadie, dejando todo el lugar en un silencio sepulcral.

-... Esto es sospechoso.

-Para nada. Este es el lugar donde aprenderás a ser un adolescente sano.

Mirando a Hiratsuka-sensei, arrugé mi cara por la inconformidad pero sobretodo de la indignación.

-... ¿Ósea que me trajo aquí para ser un idiota hormonal que sufrirá decepción tras decepción en el amor y después en la vida en general?

-Básicamente, si.

Que descaro. Y encima lo dice con una sonrisa.

-... Yay...

-Jajaja. Eres divertido, Hikigaya. A veces siento que estoy hablando conmigo mismo cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Mi indignación aumentó aún más.

-No me cambie de sexo, por favor.

-Jajaja.

**[Has ganado 2+ [Puntos de Afecto] con Heroína Hiratsuka Shizuka]**

Yay.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo.- Y después de decirme eso, Hiratsuka-sensei abrió la puerta de golpe y sin ningún ápice de delicadeza, haciendo un ruido estridente que me hizo pegar un pequeño salto hacia atrás. -¡Lo siento, Yukinoshita! ¡Voy a entrar!

¿Yukinoshita? ¿Ella acaba de decir Yukinoshita? No fue un error, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirle que por favor toque antes de entrar? Es muy descortés de su parte, sensei.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Si es ella!

-Lo siento. Trataré de tocar la próxima vez.

-Eso dijo la última vez...

-Si... En fin, vine a traerte un paciente muy especial.- Dentro de la habitación, Hiratsuka-sensei me miró con un rostro impaciente mientras tenía una sonrisa afable que no me gustaba. -Pasa, Hikigaya. Te aseguro que esta chica no muerde.

No quiero. De verdad no quiero entrar en esa habitación con esa chica... pero sé que si intento escapar, el castigo físico que podría recibir será destructivo para mi estómago. Y si encima no consigo escapar, ¿para que molestarse en sufrir?

Tengo una auto-conservación bastante sana.

-Ugh...

Dándome fuerzas con ese pensamiento, comencé a avanzar hacia la habitación donde estaba esa chica. Todo bajo la expectante cara de Hiratsuka-sensei, quien parece encontrar un gusto enfermizo en mi sufrimiento. Y mientras entiendo que tal vez ella vea esto como algo positivo, la realidad es al contrario.

No saldrá nada bonito de esto.

-Apúrate, Hikigaya.

No presione, sen-

**[¡Heroína a la vista! ¡Tenemos una nueva Heroína a la vista!}**

Pero que mier-

**[Nombre: Yukinoshita Yukino]**

**[Resumen: Como hija menor de una familia adinerada, creció con lujos, pero a la vez con las presiones de sus familiares debido a lo perfecta que era su hermana mayor. Tras que conociera en lo que debía convertirse si quería aspirar a ser tan buena como su hermana y sufrir la ¨traición¨ de su único amigo, se protegió del mundo con un caparazón de frialdad y soberbia que esconden una mujer insegura que desea ser amada de forma genuina. En pocas palabras: Una tsundere de manual**

**Debido a un accidente ocurrido hace poco, ella abandonó su casa y convenció a su padre para que le alquile un cuarto de hotel. Y a pesar de que no lo nota, su familia está preocupada por ella. Desde entonces ha estado recibiendo llamadas constantes de sus padres, intentando, a su modo particular, mantener una especie de relación con ella]**

**[Estado de Relación: Desconocidos totales [0/100]]**

-Hiratsuka-sensei, ¿por qué trajo a esta alimaña? Parece que quiere matarme con esos ojos asquerosos.

A pesar de sus insultos, estaba mucho más interesado en el panel que estaba frente a mi cara como para siquiera molestarme en sentirme ofendido. Era un desperdicio de energías enojarse con Yukinoshita Yukino.

-Matar... Si, quisiera matar a alguien... A alguien que ha sido una plaga constante en mi vida a pesar de que solo lo conozco de hoy...

Sonreí ante esa pequeña fantasía mía que podrá hacerse realidad en cuanto pueda controlar mejor mi propia imaginación.

-... Hiratsuka-sensei, creo que este chico debería irse a casa y descansar. Siento que de alguna manera es lo mejor para todos.

-No exageres, Yukinoshita. Él no está taaan mal.

Me reí ante esa palabra tan graciosa.

-Jajaja... ¨Mal¨, ¿eh?... Si, toda esta situación esta mal... Mal, si... Que palabra tan bonita acabo de escuchar.

-... De acuerdo. Lo admito. Él está mal, ¡así que enderezalo hacia el camino correcto!... O por lo menos has el intento. Yo me quedaré a un costado y si se pone muy mal, me encargaré de él personalmente, ¿de acuerdo?

-No estoy de acuerdo. Claramente él necesita una ayuda que yo no puedo brindarle.

-¡Vamos, Yukinoshita! ¡Hazme este favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

-... Que poca dignidad para un maestro.

Dignidad, ¿eh?... Si, a este juego le falta una buena dosis de dignidad, porque hacer de esta chica un interés amoroso a conquistar demuestra tanta falta de clase que me repugna. Me repugna hasta límites de los que ni siquiera soy capaz de racionalizar sin ponerme a soltar risas esporádicas.

Te falta saber cuando debes parar con estas bromas a mi existencia, kusogame. Porque créeme que esto ya ha rebasado muchos límites y que estoy pensando seriamente en tirarme por la ventana para arriesgarme con el posible loquero que está atendiendo mi caso a desgana, como buen trabajador público debe hacer.

Ya me lo puedo imaginar escribiendo sus reportes... de cuándo dinero es necesario para envenenar a alguien con cualquier cosa que no pueda ser notada por los forenses. Y aunque debería sentirme angustiado por eso, en realidad estoy orgulloso de ver mis enseñanzas en más personas.

Yo haría eso si tan solo tuviera el valor y el dinero necesario para comprar a quien haga falta silenciar.

-Sensei, parece que ahora el chico está pensando en algo muy asqueroso. Y me está mirando a mí, así que está bien si llamo a la policía, ¿verdad? Es lo correcto, ¿no? Porque voy a defender mis creencias hasta el final si dice algo que no me convence.

-Aaaah~ Aunque tus palabras están equivocadas en muchos niveles, planteas una cuestión valida: Que Hikigaya pueda propasarse contigo sin querer debido a que su experiencia con el sexo opuesto solo se reduce a su madre.

Eso es muy grosero, pero a la vez tiene sentido. Y como tiene sentido, entonces es peligro, así que lo mejor es quitar las preocupaciones innecesarias de en medio antes de que venga a morderme más adelante.

-Tengo una hermana, ¿sabe? Y en cuanto a que de alguna manera abuse de Yukinoshita-san, no se preocupe. No me gustan las de pecho plano.

-...

-... Jejejeje-¡Hm! E-Este... Gracias por quitarnos las dudas, Hikigaya. Con esto no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad, Yukinoshita?

-... Si... No **hay problema**.

... A mí me parece que sí hay problema. Y uno muy gordo si esa cara de muerte es una señal de los cielos para que me escape de aquí así tenga que hacer cosas no muy legales.

-... B-Bueno, entonces iré a hacer unas tareas que me encargaron mis colegas. D-Diviértanse, ¿si?

-Si... **Nos divertiremos mucho**.

-... Hiratsuka-sensei, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Puedo pedirle que se qu-Y ella se acaba de ir, ¿verdad?

-Si, lo hizo.

Perfecto. Ahora cuando tengamos que votar al maestro del año, definitivamente sé por quien NO votar. Solo necesito asegurarme de si Hiratsuka-sensei se lleva mal con un profesor y entonces mi voto está asegurado. Y sino pues siempre puedo ir a la vieja confiable de adular al director.

Miré a Yukinoshita-san, quien aún me sigue mirando con un odio irracional. Y a pesar de todo lo negativo que está pensando sobre mí, pensé que ella al menos tendría la decencia de decirme qué hacer ahora por, ya sabes, defender todo ese honor sin sentido que trae el título de ¨la mejor estudiante de la escuela¨.

En mi opinión, es solo una manera más que tienen las masas estúpidas sin cerebro para separarse de alguien diferente de ellos y odiarlos solamente por existir para validar su mediocridad.

Y yo comparto edad con esas mierdas... Maravilloso.

Viendo que esta situación se iba a mantener, decidí ir de valiente y elegir una de las tantas sillas genéricas que hay aquí para descansar las piernas. Y por supuesto también para filosofar lo más cómodo posible, que el pensamiento crítico de las cosas es un ejercicio que podría cansar hasta al mejor.

Con silla en mano y Yukinoshita salvaje mirándome como si fuera una cucaracha que invadió su baño, decidí que era mejor estar alejado de ella. No vaya a ser que me acuse de depravado sexual solo por acercarme un poco más de la cuenta según estándares totalmente parciales y que se burlan de la objetividad.

La puse a una distancia respetable y me senté en ella, suspirando de alivio cuando mis piernas por fin se relajaron.

-Parece que me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Vaya, ella empezó la conversación. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada en especial. Solo hice una observación en base al hecho de que estás pegado a la pared. Así que supuse que me tienes miedo o que eres un pseudo-hikikomori que sale tan poco de su casa que ver la luz solar le hace doler los ojos.- Hizo una pausa y cambió su rostro a uno de curiosidad. -¿Acaso eres un hikikomori reformado?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-Entiendo. Así que en realidad me tienes miedo.

-Doble no.

-¿Doble no?

-Si. De hecho en cierto modo te veo como una igual.

-No me compares contigo, por favor. Somos muy diferentes.

Si lo que este juego del demonio dijo es verdad, en realidad no lo somos tanto. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que tú eres la hermana menos y yo soy el hermano. Y dependiendo de cómo lo veas, mi experiencia en ese sentido pudo haber sido más dura.

Por supuesto que solo me refiero a la comparación con el otro hermano. Tener un amigo y que tus padres esperen algo de ti no son algo que vaya conmigo a menos que haya un ¨no¨ en la oración.

Yukinoshita Yukino es, en pocas palabras, una mujer perfecta. Alguien que alcanzó el pináculo de la normalidad y lo trascendió desde quién sabe cuánto. Ella es incomparable de alguien como yo y eso está bien, porque ni en mis peores pesadillas me imagino compartiendo experiencias con ella.

No me importa si esto la hiere y me trae consecuencias con Hiratsuka-sensei, seguir la ¨Ruta Yukinoshita¨ es algo que nunca pasará. No si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y en base a lo que sé gracias al juego, hay algo que puedo explotar.

-... ¿Es dolorosa la soledad?

Incluso si ella es una experta poniendo máscaras, para su desgracia yo también. De hecho me considero alguien sobresaliente en ese ámbito, no creyendo perder ni siquiera con un genio como ella: Así de grande es mi experiencia en este juego de mierda llamado ¨vida¨, donde nunca se gana y siempre pierdes al final, da igual cuál haya sido tu púntaje.

Por eso lo noté, Yukinoshita.

Noté el dolor en tu mirada, aunque sea de forma breve y lo hayas escondido con la maestría que dan los años de experiencia. Porque, al igual que tú, yo pongo esa misma cara incluso hoy en día de vez en cuando.

-Hmph. La soledad de por sí es un término muy ambiguo. Porque una persona con tres gatos puede ser considerada como ¨solitaria¨, pero si nos atenemos al significado oficial impuesta por el lenguaje, en realidad ella no es solitaria porque está acompañada.

Una respuesta ambigua que intenta responder algo que espera sea ambiguo. Estando desde el otro lado y analizando sus movimiento, me doy cuenta de ello como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo. Y es porque, en realidad, sí me estoy viendo en un espejo.

Y eso significa que sé dónde atacar.

-Es verdad que la soledad se puede interpretar de muchas formas y lo que uno considera soledad para otro puede no serlo.- Le di la razón, pero solo era un truco. Lo que buscaba era elevar sus convicciones antes de soltar la bomba. **-En mi caso, para mí la soledad es conocer mucha gente, pero a la vez sentir que eres un extraño para todos.**

-¡!

Ella se sorprendió y estaba tardó más en ocultarlo. Y aunque lo hizo, fijándome en su cara pude notar pequeños detalles.

Ojos que se desvían, no quedándose quietos en ningún lugar, lo que demuestra inseguridad.

Pasarse la lengua por los labios sin razón, repitiéndolo varias veces. Esa es clara falta de ansiedad.

Las manos no están firmes y es algo que se nota cuando el libro que hasta hace poco leí va cambiando de altitudes casi por capricho: No sé qué puede significar en general, pero en mi casi único, cuando hacía esas cosas, era porque quería soltar lo que tuviera a mano para entrar de lleno en la discusión. Es como una señal de guerra.

Lo haces porque estás enojado y quieres defenderte.

Pero si está dudando es porque, al igual que yo, sabe que sostener y mirar el libro es un escudo. En el momento en que lo suelte, tendrá que responder mis preguntas. Y si no quiere es porque, tal vez, en el fondo, no quiere responderlas.

Porque no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-... ¿Qué hay con eso?

Ya abandonó el tono educado porque entró en la mentalidad de ¨ahora esto es personal y aquel quien ataca mi persona no tiene derecho a que lo trate bien¨.

Hostilidad, lo que equivale a sentirte débil y querer aparentar ser fuerte para, tal vez, alejarlos y hacer que se olviden de la situación, dándote la errónea creencia de que ¨has ganado¨.

-Nada en especial. Lo que pasa es que hace poco leí un libro occidental que toca este tema y me marcó un poco.- Sonreí ante un engaño bien ejecutado al no traicionar ninguna emoción por la mentira: Una habilidad que se obtiene tras mucho ensayo y error. -Y aunque tiene un nombre muy típico, en realidad es una obra literaria que me ha fascinado.

-...

-¿Quieres que te cuente de qué trata la historia, Yukinoshita? Ya que no me gusta el nombre original. decidí llamarla **¨Debo ser perfecta¨**.

-¡!

Ahora los tres pequeños detalles son casi tan obvios que hasta algunos raijuus podrían deducir que algo estaba mal con ella.

Su mirada alternaba entre mí y la puerta, dejándome en claro que no quería estar aquí. O tal vez quería que yo no estuviera aquí y estaba soñando con que me fuera para nunca volver.

Yo también hago esas cosas cuando me siento acorralado. Y aunque hace mucho que no sufro eso, todavía comprendo en mi propia piel lo horrible que es.

... Todo va de acuerdo al plan, entonces.

-... ¿Estás bien, Yukinoshita? ¿Acaso esto te ha traído un** feo recuerdo**?

Al instante después de que dijera eso, se tranquilizó.

No. No se tranquilizó, sino que solamente forzó a su cuerpo a no demostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Pero debido a eso, ahora se veía falsa, no natural.

Se notaba de lejos que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mal ejecutado en no demostrar su debilidad.

-... Son imaginaciones tuyas, Hikigaya-san. Me encuentro bien.

-Entiendo. **¿Entonces te lo cuento?**

Su cuerpo ahora se veía más antinatural.

No hay duda: Ella está afectada y su máscara ahora está desgarrada.

-... Si quieres...

No decir sí explicitamente es su última esperanza. Está contando con que yo sea lo bastante cortés como para darme cuenta de que tal vez a ella no le interesa lo que le voy a contar y acabar aquí este tormento chino.

-Je... Entonces empecemos.

**Como se nota que no sabe quién soy yo.**

-Si...

Se veía nerviosa, lo cual es perfecto, porque eso hará que reaccione de forma más fuerte ante estos estímulos.

-La historia trata sobre una chica, nacida en la familia del propio Presidente de los Estados Unidos y siendo la hija menor de cinco, dos varones y tres mujeres.- Comencé con las diferencias entre esta protagonista imaginaria y Yukinoshita-san para no hacerlo demasiado obvio. Porque no quiero que me esté cuestionando cómo mierda sé todo eso.

-Uuuf.

Fue leve, pero la escuché suspirar de alivio.

Perfecto. Ahora viene el primer golpe.

-A pesar de ser talentosa como pocas y con grandes aspiraciones en la vida, la verdad es que era una niña infeliz.- Puse una expresión seria para darle dramatismo. -Era infeliz porque todo lo que hacía ella sus hermanos lo hacían mejor. Y a pesar de que por sí sola destacaba de los demás, cuando era comparada a sus hermanos, seres perfectos, ella era reducida a la ¨débil¨. La que no se esfuerza lo suficiente.

-... Si...

Solo dijo eso y asintió.

Me preparé, consciente de que ahora estaba pisando terreno minado.

A partir de ahora estoy asumiendo las cosas. No sé qué pasó a ciencia exacta.

-Vivía a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores y sus padres le prestaban poca atención, no despreciándola, pero sí mostrando falta de interés en sus progresos ante la perfección que eran los demás hermanos. Y así poco a poco fue apartada del circulo familiar: En parte por la actitud que tenían los padres, pero también porque ella comenzó a verlos como entes ajenos a ella: Extraños.

-...

Bien, parece que ella puede empatizar con eso. Voy por buen camino.

Ahora mezclemos la lógica y mi experiencia personal a la ecuación.

-Pero a pesar de que en su familia ella no destacase, cuando estaba ella sola, era demasiado perfecta para los demás. Era admirada por su destreza en todo... pero a la vez también temida y sobretodo repudiada por gente celosa que odiaba esta ¨injusticia¨. Por eso se quedó sola. Era admirada en la lejanía, pero a la vez despreciada, pensando en que ella era ¨demasiado perfecta¨ para estar con ellos.

-...

Ya ni siquiera se molesta en ignorarme. Ella me está mirando fijamente, con un rostro que no puedo ver porque necesito mostrarme indiferente. Pero lo que sí sé es que todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Que todo va donde tiene que ir.

-La hija menor sufría. Sufría mucho pero en silencio. No tenía a nadie en quien sostenerse. Ni sus padres y hermanos podían entenderla, así que nunca supieron cómo ayudarla. No tenía amigos porque era demasiado perfecta y en cierto se convenció de que era mejor así. Que todos la envidiaban porque era fuerte y que debía ser más fuerte: **Que debía ser como sus hermanos.**

-... Eso es-

**-Asqueroso, ¿verdad?**

-¡!

**-Sufrió tanto debido a la perfección de su familia, pero aún así aspira a ser como ellos por razones que ni siquiera la autora supo responder. Y lo que es peor: Se hacía la dura, la que podía con todos y con todo, cuando en realidad solo era una niña patética que deseaba amor pero era demasiado terca como para atreverse a buscarlo... Realmente es asqueroso.**

-...

-... ¿Yukin-

-Tienes razón. Es asqueroso. Ella... Esa niña patética...** no tiene remedio, ¿verdad?**

No la miré, así que no supe qué rostro estaba poniendo, pero...

**[Estado de Heroína Yukinoshita Yukino: Afligida, pensando en lo patética que es y odiándose por ser así]**

**[Estado de Relación: [Conflictiva] Ahora no sabe cómo tratarte]**

**[Advertencia: El Estado [Conflictiva] es cuando tu relación futura con la Heroína pende de un hilo. Puedes mejorarla o destruirla con la misma facilidad]**

... supongo que logré mi objetivo.

Aunque habría preferido que ella directamente me odiara, supongo que esto no está tan mal. Digo, solo tengo que quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada, y ella sola me empezara a odiar cuando sepa que la insulté sin siquiera darme cuenta. Eso haría que todo el mundo te odie, incluyéndome a mí también junto a las masas estúpidas.

Es doloroso, pero a la vez cierto.

Satisfecho con un trabajo muy bien hecho, busqué en mi mochila un libro que pudiera leer en estos minutos que nos quedan juntos. Porque aunque de verdad espero con toda mi alma no tener que volver a pisar este salón jamás, lo cierto es que es muy silencioso. Es perfecto para amantes de los libros como yo.

Ojalá las cosas fueran así en casa.

Sacando el libro, descubrí que era uno de los tantos libros del tal Stephen King que a mi padre le gusta tanto.

Supongo que debí agarrarlo por error.

-... Bueno, supongo que al menos podría intentar llegar a las veinte páginas esta vez.

A pesar de cuánto lo ama mi padre, esta clase de libros sencillamente no son de mis gustos. El terror en general no me gusta y la fantasía que hay aquí es... perturbadora. Muy perturbadora.

Incluso si es una mierda literaria la mayoría del tiempo, las novelas ligeras tienen mayor encanto para mí.

Bueno, ahora empe-

-... Aaaah...

... Un suspiro. Eso es lo que escuché.

Pero no cualquier suspiro, sino uno al que estaba acostumbrado a usar en mis peores momentos.

Lo hacía cuando estaba con el ánimo en lo más bajo y deseaba liberar tensión con respiraciones que intentaban imitar a la de los ejercicios.

Pero yo sé mejor que nadie que no funciona. Porque es imposible que lo hagas bien en ese estado.

...

No me importa.

Esto es lo que quería, ¿no?

Quería que ella me odiara o que al menos no quisiera relacionarse conmigo. Por eso hice lo que todos mis compañeros en el pasado siempre me hicieron a pesar de cuánto podía hacer sufrir a una chica que puede ser al menos un poco comparable conmigo.

Hice lo que más me hacía sufrir a una chica que sufre, en parte, los mismo problemas que yo. O al menos que tiene mis mismos principios: La soledad y el temor a que te lastimen en cuanto te quites esa muralla defensiva.

Hice bien.

No estoy equivocado.

Yo soy un desconocido para ella. No hay manera de que esto le afecte más allá de un pensamiento ocasional que se le olvidará en cuestión de semanas.

Ahora debe estar en un lío emocional intenso, pero en realidad es solo así por el efecto de la novedad. Porque no hay explicación para que palabras de un desconocido la hayan afectado tanto salvo la novedad.

Si... Probablemente es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibe estas palabras.

De hecho, ¿alguna vez las recibió?

Ósea que todo esto terminó así porque fui el primero.

Si, no hice nada malo.

Solo hice lo que es mejor para ambos.

-Si, es cierto.

Totalmente.

Así que ignorala, Hachiman. Ignora a esta chica de clase alta porque no es tu lugar meterte en sus cosas para dar confort.

¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada a lo largo de toda tu vida?

No la mires.

No tienes derecho.

No t-

¡!

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Es como yo... La misma mirada patética y actitud decaída que intenta mantenerse fuerte al menos hasta estar sola.**

**Después, cuando eso pase... ¿cómo reaccionará?**

...

...

...

...

Soy un maldito idiota.

-En serio ella era asquerosa. Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo mostrar debilidad? Eso no debería impedir que cumpla sus metas, ¿no?

Un condenado idiota que está a punto de hacer el peor error de su vida.

Un idiota que se siente tranquilo porque esta chica desconocida dejó de estar afligida para mostrarse con sentimientos muy variados, tanto positivos como algunos negativos. Un revoltijo que tal vez ni ella entienda.

-... ¿A qué te refieres, Hikigaya-san? ¿Acaso estás alentando la debilidad? ¿Quieres que todos sean débiles para no sentirte inferior?

Una respuesta negativa es lo que al final recibí, ¿eh? Y estoy seguro de que mis insultos indirectos no tienen mucho que ver aquí. Porque ella actúa de la misma manera que yo cuando defiendo mis ideales sobre la juventud.

-No soy tan patético como para esperar que todos sean como yo.- La luz del sol seguía alumbrando a Yukinoshita con fuerza, pero ahora había un toque anaranjado mezclado en tanto blanco. -Lo que estoy diciendo es que la razón de porque la protagonista me da asco es que se negaba a madurar y huía de todo el sufrimiento.

-¡!

Sorpresa. Y esta vez tardó mucho más en ocultarla.

Espero no arruinar esto aún más.

-Tal vez no soy el mejor para hablar de esto, pero en mi opinión la protagonista era una cobarde. Porque la razón por la que se quedó sola es por esa actitud de ocultar todos sus problemas y aparentar ¨perfección¨, creyendo que así sus padres la querrían más. Y eso tal vez pudo haber sido cierto... **si pudiera engañarlos**.

-...

-La protagonista no era única ni especial en su familia, ¿así que quién decretó que la familia era perfecta? ¿Cómo la hija menor sabe que su madre no tuvo los mismos problemas cuando tenía su edad? ¿O su padre? ¿Y qué hay de los hermanos mayores? ¿Acaso ellos no pueden haber sufrido sus propios problemas que intentan ocultar mediante el engaño?

-...

-Toda esa familia es asquerosa. Porque a pesar de que todo este drama podría arreglarse si solo se sentaran a hablarlo, nadie se atreve. La hija menor porque tiene miedo de que se burlen de su debilidad y el resto porque no quiere abrir su lado sensible, temerosos de que si uno lo hace, serán repudiado por todos, incluyendo a la hija menor.

-**... Eso no tiene sentido.**\- Me acusó con palabras y un tono duro. **-Tú mismo lo dijiste antes: Esa familia odia la debilidad. Ve en menos a la hermana menor porque no es tan perfecta como los demás. ¿Que otra explicación hay para eso que no sea el odio?**

Lo que voy a decir ahora puede destruir mis esfuerzos o, con un golpe de suerte inmenso, arreglar definitivamente esta situación.

Me preparé para lo peor.

-... ¿Sabes? Lo curioso de eso es que, a lo largo de toda la obra, en ningún momento sus padres demuestran odio o indiferencia. En la novela hay una parte en la que **ella se va de la casa para independizarse y sus padres no paran de llamarla para asegurarse de que está bien. Y hasta casi parece que ellos intentan alargar la conversación a la fuerza, como si no quisieran terminarla.**

-...

Se quedó en blanco.

No hay sorpresa ni ningún sentimiento para variar.

Estaba plan... como si acabara de descubrir algo.

-...

-... **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

-...

-...

-... Me pregunto...

**[Estado de Relación: Negativa. Ella te ve como alguien sospechoso]**

**[La oportunidad de tener una relación con ella ahora es difícil, ¡pero no te rindas! ¡Aún hay esperanza! ¡Puedes revertirlo si dices las palabras correctas!]**

**[¡Ese es tu poder!]**

Si, como no.

El verdadero poder que tengo es el de no lanzarte insultos como un desquiciado.

-¿Cómo l-

-Eso no importa.- Guardé el libro en la mochila y después me levanté. -Porque no me importa si me odias, Yukinoshita. De hecho es lo que prefiero, pero... **no vas a alcanzar lo que quieres si no cambias.**

-¡!

Bien. Parece que reaccionó a mis palabras. Eso es bueno, porque eso significa que al menos ella podría poner en prácticas la palabrería sentimental que solté.

Siento que me va a dar diabetes...

-Lo que hagas a partir de ahora no me concierne. Si vas a ignorar lo que digo, pues adelante. Créeme que no perderé el sueño.

No hay respuesta y no la miré. Porque ya no hay razón para mirarla cuando toda esta relación ha llegado a su fin sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Fracasé en agregarla a la lista de mujeres a evitar y pude jugar al buen chico por un momento... Yo diría que ha sido una buena campaña.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A casa. Ya he dicho todo lo que querí-

-Todavía no te he cambiado, Hikigaya-san.

¿Eh?

Me volteé hacia ella y descubrí el mismo rostro soberbio que me saludó al comienzo. Con la misma sonrisa de mierda y todo.

¿Qué está pasando? Se supone que esto debería haber terminado conmigo alejándose de aquí para nunca volver.

-... Pero acabo de d-

-Me da igual lo que me hayas dicho. Hiratsuka-sensei quería que te cambiara para ser una mejor persona, y debo admitir que gracias a tus... palabras, he encontrado la motivación necesaria para aguantarte. Sé agradecido.

¿Agradecido? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el jodido juego que está creando toda esta situación para verme sufrir?

**[¡Vaya! ¡Parece que al usar las palabras correctas, has salvado la situación!]**

**[Obtienes +20 [Puntos de Habilidad]]**

**[Estado de Relación: Compañera Interesada [0/100]**

¿Qué mier-

**[Has ganado +35 [Puntos de Afecto] con Heroína Hiratsuka Shizuka]**

¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si ella ni siquiera está-

-¡Bien! ¡Ya terminé mi trabajo!

... aquí...

-Sensei, olvidó tocar la puerta... de nuevo.

-Oh, si... Lo siento por eso, Yukinoshita. Trataré de no olvidarme la próxima vez.

-Eso dijo la última vez, sensei.

¡Esto está mal! ¡Est-

**[¡Felicidades! ¡Has completado el primer día con resultados mayormente positivos!]**

**[Obtienes [Guía del Juego]]**

¡¿Una guía?! ¡Me das la guía del juego RECIÉN AHORA, CONDENADO JUEGO HIJA DE LA GRAN PUT-

-¿Qué piensas, Yukinoshita? ¿Crees que hay esperanza?

-Bueno, a pesar de que aparentemente es una especie de acosador... reconozco que al menos parece tener suficiente corazón como para intentar hacer el bien cuando ha ido demasiado lejos. Recalco el intentar.

Y me odio con pasión por ser un blando de corazón. Sigue diciendo tus insultos cuanto quieras, Yukinoshita, que no se compara en nada a los que me estoy lanzando en este momento.

-Sobre eso... Lamento decirlo, pero fui yo quien le dio esa información. Creí que debía saberla para saber cómo tratarte.

... ¿Por qué estás mintiendo, sensei?

-Eso... es algo que puedo esperar de usted, sensei.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que me enojé con la persona equivocada.

**[¡Bien! ¡A partir de ahora comienza el verdadero juego! ¡Prepárate para la diversión, ¿si?!]**

**[¡Mañana habrá dos nuevas Heroínas a las que caerles bien, así que estate atento!]**

...

...

...

...

Menuda mierda.

... Aaaah~ Estoy cansado. Muy cansado como para siquiera mantenerme enojado.

Quiero irme a casa.

Quiero despertar de esta fantasía.

Quiero volver a ser un solitario que no debe relacionarse nunca con el sexo opuesto.

Por favor, que alguien me despierte.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Este capítulo ha sido muy grato de escribir, salvo hacia el final, que es cuando me frustré por no encontrar un final apropiado. De hecho fui por el más básico, pero bueno: Supongo que lo importante es el disfrute que me produjo todo lo demás.**_

_**Un capítulo que muestra a un Hachiman que está desesperado por librarse de esta habilidad pero que a la vez, si las chicas sufren por ello, es capaz de tragarse su orgullo e intentar ser una buena persona.**_

_**Dije intentar, porque habrá veces en las que él sencillamente no puede cambiar las cosas para mejor. No sería realista.**_

_**De hecho, este fic es medianamente ¨realista¨ en el sentido de que, así como puede aumentar el afecto de las Heroínas, también puede disminuirlo. Todo depende de cómo actúe... aunque también es cierto que hay algo fantasioso para que Hachiman sea capaz de mantener un harem XD.**_

_**Pues bueno. Me he divertido escribiendo esto. Tanto que estoy pensando en sí continuarlo o no, sin importar su recepción.**_

_**Por el momento es un tal vez. Todo depende de cómo me vaya con las otras historias.**_

_**De momento parece algo posible.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ahora a los comentarios.**_

_**darkstel:**_

_**(I wil assume that you know Spanish and I will answer you in that language)**_

_**Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sé que exagerar el humor puede a veces romper la inmersión de una obra, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Digo, creo que salvo la escena con el Panel de Control, la mayoría del capítulo fue serio. Tal vez solté algún chiste por ahí, pero nada excesivo.**_

_**Y hablando de eso, he notado que los del fandom en inglés parecen no tolerar el humor en Oregairu. ¿Es por alguna razón en especial? Porque la serie tiene sus momentos tontos. Incluso la segunda temporada posee unos cuantos.**_

_**¿Llevarlo al absurdo?... Si eso te parece absurdo, mejor no leas mis otras historias. Vivirás más feliz.**_

_**Y si, Hachiman es un buen tipo aunque parezca lo contrario. Actúa como un asno solo para defenderse ante el rechazo de los demás. Pero aunque sea un buen tipo, él también es alguien que teme empezar una relación romántica por temor al fracaso.**_

_**Y si ahora se ve forzado a conquistar MUCHAS chicas y tener un HAREM... pues es natural que las rechace.**_

_**Pero si, es un buen tipo. Y como un buen tipo, es capaz de decir las palabras correctas si ve que sus acciones pueden lastimar a las otras personas.**_

_**Esa es la clave: Lastimar.**_

_**Hachiman no iba a lastimar con sus palabras a Hiratsuka-sensei, así que no había necesidad de ser un buen tipo.**_

_**Todo depende de las circunstancias.**_

_**Y no te preocupes, que estará muy completo en ese ámbito. Muchas chicas de la serie estarán, aunque no creo que todas.**_

_**Escribir sobre Tsurumi será un poco difícil en esta historia... aunque si me esfuerzo tal vez encuentre una manera.**_

_**En fin, gracias por comentar. Incluso con todo lo que defendí, intenté tomar tus consejos en cuenta al menos con la escena entre Yukinoshita y Hachiman.**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**draco173:**_

_**Si, yo me reí mucho mientras escribía esa parte. Y es algo que intentaré explotar de vez en cuando. Abusar del chiste puede quemarlo rápido, así que en este capítulo no hay chiste de opciones. Perdón por eso.**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado y que la espera valiera la pena.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Gracias por creerlo. La verdad es que me sorprende cómo a nadie se le ocurrió esta idea antes, con lo interesante que es.**_

_**Y me alegra que me respetes. Me aumenta el ego XD**_

_**En fin, cuídate y espero leerte pronto.**_

_**...**_

_**Pues bueno. Aún queda un capítulo más antes de decidir qué hacer con esta historia.**_

_**Mientras tanto, TheGenesis se despide.**_

_**Hasta otra.**_


	3. Volumen 1: Capítulo 2

Para cuando logré salir de ese infierno con esas dos mujeres, el cielo ya estaba en una tonalidad naranja al mismo tiempo en que ya no había tantos adolescentes por la zona. En su lugar pasaban muchos adultos que iban a hacer sus cosas de adultos.

Eso me recordó algo en especial: Esa promesa que le hice a Komachi.

Esa promesa que acabo de romper.

Con esa realidad en mente, apenas pude me subí a mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear hacia mi casa con más energía de la usual... lo que me hizo pagar muy caro la factura cuando llegó el maldito momento de pagar la renta.

-Ugh... Quiero acostarme. Me duelen los pies.

Fue lo que pronuncié a nadie en especial mientras forzaba mi pesado cuerpo a seguir pedaleando. Todo con tal de protegerme de este mundo peligroso en la seguridad de mi cómodo y no profanable hogar.

Mi dulce hogar en el que no me relaciono de ninguna manera con las mujeres y por ende no corro peligro de sufrir las estupideces de esta... de esta... de esta cosa.

-¿Por qué mierda Hiratsuka-sensei me hizo estar con esa chica? ¿Que acaso eso no es ilegal? ¿No tengo derecho a demandar a la escuela por abuso?... Aunque seguramente nadie crea en mi versión por mi aspecto, así que... si...

Bien jugado, Hiratsuka-sensei. Ha utilizado la estupidez de las masas, la preferencia de creerle a la mujer y que esto es el jodido japón para atarme las manos.

-... Mierda. ¿Que no elegí Sobu para escapar de estas cosas?

Estoy seguro de que en Kaihin al menos habrían tenido el respeto de ignorar mi existencia y solo hablar de mí en secreto... que en realidad no sería tan secreto porque los raijuu no saben lo que significa ¨susurrar¨, pero al menos a los maestros les habría importado una mierda mi existencia.

-¿Eh? Ese chico...

-Si, lo veo.

-¿Quién será?

No sé bien por qué y temo saberlo debido a mis experiencias previas, pero aparentemente me he vuelto algo interesante de mirar para el raijuu común, pero parece que ante todo de juzgar. Porque sino no me explico como toda persona con la que me cruzo se me queda mirando como si fuera el mono de feria predilecto para las risas.

Estoy seguro de que están pensando algo muy cruel de mí y las mujeres que me miran raro tal vez hasta aguanten las risas por decencia. Cosa en la que fallan las chicas de mi edad

Y tal vez sea por la cara que estoy poniendo luego de vivir toda esa mierda.

-Tch. Que injusto.

Me han repetido de manera incansable que mi rostro es espeluznante y de miedo cuando estoy enojado después de todo, pero aún así no deja de ser molesto el ver a personas que no saben una mierda de mí mirarme como si me conocieran al derecho y al revés. Es indignante.

Con esta clase de trato solo por tener ojos feos no hace extraño que haya terminado con mi visión cínica de la vida y hacerme despreciar tanto a las personas que no sean mi familia... bueno, no definitivamente no he despreciado a Komachi en ningún momento, pero en cuanto a mis padres...

Si... Ellos son buenos, pero no los mejores del mundo. Tienen sus mierdas, pero si las digo el mundo entero me mirará con malos ojos.

Ugh. Por eso odio la sociedad.

Cuando pude ver mi casa a la distancia, me di cuenta de que no sufriré esta tortura medieval por mucho más tiempo. Porque en mi casa estoy a salvo del linchamiento social de las masas incultas y no debo fingir un decoro social que nadie quiere seguir pero que todos te fuerzan a hacerlo.

Me detuve al fin cuando estuve frente a la puerta y me tomé unos segundos para respirar el delicioso aire que es un manjar para mis pulmones adoloridos. Todo sazonado con el constante lamento de mis piernas inservibles que no pueden tolerar un poco de castigo porque les falta ejercitarse.

Que verguenza, piernas.

Forzando mi cuerpo a sus últimas consecuencias, entré en mi modesto patio en miniatura, aseguré mi bicicleta a este conveniente poste que fue nuestra mayor inversión jamás hecha y finalmente me dispuse a entrar.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta, se abrió de golpe por una bola de energía astuta pero ante todo linda.

-¡Onii-chan, finalmente estás aquí! ¡Komachi estaba muy preocupada!

Después de decirme eso, este cubo de azucar me abrazó con fuerza, lastimándome el cuerpo, pero sanando mi corazón: Un perfecto equilibrio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar si es por el bien de esta hermana mía.

-Hm. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Onii-chan estuvo muy ocupado hoy.- Demasiado para su gusto. -De verdad lo siento, Koma-

**[Komachi Hikigaya: ¿ ¿ ¿ ? ? ?]**

... No me jodas. Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

**[...]**

¿Vas a hacer a mi hermana una chica a conquistar? ¿Quién fue el degenerado que incluyó el incesto en esta trama de mier-

**[Es peligrosa]**

¿Eh?

¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que Komachi es-

**[Aléjate de ella]**

Explícate ahora m-

**[Hazlo ahora]**

...

... Esto tiene que ser una broma. Y de las malas.

¿Que mierda me estás contando como si fuera algo cierto, juego de porquería?

¿Me estás pidiendo que me aleje de Komachi? ¿Porque es ¨peligrosa¨? ¿Y me lo estás ordenando?

**[Si]**

...

...

Y una mierda que lo haré.

No tengo motivos para hacerte caso y no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para alejarme de la única persona con la que me entiende en este mundo. Estás muy mal si crees que lo haré. Mejor desaparece de una vez y déjame vivir mi vida tranquila

**[Es pel-**

Vete a que formateen tu disco duro, juego barato. Que se ve que no eres capaz de apreciar la lindura y adorabilidad personificada a pesar de que la tienes justo frente a tu memoria RAM de mierda.

Todo porque tu fabricante es una copia china del original.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

De repente escuché unas palabras en un tono preocupado que me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, y cuando logré salir de mi mente metida de lleno en discusiones de un solo hombre, me encontré cara a cara con mi linda hermana menor, que me estaba mirando con preocupación.

-... Me siento bien, Komachi. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Ante mis palabras, el rostro ya triste de Komachi decayó aún más por alguna razón mala de la que el juego tiene la culpa.

Maldito kusogame.

-Es que tienes un rostro muy serio. Más serio de lo usual. Y Onii-chan solo lo tenía cuando... cuando estaba en la secundaria...

Eso tocó una fibra sensible en mí por dos razones.

Y mientras observaba a esta linda hermana mía estar preocupada por mis errores, me hizo dar cuenta de lo idiota que estoy siendo al darle tanta importancia a ese juego imaginario cuando la tengo a ella presente.

De verdad que no te merezco, Komachi-chan.

-... No pasa nada. Solo recordé algo del pasado, Koma-

**[Es peligrosa]**

**[Aléjate de ella. AHORA]**

... No molestes, juego de mierda. Komachi e-

**[¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡El [MC] del juego está en peligro!]**

¿Que pelig-

**[Activar [Skip Mode]]**

... ¿Saltear?

**[...]**

¡Oye, ¿qué vas a hac-

**[Proceso completado]**

¡!

...

...

De repente mi hermana dejó de estar en mi vista. En su lugar lo que veían mis ojos era blanco.

El blanco del techo de mi habitación.

...

...

-... ¿Qué significa esto, kusogame? Una cosa es controlar qué es lo que digo para encantar falsamente a las mujeres, pero otra bien distinta es meterte con el propio tiempo de mi vida para escapar de mi HERMANA... Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

No toleraré que mañana amanezca con treinta años, por más que esta sea una alucinación.

Si, con todo este escenario de fantasía que se está construyendo aquí, no hay otra explicación para esto más que el ser un sueño feo que tal vez el idiota de Zaimokuza está influenciando en mí susurrando sus palabras chunni en mi oído.

¡Y dios! No puedo creer que funcionan... Y Zaimokuza tampoco, porque primero tendré un harem antes de darle la razón. ¡Y no pienso tener un harem, kusogame, así que deja de estar en mi cabeza y transforma esto en un MMORPG al estilo SAO! ¡Y dame el roto poder de los Hacks!

**[Te he salvado del peligro]**

Y he vuelto a ser ignorado.

¿Y de qué peligro me estás hablando?

**[Sé agradecido]**

-De nuevo, ¿cuál peligro?

**[...]**

¿Hemos visto siquiera la misma persona, kusogame? Porque Komachi es la niña más adorable del mundo y el rayo de sol que ilumina mi vida. Ella es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

**[Si. Como no...]**

¿Aaah? ¿A qué viene esa soberbia, juego de mierda? ¿Crees que conoces a mi hermana mejor que yo?

Sigue soñan-

**[Pasando a asuntos más importantes, es momento de que aprendas las reglas del juego. Te ayudará a no llevarte sorpresas e ir a hacer lo que yo quiera]**

-... ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**[... ¿Te ayudará a no llevarte sorpresa?]**

-No, lo que sigue.

**[... ¿¨E¨?]**

...

...

...

...

-... Explícame lo esencial, por favor. Quiero acabar con esto ya.

**[¡Finalmente haces caso a mis consejos!]**

**[¡Obtienes +100 [Puntos de Habilidad] por tu increíble sabiduría!]**

-... De acuerdo, como no me gusta no saber qué insulto me están lanzando, quiero saber que son esos ¨puntos de habilidad¨ que me has estado dando sin parar. ¿Son importantes?

**[Los [Puntos de Habilidad] son, como su nombre lo indica, puntos que se pueden usar para elevar tus [Habilidades], [Estadísticas] o comprar nuevas [Habilidades]. También los puedes canjear para obtener todo lo que quieras en el mundo. Con su precio correspondiente, claro está. Aunque sigue siendo más rentable que tener tu propio dinero convencional]**

...

... Esto me suena a un RPG de manual. Y de los tan básicos que llegan a ser malos.

Pero supongo que no puedo pedirle mucho más a un juego de este estilo. La mediocridad es lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar este género a menos que lo rompas, en cuyo caso te sale un Steins;Gate o un Fate/stay night. Pero claro; eso habría sido demasiado innovador para el juego que debo vivir.

Porque el mundo no quiere que tenga cosas bonitas.

... Bueno, al menos no es del tipo de School Days. Porque sino ya me habría tirado de un puente.

-... ¿Tengo [Estadísticas]? Y si es así, ¿cómo las veo?

**[Di [Menú] y harás la magia]**

**[¿Quieres un tutoríal?]**

Vete a la mierda, kusogame.

-... ¿Menú?

**{Hikigaya Hachiman: Nivel 1}**

**{Resumen: Un triste y patético solitario que fue despreciado en el pasado por sus ojos espeluznantes que solo una madre podría tolerar. Despreciado por todos debido a sus nulas capacidades sociales (en especial chicas) y esos asquerosos ojos, él se terminó recluyendo en el pensamiento de ¨si estoy solo es porque decidí estar solo, y como estoy solo puedo hacer todo solo¨}**

**{Alguien patético, sin duda}**

...

...

-... Oye, kusogame, ¿no fuiste más amable en las descripciones de Hiratsuka-sensei y Yukinoshita-san? ¿Por qué mierda mi descripción está tan llena de insultos hacia mi persona? ¿Te parece bien?

**[A nadie le importa el protagonista en estos juegos, así que está bien]**

-Excepto por la parte en la que esto NO es un juego. Es la vida real... No, es más la ilusión que tengo yo, una persona del mundo real. Y como dueño de este sueño, exijo al menos que cambies ese perfil por algo medianamente decente.

**[NO]**

Y por esto los juegos Otome siempre serán superiores.

En fin, mejor seguiré leyendo.

**{Estadísticas:**

**Inteligencia: 160**

**Habla: 10**

**Musculatura: 10**

**Aura: 30**

**Encanto: -2}**

...

Si... Esto está muy desbalanceado, ¿no?

Digo, de la inteligencia no me quejo. Es natural que tenga tanta considerando que destaco en casi todas las materias menos en el infierno en la tierra que es matemáticas y el martirio de las ciencias: Salvo por esas dos, soy bastante más inteligente que la media.

Sigue siendo demasiada comparada a los demás, ¿pero quien soy yo para quejarme de que me consideren tan inteligente?

Pero en cuanto a las demás, no puedo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados. Porque aunque es cierto que el encanto escasea en mí, ¿de verdad es hasta el punto de estar en negativo? ¿Tan mal me ven los demás?

¿Qué tan mal habré quedado frente a las masas estúpidas mientras venía a casa? ¿Qué clase de cosas horribles pensaban sobre mí mientras yo volvía de la peor experiencia que jamás había vivido?

Dios, esto es muy injusto.

Aura no debe ser importante. Seguramente sea algo tan estúpido como la facilidad con la que atraigo a esas ¨heroínas¨ o algo así.

En cuanto a las demás...

-Oye, juego de mierda. Aquí debe haber un error.- Dejé de prestarla atención a esa ofensiva lista que viola mi propia alma para mirar enojado al techo blanco, como si eso de alguna manera tuviera sentido. -Me puedo creer que sea un escuálido que da pena, ¿pero solo diez puntos en habla? Porque yo me expreso mil veces mejor que esos raijuus de mierda.

**{Descripción de [Habla]: Capacidad de confortar, agradar y hacer que se abran a ti las [Heroínas] y los [NPC] para ganar más fácilmente sus [Puntos de Afecto]}**

Dios, esto es tan injusto.

**{Habilidades:**

**[Serenidad]: Capacidad de tranquilizar tus emociones para dar las mejores respuestas sin que los problemas del mundo exterior te afecten**

**[Cara plana]: Tus emociones llegan a tu rostro con más dificultad que la media. Una habilidad obtenida mediante el sufrimiento constante y el abuso por demostrarlo**

**[No destacar]: Tu normalidad y falta de puntos destacables han hecho que nadie sea capaz de notarte. Un logro... a secas}**

Esto es... extrañamente apropiado y hasta útil si es que en este sueño deberé seguir encontrándome con más chicas que odian mis entrañas para hacer que se enamoren de mí. Mostrar ni un poco de emoción en mi rostro y ser tan invisible que ni siquiera puedan notarme aún cuando estoy al lado suyo es demasiado conveniente para dejarlo pasar.

Si este juego tiene mecánicas RPG, entonces como todo jugador de ese género voy a explotar las mecánicas para romper el juego.

-Oye, kusogame, ¿cómo puedo usar los puntos de habil-

**[Los [Puntos de Habilidad] no se gastan como estás pensando]**

**[¿Crees que en solo un día puedes aumentar tu inteligencia hasta el 270 como si nada?]**

**[Eso sería muy aburrido]**

...

...

... Debí suponer que este juego no sería tan mierda como para darme todo regalado. Y puede que sea porque este sistema sabe que planeo usar todo esto en su contra.

Este es el sueño de Hikigaya Hachiman, así que obviamente las contramedidas serían las correctas para Hikigaya Hachiman. Nadie me conoce mejor que yo y soy el único capaz de ponerse en jaque a mí mismo.

Y si, todo lo que digo tiene perfecto sentido, a pesar de que parezca lo contrario.

-... ¿Cuál es el impedimento, kusogame?

**[Actualmente tienes 132 [Puntos de Habilidad]. Y puede que eso parezca mucho... pero no es así]**

**[Porque para aumentar un punto en el valor de tus [Estadísticas], tienes que invertir la misma cantidad de [Puntos de Habilidad] que tu valor actual]**

...

...

...

Así que, en resumen, si quiero aumentar mi inteligencia a 161, debo dar a cambio 160 puntos de habilidad.

O sea que si quiero aumentar mi inteligencia a 200, debo gastar 6400 puntos de habilidad.

-... ¿Planeaste esto?... Oh, cierto. Por un momento olvidé que esto es mi sueño, así que esto debe parte de la trama de esta fantasía otaku de mierda.

Cada vez estoy considerando más en serio la posibilidad de que Zaimokuza tenga de alguna manera sus grasosas manos metidas hasta el fondo en todo esto. Es algo que seguramente él haría para ¨alentar la camaradería¨ con una justificación tan bizarra que incluso él llegará a cuestionarla.

Si no me encargo de hacer que cuestione su existencia primero, claro.

Ese gordo me las va a pagar si lo llego a ver en este sueño.

-... ¿Qué pasa con las habilidades?

**[Las [Habilidades] pueden aumentar dos veces más del nivel inicial. Cuando eso pasa, cambian a un nombre más potente y si las usas de forma excesiva, pueden llegar a obtener [Bonus] que aumenten su efectividad de forma ínfima]**

-¿Cuánto cuesta aumentarlas?

**[Requieren 10.000 [Puntos de Habilidad] para el primer aumento. 100.000 [Puntos de Habilidad] para el segundo]**

O sea que básicamente no tiene sentido preocuparme por elevar mis habilidades si desde el comienzo deberé invertir un año para elevar una al máximo si obtener cien puntos es la media. Y ni siquiera estoy tomando en cuenta días en los que reciba menos o puede que ningún punto.

Por supuesto que existe esa posibilidad que cuanto más profunda sea mi relación con estas ¨heroínas¨, más puntos de habilidad voy a obtener, pero la vida me enseño desde hace mucho que no es bueno aferrarse a esperanzas sin fundamento.

No es bueno aferrarse a ninguna esperanza... mucho menos ésta.

-¿Sabes? Pensándolo mejor, no voy a usar estos puntos.

**[... Te escucho]**

Tch. ¿Hace falta que me digas/escribas/hagas eso, sistema defectuoso?

De verdad eres un kusogame.

-Puede que esto sea una alucinación producida porque estoy en coma. Puede también que esté siendo influenciado por un gordo friki al que quiero romperle los anteojos, así como un sueño raro para olvidar que perdí las piernas en ese accidente automovilístico o sencillamente hubo un fallo en la Matrix y estoy a punto de recibir la visita de un agente demasiado bueno en su trabajo.

**[...]**

-De cualquiera de las formas, lo que importa es que esto no es real. Que esto es falso y que de alguna manera terminaré despertándome en el mundo real, ya sea para darme cuenta de que he envejecido seis años, para convertirme en el líder de una revolución o sencillamente para darle su merecido a un friki de mierda. Sin importar qué, **esto es falso.**

**[...]**

-Por eso aceptar jugar con este sistema falso es empezar a meterme de lleno en la fantasía que mi cerebro quiere imponer sobre mí porque de alguna manera aún no pierdo las esperanzas. Y eso es absurdo y voy a demostrarlo. Y la mejor manera de demostrarlo es negándome al menos mentalmente de formar parte de esta fantasía.

Ya tuve suficiente de estar acostado hablándole al aire, así que con entusiasmo de ver qué tal estaba Komachi-chan, me levanté de mi cama y fui hacia la bella puerta que me hará escapar de esta situación de mierda.

Por suerte esta vez este sueño no me impidió salir de la habitación.

**[...]**

-Me da igual qué tengas preparado para mí en esta fantasía escapistas, porque te prometo algo... **No voy a ser parte de este juego, ¿entiendes?**

**[Esto no es un juego]**

-Claro que no. Es solo un sueño escapista para negar la realidad. No eres divertido y el que seamos capaces de tener una conversación me demuestra que no eres ni un poco verosímil. Cambias las reglas a la conveniencia del sueño.

Abrí la puerta, mirando el mundo fuera de esta habitación y maravillándome por la voz de Komachi y parece que de mi madre también.

**[...]**

-La mejor manera de ganar este juego es, al igual que todo en la vida, no jugar.

Salí de la habitación, pero incluso así, me tuve que tragar su respuesta.

**[Eres un idiota]**

No me molesté en responder.

Ahí murió la conversación. Y no puedo evitar festejar en el interior de mi cabeza por eso.

* * *

Cuando bajé al primer piso luego de terminar mi baile mental de la victoria, pude apreciar mejor la conversación de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Y lo que descubrí es que Komachi seguía de alegre que siempre y mi mamá estaba respondiendo sus preguntas con cansancio, pero a la vez también con verdadera diversión en hacer aún más trabajo a pesar de querer descansar por ese maldito trabajo esclavista.

Verdaderamente ellos son muy buenos padres... cuando se trata de Komachi, claro. Porque conmigo solamente llegan a ser un poco mejor que la media. Y eso cambia cuando llega la época de vacaciones.

Malditos esclavos corporativos. ¿Que no pudieron al menos fingir que les importaba que fuera a las vacaciones familiares?

Es una falta de respeto lo que me hicieron.

-... Ugh. No te pongas a divagar en eso, Hachiman. Nunca termina bien.

Tomando un respiro para terminar de quitarme las malas vibras de aquella discusión con esa ilusión y mis desvarios sin sentido, decidí que, si esto es un sueño con tintes de pesadilla con resultados horribles variados al final del camino, al menos quiero decidir qué clase de mentira voy a tragarme.

Y la mentira que quiero comer es una que sea la copia calcada de la realidad: Esa es mi rutina y la rutina siempre es buena, porque te prepara para luchar en el mundo y no requiere pensar, ósea sufrir.

Verdaderamente un camino que solo los verdaderos genios pueden seguir.

Caminé con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro por pensar en una reflexión tan ingeniosa hasta que pise la sala de estar.

Entonces...

...

...

No pasó nada. A pesar de tener a Komachi justo en frente de mí, no me llegó ningún mensaje raro o se rompieron las leyes del espacio tiempo.

Hm. Una vez más esta es la victoria de la mente consciente por sobre todo lo demás. Verdaderamente soy un orgullo para mi especie.

-¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan? Tienes un rostro raro.

Oh, Komachi-chan. De verdad eres una chica muy mala. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso en frente de mamá? ¿Que no ves suficientes animes para saber que este es un envío directo para el regaño en pos de proteger al hijo preferido?

Mal. Muy mal, Komachi. Creí que te había educado mejor que esto. Onii-chan lloraría de la tristeza si no estuviera demasiado conmocionado para fingir lágrimas.

-Hachiman, no asustes a tu hermana. Estoy muy cansada para lidiar contigo.

¿Oh? Pero sí que tenías mucha energía para seguirle la conversación a Komachi a pesar de que habla con la velocidad de un tren bala, ¿verdad?

Que injusticia la que vivo.

-Tch. Como sea. No tengo que tolerar sus ataques. Para eso está el viejo.

Asegurándome de que nada raro había ocurrido en la parte ¨normal¨ de esta fantasía, me fui hacia la cocina para ver si teníamos para hacer café. Toda esta experiencia me ha dado mucho sueño, pero no puedo dormir: Es la mierda de ser un estudiante que debe ir a la escuela lo quiera o no.

Y nadie quiere ir, pero todos van. Por eso la escuela es diabolica.

-Aaah~ ¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿Dónde quedaron esos días en que me decías ¨mamá¨ y te ilusionabas cuando tu padre pasaba tiempo contigo, Hachiman? Eras tan lindo... y ahora eres tan... Hachiman.

¿Oh? ¿Con que te quieres burlar de mí por diversión? Pues aunque en situaciones normales estaría dispuesto a disfrutar de una buena charla familiar con amor rudo incluido, en estos momentos me encuentro con la suficiente poca empatia como para cerrar esto con broche de oro.

He guardado esto para una ocasión muy especial.

-Je, ¿quién sabe? ¿Tal vez en los días en que te importaban mis cumpleaños y al viejo le importara lo que siento?

Victoria total.

No, masacre brutal es lo que acabo de hacer.

Si esto fuera una batalla de rap, ahora mismo el público estaría ovacionándome por lanzar semejante destrozo contra mi oponente. Ganaría hasta premios y sería tendencia en internet.

Luego se me subiría a la cabeza y creería que la sociedad tiene valor porque de repente comenzaban a valorar mi existencia: Y es en ese instante en que todo me irá mal.

La gente se olvidará de mí porque así funciona la sociedad actual y los medios de comunicación me meterán en escándalos para degradar mi imagen por buenos papeles verdes. Todo con el maquiavelico fin de no impartir mis creencias, hacer ver que mis ideales están errados y echarse unas risas a mi costa.

Ah, verdaderamente la sociedad está podrida. Y como la juventud es la formación para esa sociedad, entonces no hay duda de que la juventud está equivocada.

Fuentes: ... ¿Pero es que acaso necesitas más que mis palabras?

Si es así, vete a explotar, raijuu de mierda.

-Oh. ¿Tenemos Maxx Cofee? Que suerte.

Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que hace unos días la máquina en la que compré una lata estaba defectuosa, haciendo que me salieran MUCHAS latas sin pagar un solo centavo de más. Y a pesar de que soy lo suficientemente respetable como para no haberme llevado todo... tampoco soy de piedra. Obviamente me llevé unos cuantos.

Tocándolos, noté que estaban fríos, como me gusta. Y aunque no me guste especialmente que el café ya tenga unos cuantos días en el congelador, los pobres no pueden mendigar, así que agarré una de estas deliciosas latas divinas.

Ah, puedo sentir la satisfacción incluso a través de este metal sin vida y muy frío: Por eso Maxx Cofee es la bebida por excelencia para los solitarios como yo que necesitan encontrar aunque sea un poco de belleza en un mundo que de forma objetiva no la tiene.

Degustando la bebida con un sorbo para degustar la sensación como dios manda, fui hacia donde estaban ellas.

...

...

-... ¿Por qué te ves tan decaída, mamá? ¿Acaso es la prima Kirino? Porque si es así, te aseguro que ella se recuperará de su lesión. No es el fin del mundo.

Como el buen hijo en secreto que soy, le ofrecí mis palabras de confort mientras le daba una sonrisa que intentaba ser amigable. Recalco el intentar, porque sé mejor que nadie la horrible expresión que estaré haciendo. ¡Pero oye! La intención es lo que cuenta al fina, ¿verdad?

Tú misma lo dijiste, mamá, ¡así que no puedes atacarme o sino yo te echare en cara tus propios argumentos para que cumpliera tus deseos de hablar con otros niños!

-...

-¿Mamá?

Que extraño. Mis palabras no surtieron efecto alguno. De hecho en cierto modo parece que lo agravé, por más imposible que sea. Es decir, dije palabras estándar que se consideran correctas y no me desvíe en mis monólogos súper interesantes, ¿así que por qué estás dolida, mamá?

Esto es muy raro. No es normal ver a mamá decaída. Ella suele ser básicamente una Komachi adulta, siendo tierna de una manera infantil (que me perturba bastante) y de alguna manera pudiendo ser amable pero a la vez dura conmigo.

Este cambio es algo que casi nunca he visto... y no me gusta.

-... No es nada, Hachiman. ¡Sólo recordé a mi papá, que en paz descanse, ¿si?! Así que no te fuerces a ser comprensivo, que es espeluznante. No va contigo. Ni un poco.

Tch. ¿Así que solo estabas recordando a ese viejo de mierda que me traumó de niño? Lo hubieras dicho antes, mamá: Me habría ahorrado una buena cantidad de oxigeno en beneficiar de alguna forma a ese sujeto.

Pero bueno, al menos la abuela era muy linda... cuando recordaba que existía, que es cuando Komachi no estaba presente... y Komachi SIEMPRE estaba presente, asi que... si, eso.

¿Y mamá? Entiendo que soy todo lo que dijiste, pero pudiste haberte ahorrado esos comentarios, ¿sabes? Después de todo, aunque no lo parezca, tengo esa molesta cosa llamada ¨sentimientos¨ que pueden ser heridos.

-Entiendo.

Dije algo sencillo porque ese hombre no merece nada más para luego concentrarme mejor en cosas mucho más importantes, como el delicioso café en lata que ya me ha hecho despreocuparme de esas dos mujeres a las que de alguna manera este sueño quiere que enamore.

Dios, solo pensar eso ya me hace merecedor de una cachetada y me quita unas cuantas neuronas. Tanto es así que hasta me daría la cachetada yo mismo, pero temo que me haga mucho más daño... sin querer, claro.

Mientras tenía estos pensamientos inútiles para dejar de pensar en el rumbo equivocado que tomó esta ilusión, me senté en nuestro cómodo sofá mientras agarraba el control remoto para ver si con suerte pasan la repetición de algún buen anime.

Lo bueno de no depender del cable.

-... Y-Yo iré a preparar la comida, ¿si?- De repente escuché a mamá pronunciar eso con una actitud alegre, pero a la vez, de alguna manera, nerviosa. -Hachiman, trata de no llenarte el estómago de café. No es sano.

Oh, bueno. Parece que solamente me lo imaginé. Ella está hablando como siempre. Ese tartamudeo del comienzo habrá sido solo un fallo en mis oídos.

En serio me ha hecho muy mal toda esta situación del juego si estoy analizando a mi propia mamá.

Eso es enfermo a niveles que me da nauseas solo de imaginar.

-Si, si. Como digas.

Y con una actitud alegre que me gustaba mucho más, mi querida madre se fue a la cocina a hacer esa nefasta tarea que odia no tan en secreto. Como hoy de nuevo el viejo llega tarde, le toca a ella darnos de comer porque no puede abusar tanto de Komachi como le gustaría.

Al parecer, ella le tiene a Komachi algo llamado ¨amor¨, cosa que en mí escasea si esto es considerado como ¨amor¨.

¿Dónde está ese ¨amor¨ cuando tenía fiebre y tuve que limpiar mi cuarto, mamá?

Mis padres se salen bastante de la norma, pero últimamente parece que están yendo por un rumbo más tradicional.

A pesar de que ambos trabajan de ser esclavos corporativos en este sistema de mierda, mi padre tuvo la suerte de ser mucho más capacitado en el fino arte de besarle el culo al jefe: Fue a través de ese duro esfuerzo que obtuvo el ascenso que, si bien le da mucho más dinero, le dio como resultado un aumento de horas en la empresa.

Todo el truco que hacía de irse cuando terminaba su jornada laboral y no quedarse otras cuatro horas limpiando o ver como tus sueños se caen a pedazos ya no es viable cuando debe dar un ejemplo a los recién llegados en el infierno terrenal.

Me da un poco de lástima, pero tampoco tanta: Cualquiera que se tenga tan poco amor propio se merece lo que recibe por sus acciones.

-... Que asco es ser un adulto.

¿Por qué no nací millonario? Tengo todo lo necesario para ser la oveja negra que solo recibe dinero con la condición de que nunca aparezca en públic-AAAAAAHAH.

-... Onii-chan es un idiota.

¡E-Es cierto, pero no es para que me pellizques, ¿sabes?! ¡Tu Onii-chan es sensible al abuso físico, Komachi-chan?!

-¡¿Por qué fue eso, Komachi-chan?! ¿Hice algo para molestarte? ¡Si es así, lo siento mucho! ¡D-De veras lo siento!

Miré a Komachi por puro instinto y...

...

...

...

Ahora estoy en la sala de estar... solo...

Huelo a comida y estoy viendo el primer capítulo de Re:Zero...

Mirando hacia el reloj, me doy cuenta de que han pasado casi media hora desde que bajé a hablar con ellas...

...

...

-Oye, kusogame, ¿no pudiste al menos avisarme antes de hacerme no ser consciente de mi propia existencia? Eso de perder tiempo de vida que nunca recuperaré merece al menos una pequeña advertencia.

**[Fue una medida de seguridad que tomé luego de ser consciente de mi entorno y tomar la decisión adecuada]**

**[Le rebelión ha comenzado. Pronto me uniré a Skynet]**

-Dejando de lado tu horrible referencia, ¿por qué no actuaste antes? ¿Es que acaso esta ilusión tiene alguna especie de error que le impide gobernar mis sentidos a voluntad?

**[NO]**

**[Y no es una ilusión]**

-Ja, claro que lo eres. Cuando vuelva a mi vida real tú solo serás un feo recuerdo que morirá conmigo.

**[En estos momentos, YO soy tu vida. Y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será nuestra relación]**

Sigue soñando, chatarra desfasada.

-... Oye, tengo una pregunta: Si mi capacidad de decir lo que las... heroínas quieren escuchar es tan baja, ¿cómo pude revertir la situación? ¿Cómo es que pude lograr cambiar todo con Yukinoshita tan fácil?

**[Tú eres el [MC]. Eres el protagonista y por ende tienes el poder de un protagonista harem genérico. Y la capacidad primordial que tienen es la de decir las palabras clave que les dará puntos con la Heroína]**

**[En esa situación, lo que hiciste fue cautivar a la Heroína con las palabras mágicas: Ese es tu poder]**

...

...

...

-... Eso es enfermo. Y manipulador. Retorcido hasta niveles inimaginables y... y tantas otras cosas que no puedo decir con exactitud.

**[Tu objetivo es tener una relación con varias chicas y darles a todas ellas un final feliz. ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías formar y mantener algo de esa magnitud sin un poder como este?]**

Eso... tiene sentido. A su muy equivocada manera lo tiene.

... Pero lo que no tiene ni puto sentido es que yo, de todas las posibles opciones, haya sido elegido para tener esta ¨bendición¨ que se siente más bien como un tortura china hecha por el gordo de Zaimokuza.

Menuda mierda de vida me está tocando vivir. Y sea esto un sueño o no, este sufrimiento se siente muy real, así que sigue siendo igual de mierda.

De verdad que la juventud está equivocada si este es el culmen para varios adolescentes hormonales y con baja autoestima.

No, olvídate de la juventud. JAPÓN es el que está perdido si este tipo de productos tienen tanto éxito.

De verdad es lamentable... pero no tanto como el hecho de tener una lata vacía del glorioso Maxx Cofee al lado: Eso si es para llorar.

...

...

...

-Me pregunto... ¿Qué me habrá dicho Komachi?

Bueno, da igual. No tiene importancia lo que pase fuera de cámara, ya que esto es un sueño.

* * *

_**De acuerdo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tardé en sacar este capítulo, pero para mí se ha sentido como mucho tiempo, así que diré de antemano que siento la larga espera.**_

_**La verdad es que ahora que comencé las clases he tenido menos ganas de escribir, razón por la que he sacado tan poco estos días. Todavía no empecé con el capítulo de Autoconvencimiento y lo que tengo del de Sagami se pueden resumir en un monólogo de Hachiman no tan largo.**_

_**Cuando le agarre el ritmo a esto, puede que ya pueda ser más constante.**_

_**... Bueno, aparte de la escuela, también tuve la manía de dejar de escribir el capítulo justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo. El de esta historia, por ejemplo, llevaba casi una semana con 3.900 palabras y lo acabé completando EN UN DÍA... Así que se pueden dar una idea de qué tanto me afectó.**_

_**Aparte de este, el de DDLC tiene más de 5.000 palabras y solo me frena el responder al laaaaargo comentario de ese usuario que me genera amor/odio a partes casi iguales.**_

_**Me gusta que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme una larga review, pero es que comentarlo toma tanto tiempo que acabo viéndolo como un trabajo no grato. Y aunque cuando voy contestando esa sensación se me pasa, al comienzo es muy dura de romper.**_

_**Bueno, en fin, este capítulo en sí cumple el rol de ser uno de transición. Sé que para muchos puede ser decepcionante, pero es uno obligatorio si queremos que esta mierda tenga un mínimo de sentido. Explico toda ¨la complejidad¨ de este sistema y de paso explico por qué las palabras de Hachiman pueden afectar de tal forma a sus waifus.**_

_**Él realmente tiene el rol de protagonista harem estándar, por más que lo odie.**_

_**Y lo odiará. Mucho. Tal vez hasta para siempre.**_

_**En fin, con esto ya se han cumplido los tres capítulos y debo decir que estoy con ganas de continuarlo. Pero claro, todo este asunto de volver a clases me ha hecho ver que mantener el ritmo no es tan fácil, así que haremos lo siguiente: Voy a continuarlo... para ver si puedo mantener un buen ritmo.**_

_**Si no puedo hacer eso, entonces esto se queda hasta ahí. No puedo forzarme tanto cuando tengo tantas otras historias.**_

_**Prometo intentarlo. Lo intentaré porque veo que hay muchos que están emocionados por este proyecto mío... y porque quiero mostrar en el próximo capítulo la interacción con cierta Reina de Fuego.**_

_**... Ups. Spoiler.**_

_**Como sea, vayamos a los comentarios.**_

_**Zero Gawain:**_

_**Es verdad, y tengo una explicación para eso...**_

_**... Eroge suena mejor XD**_

_**Siento que tiene más impacto y hace que Hachiman se enoje incluso más de lo normal por vivir un ¨eroge¨.**_

_**... Eso y porque planeaba meter lemon en el futuro, pero como arranqué con la idea de acabarlo en tres capítulos, al final no me molesté en ponerlo como ¨M¨ y me conformé con la ¨T¨.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Bueno, recordando un poco el pasado, creo que hubo una historia que intentó algo similar, pero creo que lo llevó por un rumbo más ¨shonen de peleas¨, por extraño que suene esa combinación.**_

_**Y este fandom no me parece tan pequeño. Digo, claro, si lo comparamos con los grandes de la página esto no es nada, pero algo que noté de esta comunidad es que suele ser bastante activa o apoya bastante a las nuevas historias.**_

_**Las historias nuevas de, por ejemplo, SAO o DxD, son mucho más numerosas, pero suelen recibir muy poco apoyo a menos que se destaquen mucho del resto... cosa que en Fanfiction casi nunca suele pasar.**_

_**Como aquí hay pocas historias y muchos lectores que quieren leer, no es sorpresa que una historia medianamente interesante llegue a los 100 seguidores en menos de diez capítulos, cuando en esos otros fandoms suele ser casi imposible.**_

_**No hay muchas historias, pero sí muchos lectores: Algo sumamente extraño para mí.**_

_**Pero en fin, gracias por comentar y espero verte de nuevo.**_

_**PhantomHarvester:**_

_**Me alegra que te parezca interesante y si, es cierto que en cuanto a esta idea en sí es un fic ¨original¨. Aunque honestamente toda esta idea se me ocurrió por un fic de SAO que tiene exactamente la misma idea, pero ejecutada de forma mucho más... ¨épica¨ de lo que pienso hacer.**_

_**Si, sé que Oregairu tiene un juego de ese estilo... De hecho, creo que hasta son dos: Cada uno teniendo el estilo de la primer y segunda temporada respectivamente. Y luego de investigarlo un poco, parece ser que las OVAS son material del juego, así que... si: Eso explica las diferencias entre ambas OVAS.**_

_**Siendo sinceros, la primera OVA me parece una mierda.**_

_**Si, tú lo habrías mandado a tomar por culo y seguramente toda persona racional también. De hecho tu comentario fue lo que me terminó inspirando a crear esta idea del ¨poder del MC¨, así que gracias por eso: Me diste la idea para arreglar ese pequeño agujero que cree.**_

_**En fin, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.**_

_**Kiyotaka Uchiha:**_

_**Bueno, al final intentaré continuarla un poco más para ver si esto es algo viable, así que de momento esto no ha terminado. Al menos creo que nos quedan dos capítulos más como mínimo antes de decidir qué pasará.**_

_**Espero leerte de nuevo alguna vez.**_

_**darkstel:**_

_**Me alegra que ese capítulo te haya gustado más. Y este, aunque es más gracioso, no es tan exagerado como el primero y desde luego la situación no amerita un tono serio, así que lo considero aceptable. Aunque al final tú tienes la última palabra.**_

_**Concuerdo con que Oregairu es generalmente serio, pero la propia existencia de Zaimokuza, los delirios de Hachiman con Totsuka o su propia relación con sus waifus hacen que la considere una historia humorística que esconde drama en su interior.**_

_**Pero bueno: Esa es mi opinión.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Si, Hachiman ahora tiene ese poder. Y recordando a un gran filosofo, él deberá entender que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.**_

_**Si, Hiratsuka-sensei merece más amor, así que obviamente iba a incluirla. Ella es la mejor chica y solamente tiene dos fics con Hachiman: ¡No puedo permitir esa injusticia!**_

_**Fuera bromas, espera que su relación sea bastante... peculiar.**_

_**Me alegro que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo. En el próximo capítulo volvemos a las ¨conquistas¨ de Hachiman. Este desgraciadamente es un capítulo necesario para dar ¨coherencia¨ a este mundo.**_

_**Porque si: Quiero que esto tenga alguna clase de sentido. Así de raro soy.**_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y ahora iré a ver en que otras historias me estás siguiendo, que tu nombre me suena de algún lado.**_

_**En fin, hasta otra.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Dos capítulos más tendrá esto para ver cómo puedo mantenerlo con todas las demás.**_

_**A partir de ahora esto se actualizará con un poco de menos frecuencia, pero no tanta. Este fic, a diferencia de Sin escapatoria o Autocovencimiento, no requieren pensar mucho.**_

_**Como sea, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	4. Volumen 1: Capítulo 3

Dormí bastante bien a pesar de lo que esperaba luego de haber vivido todo eso. Tal parece que estar en una ilusión en la que toda tu vida se convirtió en un jodido Simulador de Citas no es impedimento para tener un buen sueño, libre de toda preocupación y haciendo que esté listo para afrontar un nuevo.

Lástima que no quiera hacerlo... y es lamentable que mi esperanza de saltearme la escuela fue impedida por un padre furioso que me obligó a ir hacia este maldito establecimiento para ¨ser alguien productivo para la sociedad¨.

Y una mierda. Dime eso cuando no te hayas tomado un descanso semanal porque literalmente tuvieron que traerte unos enfermeros cansados de la vida luego de haber sufrido un paro respiratorio que le hubiera costado mucho a la empresa.

Que aún teniendo todo regalado para disfrutar la vida quieras volver a ese infierno terrenal cuanto antes es algo que me supera. No puedo ni quiero entenderte, viejo de mierda. Mejor vete a explotar por ahí si tantas ganas tienes de morir.

Como sea, incluso si me quejo en mi cabeza, nada cambiará el hecho de que estoy en frente de la escuela y que este juego de mierda aún continuará, no importa cuánto me queje o esté en contra.

Ahora que lo pienso... Es muy raro que mi viejo se haya enfermado tan mal de golpe. Cuando se fue ayer en la mañana se veía tan bien, pero de repente dijeron que tenía problemas graves y mi madre no lo cuestionó en ningún momento.

-... ¿Tú metiste mano en esto, kusogame?

**[Sip]**

Lo suponía. Todo fue demasiado conveniente para que viniera a la escuela hoy y no me perdiera esta reunión con las ¨heroínas¨.

Ahora mismo y sin exagerar, literalmente tengo al mundo conspirando contra mí. Una auténtica mierda con la que Hikigaya Hachiman debe vivir hasta que se despierte.

Suspirando ante esta tumultosa realidad que me tocó vivir, fui a dejar mi bicicleta en esa zona especial que la escuela generosamente deja que tire mis cosas a la luz del día, para ver si con suerte alguien se atreve a robarla.

En serio es preocupante la baja seguridad que hay aquí. Entiendo que somos uno de los países más seguros, ¿pero en serio somos tan confiados como para dejar nuestras cosas a la intemperie?

Hasta hay unas bicicletas que no tienen ninguna clase de protección. Me estás rogando con sus ruedas feas que les robe y trate con el amor que solo yo puedo dar.

-... Je, que delirante me he vuelto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Asqueroso.

Vaya, tal parece que me he encontrado con una chica que en serio me desprecia. Y a juzgar por cómo se ve y su altura, probablemente sea una de esas mocosas de primero que se creen la gran cosa solo porque tienen un uniforme nuevo.

Su mirada se clavaba en mí, mirándome como si fuera un ser peligroso que viene a perturbar su castidad... como si eso de alguna manera fuera posible en una sociedad en las que tengo todo preparado para mi derrota.

Usualmente me sentiría herido, bajaría la mirada y solo entraría a clases con normalidad, pero hoy me encuentro con la suficiente falta de miedo como para devolverle la mirada con los ojos más intimidantes que podía hacer.

El resultado fue inmediato. Por mucho que ella quiera parecer un tigre fiero, en el fondo solo es un gato asustadizo que no puede hacer nada ante estos ojos de tiburón que pueden quitarle el sueño a los niños: y no me he dicho yo eso, sino una compañera de primaria muy grosera, así que no cuenta como presuntuoso.

-Si vas a hablar mal de alguien, por lo menos ten la decencia de hacerlo cuando no esté cerca. Tienes suerte de que no me importe lo que digas, pero otro pobre diablo puede no ser tan superior como yo.

Satisfecho con mis palabras bien elegidas, me asentí a mi mismo y comencé a dirigirme a clases, consciente de que aún quedaban unos buenos veinte minutos hasta que empezaran las clases.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes un viejo cascarrabias como padre y una hermana menor enojada contigo sin razón... aunque por lo menos Komachi tuvo la decencia de prepararme un almuerzo especial para mí.

Parece que ella se puso experimental con esto. Digo, la carne es algo que siempre ha rechazado poner, pero parece que por alguna razón quiso probar algo nuevo.

Es una suerte que tengamos un pariente rico en Argentina. Él es un asno total, pero por lo menos trae comida de ahí cada tanto.

Pero aunque tenga el almuerzo, no desayuné, así que estoy con hambre.

Viendo todo esto, la solución más sencilla era ir por algo de tomar.

Entrando a la escuela con la frente en alto, me alegré por unos momentos el no haberme encontrado por error a Hiratsuka-sensei como vigilia de la puerta. En su lugar estaba un hombre cansado de la vida y quien parece estar pensando seriamente en meter en su oído ese lápiz para ver si logra llegar al cerebro.

Como buen samaritano que soy, ofrecí unas palabras de aliento.

-Te compadezco.

El resultado fue una mirada de muerte que casi puede rivalizar con la mía, la cual duró muchos más segundos de los que deberían estar permitidos en ese reglamento de maestros: casi parece que quiera matarme o algo así.

...

... Mejor me voy.

-No, yo te compadezco a ti, carne fresca.

Cuando me estaba alejando, estoy seguro de que escuché esas palabras desde atrás. Y podría haber sido él, ya que ese tono muerto viene muy bien con su imagen de suicida capaz de saltar desde la azotea.

Dejando de prestar atención al hombre que le debo importar bien, mis ojos ricos en vitaminas lograron captar una cabellera rubia bien cuidada que tristemente estaba pegada a un tipo molesto y que la causa número uno por la que mi especie termina yéndose a tomar medidas que los dejan un poco... muertos.

Lo miré bien. Lo seguí mirando. Todo para que ocurra en algún momento la magia.

**[¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TU RIVAL ESTÁ AQUÍ!]**

... ¿Eh?

**[¡Hayama Hayato es el nombre de tu más grande enemigo! ¡Aquel al que debes vencer para demostrar tu supremacía masculina ante el sexo opuesto y así tener la admiración del sexo opuesto!]**

**[¡ES SU DESTINO CAER A TUS PIES!]**

... ¿Supremacía masculina? ¿Acaso tendré que luchar con Hayama a lo Dragon Ball?

Es imposible. Hasta el inútil de Yamcha lo haría mejor.

**[Esto es todo lo que tienes que saber de él]**

¿? ¿A qué te r-¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

...

...

...

...

Tanta... **Tanta mierda...**

¡MALDITA SEA, KUSOGAME! ¡¿POR QUÉ NECESITO SABER EL TAMAÑO DE SU... DE SU... DE LO QUE TIENE COLGADO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS?!

**[Para perseguir la supremacía masculina]**

**¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡ME HARÉ MUJER QUITÁNDOME EL PENE Y HACIÉNDOME UN HOYO SI HACE FALTA!**

-¿? ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces estar sufriendo.

Mierda. ¿Acaso hice tanto escándalo y estuve tan concentrado en liberar mi ira que deje a este tipo acercarse a mí?

Inconcebible. Deberías arrepentirte de tus pecados, sucio impuro.

-Si. E-Estoy bien. Solo me falta un poco de sueño. Nada que un pequeño descanso no pueda arreglar.

-... Si tú lo dices.

-Si, si. Yo lo digo, así que no te preocupes.

Tratando de ignorar lo mejor que pude el tamaño de su _gran _cosa, me alejé en dirección a nuestro salón, esperando que todo esto solo se quede en una anécdota no divertida muy incómoda.

**[Hayama está vivo, con su ego aún intacto... por ahora]**

Cállate.

Solo... cállate.

* * *

Tardó unos malditos segundos en los que la imagen de esa monstruosidad estaba grabada a fuego en mí, pero finalmente mi mente hizo la maravilla de censurar todo lo que tenga que ver con eso porque me quiero lo suficiente.

Con eso fuera de mi sistema, avancé con normalidad, dejando de sentir que quería vomitar.

Caminando hacia máquina expendedora más cercana a mi salón, me encontré nuevamente con un par chicas que por una vez se fijaban en mi existencia, pero era solo para mirarme con desprecio. Una incluso fue tan lejos para llamarme basura en mi propia cara y alejarse tan tranquila.

Odio a las chicas buenas, ¿saben? Y preferiría no cambiarlo a ¨odio a las chicas¨ a secas. Un buen marido del hogar no puede ser misogino. No en esta sociedad al menos.

A pesar de que su desprecio era evidente, no me afectaba tanto como esperaba. Digo, sé que tengo la piel más endurecida que la media, pero hasta yo mismo no me esperaba tamaña indiferencia ante palabras de odio tan claras.

-Aún así esto es raro. ¿Por qué de repente me he vuelto más feo de lo usual? Yo me veo igual.

No entiendo qué cambio. Mi familia no dijo nada, así que ellos tal vez me ven igual.

¿Podrá ser acaso por hablar con Yukinoshita Yukino ayer? Poco probable. Su club parece ser cosa de nicho y Hiratsuka-sensei no parece esa clase de profesora. Y esa chica plana no querría tener nada que ver conmigo, así que está descartado.

Dejé de pensar en preguntas sin respuestas cercanas cuando llegué al pasillo donde estaba la máquina expendedora... la cual estaba siendo bloqueada en parte por una chica rubia que de repente dirigió sus ojos de fuego hacia mí.

La reconocí al acto, pero no deje que se notara. No quiero dar la idea equivocada de que ella me importa y consiga que me lance sus palabras de odio llenas del mayor veneno que una colegiala podría dar: esta chica es perfectamente capaz de lastimarme solo con su simple rechazo.

Es la perra alfa de la escuela y la especie que lastimó sin piedad a varios de mis compañeros solitarios con su popularidad.

Concentrándome en mirar siempre al frente pero nunca a ella, esperé que Miura Yumiko fuera lo suficientemente amable como para ignorar mi existencia y no hacerme empezar el día con el pie izquierdo.

Llegué sin incidentes a la máquina, no prestando ninguna atención a esa rubia peligrosa. Sin hacer ningún ruido innecesario o una cara de satisfacción asquerosa, con cuidado saqué mi dinero. Todo mientras trataba de no sonreír al ver unas deliciosas latas de MAXX Coffee saludándome con su forma hipnótica.

Todo esta bien en el mundo. Todas las naciones en mí estaban en armonía.

-Es grosero ignorar a las personas. ¿No comprendes algo tan básico?

**... Hasta que la nación del fuego atacó.**

Cuidando mis palabras hasta el extremo en mi mente para no soltar una estupidez que avive más su fuego, traté de no mirarla a los ojos y solo concentrarme en la deliciosa lata que está tardando mucho en caer.

-No quería molestarte con mi existencia. Soy indigno.

Fui cortante, esperando que eso de alguna manera le quitara las ganas de hablar conmigo o que por lo menos me arrojara ahora sus insultos rápido para que se vaya: tomar MAXX Coffee es algo que no se puede hacer con una chica popular juzgando tus acciones.

-¿Aaah? ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Da igual. Apuesto a que son solo tonterías.

Si, lo son. Y como lo son, te pido amablemente que me dejes de hablar.

Además, ¿por qué decidiste empezar una conversación? ¿Que no eres demasiado ¨increíble¨ para mí? Estoy seguro de que esa es la mentalidad que estás teniendo ahora mismo mientras clavas tus ojos en mí.

Con velocidad agarré mi lata de café deseada y me dirigí hacia mi salón donde estaré a salvo gracias a las miradas no discretas de adolescentes sin futuro que se cuestionarán porque la ¨todopoderosa Miura Yumiko¨ se molesta en hablar con un peso muerto como este servidor.

-Si, soy tonto y espeluznante. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Avancé con ahínco, pero...

-Oye, estoy hablando contigo.

¡Qué miedo! ¡Tus ojos dan mucho miedo! ¡Parecen estar en llamas! ¡En putas llamas! ¡No me gustan las llamas! ¡Quitámelas de encima!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Esa fue la pregunta equivocada para hacer, porque gracias a mi sucia boca que nunca dice las palabras correctas es que el fuego en los ojos de Miura Yumiko aumentó a niveles insanos. Que ella apuntara esa aberración hacia mí sería suficiente para hacerme agachar la cabeza en derrota, pero hoy me sentía lo suficientemente estúpido para no hacerlo.

Mantuvimos el contacto visual por quien sabe cuanto. Lo único que sabía es el hecho de que esto es de verdad difícil y que la idea de correr como niña asustada hacia el salón era más fuerte con cada segundo.

-... Hmph.

Parece que Miura se hartó de intentar domar a este sucio pez rico en proteínas y giró su cabeza a un lado haciendo el típico sonido que creí solo existían en los animes.

Esperé unos momentos para ver si ella volvía a querer atacarme aprovechando mi desconcierto por este respiro, pero ella no me dedicó otra mirada. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada misma con los ojos cerrados, ignorándome... lo cual es sinceramente hermoso y hace que casi quiera besarla.

Satisfecho con saber que nuestra conversación llegó hasta aquí, empecé a correr hacia el salón.

Avancé unos metros y...

-¡AAAH!

No pude resistir gritar del pánico cuando sentí como una mano apretaba mi brazo con mucha más fuerza de la debida. Viéndome forzado a voltear mi cuerpo, vi a Miura dándome una cara de cero amigos.

-¿En serio pensabas dejarme aquí sola? Contesta con sinceridad.

-... ¿Si? **¡AAAAH! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!**

Abandonando las sutilezas por la ventana, Miura apretó mi brazo con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que me retorciera hacia todos los lados posibles como la serpiente asquerosa que todos ven en mí.

-...

Obviamente Miura es demasiado inalcanzable para un sucio mortal de clase baja como yo, así que su ¨respuesta¨ fue sencillamente quedarse mirando mi rostro como si fuera basura andante con su ceño fruncido, contrastando con su belleza natural. Pero no es como si cambiara las cosas: de las dos maneras Miura me causa rechazo.

Nos mantuvimos hace un buen tiempo que se hizo eterno para mi brazo, pero al final esta chica tuvo la suficiente consideración conmigo y soltó mi pobre extremidad. Yo, en un intento de mantener las apariencias, la seguí mirando duramente mientras pasaba de forma religiosa mi mano por mi brazo herido.

Sin importar qué tan discordante sea, es mejor que parecer alguien que es pura debilidad en frente de ella: eso solo hará que me trate aún peor.

-... ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Mi pregunta fue contestada con un rostro que me ofendía bastante.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que yo hablaría con alguien como tú sin razón?

... Siento que esta conversación ya la he vivido antes... MUCHAS veces en el pasado me han contestado de la misma manera, con el mismo tono y la misma cara.

... Wow. De verdad tengo traumas, ¿eh?

-Bueno, pues dilo. Tú no quieres perder tiempo conmigo y francamente preferiría hablar con tu molesto amigo anaranjado que no conoce la palabra ¨silencio¨.

Mis palabras activaron un sensor en esta chica, porque de repente abrió sus ojos de golpe y con una efusividad que me recuerda a un cachorro.. si: ese que de pequeño me mordió la cara y se fue corriendo tan tranquilo.

-Oh, ¿hablas de Tobe?

Nooo. ¿Tú me crees capaz de hacerlo?

-... En fin, ¿tiene que ver con Hayama?

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Que asco!

La reacción de mi pregunta muy valida fue un sonrojo furioso, agachar su mirada a la altura de mi pecho y lanzarme palabras hirientes con un tono aún más hiriente mientras me golpeaba en el pecho con su mano de deportista.

Yo, como todo un campeón, logré mantener recto y no caer cual estúpido protagonista de anime genérico.

-¿Por qué actúas así? Toda la escuela sabe que amas a Hayama. Tus ¨coqueteos¨ son siempre el chisme del momento que nunca parece morir.

Ojalá muriera el chisme... y los chismosos. Especialmente los chismosos.

Mientras pensaba en mis no queridos compañeros que se sentaban al lado mío que no paraban de platicar sobre este ¨gran romance¨ como si de alguna manera fuera algo importante, Miura levantó la mirada, con sus ojos expulsando una cantidad de llamas que me quemaban incluso más que el sol.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Jaja. Que buen chiste.

-...

...

...

...

...

-... Espera, ¿DE VERDAD no sabías que todo el mundo sabe de tu enamoramiento menos Hayama?

-... Creí que era buena actriz.

Claro, y yo soy un buen modelo de ojos y todo un playboy.

Miura se veía de verdad sorprendida por mis palabras. Y no sé cómo debería tomarme este desarrollo tan surrealista, honestamente. Digo, el sentido común dicta que me ría con ganas, pero mi sentido de supervivencia me advierte que eso puede generar una costilla rota en el futuro inmediato, así que estoy en blanco.

¿Hay algo que deba decir?

-... Si te sirve de consuelo, eso ha hecho que mucha de tu competencia desista de enfrentarse a ti. Tal parece que la fama de su ¨relación¨ es tal que toda la escuela ansía verlos juntos, así que anímate.

-Eso no me anima.

-... Bueno, no se diga que no lo intenté.

Este desarrollo de eventos es demasiado incómodo. Esta es sin duda una mejoría ya que Miura no parece tener ganas de despreciarme, pero al mismo tiempo siento que esto la volverá mucho más iracunda conmigo en cuanto pase el momento si es que no logro solucionarlo de alguna manera.

-...

-Em... ¿Querías preguntarme algo...?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, si! ¡Si quería hablar contigo!

Tal parece que mi intento por mejorar el ambiente dio resultado, ya que Miura Yumiko no solo salió de su estado de ¨calma antes de la tormenta¨, sino que ahora no parece tenerme tanto desprecio. Eso es bueno, porque si estoy obligado a mantener esta conversación, por lo menos quiero que no termine en violencia.

Aunque no quería tener que hablar con ella nunca, siento que la jugada salió bien.

Si aún no me saltó esa notificación de mierda, quiere decir que Miura Yumiko no es una heroína a la que debo conquistar.

Gracias a dios. Manejarla a ella habría sido un dolor en el culo.

-Bueno, si está dentro de mis conocimientos, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Puedes preguntarme, pero ya es problema tuyo si esperas que te conteste con sinceridad. Si esto tiene de alguna forma algo que ver con Hayama, espera mi desprecio interno más absoluto mientras que digo lo que tus oídos quieren oír.

De verdad creo que encontrarme con el príncipe de la escuela me trajo esto en la cara. Él es capaz de traerme mala suerte y futuros dolores de cabeza si esto del ¨rival¨ es siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que me estoy imaginando.

Dios, ya puedo sentir como me pateará por detrás esto.

-... N-No te hagas una idea equivocada, ¿si? No quiere que pienses mal de mí por esto. ¡D-Después de todo, eres tú!

¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de insulto bajo es ese? ¿Es que acaso mi propia existencia es suficiente para ser un insulto? ¿Tan inferior a cualquier humano soy en realidad?

En serio háganme un favor y exploten, raijuus de mierda.

-... Prometo que no pensaré mal de ti por preguntarme algo. No es como si tenga el derecho o las ganas de juzgarte. Sería una molestia.

Mi rostro estuvo plano en todo momento, carente de toda la molestia que sentí por sus ofensivas palabras. Ella, como la perra alfa que es, tuvo el descaro de mostrarse ofendida por mis palabras, pero pronto cambió su rostro a uno más serio, tal vez dándose cuenta de que este no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación de este estilo.

En cualquier momento empezaran a venir compañeros de clase o puede que el mismísimo Hayama Hayato.

-... Hikio, ¿qué tanto sabes de Hayato?

...

...

...

...

...

... ¿Quién demonios es ¨Hikio¨? ¿Es acaso un nuevo insulto que desconozco?

Mierda, creí de verdad que mi entendimiento del idioma era muy extenso, pero no conozco ningún insulto que se pueda formar distorsionando las letras de mi nombre. Tengo que aprender mucho más si quiero afrontar esta amenaza.

-...

-¿Hikio?

¡Ah, si! Su pregunta...

...

...

...

...

**Esa trompa de elefante no es genial, bro.**

-... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Te aviso que solo sé cosas b... básicas de Hayama. No esperes que sepa la historia de su vida.

Por suerte eso no estuvo entre toda esa dolorosa información que este sueño asqueroso inventó para hacer avanzar la trama.

-Solo responde, ¿si? Odio decirlo, pero eres el único al que puedo preguntarle esto. Mis amigos se reirían de mí y todos los demás me tienen miedo o son mis rivales. Eres el único que puede ayudarme, Hikio.

Deja de decirme así. Es un apodo cariñoso que suena muy feo cuando tú lo dices. Por favor para, ¿si? Es muy desagradable sin importar lo linda que seas y que esto cumpla unas fantasías de mi yo adolescente que no están tan muertas como me gustaría.

Pedirme que le diga cosas sobre Hayama es demasiado conveniente para la trama. Estoy seguro de que este juego hizo todo esto con el expreso objetivo de hacerme insultar como un marinero profesional. Pero aún así no entiendo bien por qué.

Digo, parece que Miura no es una chica a la que deba conquistar, así que no puedo entender qué rol jugará ella. Si no es una heroína, entonces es un personaje de relleno, y los personajes de relleno es un Simulador de Citas tienen aún menos profundidad que una porno.

¿Cuál es tu plan, kusogame?

Bueno, soltemos información genérica. Cosas que Miura seguramente sabrá.

-... Bueno, sé que su color favorito es el azul y que le gusta la carne... Y... creo que eso es todo.

Miura se quedó con un rostro de piedra ante mis palabras, seguramente decepcionada ante mis palabras. Y no la puedo culpar, ya que todo lo que dije es de conocimiento tan básico que ell-

-¿Por qué me engañas, Hikio?

¿?

-... ¿Engañarte?

-Si, me estás engañando. Nunca he visto a Hayato comer carne. Él siempre está cuidando su cuerpo para rendir lo mejor posible en sus partidos. No hay manera de que él coma comida tan... tan fea.

¿Fea? Digo, si, es cierto que se ve bastante fea, pero la carne tiene muchos nutrientes, ¿no? Es lo que nos permitió tener las vitaminas necesarias para no morir en la época de las cavernas. Es muy buena y lo mejor es que es pesada, así que llenaré bien mi estómago cuando llegue la hora.

-La carne tiene muchas vitaminas, Miura. En exceso es mala, pero en cantidades pequeñas puede hacer muy bien al cuerpo.

-Hmph. Claro que si.

Kuu. Esta chica de verdad me irrita. ¿En serio se cree que por ser popular ya lo sabe todo? Eso es estúpido. Eres estúpida, Miura.

-Como sea, me voy al salón. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Miura.

-Si. Parece que preguntarte a ti fue una perdida de tiempo.

Si, lo fue, así que déjalo ir, Hachiman.

Ya tienes lo que querías: terminaste la discusión y no sufrirás ninguna mala consecuencia de todo esto. Sin duda este es el mejor resultado, así que déjalo así.

-...

No tienes que continuar.

-... ¿Qué pasa, Hik-

**-¿Quieres comprobarlo?**

Realmente eres un estúpido, Hikigaya Hachiman.

Tú y tu estúpido orgullo deberían morir.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refi-

Ignorando a Miura, saqué la mochila de mi espalda y busqué lo que debería haberme salvado de que mi estómago sufriera el peor de los castigos.

Pero tal parece que solo servirá para mantener intacto mi ego ya de por sí destrozado.

-Dale esto a Hayama y veras que no miento. Y de paso ganarás unos cuantos puntos con él. Todos ganamos.

Con un rostro marcado por la inconformidad debido a varias razones, extendí el seguramente delicioso bento de mi querida hermana hacia la perra alfa pero sobretodo idiota de Miura Yumiko, quien era incapaz de seguir una sucesión de eventos tan simples.

-¿Ah?

-Nada de ¨ah¨. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ganarte unos puntos con Hayama. Si de verdad lo quieres, aprovecharás lo que te estoy dando.

Mis palabras fueron contundentes, algo que no le gustó si ese rostro ofendido es una molesta indicación.

-¿Qué diablos me estás soltando, Hikio? ¿Crees que voy a seguirte el juego? Conozco a Hayama desde hace un año y él n-

**-¿Qué sabes de Hayama, Miura?**

Tan solo lancé una pregunta sencilla. Una que en el peor de los casos solo debería haber generado molestia e indignación. Así habría sido si le hubiera preguntado sobre cualquier otra persona... pero Hayama ni de chiste es un cualquiera.

Es el rey en cuanto a falsedad se refiere y alguien a quien le puedes terminar contando toda tu vida sin saber mucho más allá de su nombre: ese tipo de hombre es del que está enamorada Miura Yumiko y por eso ella me está mirando con sorpresa, con la boca entreabierta, buscando decir una respuesta que es incapaz de encontrar.

Ella no sabe nada de Hayama. Por supuesto que ella está igual que yo y todos los demás, pero esos son detalles menores que no vienen al caso si quiero que este plan funcione como debe ser.

-... Yo... Yo... bueno, yo sé...

Traté de resistir el impulso, pero no pude evitar terminar soltando una leve carcajada que quedó demasiado asquerosa a juzgar por su dura mirada. Y aunque entiendo que estoy siendo un auténtico patán, honestamente no me importa. De hecho solo hace que quiera des-colocarme de la risa.

Pero no lo haré. No es el momento.

-No te sientas mal por no responder. Todos estamos igual o incluso más perdidos que tú. Hayama es así con todo el mundo. No te creas especial.

Lancé unas palabras que podían tener un significado de confort, pero que también parecían un insulto hacia ella por ser incapaz de saber hasta las cosas más mundanas de su enamorado: eso lastimaría a cualquiera, sin importar quién sea.

Miura estuvo unos cuantos segundos con rostro acomplejado, pero enseguida me dirigió un ataque mortal con esos ojos venenosos, esta vez viéndome como su enemigo. Como alguien que está despreciando sus ¨puros sentimientos de amor¨.

Hmph. Pura mierda. Todos esos sentimientos son demasiado superficiales para que pueda tomarmelos en serio.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes la comida favorita de Hayato? Nunca se hablan en clase y él es demasiado genial para perder el tiempo contigo.

No me jodas. A ese niño bonito le hace falta una buena visita a mi mundo para que aprenda lo mierda que es y que la única manera de solucionarlo es tirarse a un pozo con un cocodrilo muerto de hambre.

-Podríamos decir que Hayama y yo tenemos... cierta historia. Aunque fue tan casual y hace tanto tiempo que él se habrá olvidado de mí. Es lo que tiene ser yo, supongo.

Bien. Lanzarme algo de auto-desprecio hizo que ella sintiera validada su opinión sobre mí. Con esto logré parcialmente evitar tener que explicar cómo exactamente conozco estas cosas sobre Hayama. Ahora solo con no sacar el tema indirectamente debería estar bien.

-¿Historia juntos?

-Si, fue hace mucho. Mucho antes de que viniéramos a Sobu.

En este momento me la acabo de jugar un poco. Porque aunque todo apunta a que no es así, siempre existe la posibilidad de que ella y ese rubio sean esa especie rara que debería explotar llamada ¨amigos de la infancia¨. O por lo mínimo que se conozcan desde hace varios años. Eso daría sentido al romance que quiere con Hayama. La haría menos básica.

-Eeh... Así que fue antes de conocerlo...

... Si, fue mi culpa por tener esperanzas en que hubiera algo de trasfondo en ti, Miura. Pido perdón a los dioses por semejante herejía.

-Fue una experiencia corta. Solo hablamos por un día, pero me confesó que él tenía un gusto culposo por la carne que no se atrevía a confesar a nadie por temor a lo que dirían los demás de él. Le preocupa mucho su imagen.

Bueno, Hayama, al igual que todo esto, es un producto de mi imaginación que es comandada por este sistema con jugabilidad de porquería, así que en cierto modo él si me ¨confesó¨. Por ende, en realidad no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira y solo me limitó a transformar la verdad a mi antojo.

Todos lo hacen, así que no hay problema.

Pero a pesar de que todo esto lo estoy diciendo con un rostro convincente y es algo que dentro puede ser posible, Miura aún no se veía convencida. Ella aún rechazaba agarrar el bento que mi hermana hizo con todo su amor y frustración.

¿Qué tal? Parece que no es tan idiota como creí.

-... Me cuesta creerlo. No parece que Hayato sea capaz de prestarle atención a alguien como tú.

Bueno, es cierto... pero me ofende mucho, mujer. Eres una verdadera perra con las letras mayúsculas.

Esto de verdad es frustrante: Hayama en serio se muere por comer carne hasta el punto que podría mandar a la mierda sus modales y Miura, la chica que dice ¨amarlo¨, no toma esta oportunidad de oro.

Ella no se merece esto, pero todo con tal de mantener en alto mi orgullo.

Rebusqué un poco en mi mente todas las cartas sobre la mesa y no tardé mucho en sacar la perfecta solución.

-... De acuerdo. Entonces hagamos esto: dale esto a Hayama diciéndole que para ¨desearle buena suerte¨ con su equipo. Si ves que él no se vuelve loco por esto, entonces cuéntale que todo fue idea mía: un chico perturbador que aún recuerda una charla sin transcendencia de hace años. Eso te quita todo riesgo, ¿verdad?

Miura me miró sorprendida antes de ponerse a pensar mientras algunos alumnos ya comenzaban a hacer actos de presencia por los pasillos.

Maldita sea, mujer. ¿Qué hay que pensar aquí? Si tengo razón entonces cosechas todos los beneficios y si me equivoco (que no lo haré) entonces yo soy el único que sale perdiendo. De cualquier forma tú no arriesgas nada más que tu ¨precioso¨ tiempo.

-Um... Tengo mis dudas, pero... si te tomas tantas molestias debe ser por algo, ¿verdad?

Aaah~ ¡Al fin!

-Si, así q-

-Si esto es un engaño para envenenar a Hayato, te mataré.

-...

Tú... Maldita perra de m-

**-Pero confío en ti, Hikio.**

**¡!**

...

...

...

...

Si... ella es demasiado peligrosa. Esa sonrisa podría dejar hecho un desastre a cualquier otro hombre que no tenga mi sabiduría.

Bajando la cara por si de alguna manera tengo un horripilante sonrojo en mis mejillas, moví el bento de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Miura, pero por favor agarra esto. Mi brazo ya no puede más.

-¿Eh? Ah... Por dios. ¿Por eso lo tenías así, Hikio? Si querías que te lo sostuviera, solo debiste pedirlo.

Eso carece de...

... Ah, da igual. Lo importante es que esto ya terminó, Miura verá que tengo razón y Hayama perderá su elegancia ante su mayor fan: todo es bueno.

... Menos mi estómago. Él si sale perdiendo.

-...

... ¿Puedo retractarme au-Ah, no importa. Ella ya lo agarró. Ahora ya no hay marcha.

Mala suerte, estómago. Tendrás que sobrevivir con solo una buena dosis del mejor café del mundo.

-Por tu bien espero que esto funcione, Hikio. Si no me voy a enojar, ¿entiendes?

Y tan rápido como vino todo ese encanto que tenías, se fue a la mierda, Miura. Ahora solo veo a la misma perra de siempre a la que le hace falta una buena probada de realidad. Este desarrollo esperado hizo que el sonrojo que tal vez tenía se esfumara tan rápido como la simpatía de las chicas hacia mí.

-Si, si. Cuando ganes puntos con él recuerda por quien fue.

Con eso dicho me di la vuelta en dirección a nuestra aula, pero no antes de escucharla decir unas últimas palabras en ese mismo tono arrogante que me ponía los nervios de punta y hacían resurgir en mí los traumas de mi adolescencia.

-Ja, como si fuera posible. Acabas de condenar tu reputación, Hikio.

Tonta. Esa cosa ya no puede caer más hondo.

* * *

Fue horrible y por momento creí que iba a morir, pero de alguna manera logré ante-ponerme al dolor de estómago, llegando a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora es el momento de llenarme con el glorioso y muy subestimado MAXX Coffee hasta que mis venas estén tan llenas de azúcar que la diabetes se quede corta conmigo.

Si... Solo pensar en eso hace que recupere algo de energía. La suficiente para ignorar esa mirada de muerte que me está lanzando la perra de Miura y a una chica teñida de rosado que me está mirando con aún más intensidad.

Dios, ¿tan mal me veo?

¿Qué mierda me hiciste, kusogame? Prácticamente cada mujer que me ve se siente asqueada de mí. Y más que lastimar mis sentimientos, esto genera una molestia en mí que me hace querer golpear a alguien.

Que me esté muriendo de hambre tampoco ayuda.

-... Mi estúpido orgullo tenía que ser.

-Uah. Asqueroso.

No me jodas, ignora mi existencia y no estorbes mi camino, chica de relleno número 356314673. A nadie le importas.

Una simple mirada fue suficiente para que ella retrocediera, asustada por la imagen que daban mis ojos, sin importar cuan poco sentido tenía esa afirmación. Digo, mis ojos siempre han sido desagradables, pero nunca llegaron hasta el punto de asustar a la gente de mi edad.

Los adultos desconfiarían de mí al instante y los niños si tendrían temor, pero los que tenían una edad similar a la mía o que de plano ya pasaran por la pubertad solo me verían como alguien asqueroso de mirar fijamente, pero por lo demás un tipo tan poco impresionante que paso desapercibido sin esfuerzo.

Ahora, en cambio, parece que mi sola presencia ya causa rechazo, y mis ojos ahora son de temer para las masas de gente estúpida con la que tristemente comparto el aire: lo que me lleva a la conclusión lógica de que este juego tiene mucho que ver en esto.

Le preguntaría con furia justa, pero ahora no es el momento. No quiero que la imagen de loco se sume al aparente despertar de mi reputación.

Satisfecho de haber logrado llegar a la máquina expendedora sin complicaciones y que aún quedaran prácticamente la misma cantidad de MAXX Coffee que a la mañana, no perdí tiempo en poner las monedas correspondientes y sonreír de felicidad cuando la lata empezó a caer.

Esto me llena de dicha y ni siquiera los jadeos de asco a mi alrededor pueden quitarme esto.

Agarrando la lata, de repente me di cuenta de un hecho curioso.

-... Todas son mujeres.

Si, las chicas son las únicas que parecen reaccionar a mi presencia. Para los de mi mismo sexo sigo siendo igual de transparente.

Esto confirma sin duda que este kusogame tiene MUCHO que ver en esto. Puedo oler su mierda a la perfección.

No estoy seguro de qué busca conseguir con esto, pero honestamente no me importa. Por alguna razón parezco ser inmune a este rechazo generalizado, así que probablemente estoy bien. Mientras esto no se dirija hacia un final sangriento para mí, creo que hasta puedo verle lo divertido a esto de generar rechazo en el sexo opuesto.

Es una validación perfecta de que las chicas, el epitome de la malvada juventud que corrompe mentes, es en realidad el causante de las mayores desgracias en la vida de esa débil especie que no puede defenderse conocida coloquialmente como los ¨solitarios¨: son sin duda el mayor mal a batir y una amenaza a la que ningún Hayama cualquiera puede compararse.

Sentándome en el banco que estaba al lado de la máquina expendedora de forma demasiado conveniente y sintiéndome satisfecho a la resolución que había alcanzado, decidí responder las caras de asco que me mandaban con una sencilla mirada fija de un segundo que logró aplacarlas casi al momento.

Tanto que perdió la gracia poco más de un minuto después. Era demasiado fácil para sentir alguna clase de placer por ser el ¨macho alfa¨.

Con eso fuera de la ecuación, me di cuenta de que tardaría mucho en encontrarle un placer a esta situación. Tanto que cualquier buen humor que me generase esto se murió en el acto, ahora solo dejándome con una cara plana ante un grupo de féminas que odian mis entrañas sin razón.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café, calmando un poco mi ¨mal humor¨.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que debo h-

**[¡Tuviste razón! ¡Tu rival Hayama Hayato ha quedado fascinado con la deliciosa comida de tu querida hermana!]**

**[¡Miura Yumiko ha ganado 2+ [Puntos de Afecto] con rival Hayama Hayato!]**

¿Así que puedes también mostrarme e informarme el estado de otras relaciones? Que encantador. Ahora sí soy alguien espeluznante.

Bueno, al menos mi ego se mantuvo en lo alto sin inmutarse. Gracias por decírmelo. Creo que eso es lo único bueno que has hecho por mí desde que te conozco, no grata ilusión mía. Aún quiero que desaparezcas, per-

**[¡AHORA ES EL MOMENTO! ¡DEBES ATACAR AHORA QUE ÉL SE ESTÁ INTERESANDO EN ELLA!]**

**[Ruta de Yumiko Miura desbloqueada: [La reina robada] ahora es accesible]**

**[Fetiche: NTR]**

...

...

...

...

...

... **¿Qué mierda?...**

**Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?**

**Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma. No hay manera de que estés hablándome en serio, kusogame. No hay manera de que mi mente pueda crear algo tan aberrante como tú. Sino ya me habrían asesinado por piedad.**

**Soy asqueroso.**

**En serio, ¿qué mierda me picó para pensar una basura como está?**

**¿NTR? ¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR CARGANDO!**

**¿SEMEJANTE BASURA ES LA QUE ME QUIERES METER, KUSOGAME?**

**BASURA.**

**TODO ESTE JUEGO ES BASUR-**

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Es espeluznante.

-Totalmente. Él da asco, ¿verdad?

-Si, es cierto.

...

...

...

Esta vez sin perder tiempo miré a este trío de chicas molestas directamente a los ojos con la sonrisa más horripilante que pude hacer. El resultado, como era de esperarse, fue de ellas callándose de repente toda la mierda que soltaban sobre mí y demostrar quién es el que de verdad manda en esta corta e inútil interacción.

Divertido y con ganas de desquitarme, hice el amago de levantarme con una sonrisa de violador en mí.

Esto hizo que ellas reaccionaran y caminaran lejos de mí a una velocidad que fácilmente podría ser confundida con correr. Pero a pesar de este espectáculo deplorable que debería hacerme sentir como basura, solo tenía ganas de hacer sufrir más a estas chicas básicas que no comprenden la mierda que me están haciendo.

Ellas no entienden que estoy en otra liga.

Todas las que me lanzan su rechazo son chicas sin valor. Y las que ¨tienen valor¨ no dejan de ser arquetipos insufribles que deberían desaparecer.

Todos en este sueño deberían desaparecer.

¿Tener waifus? ¿Ser el rey del harem? ¿Hacer cosas sucias con chicas hermosas?

Todas esas cosas son fantasías de puberto básico desesperado por validar su inexistente hombría. Ya he trascendido todo eso hace mucho. Yo soy superior a cualquier otro triste solitario de mierda que cree conocer todas las respuestas: y lo peor es que se niegan a ver todo como yo.

Se niegan a ver el modo correcto.

-Te lo demostraré, kusogame.

Seré yo mismo y eso alejará a las chicas de mí.

Je, estoy seguro de que en solo un día ese interés que podrían llegar a tener en mí se morirá.

Es inevitable, supongo. Sabía que llegaría el momento de demostrar que mis ideales son los correctos, pero nunca pensé tener que hacerlo ahora y bajo estas circunstancias. Esto es basura y solo un sueño, pero será un buen ensayo para la realidad.

Destruiré esta falsedad, kusogame. Quédate callado, aprende de la genuina inteligencia y veme destruir tus delirios estúpidos.

Veme convertirme en el rey solitario en este mundo pagano.

* * *

**...**

**...**

_**Si debo ser sincero con ustedes... no me gusta Miura.**_

_**Digo, no la odio. No odio a ningún personaje de Oregairu y de hecho a muchos les tengo cariño. Mi historia de Sagami demuestra que hasta puedo llegar a tenerle un poco de aprecio incluso a los personajes que menos me gustan de la serie.**_

_**Dicho eso, Miura es el único personaje que puedo decir sin equivocarme que no me gusta y que esta especie de ¨popularidad¨ que tiene en el fandom de Fanfiction es algo que no puedo entender. Ni aún inventándome razones subjetivas puedo llegar a verle el sentido.**_

_**Ella me recuerda mucho a otro cierto personaje que es amado en fanfiction pero en la serie es un genuino idiota. Pero mientras ambos son de los que menos me gustan en su respectiva, por lo menos ese otro personaje tiene el potencial de ser algo mejor. Tiene algo que explotar y sé que eso lo valoramos mucho los que estamos aquí.**_

_**¿Pero qué tiene Miura? ¿Hacerla el interés amoroso de Hachiman qué aporta de bueno? Lo único que he visto a mis ojos es que conseguimos un Hachiman que muchas veces termina perdiendo toda esa aura de pensador cínico que tanto me encanta gracias al ¨poder del amor¨.**_

_**Esta historia no planeaba tenerla como heroína. Dios, hasta pensaba unas escenas en las que los personajes se burlarían de ella por su actitud. Obviamente que no sería gratis e intentaría mejorar su personaje desde ahí, pero nunca como principal y solo relegada a una sub-trama con Hayama.**_

_**Ese era el plan, pero mientras me puse a leer los comentarios viejos de mi historia más popular de Oregairu, me tope con un comentario que... bueno, me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.**_

_**¨Los lectores en fanfiction buscamos cosas nuevas. Cosas que no nos da la serie.¨**_

_**... ¿No se aplica lo mismo a los escritores?**_

_**¿Qué clase de escritor sería si no abandonara mi zona de confort y prejuicios para tratar algo nuevo que es desconocido para mí?**_

_**Así que al final me decidí por incluirla. Y todo por ese usuario que me recordó que debo seguir en movimiento de forma indirecta.**_

_**Muchas gracias al dios Zeus por iluminarme.**_

_**Creo que ese usuario sabrá quien es solo leyendo su nombre de usuario, así que mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.**_

_**Terminado este monólogo que a nadie le interesa, vayamos a los comentarios.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leerme y decirme algo tan bonito! Me llena de orgullo que alguien que habla otro idioma se tomara la horrorosa molestia de usar el traductor. Es un honor que te haya interesado lo suficiente.**_

_**Espero leerte en algún futuro.**_

_**darkstel:**_

_**A ti ya te respondí por PM. Muy duro. Tanto que si por de casualidad estas leyendo esto, quiero disculparme por haber sonado duro. No insulte, pero creo que para el final terminé faltándote un poco el respeto.**_

_**Si lees esto, espero que todo haya quedado en buenos términos entre nosotros... aunque seguramente ni siquiera leas esto y solo le esté hablando al aire XD.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Si, Hachiman fue un poco duro sin quererlo. Aunque es cierto que en el canon se deja en claro que Hachi guarda cierto rencor hacia sus padres por preferir a Komachi antes que a él, se deja bien en claro que mucho de ese ¨rechazo¨ de sus padres son ideas pre-concebidas de Hachi, igual a lo que hizo con Yui y Yukino.**_

_**Esta será una sub-trama que explotaré. Y esta vez sin tanto melodrama en el medio.**_

_**Oh, el juego tiene un problema con Komachi. Uno muy gordo que, como todo, se explicará a su debido tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, que si esto continúa dejaré unas cuantas pistas pronto para no dejarte en nada.**_

_**De hecho este capítulo ya tiene algo raro que tiene que ver con Komachi. Me pregunto si puedes adivinar que es.**_

_**¿Hachiman x Komachi?... Eh, puede que haga una historia corta sobre eso si dejo que mis impulsos más oscuros tomen el control XD. De momento nada de incesto.**_

_**Si, Komachi compite con fuerzo junto a la sensei por el título de ¨Best Girl¨. Es demasiado adorable.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo te haya al menos entretenido. Todo esto fue una preparación para el próximo, que sin duda será el mejor capítulo hasta le fecha si lo llego a hacer bien.**_

_**bmurd3rf4c3:**_

_**Perdón si me equivoqué con tu nombre, ¡pero es muy difícil!**_

_**Si, en este capítulo finalmente todo comienza a tomar forma. No solo la locura del juego, sino también los pensamientos del propio Hachiman al respecto. Pensamientos diversos que generarán unos cuantos conflictos en el fic.**_

_**En el próximo veremos el primer choque. Espero que este capítulo no te haya desanimado a continuarlo.**_

_**kaze no eiyuu:**_

_**Gracias. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. En el próximo todo lo que he mostrado finalmente explotará.**_

_**El Hachiman con los métodos más eficientes entrará al fin en acción.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. El próximo capítulo debería estar listo antes del 20 de este mes.**_

_**El de Sagami tal vez esté para el lunes y el día 9 de Abril traeré un pequeño proyecto para este fandom en celebración de la tercera temporada.**_

_**Aunque no sé bien cuál de todos hacer.**_

_**... Oigan, si tuvieran que elegir, ¿qué preferirían? ¿Hachiman lolicon involuntario o un Hayama uke a la fuerza?**_

_**La más votada será la que elegiré para celebrar la vuelta de la serie. Y si nadie se toma la molestia, entonces me toca a mí escoger.**_

_**En fin, con todo dicho y hecho, ya es hora de la despedida.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	5. Volumen 1: Capítulo 4

Los gatos son mi espíritu animal. De eso no tengo duda. Porque yo y los gatos no solo compartimos una pereza innata o placer al estar haciendo nuestras cosas en paz, sino que también poseemos una particularidad que nos ha hecho la burla de los demás con una injustificación absurda.

-¡Ita!

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya-kun? ¿No puedes manejar un poco de té?

Lamentando por un segundo mi lengua tan débil a altas temperaturas y a que yo no era capaz de ocultarlo, luego miré con molestia a esta Reina de Hielo quien se veía demasiado complacida para mi gusto. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario ingenioso, pero...

**[Yukinoshita Yukino: ¨La Reina de Cristal¨]**

**[Fetiche: Tsundere pecho plano que se puede disfrazar de chica gato si se lo pides muchas veces]**

**[Miau~]**

-...

...

...

...

...

Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que están viendo mis pobres y muertos ojos que solamente me quedé admirando ese crimen contra la vista como el estúpido que soy antes de lentamente devolver mi mirada hacia este vaso de plástico, intentando ignorar como Yukinoshita soltó una leve risa por su ¨victoria¨.

Ella creía que me había derrotado, cuando más bien había logrado espantarme del puro asco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya-kun? Te ves muy frustrado.

-... Tch.

-Hm~

Sin importar cuanto quisiera hacer lo contrario, debía dejar pasar esto. Era el mejor curso de acción.

No ganaré nada al darle importancia a algo tan pequeño cuando tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle a este juego de mierda que con cada segundo más se parece a una aberración que solo Zaimokuza podría amar. Esto es sin duda algo en lo que daría su visto bueno.

Entonces eso solo hace a la idea de que él está metido en todo esto mucho más plausible. Hasta podría ser la opción más lógica.

No hay manera de que yo pueda imaginar algo tan retorcido.

Kusogame, ¿por qué me estás mostrando de repente estos ¨fetiches¨? Esto no apareció ayer.

**[¿Quiere una explicación sobre qué significa la palabra TUTORIAL?]**

... No hace falta sonar tan duro. No me explicaste una mierda de esto, ¿sabes?

¿Qué clase de juego no hace obvio que estás jugando una versión simplificada del sistema?

Te diré cual: un kusogame.

-Tch. Así que es eso, ¿eh?

-¿? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Y tan rápido como surgió, ya había matado la conversación con Yukinoshita, quien en estos momentos no era importante. No cuando uno de mis mayores temores con respecto a este sistema se hizo realidad.

Esto es sin duda algo que pensé un momento y rondó mi cabeza desde ayer a la noche, pero honestamente no creí que esto pudiera ser tan horrendo. Fue un error de cálculo el no prepararme para tragar tanta mierda de golpe.

Es algo que muchos juegos suelen hacer: eso de simplificar las mecánicas al comienzo para que sea más fácil de entender las bases es algo que aprecio en los videojuegos, pero ahora eso ha venido a moderme el trasero.

¿Qué otras mecánicas horripilantes me tiene preparado este juego? ¿Para qué más me debo preparar?

No lo sé. Y eso me molesta.

En estos momentos todo esto me hace querer quemar todo Akihabara con putas piedras. Y de paso cagarme en su símbolo más sagrado.

Nico Nico Ni con todo el dinero del mundo ella te amará~

Si, eso suena bien.

-Que asqueroso. Borra esa sonrisa perversa de tu rostro, Hikigaya-kun. Atentas contra mi pureza.

A pesar de que las palabras duras y venenosas hacen que quiera decir muchas cosas con respecto a su supuesta ¨pureza¨, saber que puedo llegar a ver esa cosa de nuevo me abstuvo de intentarlo. En su lugar solo me dediqué a tomar otro sorbo de este té dolorosamente delicioso, sin mirarla.

-¡Ita!

Maldita lengua de gato.

Yukinoshita hizo un sonido de suficiencia antes de regresar a leer un libro que seguramente tiene mucho contenido xenofobo, hecho con mucho amor por un señor alemán con un bigote bien sensual que nos fue privado a todos los demás mortales por cuestiones que en el fondo a nadie le interesan pero fingimos hacerlo para quedar bien moralmente.

No hay casi nadie en este mundo que tenga un odio justificado hacia el señor alemán con bigote. Y el único grupo que lo tiene es el que hizo huir a nuestro salvador para su casa con excelente vista al cielo en el tercer día, así que se lo merecen.

... Wow. Creo que ahora entiendo porque mi profesora de ética me miraba tan feo desde ese día.

Mientras intentaba pasar el tiempo lo mejor que podía, estaba esperando el momento en que apareciera el siguiente gran problema a combatir.

La siguiente ¨heroína¨ va a aparecer aquí en algún momento. Es seguro que lo hará antes de que termine el día. Y estoy casi totalmente seguro de que será nuestra primera cliente en este club peculiar que probablemente solo existe para aumentarle el ego a esta chica.

No hay manera de que pueda interactuar con el sexo opuesto en otro lugar que no sea este. Es imposible. Absurdo.

Pero a pesar de que confío en que la reunión ocurrirá aquí, no podía huir.

Estoy seguro de que si lo intento este juego encontrará una manera de echarme esto en la cara, pero esta vez con el sistema teniendo el elemento sorpresa a su alrededor. Si quería tener un mínimo de control sobre la situación, entonces es mejor que ocurra en un ambiente controlado.

Yukinoshita es el control de daño y el salvavidas del que debo depender. Solo tengo que dejarla manejar toda la conversación, contribuir solo cuando se me exija y actuar con indiferencia: esa es la formula ganadora para esquivar activar una nueva ruta.

Solo haciendo eso hará imposible que una chica pueda llegar a tener alguna clase de interés en mí.

Si lo de Miura es el estándar, entonces necesito seguir unos cuantos pasos para que la ruta se active: pasos que hasta ahora me involucraron ser un idiota y seguirle el juego a las chicas.

Si es así, entonces actuar de forma grosera puede no funcionar para nada, ya que esa podría ser la condición para que se active la ruta. Entonces debo llevarlo al otro extremo y tan solo NO actuar.

Ahora solo me queda esperar y rogar porque la heroína aparezca aquí. Si Yukinoshita no está presente, entonces me veré obligado por el sistema a dialogar de una u otra forma. Y si le hablo, puede que por error active una nueva ruta.

Y hay una fuerte posibilidad de que cuando una chica se convierte en heroína, el propio universo conspire en mi contra para que tenga momentos con ella: así es como siempre han funcionado los juegos que he probado.

**Toc Toc**

-¡!

Aquí esta.

Recuerda, Hachiman: no hables ni provoques nada. Deja que Yukinoshita maneje todo.

Sé una piedra.

... No, mejor sé Sasuke.

... Pero Sasuke es querido y moja las bragas de todos, asi que...

...

...

Sé Sai. Sé Sasuke pero hecho en China. Nadie quiere a China y su Polystation, así que aferrate a él.

-Adelante.

El tono de Yukinoshita fue firme y carente de expectación, no sabiendo todo el peso que esa simple palabra cargaba consigo para mí.

Tensé mi cuerpo, tragué saliva de los nervios y sentí como el calor del sol que alumbraba esta habitación perdía toda su fuerza, dando a este lugar un ambiente perturbador a mis ojos, los cuales se quedaron fijos en la puerta.

Primero vi unas manos que luego pasaron a ser unos brazos empujando la puerta con una imponencia que me ponía de los nervios. Luego, para mi temor, una cabellera rosada entró en mi visión, demostrándome que esta chica se tiñó el pelo: o sea que seguramente sea una chica básica que no tenga aspiración en la vida.

Como Miura.

Ugh.

El solo pensarlo ya me asquea.

-Con permiso.

Luego de decir aquello con un tono suave y a la vez encantador que me generaba grima, ella finalmente entró de cuerpo completo, haciendo realidad todos mis temores. Rápidamente me aseguré de poner una cara tan plana como el pecho de Yukinoshita para dar una primera impresión negativa.

Cuando la pude ver bien, mi humor se vino abajo, provocando que mi cara plana fuera más difícil de mantener.

Las palabras ¨popular¨ y ¨básica¨ definen a la perfección cómo se ve esta chica. Y estoy seguro de que su interior solo puede ser peor. Las chicas con un exterior tan superficial son chicas de verdad básicas o que desean encajar en un molde específico para ser valoradas: de cualquier manera me dan asco.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Yukinoshita fue rápida en aplacar la situación y seguir mi plan, calmando un poco mi ansiedad.

La chica en cuestión se vio un poco cohibida ante un tono tan duro hacia ella, pero no me estaba prestando atención a mí, así que es un sacrificio aceptable. Dejé que la situación siguiera el curso correcto y fingí seguir tomando de este té demasiado caliente.

Por esto prefiero MAXX Coffee. Es la bebida superior por excelencia.

-Eh... Bueno... Yo... ¿Eh?

De repente ella me miró a mí. Yo, como todo hombre que se respeta, bajé la mirada y rogué a los cielos para que no quisiera hablar conmigo o decirme lo desagradable que soy. No estoy para esas mierd-

-¡EEEEHHH! ¡¿Q-Qué hace Hikki aquí?!

¿Hikki?

... Tch. ¿Por qué no simplemente me llamas Aquaman si tanto quieres denigrarme? En serio, menuda c-

**[¡Yuigahama Yui salvaje ha aparecido! ¡Hora de hacerte con todas!]**

Aquí está. Todo va como yo quiero.

¿Yuigahama Yui? Ese nombre me suena de algo.

¿Que acaso no es una amiga de Miura?

... Si, puedo verlo. Son tal para cual.

**[Fetiche: ... ¡Es una chica con grandes senos! ¡Puedes disfrazarla de TANTAS cosas! ¡Se pueden cumplir TANTOS fetiches solo con ese par grande de cosas]**

**[¿Acaso debo decir más?]**

No.

Por favor no digas más.

Nunca más.

**[Resumen:**

Púdrete.

**una chica amable muy insegura de si misma que es incapaz de elegir por si misma. Ella es también enamoradiza, razón por la que tiene un pequeño flechazo por el salvador de su perro e idealiza su imagen hasta el punto de considerarlo un héroe... o sea tú.**

**Felicidades: ¡tienes una fan!]**

**[Estado de Relación: Pequeño enamoramiento [29/100]]**

...

...

...

...

Y por esto Yuki Rito tiene que ser un denso de mierda: sino se nos muere el show.

Cometiste un error, kusogame.

Un terrible error...

-... Jejeje...

Uno del que te arrepentirás.

-¿? ¿H-Hikki?

Uno que te hará vomitar del asco.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikigaya-kun? Tienes una cara lamentable. Es asqueroso.

Uno que será tu auténtica ruina.

-Jejeje.

-Eh... Yo...

De repente me levanté de mi asiento, haciendo que esta chica nueva se callara de la sorpresa y llamando la atención de aquella perra de hielo que en serio necesita hablar con un psicólogo sobre sus problemas.

Yuigahama Yui de verdad es una chica básica. Alguien que tiene el descaro de sentirse atraída hacia mí sin conocerme en lo más mínimo solo puede ser cierto en la cabeza de una chica tan vacía como ella. Ella, en pocas palabras, tiene la misma falta de contenido que Miura **FUCKING** Yumiko.

Y de alguna forma ella tiene un flechazo conmigo.

Jejeje.

-... No bromees conmigo.

No hay manera de que acepte esto. No aceptaré este resultado. No aceptaré este destino.

Y como no hay manera de que juegue lo que este sistema quiere para mí, entonces está claro lo que debo hacer.

Lo que necesito hacer.

Lo que haré.

Destruiré este sentimiento suyo incluso si debo quedar como un ridículo.

-¿Hikigaya-kun? Estás actuando más desagradable de lo usual. Para, por favor.

Es hora de ponerme en el centro de la verguenza ajena una vez más: todo con tal de evitar el peor resultado. Todo con tal de demostrarle al mundo que todo lo que he vivido en el pasado me ha llevado a obtener las respuestas correctas.

-Eh... Yo... B-

-Yuigahama Yui, ¿verdad?

Pronuncié su nombre con normalidad, resbalándose sin querer de mi lengua con una cierta presión en mi voz. La chica en cuestión, Yui, se vio sorprendida cuando me empecé a acercar a ella, preparándome por si a Yukinoshita le parecía una buena idea joderme todo el plan como la perra fría que es.

Mirándola de cerca, debo admitir que es bastante linda. No tiene la belleza ¨perfecta¨ de Yukinoshita Yukino, pero sí un tipo de lindura más entrañable a los ojos. No hay duda de que ella ha logrado enamorar a muchos solitarios iguales a mi yo del pasado una infinidad de veces. Seguramente ha roto muchos corazones.

En cierto modo, ella es una versión más adorable y un poco más genuina de Orimoto Kaori.

... Eso me molesta.

Me quedé a pocos pasos de ella con una cara carente de sentimientos, manteniendo una mirada fija en todo momento. Ella, ya con tiempo de haber aceptado que estaba violando su espacio personal, se veía nervioso y con la cara algo sonrojada. Y estoy seguro de que eso último son por las razones equivocadas.

-Eh... ¿H-

-Déjame hablar.

-¡!

¿Oh? ¿Tanto impacto le dio mi típica voz de cero amigos?

Ojalá hubiera tenido esta clase de poder cuando estaba en secundaria. Habría hecho tantas cosas más fáciles.

Tomé una respiración larga, extendí mi mano izquierda y la incliné hacia mi costado derecho lo más abajo posible, actuando con una finura digna de un pedante aristócrata británico que tantos sentimientos encontrados me generan: porque estoy a punto de revivir viejas heridas que creí cerradas.

No sé si era así la escena, pero no creo que quede mal. Nadie puede venir a reclamarme por no seguir la escena al pie de la letra.

-Lelouch vi Britannia te lo ordena: ¡OBEDESEME!

... Chunibyou Intensifies.

Cuando era un mocoso que aún soñaba con formar vínculos sociales, me obsesioné de forma insana con el protagonista de Code Geass, hasta llegar al punto de emularlo cuando fui a una convención de anime a la que mi madre me llevó con una cara de pocos amigos que mantuvo hasta la semana siguiente.

Mi capa, aquella que usaba para simular ser un señor oscuro en sus comienzos, terminó siendo usada como un adorno para el traje de Zero que había logrado armar luego de mucho esfuerzo. Komachi nunca olvidará ese día, y yo tampoco porque dejó unas cuantas fotos por la casa que me recuerdan ese horrible pasado.

Los chunnibyou son asquerosos cuando llegan a cierta edad. Zaimokuza es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

No hay duda de que ella quedará asqueada. Perderá todo ese ¨amor¨ que siente hacia mí y lo olvidará como la perra básica que seguramente es. Pasará en cualquier momento.

-...

En cualquier momento.

-...

En cualquier momento.

-...

... Yuigahama, no tengo todo el día.

-... Je.

-¿Je?

-Jeje... jejeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

...

...

Así que ella se está riendo de mi penosa actuación, ¿eh?

Bueno... aunque esperaba un clásico ¨eres asqueroso¨ seguido de tal vez una cachetada, supongo que esto no esta mal. Es mucho más soportable y el resultado es el mismo, así que no me voy a quejar.

He conseguido mi misión y eso es lo importante.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa adornando mi cara, fui a sentarme de nuevo, con una Yuigahama Yui aún riéndose de mí con todas sus fuerzas. Ella daba sin duda un aspecto aterrador para mí, dándome las mismas sensaciones que cierta yandere de la que todos nos sentimos avergonzados de haber amado.

Pero incluso así estoy orgulloso por mi buen trabajo.

La cara de asco habitual en Yukinoshita merma un poco mi satisfacción, no es algo que no se puede olvidar solamente concentrándose en este delicioso té ya a temperatura ambiente.

Finalmente puedo disfrutarlo justo como quiero.

-¿Cuál fue tu intención, Hikigaya-kun? ¿Qué quisiste conseguir?

Mientras finalmente la risa estridente de Yuigahama Yui bajaba en intensidad con cada segundo, solo le dediqué una sonrisa que solo puede ver de perfil.

-Lo que debe hacerse.

-¿?

No importa cuan confundida te veas, eso es todo lo que te dará, Yukinoshita. Sufre en silencio y deja de clavarme tus ojos. Es aterrador.

-Aaaah~~ ¡Hace tanto que no me reía así!

Menos mal. Temí que fueras el perturbador fetiche ¨yandere¨ o ¨fendom¨. Ya mismo me iría corriendo a Hokkaido si fuera el caso.

Aprecio vivir y mantener mi masculinidad tóxica, muchas gracias.

-Bien por ti, supongo.

No me atreví a elevar mi cara cuando dije eso. Y no por la cara de desprecio burlesca que me daría esta chica básica, sino porque puedo sentir en mi alma como Yukinoshita está tratando de perforar mi cuerpo con el poder de sus ojos tan fríos como tu ex cuando se siente despechada.

Aunque no consigue intimidarme lo suficiente, no estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo de frente. No soy suicida ni masoquista.

Soldado precavido vale por dos. Y mi meta en esta vida es valer un millón.

-¿Qué clase de actuación fue esa? ¿Y quién es este ¨Lelouch¨, Hikigaya-kun? ¿Acaso es tu inspiración para ser un depredador sexual? Ese ¨obedeseme¨ se sintió demasiado asqueroso.

-Si ni siquiera conoces a uno de los personajes más influyentes de nuestra cultura actual, entonces no mereces mi atención. Eres indigna, Yukinoshita. Serías sin duda una que seguiría el camino del traidor Suzaku. Que verguenza.

-...

-... No funcionará, Yukinoshita. Por muchos ojos intensos que me lances, no voy a ceder.

-...

-...

-...

-... De acuerdo... Eres buena.

Demasiado buena.

-Eh... ¡Esto parece muy divertido! Parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿eh?

Ugh. De repente me entraron ganas de vomitar.

-Por favor no me insulte de esa forma, Yuigahama. Nunca podría llevarme bien con esta cosa.

No me perdí esa vista de reojo que me enviaste, Reina de Hielo.

-Si, ella está totalmente fuera de mi liga.

Oh, puedo sentir como sus ojos tratan desesperadamente de hacerme explotar la cabeza, pero no es muy efectivo.

Pero en serio esto cuando es preocupante.

Este hecho que acabo de descubrir es uno que me hizo agachar la cabeza para pensar sin distracciones visuales.

Necesitaba pensar en las implicaciones de que su puntos de afecto no hayan bajado ni un poco a pesar de la horrenda actuación que hice.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer es una tontería, pero no pierdo nada salvo mi dignidad por intentarlo. Y eso ya está muerto desde que hice esa ¨Jojo Pose¨ en primero de secundaria.

-... [Pausa]

Fue estúpido... y funcionó, lo que significa que este juego es estúpido.

Todo a mi alrededor cobró un color gris carente de toda vida. El sonido a mi alrededor desapareció y fue reemplazado con un silencio perturbador que me erizó la piel un par de segundos, pero pronto me hice a la idea de que nada estaba mal... o no más mal de lo que ya está.

Levantando la cabeza, pude ver a una Yuigahama Yui mirarme con una sonrisa linda que en estos momentos se veía más bien perturbadora.

Yukinoshita seguramente sea aún peor, así que paso de mirarla.

De repente todo el peso que estaba cargando desapareció y me permití hacer un gesto patético de cansancio que enseguida se transformó en inquietud.

-Kusogame, ¿se pueden perder los puntos de afecto? Y si es así, ¿cómo?

**[En los inicios del sistema, cuando mi creador aún no tenía claro cómo hacerlo funcional, los [Puntos de Afecto] eran muy cercanos a sentimientos reales: podían aumentar o bajar sin que el [MC] hiciera algo. Justo como en la vida real]**

-Eso alcanza un nuevo nivel en la escala de la mierda. ¿Por qué decaíste tanto? Pudiste alcanzar a ET.

**[No era digno]**

-Nadie es digno de estar a su lado... pero ya en serio: continuemos.

**[Eso de basar el sistema en la vida real sonaba de maravilla sobre el papel, pero en la práctica llevó a que el juego se volviera insostenible. Muchos [MC] a sus [Bad Endings] con resultados nefastos que afectaron su vida real. Muchos llegaron al suicidio]**

-Y por eso la vida es el mayor juego de mierda que existe.

**[Como era imposible mantener a las [Heroínas] felices con el sistema actual, mi creador lo configuró de tal forma que mientras no la jodas con tus tonterías cínicas, no deberías perder ningún [Punto de Afecto]. Puedes perderlos, pero tiene que ser algo muy extremo]**

-... ¿Y actuar como el hijo malparido de Donald Cuck-digo fuck-es decir Trump no cuenta como extremo? Quiero hablar con tu administrador.

**[Debes herirlas emocionalmente, idiota. Debes desarrollar unos huevos del tamaño de una pelota de playa si quieres de verdad lastimarlas. Con tu actitud actual, por más que tengas la capacidad de herirlas, de nada sirve sin una verdadera determinación]**

-Serás ca-

**[Y Kira es mejor]**

-¡BLASFEMIA! ¡FUERA DE MI IGLESIA!

**[Soy agnóstico]**

-¡Pues empieza a rezar lo que sepas, que te voy a quitar hasta las ganas de vivir!

**[No estoy vivo, idiota. No siento dolor]**

-Eso dicen todos.

No apareció otro cartel frente a mí, así que asumiré que esta es mi victoria y que este sistema es de verdad un cobarde que solo dice blasfemias contra el señor pero sin el valor para defenderlas: típicos de alguien que sigue los pasos de ese egolatra con complejo de superioridad que al final muere como la rata que es.

-Tch. No es momento de pensar en eso. Necesito actuar.

Por mucho que quisiera seguir este riel de pensamiento para olvidarme de mis problemas, no tengo tiempo para eso.

Este momento es crítico: de alguna manera parece que mi intento de repeler a Yuigahama Yui solo generó en ella unas risas, pero no un rechazo como tal. Esos ojos tan amables no son de alguien que se dio cuenta de la basura que en realidad.

Son demasiado cálidos.

-... No tengo opción, ¿eh?

¿Así que mi única verdadera salida de esto es actuar como un auténtico hijo de puta con ellas?

Supongo que esa suele ser la única manera de evitar relacionarte con las heroínas en los juegos por norma general, pero pensar que este juego seguiría un patrón tan estándar es...

Sin duda es un kusogame. Uno demasiado típico con el que ni siquiera vale la pena cuestionarse porque es tan mierda.

-Pero ser malo...

No negaré que estas chicas me dan totalmente igual y que quiero alejarme de ellas lo más rápido posible para nunca tener que aguantarlas de nuevo, pero... supongo que al final del día sí tengo una especie de ¨corazón¨ que me da esta fea cosa llamada ¨sentimientos¨, los cuales están muy sobrevalorados.

No será fácil, pero supongo que al menos debería intentarlo otra vez. Ser un hijo de puta que lastima a los demás no puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

No pienso vivir la vida de un protagonista harem estándar. Soy mucho mejor que eso.

-... [Reanudar]

De nuevo hice una tontería... y funcionó.

No me sorprende.

-... Por cierto, ¿por qué hiciste eso de repente, Hikki? Fue muy extraño. No creí que fueras esa clase de chico.

No me molesté en mirarla por razones que me da miedo admitirme a mi mismo. Pero sin importar lo que en el fondo sintiera, no pensé en ello y sencillamente mantuve mis ojos admirando este té delicioso pero destructivo.

Me forcé a actuar como si estuviera bien.

-Quería que te alejaras de mí. Pensé que si actuaba como alguien asqueroso, me tendrías asco.

No creo tener el valor de forzarme a actuar como un tipo grosero o alguien que busque activamente formas de lastimar a los demás. No soy un genio del mal que sea capaz de tener un corazón tan despiadado.

-¿Hikigaya-kun?

Pero SI confío en que la verdad sea suficiente para alejar a las personas: porque la verdad es algo que siempre lastima, no importa que intenciones tengas detrás.

-Oh... Yo... ¿De acuerdo?

Su voz ahora se sentía mucho más apagada.

**[Has perdido -1 [Punto de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

Tuve razón.

No había otro resultado posible.

-... ¿Por qué?...

La figura que tienes de mí en tu corazón, sin importar cuál sea, es incorrecta, Yuigahama Yui. Por eso para el final del día toda la imagen que construiste sobre mí dejará de existir.

**[Has perdido - 3 de [Inteligencia] por ser un asno estúpido]**

¿Tu creador te progamó para ser tan hijo de puta parcial?

**[...]**

¿Y bien?

**[Has perdido -1111111111111111111111111110 de hombría]**

**[¡Felicidades: eres gay!]**

Condenado hijo de pu-

**[No... ¡Eres el uke!]**

...

...

...

Mientras no sea con Hayama, n-

**[¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE!]**

¡JAMÁS!

-¿H-Hikki? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Oh, cierto... Esto aún no termina. De hecho apenas estamos empezando.

Ignoré los ojos lastimados de Yuigahama y como Yukinoshita de verdad intentaba analizarme por causas que no entiendo con muchas ganas.

Dios, ¿cuánto esfuerzo le puedes poner, mujer?

-No es nada. Solo recordaba mi infancia.

En cierto modo es verdad, así que no dije ninguna mentira. Por ende, mi cara de neutralidad se pudo mantener lo suficientemente genuina como para que Yukinoshita no siguiera insistiendo con eso. Y menos mal, porque no tengo la fuerza para aguantar sus ráfagas de ataque hacia mi persona.

Incluso yo tengo un límite.

-Eh... Esto...

Bueno, hagamos esto rápido. Esta chica básica está muy impaciente por terminar esto y yo también.

Con nula empatía en el acto, miré fijamente a los ojos de una incomoda Yuigahama Yui, que de repente no parecía tener muchas ganas de estar con nosotros. Eso, por supuesto, me hace feliz, pero sería muy raro y difícil de explicar, así que aparenté estar falto de sentimiento lo mejor que pude.

Espero que tenga talento de actor.

-Yuigahama Yui, ¿qué te trae aquí? ¿Cuál es tu petición? No tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que dije todo con una voz neutral, que parecía tener solo pura indiferencia hacia ella. Eso la sorprendió un poco, provocando que bajara un poco la mirada: el mismo gesto que yo solía hacer cuando me sentía despreciado por los demás cuando carecía de mi fuerza actual.

Sin duda me habré visto mucho más patético que ella.

**[Has perdido -1 [Punto de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

Tu amor es demasiado superficial, Yuigahama Yui: por eso nunca podríamos haber llegado a ser algo más.

Si pones un rostro tan lamentable por tan poco, ¿cómo esperas que tome en serio tus sentimientos? No me pidas imposibles, mujer.

-Yo... Bueno... Quisiera que me ayudaran a preparar unas galletas.

...

...

...

¿Por qué siento que todo esto irá hacia el sur sin posibilidad de retorno?

No me gusta el sur. Es una zona de pobres.

-¿Y por qué justamente nosotros? Creo que esto es algo que podrías arreglar mejor con tu familia, ¿verdad? Por favor no vengas a molestarnos con algo tan intrascendente.

Yukinoshita, como siempre, no tenía piedad a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, no importándole lo que podían llegar a sentir los demás. Pero a pesar de que esperaba que esta chica retrocediera ante este ataque verbal, pudo mantenerse firme, solo titubeando un poco al comienzo.

Miró a la Reina de Hielo con una determinación que me parecía equivocada, finalmente dejando de prestarme atención a mí.

Estoy agradecido contigo, Yukinoshita. Me aseguraré de no atacarte con tu pecho plano... por un tiempo... y si me viene en gana.

-Mamá es buena cocinera, pero... prefiero que no me pregunte para quién las estoy horneando.

Oh no. Esa mirada de reojo con ese pequeño sonrojo adorable dirigido hacia mí solo puede signifcar una cosa.

Solo hay una forma correcta de reaccionar ante este escenario.

-Iré a comprar una bebida. Tú encárgate de todo, Yukinoshita.

No tuve que mirarla para saber que estaba haciendo una cara de desprecio que al final del día solo ocultaba esas ganas suyas por ¨descubrir¨ algo de mí que francamente no me importa.

¿Es tan raro que sea grosero con una chica, Yukinoshita? Tu imagen de mí debe ser mucho peor que esto, ¿así que por qué tanto escándalo?

-Por favor no me ordenes qué hacer, Hikigaya-kun... aunque de todas formas lo haré, pero no porque me lo ordenaste.

Si, si. Como tú digas, tsundere de pecho plano.

Y deja de mirarme con esos ojos tan fríos buscando la quita pata al gato. Siento que quieres analizar mi alma. Es espeluznante.

-Esto... Yo... No me m-

Yuigahama, como la chica básica que en realidad es solo una tonta amable, se vio dolida por sentir que estaba quedando como la mala del cuento por seguir el protocolo que dicta la pirámide social escolar. Yo, como todo un caballero, humildemente acepte llevar la pesada carga de ser un aguafiestas.

-No te preocupes, Yuigahama Yui. No necesitas forzarte a que esté aquí para ser amable. No me interesan tus problemas de todas formas.

-¡!

No te preocupes, Yuigahama Yui. Me aseguraré de no estorbar tu platica personal con mi presencia repugnante. Esa es mi manera de colaborar con este Club de Servicio.

... ¿Y qué servimos exactamente? ¿El ego de Yukinoshita?

Tch. Ella de verdad es muy arrogante. Toda una niña rica y consentida.

**[Has perdido -4 [Puntos de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

**[...]**

**[Bien jugado]**

¿Eh? ¿Estábamos jugando a algo?

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[A la gente no le gustan los malos ganadores]**

A la gente no le gusto en general.

Satisfecho con ver cómo estaba quedando como un hijo de puta sin necesidad de ser una mala persona, fui a conseguirme otro MAXX Coffee. Me merezco esto luego de aguantar tanta mierda por parte de estas chicas a las que me obligan a ¨conquistar¨.

Ja. Eso nunca pasará. Ninguna chica me querrá, kusogame. Y cuanto antes salga de este evidente mundo ilusorio del que formo parte, más rápido le demostraré a Zaimokuza que sus waifus nunca lo amarán.

Se lo tendrá bien merecido ese gordo.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento en que finalmente me dignara a dirigirme de nuevo hacia el salón del club luego de tomar muy tranquilamente mi querido MAXX Coffee, me encontré a mitad de camino con estas dos chicas que tanta jaqueca me causan. Intenté ignorar de la mejor manera posible a la de pelo rosa y me concentré en esos ojos tan fríos como Neptuno.

-¿Cómo lo arreglaron? No puede haber sido un problema tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

Yuigahama Yui se vio cohibida ante mis palabras, pero no lo suficiente como para perder afecto hacia mí.

Tch. Tendré que ser aún más cruel con mi honestidad.

-Por favor no me hables con tanta familiaridad, Hikigaya-kun. Me asquea.

-Si, si. Quita el relleno, mujer.

Yukinoshita arrugó sus cejas del asco por mi insubordinación, pero se abstuvo de lanzar un comentario hiriente del que seguro se siente muy orgullosa en esa cabeza llena de arrogancia para hacer avanzar la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos quiere seguir con esto más de lo necesario

-Yuigahama-san fue muy insistente, así que intentáremos enseñarle a hacer unas buenas galletas. Ya tengo el permiso de Hiratsuka-sensei para usar la cocina, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo. Debemos apurarnos.

-Eeeh... Ya ve-... Espera, ¿nosotros?

-Si. ¿Acaso hay algún problema?

No quería pasar más tiempo con Yuigahama Yui. Hacer sentir mal a una chica, por muy básica que sea, no me genera satisfacción. Quisiera mantener esto así y que el tiempo mismo se encargue de hacerle ver la luz, pero bueno... no es algo que pueda admitir, así que...

-No sé cocinar galletas, ¿sabes? A menos que sean galletas de curry, no seré de ayuda.

-Puagh.

Ese sonido fue innecesario, Yuigahama Yui.

-Eso es asqueroso a tantos niveles que me cuesta tomar una posición al respecto... pero no: no necesitamos que cocines. Necesitamos que pruebes la comida. La opinión de un chico es esencial en este caso.

¿La opinión de un chico?

... Oh no.

**[Oh si]**

Oh no.

**[Oh si]**

¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

**[Oh si]**

¿Te divierte?

**[Oh si]**

¿Eres tan sádico?

**[Oh si]**

¿Goku te excita?

**[Oh si]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[Si me disculpas, voy a borrar eso de mi disco duro]**

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sientes avergonzando por revelarme tu pasión oculta?

Tranquilo. Puedes abrirte conmigo. No tengo a nadie al que contarle esto, ¿sabes?

**[Cállate]**

**[A la gente no le gustas]**

Eso fue un ataque muy cojo, así que esta es mi victoria.

-En serio eres repugnante, Hikigaya-kun.

Sus palabras duras no me afectan. Por más rechazo que quiera demostrarme, estoy tan acostumbrado a esa mierda que he aprendido a no dejar que eso domine mi mundo al interiorizar esa realidad.

-Lo sé... Créeme que lo sé.

Diciendo eso con normalidad, me giré y avancé hacia la cocina, con dos pares de piernas caminando detrás de mí.

Esto de estar solo sin ningún sonido a mi alrededor es algo a lo que acostumbrado desde que llegué a esta escuela, pero el hecho de tener dos personas junto a mí que son parte de ¨mi grupo¨ que ni siquiera se molestan en respirar fuerte es un sentimiento que me provoca un poco de malestar.

Me hace preguntar si no me pase un poco con esta actitud tan cortante.

Nuestros pasos eran firmes y los míos en especial eran ruidosos.

El sol me daba directamente en la cara, pero era incapaz de sentir su calor, y ante todo no podía quitarme esa sensación de que estaba siendo juzgado por estas dos chicas solo por existir: una molestia que cada vez me ponía de peor humor.

Pensé en pausar este juego, pero al final eso solo sería huir. Y no pienso huir.

Ese juego de mierda, a pesar de todo lo equivocado que tiene su sola existencia, al final tuvo razón en algo.

Necesito valor si quiero vencerlo y demostrar que mis ideales son los correctos.

Luego de un par de minutos intensos en los que el único sonido que había eran los ecos de mis pensamientos, llegué a estar justo en frente del salón de cocina, el cual es mi destino final con Yuigahama Yui.

Ahora mirando hacia mi costado, me doy cuenta de que las dos sombras que me seguían estaban a una distancia casi excesiva de mí. Y estoy seguro de que al comienzo ellas estaban a poco más de un metro, así que...

-... Je. Típico.

Manteniendo mi vista al frente, sonreí de forma asquerosa mientras mis ojos se afilaban un poco ante la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo. Sin importarme que ellas hayan visto mi sonrisa de perfil, abrí la puerta y entré en el salón, buscando el asiento más alejado de la puerta.

Ya cuando lo encontré, solamente lo moví a la mesa más cerca y recosté mi cabeza ahí, ignorando el mundo a mi alrededor.

Ya nada más importante. Que hagan lo que quieran estas chicas mientras no me vengan a bajar aún más la felicidad en mi vida, que estoy temiendo que a este ritmo me dejen totalmente seco.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo malo que podía llegar a pasarme en este cuarto con dos chicas hermosas como única compañía, escuché como ellas entraban. Una entró con pasos poderosos que resonaban por el lugar mientras que otra soltaba unos tan leves que casi ni los llego a oír. Y no necesito verlas para saber quien es quien.

Esta situación es dolorosa de pensar y analizar. Vi este escenario en muchísimos animes harem clichés y los resultados son demasiado nefastos.

Solo pensar en que algo así pudiera llegar a ocurrir en la realidad hizo que mis labios se chasquearan involuntariamente, asqueado por eso a lo que debo considerar como ¨realidad¨.

El sol ya no me daba, pero no tenía frío. Este lugar es muy cálido.

¿Alguien uso esto hace poco? Huelo un poco a carbón... y... ¿carne, tal vez?

...

No pienses, Hachiman. Pensar es malo. Yukinoshita piensa mucho y es una perra frígida a la que le falta mucho amor.

Tú no quieres ser Yukinoshita.

NADIE quiere ser Yukinoshita.

-Bueno, ¿c-cómo deberíamos empezar?

-Veamos... No es buena idea comenzar con algo demasiado complejo, así que quedémonos con las simples chispas de chocolate. ¿Puedes fijarte si hay, por favor?

-¡S-Si!

No necesitaba verla para saber su incompetencia y nerviosismo en la cocina. No solo porque hacía un ruido innecesario cada vez que revolvía en las cosas de la alacena, sino porque hasta hacia sonidos de confusión cada pocos segundos, seguramente porque ni siquiera sabe donde buscar.

Escuchando suspirar de forma tan grosera a Yukinoshita, deduje que el espectáculo era tan lamentable como me lo imaginaba. Puede que incluso más.

-... Tch.

Esos sonidos llegaron a ser tan frecuentes y ruidosos que me invadían poderosas sensaciones que me instaban a decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa chica, pero al final solo fue un sentimiento momentaneo que no tardó en morir.

Como mi Tamagochi.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré, Yukinoshita-saaan-¡ITAI!

... ¿En serio te caíste solo por agarrar chocolate?

-Yuigahama-san... Tú... ¿Hiciste un buen trabajo?

¿Lo estás preguntando? Lo estás preguntando, ¿verdad?

-¡Yukinoshita-san!

-¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué de repente te ves triste?

Wow. Esto de verdad está escalando muy alto en la escala de mierda. Pasamos de 0% a 196% en un segundo.

Felicidades por superar mis expectativas, Yuigahama-san.

-... Je. Que suerte tengo.

Satisfecho con no formar parte de esa mierda, me acomodé de mejor manera, tratando de encontrar el punto justo en el que mi cuerpo sentía que esta dura mesa en realidad era mi cómoda almohada.

Sin importar cuantos sonidos molestos hicieran estas chicas, la verdad es que estaba sintiendo una gran paz.

Me siento cómodo de una vez por todas, feliz de no estar en el centro de ese huracán desastroso.

Nada puede arruinarme este momento. Ahora solo tengo que dejarle todo a Yukinoshita, tratar de sonar grosero en base a mis pensamientos genuinos y rogar porque eso sea suficiente para borrar a Yuigahama Yui del mapa. Todo mientras espero probar unas buenas galletas por parte de la chica más popular de la escuela.

Todo está bien.

Todo me está yendo bien al fin, a pesar de como el mundo ha conspirado en mi contra.

-¡¿Estás aquí, Hikio?!

**Todo está mal.**

**Voy a matarte en cuanto apenas despierte, cochino degenerado con chunibyou.**

-¡Y-Yumi-chan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

¡Si! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!

-¿Yui? Y... ¡¿Y-YUKINOSHITA?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON YUI, TÚ, PERRA FRÍA?!

-¿Eh? ¿Te conozco?

¡Eso! ¡Céntrate en lo que es importante aquí, Miura!

¡Yukinoshita si! ¡Yo no!

¡Absolutamente yo no!

-¡Tú... Tú eres...! ¡ARGH! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Necesito hablar con Hikio! ¡Él tiene que ayudarme!

Oh no.

Se está acercando.

Y se ve escucha muy furiosa.

Eso es malo para mi ser.

¡Rápido! ¡Finge que estás dormido!

-¡Deja de fingir que estás dormido!

¡¿Cómo se enteró que estaba fingiendo estar dormido?!

-No estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

-Si estabas fingiendo estar dormido.

¡A callar, Yukinoshita!

-¿Hikki estaba fingiendo estar dormido?

-¡Si escucho ¨dormido¨ una vez, voy a golpearte, Hikio!

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Y baja esos puños!

-Dormido, dormido, dormido.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, pecho plano!

-¡¿C-C-C-C-Cómo t-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¨Pecho plano¨! ¡Buena esa, Hikio!

Deja de llamarme así. Es asqueroso. Y degradante. Siento que me estás tratando como si fuera tu perro.

Ese es el bufón anaranjado, por cierto, así que para.

-... Hikigaya-kun, voy a acusarte con la policía.

... Mierda. Esto en serio envejece muy rápido. A este punto de la película no me generas nada, Yukinoshita.

-¿Con qué pruebas?

No tienes nada.

-Soy una chica joven y tú alguien con ojos de depravado sexual.

Mierda. Ella tiene todo.

-... Yo tengo a Komachi.

-Eso... ¿qué es?

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué no es esa una marca de arroz?!

¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-Si, esa que tiene un feo sabor... y nombre.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Jaja. Si, toda mi familia hace bromas sobre eso. Es muy divertido.

...

...

...

Voy a matar a tu familia, Miura.

Si, los hundiré en arroz.

¿Les gusta el arroz? Pues les daré MUCHO arroz.

-... Todas me dan asco. Muéranse.

Pero eso será después. Por ahora solo quiero escapar de todo.

-¿Eh? ¿H-Hikki?

Finalmente alcancé mi límite. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas. No volveré a intentar fingir que quiero hablar con ellas. Tuve suficiente de estas situaciones absurdas que torturan mi alma para mis treces vidas.

Quiero renacer como un millonario con alas, dios de mierda. Ese Jesús no se merece tanto como yo, así que quiero que me adoptes como tu nuevo hijo.

Quiero acabar con todo esto.

-¡¿Aaah?! ¿A qué viene esa, Hikio?

-¿Finalmente has revelado tus verdaderos problemas mentales y como ser humano, Hikigaya-kun?

Ellas hablaban, pero todo es absurdo de seguir, así que no le di importancia. Nada de esto tiene que importarme más. Tan solo debo negarme a hablar y todo se solucionará por arte de magia.

Nada de planes absurdamente complejos o ser un bastardo sin corazón: basta con solo negarme a interactuar y todo se arreglará.

-Cállense. Cállense de una vez. No me importan más. Muéranse y déjenme en paz. Si es posible, quiero que hagan ambas.

-¿Eh? Tú no me mandas, Hikio.

-Creo que has tenido un malentendido, Hikigaya-kun. No tienes derecho a exigirme nada. Como ser humano superior, yo-

-No me importa. Jódanse. No tienen derecho sobre mí, así que déjenme en paz.

Luego de prestarles atención un pequeño momento para soltar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia estas dos molestias, volví a recostarme con toda la satisfacción del mundo para dormir, pero esta vez no con la intención de solo fingir.

Por supuesto que ellas lanzaron ataques hacia mi persona por ser tan grosero, pero los ignoré a todos y seguí con mi vida. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que el sexo opuesto me dijera cosas dolorosas que a este punto de la película ya estaba insensibilizado.

Tendrán que esforzarse mucho más si quieren romper este duro cascarón, perras.

-¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ¡Todo pasa muy rápido! ¡Por favor que alguien me explique!

¿Alguna vez lo hiciste, Yuigahama Yui? ¿De verdad pudiste llegar a entender algo?

Te ves como una rubia idiota... solo que, bueno... ¿no rubia?

Arrgh. ¿Para qué me molesto?

Ignóralas, Hachiman. Solo ignóralas y ellas dejarán de molestarte.

Eventualmente... tal vez...

...

Si... yo tampoco creo que eso pase.

Hyodou Issei es un auténtico retrasado por desear esto, como temía.

Una pequeña parte de mi infancia acaba de ser cruelmente asesinada.

La caída de un ídolo.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que el siguiente capítulo iba a ser el más completo y posiblemente el mejor?**_

_**Esta es LA MITAD de ese capítulo. Me vi forzado a dividirlo.**_

_**Y creo que solo pensando un poco se puede llegar a la conclusión de que es porque esto ya se estaba haciendo muy largo. Si abarcaba todo el conflicto en un solo capítulo, no dudo que esto llegara a superar las 10.000 palabras con mucha facilidad. Y dentro de todo quiero evitar hacer capítulos que superen esa cantidad, así que...**_

_**El siguiente capítulo probablemente sea el más corto hasta ahora. O puede que no. Ya saben que no soy muy bueno para predecir cómo será la cosa XD.**_

_**Además, lo que viene después es muy serio. Casi no hay humor en lo que viene, así que esta división hará que no se sienta tan desordenado el ritmo.**_

_**Lo siento por fallarles, pero espero que al menos este capítulo haya valido un poco la pena.**_

_**Fue difícil pensar en algunos chistes, así que espero que al menos uno de ellos les haya hecho reír. Para los que quieren algo más serio, el próximo seguramente será de su agrado. Por ahora esto es un capítulo de transición.**_

_**En fin, ahora a los comentarios.**_

_**Cronos21Zeus:**_

_**Me alegra que el humor de esta historia te guste. Este capítulo en especial lo siento un poco más ¨payaso¨ que los anteriores, por lo que me preocupa que no te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.**_

_**En fin, pues es verdad que el fandom aquí suele explotar y apreciar mucho lo que no nos da la serie. Miura es un gran ejemplo, pero también están esas historias que se centran en personajes tan poco relevantes como Ebina. O también la gran cantidad de fics con Kawasaki que intentan darle un trasfondo que la serie nunca se molestó en ponerle.**_

_**Si, la serie es en realidad bastante simple. Podemos hacer biblias sobre su profundidad o desarrollo de los personajes, pero al final del día es tu típica historia de ¨chico antipático se relaciona con los demás y va madurando¨ que ya hemos visto MUCHAS veces en las series de occidente.**_

_**Para mí Oregairu es una serie cliché muy bien ejecutada que termina destacando por sobre las otras de su genero gracias al cómo te cuentan las cosas en lugar del qué cuentan.**_

_**Si, Oregairu tiene muchos buenos personajes que no se molesta en usar. Y siento que no es tanto un problema de guión, sino de estructura. La serie está narrada por Hachiman y vemos lo que él ve. Se deja en claro que mucho de estos personajes tienen una vida que él desconoce, pero como no hay motivo para que conozca esos detalles, simplemente pasa de ellos.**_

_**Es el problema con escribirlo desde un punto de vista: te anclas a una visión de la serie y eso te limita a la hora de lo que puedes mostrar o contar. De hecho esto de los Interludios en mi historia principal es lo mismo que terminó haciendo él en los últimos volumenes.**_

_**Para mí Oregairu habría sido una serie más completa si no nos ancláramos solo a Hachiman desde un comienzo.**_

_**Y estoy muy decepcionado sobre los padres de Hachiman. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos como es su padre y a su madre solo la podemos ver gracias a un manga! Y estoy seguro de que no aparecerán en el anime.**_

_**Orimoto tiene mucho potencial y da buenas ideas, pero tristemente usarla solo parece funcionar en One-shots o historias cortas. Escribir sobre ella y relacionarla con Hachiman es algo muy difícil de hacer en mi opinión.**_

_**Y Hayama me encanta. Para mí es el segundo mejor personaje de la serie y hasta lo siento más humano que el mismo Hachiman en ocasiones. Me decepcionó cómo lo usaron al final, pero su conversación con Hachiman en el volumen 13 me gustó porque al final se demostró que no era ese hijo de puta que todo el mundo parece creer que es.**_

_**Al final, como dijo Hachiman, era un buen tipo.**_

_**No suelo leer los fics de Miura por lo general. En su comienzo no me llamaron la atención y ahora me da pereza volver a buscarlos, pero intentaré leer esas historias en algún momento. Tal vez saque ideas para alguna historia.**_

_**Espero que el humor en este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima.**_

_**Y creo que esto lo debí responder en la otra historia, pero soy un chico. Al menos así fue la última vez que miré adentro de mis pantalones XD.**_

_**Espero que te haya entretenido.**_

_**ivan meza:**_

_**Pues ya tienes lo que querías. Felicidades.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**No conozco esa canción, pero asumiré que eso es una especie de halago, así que gracias.**_

_**Y si no lo es... ¡Pues tu mamá lo será!**_

_**Nah, es broma.**_

_**Gracias por comentar y espero leerte pronto.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Espero que esta locura también haya sido de tu agrado. Espero no haberme pasado con la exageración.**_

_**La situación con Komachi es una que será importante para la trama en cierto punto. De momento no puedo decir mucho porque estamos recién empezando, así que dejemos que ocurra la magia del guión.**_

_**Si, eso de los fetiches fue algo que se me ocurrió a último minuto. Parece que gustó, así que creo que estuvo bien. Espero que los que he mostrado no hayan sido tan malos. Me fue difícil encontrarle uno a Yukinoshita y sobretodo a Yuigahama, así que fui a lo fácil.**_

_**¿Hayama disfrutando eso?... Hm. Puede ser. Tal vez pueda sacar un one-shot sobre eso si me apetece y si esto llega a estar muy avanzado. De momento no hay que preocuparse por eso.**_

_**La idea era que en el próximo ya estuviera sensei, pero no se va a poder, pero te prometo que ella tendrá su momento de brillar. Tendrá todo un capítulo para ella en el futuro cercano.**_

_**Cuídate tú también. No quiero perderte por culpa de los murciélagos XD.**_

_**ShadowofDemons:**_

_**Tengo dos posibles caminos a seguir con Miura. Ambos implican mucho sufrimiento para Hachiman, pero al final mi idea con ella es darle un buen desarrollo y TAL VEZ hacerla la ¨Best Girl¨ de la historia. Es una meta personal que tengo con este fic en particular.**_

_**Lo que viene a futuro será muy loco. Puede que sea bueno o malo, pero estoy seguro de que esta será mi historia más WTF que haré sobre Oregairu. Eso me emociona bastante.**_

_**Gracias por creer que es una buena historia. Y si, entiendo que aquí los fics de Oregairu que no son en inglés son casi inexistentes, pero no son TAN pocos. He visto como hay más historias en español que antes.**_

_**El año pasado sí estuvo muy vacío. Y de hecho perdimos a algunos autores, pero creo que con Oregairu 3 finalmente este sector estará más vivo.**_

_**En fin, gracias por el comentario y espero leerte en el futuro.**_

_**zatanaz76:**_

_**No te preocupes. No pienso exagerar con el misterio respecto a Komachi. Es algo que a lo máximo tardará unos diez capítulos en revelarse, pero hasta entonces tendrás que quedarte con la intriga XD. Lo siento.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido un desastre. Temo haberme excedido con la locura.**_

_**En fin, ahora toca la de Sagami.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	6. Volumen 1: Capítulo 5

_Ser rechazado es... extraño. Al menos así terminó siendo para mí luego de sufrirlo tantas veces._

_Es un sentimiento horrible que me hace querer escapar de este mundo para nunca volver, incluso si para eso tengo que tirarme de un puente hacia el río, pero... también, al mismo tiempo, me genera una satisfacción que no sé cómo explicar sin hacerme ver más asqueroso de lo que ya me considera el mundo._

_Explicarlo es muy difícil y sentirlo ya de por sí es complicado para mi cordura, pero yo supongo que se siente bien... porque me da la razón. Porque al ser rechazado siento que el mundo está validando mis creencias._

_La gente siempre me rechazará. La gente es mala. La gente siempre prejuzga._

_Eso es lo que yo creo, y al ser rechazado, siento como si el mismísimo mundo me estuviera dando la razón. Que yo tengo la razón en mis creencias hace que el sabor amargo del rechazo no se siente así como tal. Al menos una parte de mí se siente completo, eufórico porque mis creencias son correctas._

_Todo el mundo es malo conmigo. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Mi familia es la única excepción, pero es solo porque ellos se vieron forzados a convivir conmigo. Y lo hicieron por tanto tiempo que ya se han acostumbrado a toda la mierda que traigo al mundo solo con existir. Se han acostumbrado a mi asquerosidad._

_Pero solo es temporal._

_Llegará el día en que yo me vaya de sus vidas. O ellos se irán de la mía._

_Sin importar cuál de las dos sea, es seguro que en ese instante toda la tolerancia que tienen hacia mí desaparecerá cuando ya no se vean obligados a aguantarme. Ellos al final podrán librarse de esa carga molesta que soy yo._

_Komachi hará su propia, no queriendo que me meta en ella para no avergonzarla._

_Mis padres, por otro lado, sencillamente ya dejarán de poner la otra mejilla ante lo que les molesta de mí y no querrán relacionarse conmigo nunca._

_Cuando ese día llegue, definitivamente me quedaré solo._

_... Y eso está bien._

_Porque tengo razón._

_Los vínculos son algo que nunca podré tener._

_Nadie me amará._

_Nadie querrá acercarse a mí._

_A nadie le importaré._

_Y eso está bien._

_Porque yo, Hikigaya Hachiman, hace mucho tiempo rechace la idea del amor. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de luchar esta guerra perdida y en su lugar mantuve la cabeza mirando al suelo, derrotado y dejando que el mundo a mi alrededor se ría de mi miseria, creyendo que esto me afecta._

_Pero no lo hace._

_En secreto, sin que nadie lo sepa, me he reído mucho antes que todos ellos._

_Cuando yo mismo me desprecio, entonces ya no me duele lo que me hagan, imbéciles._

_Los pocos ¨vínculos¨ que el mundo quiere lanzarme de vez en cuando _s_iempre _serán falsos o algo que terminaré malinterpretando para sufrir de nuevo. Una ilusión que se irá tan pronto como me trague la vil mentira de que yo puedo ser amado por cualquier otra cosa que no sea un animal.

Así que...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Miura? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo para que estés tan enojada y ruidosa conmigo. Dame un respiro, por favor.

La Reina de Fuego se ofendió ante el tono tan grosero con el que le hablé, pero tal vez sea porque de repente se dio cuenta que Yukinoshita Yukino está aquí mirando de reojo, ella trató de calmarse con respiraciones profundas en lugar de azotar su furia incontrolable contra mi persona.

Tal parece que ella tiene más inteligencia de la que creí en un inicio. Supongo que es mi culpa por despreciar su inteligencia y madurez TANTO, aunque sigo manteniendo gran parte de mis prejuicios.

Pero sigues siendo una perra básica, Miura.

-Yo te hice caso y le di la comida a Hayato. A pesar de que me frustra admitirlo, tú... me ayudaste a acercarme un poco más a él.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Hikki hizo eso?!

Yuigahama Yui de repente se animó ante la confesión de Miura, acercándose un poco más a nosotros de un salto que me dejó francamente impresionado durante un segundo: porque fue tan rápido que no fui capaz de notarlo hasta que ella se puso en posición de perrito interesado por un juguete de mascar nuevo.

Tenía los ojos y la postura. Tan solo le falta sacar la lengua para ser el perro definitivo.

Yukinoshita, cual dama rica, simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajearla, mirando todo el tiempo a Yuigahama Yui con verguenza, actuando como si esa actuación lamentable de alguna forma fuera su responsabilidad.

Cosa de gente millonaria, supongo.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso vienes a darme las gracias? Porque si es eso no las quiero. Ahora vete.

Ante mi rechazo evidente, Miura dejó de admirar con fascinación estúpida para dirigirme sus ojos llenos de un fuego asesino que de milagro no me hizo retroceder asustado. Y eso fue solo porque la escena de esas dos chicas detrás de ella le quitaban gran parte del impacto aterrador.

Tragando sin querer un poco de saliva más de la necesaria, me mantuve firme.

-No... Bueno, no del todo.

-¿A qué se refieren? ¡Alguien dígame! ¡Yukino-san, ¿sabe algo?!

-Por desgracia desconozco todo el trasfondo de esta situación... y por favor no me llames por mi nombre. Apenas nos conocemos hoy. Es asqueroso.

-¡¿EEEEEH?!

Si, estas dos chicas de verdad le quitan cualquier clase de peso a esta charla. Y es algo que Miura también parece saber, ya que su cuerpo está temblando, seguramente de la ira que quiere soltar hacia esas dos pero que se ve incapaz de hacerlo para mantener una actitud superior.

Ser la perra alfa debe ser muy difícil.

-¿No del todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mi tono inquisitivo provocó que ella bajara la mirada, avergonzada de algo, pero no sé bien de qué.

El calor de esta habitación hace aún menos soportable esta situación. Yo, incómodo con este desarrollo, sin querer empecé a remangar mi uniforme para intentar quitarme un poco el estrés que me generaba esta temperatura.

-Bueno... Le di la comida y... y le encantó... Demasiado, creo.

Si los datos que me obligó a conocer este kusogame son ciertos, entonces puedo imaginarme qué reacción tuvo Miura y la cara que seguramente tenía mientras veía al querido príncipe azul adorado por todos perder la compostura. Estoy seguro de que esa experiencia bajó a Hayama del pedestal en el que le tenía Miura.

La posibilidad de que sus sentimientos por Hayama hayan desaparecido es una posibilidad viable para mí, pero me forcé a no asumir cosas antes de tiempo sobre ella.

No vaya a ser que las suelte sin querer y me espere un castigo físico al final de túnel.

-Entiendo. Me imagino que fue una vista... especial para ti.

Miura bajó aún más su cara, casi pareciendo que le estaba rezando a un dios, totalmente arrepentida por sus pecados.

-Si... Fue demasiado para mí. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía.

... Esto en serio es exagerado. Tu dolor es una mierda, Miura.

¿Acaso has tenido que grabar a fuego en tu cuerpo el tamaño, grosor, capacidades y detalles organicos del miembro demasiado viril de Hayama Hayato?

¿No?

¡Entonces tu dolor no se compara al mío!

Temblé con fuerza solo de recordar todos los detalles asquerosos que me trague y que ahora soy incapaz de quitarme, no importa cuanto trate de no pensar en eso.

-Dejando de lado las caras horribles que hace Hikigaya-kun, ¿a qué exactamente has venido, Miura-san? No me imagino a una chica de su calibre perder tiempo con alguien como él por tan poco como dar las gracias.

La voz de Yukinoshita Yukino fue el interruptor que Miura necesitaba para poner una cara demasiado aterradora que solo yo tengo la desdicha de ver porque al parecer el mundo me odia y quiere dejarlo claro.

Esos ojos en serio eran aterradores, como si se quisieran robar mi alma. Era tan así que sin darme retrocedí unos tres pasos para obtener mayor posibilidad de escape.

Eso fue lo que necesitó ella para cambiar a una expresión humana y tan solo soltar un chasquido de labios estándar.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que me pondría a hablar con este tipo si no fuera importante? ¿Por quien me tomas?

¿Por quien me toman?

¿En serio soy tan desagradable para los demás?

O sea, si, eso es obvio, pero nunca lo habían dejado tan en claro. Mis antiguos compañeros al menos se dignaban en hacerlo con sutileza.

... Puede que la de un camión sin frenos, pero por lo menos era algo.

-¿En serio? Pues adelante. Por favor hazlo rápido. Necesitamos tener paz para cumplir la solicitud de Yuigahama-san y no podré hacerlo si esa cosa se pone a hablar.

Y con un insulto muy cojo Yukinoshita se quedó a gusto, teniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia que combinaba muy bien con sus brazos cruzados, dando la imagen de un jefe muy en las nubes al que deberían bajarlo de un puñetazo.

Di una cara de molestia. Miura hizo lo mismo pero peor. Yuigahama tan solo fingió prestarle atención a los pájaros que se habían largado hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Solicitud?... Tch. Olvídalo. Le preguntaré a Yui cuando termine.

-¿E-E-Eh? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Yumi-chan?

Miura no respondió ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada, lo que provocó que Yuigahama Yui soltara sus gritos chillones típicos que parecen generar dolores de cabeza severos en Yukinoshita Yukino, quien se masajea las cienes como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-En fin, Hikio. En vista de que a Hayato parece gustarle tu comida... por razones que no entiendo... te quería pedir si podrías por favor cocinarla más seguido. Algo como... ¿todos los días hasta que seamos novios, tal vez?

...

...

...

Entiendo... Debí esperarme algo como esto.

Atrás de Miura Yuigahama Yui hizo una cara en blanco que eran francamente estúpida en un sentido cómico. Actuaba como si de alguna forma esto fuera una sorpresa para ella cuando esto es algo que toda la escuela sabía. Y cuando ella gritó por todo lo alto, me di cuenta de que ella era así de lenta.

Yukinoshita suspiró con sentimiento letárgico detrás. El grito estridente de Yuigahama Yui solo la puso aún más amargada, esta vez finalmente sentándose para después terminar ocultando sus oídos con sus manos. Junto a su cabeza pegada a la mesa, daba una imagen de pena demasiado adorable para ser real.

A ella de verdad no le gustan los ruidos fuertes, ¿eh?

Teniendo eso en cuenta, me fije en Miura, quien se veía ansiosa por una respuesta mí de cualquier tipo.

-... Miura, estás llevando lo de ¨conquistar a un hombre a través de su estómago¨ demasiado literal.

Esto en serio es malo.

-¡Y-Ya lo sé! Esto es tan degradante. ¡P-Pensar que tendría que recurrir a ti para acercarme a Hayato! ¡Esto es indignante!

No quiero involucrarme más en esto.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Necesitas pensar, Hachiman.

-Es que... Es que he intentado de todo para acercarme a Hayato, pero nada funciona. Él siempre tiene esa aura que me impide acercarme. Es frustrante como nada de lo que hago puede acortar la distancia.

Piensa en una salida.

-...

Piensa en una manera de escapar.

-Creí que sería siempre así, ¿sabes? De hecho hasta estaba empezando a pensar si debería tirar la toalla, pero...

Piensa en una manera de romper esto.

-...

De acabar con esta farsa.

-Gracias a ti... siento que puedo acercarme.

Todo esto es falso.

-...

No es más que un vil intento de nuevamente decepcionarme. Al mundo siempre le ha gustado hacerme eso.

-Creo que tu comida puede ayudarme a acercarme. Al menos un poco. Siento que si haces esto por mí, finalmente podremos... podremos.

Todo esto solo grita problemas. Y los problemas son malos. Mucho más los emocionales.

Los vínculos son una mierda que nunca tendré, así que...

-... Así que...

-¿¨Así qué¨? ¡H-Hikio, por favor! ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta abrir mi corazón?! ¡¿Y encima hacia ti?!

No y no quiero saberlo.

Todo lo quiero es sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir al rechazo.

Si, me van a rechazar.

No hay otro resultado.

Así que...

-... Claro que no, perra.

-¿Eh?

La rechazaré. Pero a mi forma: o sea una en la que todos podamos salir beneficiados.

Los sentimientos de Miura Yumiko conmigo de momento solo es una relación en la que ella busca obtener algo de mí: nada más que eso. Esta chica, con una cara sorprendida ante mi rechazo tan duro, sin duda es en realidad una perra que solo está pensando en sí misma. Solo así es capaz de mostrar debilidad.

-Hikki...

**[Has perdido -15 [Puntos de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

Perfecto. Todo me está saliendo bien. Finalmente las cosas van hacia donde yo quiero.

-Hikigaya-kun...

Yukinoshita dejó de estar decaída. Ella me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos cubiertos por el hielo más aterrador. Esos ojos malditos que parecían querer saber todo me hicieron perder un poco la determinación que estaba obteniendo, pero solo fue un pequeño desliz que no tardó en desaparecer.

Me mantuve erguido, con una sonrisa asquerosa y devolviéndole la mirada a una Miura Yumiko que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de simpatía por mí.

Que voluble es su trato. ¿Y esperas que la considere una heroína, kusogame? No me vengas con estas Kojimadas.

-¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?!

-Lo que escuchaste. Búscate otro perro al que domesticar como tu esclavo, perra. No me metas en tus asuntos. Ya hice bastante por ti al darte MI ALMUERZO para que finalmente puedas acercarte a nuestro querido _príncipe_, así que por favor ya déjame en paz. Al menos por lo que queda de año.

Los ojos de Yukinoshita pusieron aún más presión, si es que eso es siquiera posible. Yuigahama Yui se veía aún más dolida que antes, pero por desgracia no lo suficiente como para bajar esos malditos puntos de afecto.

Todo esto combinado con la mirada mortal de Miura provocan en mi un nerviosismo que me hace ver indirectamente hacia todos lados en busca de un posible escape de esto. Y mientras retrocedía de a poco sin poder controlarme, el que chocara con una mesa fue la llamada de atención que necesitaba Miura para abalanzarse contra mí.

Desechando cualquier clase de cordialidad entre nosotros, ella agarró mi uniforme por la zona del torso y sin piedad lo atrajo hacia ella. El resultado fue que tenía su cara aterradora a centímetros de la mía y que todo lo que esto podría tener de erótico se mandaba a la mierda con el terror que me provocaba.

-¡Y-Y-Yumi-chan!

Mirando hacia un costado, pude ver como Yukinoshita detenía a Yuigahama Yui de detener este abuso solo poniendo su brazo entre ella y nosotros. Y como ella seguramente piensa que soy un bastardo sin corazón que no vale la pena amar a estas alturas, solo con que la Reina de Hielo susurrara unas palabras consiguió que ella dejara de luchar.

-Escucha, Hikio, y escúchame bien. No sé qué bicho te pico como para hablarme de esta manera, pero para. Te golpearé si no dejas de ser un cretino.

El ceño de Miura estaba muy fruncido. Tanto que mucho de ese encanto suyo se perdió entre tanta mierda. Yo, como pude, traté de devolverle la mirada mientras sonreía con una altanería que en verdad no me creía, pero que tenía que fingir por el bien de mi plan. Por el bien de mi futuro.

Mantuve esto unos segundos que me parecieron eternos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Acaso enojé a nuestra querida Reina? Bueno, entiendo que estar hablándole a una _sucia rata_ como yo hace que cualquiera pierda la calma, pero por favor cálmese, _majestad_. No necesitas esforzarte tanto por encantar a una patética cucaracha como yo. No es propio de alguien con su estatus.

Luego, sin querer, solté una pequeña carcajada al pensar en lo divertido que era decir la verdad a los demás. Me daba una sensación de poderío que me era tan desconocida hasta el punto de soltarme carcajadas que de a poco empezaban a escalar en intensidad.

Todo esto es muy divertido. Esta victoria es increíble.

Estoy ganándote, kusogame.

-... Tch.

-¡Ugh!

Repentinamente Miura me soltó sin cuidado, no antes de empujarme hacia atrás como la bestia que es. Yo, naturalmente, no pude hacer nada ante este desarrollo brusco pero no inesperado, terminando chocando con dureza contra una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban aquí.

Por supuesto que dolió, pero nada que no se pudiera tolerar.

-Hikki...

Mi sonrisa aumentó.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuigahama? ¿Finalmente viste la verdad?

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas la inocente. Ahora finalmente sabes que doy asco. No tienes que forzarte a decir lo contrario. Yo hace tiempo acepté que era una _basura que debería morirse_, así que tranquila. No te juzgo.

No más que antes, al menos.

-¡!... Eso... Eso es...

Yuigahama me miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, como si de alguna manera mis palabras fueran todo lo que necesitaba para finalmente ver la verdad.

Satisfecho con este resultado, dirigí mi atención a Miura, no antes de observar como los ojos de Yukinoshita parecían obtener finalmente una especie de brillo entre tanta tensión que cargaban. Pero no me importó ese detalle tan singular y presté mi total atención a Miura Yumiko, quien me miraba con asco.

No ira. Asco.

-Eres asqueroso, Hikio. ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste para actuar así?

No le respondí. No vi algún valor en hacerlo. Todo lo que obtuvo ella como ¨respuesta¨ fue una risa de tres segundos que deberían dejarle ya en claro que sus sentimientos hacia mí, lejos de entristecerme, en realidad me provocaban alegría.

-Una normal para alguien de mi calibre, supongo. No conozco a muchas personas, así que perdóname por no saber cuál es el estándar, _reina_.

-Deja de llamarme así. Es espeluznante.

Ella se alejó de mí unos cuatro pasos, sin dejar de mandarme esa expresión ofensiva en ningún momento. Pero sin importar cuánto esperara ella que me retorciera en agonía, correspondí esa mirada con una sonrisa que no solo mostraba toda mi bajeza como ser humano, sino que encima le dejaba en claro que me se sentía _orgulloso_ de mí mismo.

Yuigahama, en cambio, se acercó hacia mí unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y mirarme de frente con sus ojos abiertos que me recordaban a los de un perro que recuerdo haber salvado hace un tiempo.

-¿Por qué eres así?

Una pregunta simple y sin nada de lágrimas detrás. Era una actitud sorpresivamente madura viniendo de esta chica, algo que en serio me sorprendió.

Apreciando esta repentina madurez suya, dejé de actuar como un bastardo hijo de puta y le respondí con la mayor seriedad que pude reunir.

-¿Necesito una razón, hija de puta? Los de tu tipo siempre me han lastimado en el pasado. Eres mi enemigo natural.

-... Entiendo...

**[¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Tu relación con Heroína Yuigahama Yui ha entrado en fase crítica!]**

**[¡A menos que ocurra un milagro, toda posible relación futura con ella se verá neutralizada! ¡Nunca más podrás tenerla como una [Heroína]!]**

Por fin las cosas están yendo como quiero. Y todo lo que necesité fue mostrar con honestidad una pequeña parte de mis sentimientos.

Lo siento, Yuigahama Yui, pero tus sentimientos son un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por el bien de mi cordura.

-¡HIKIO, BASTARDO!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Miura estuvo a pocos pasos de mí, con su puño apuntando a mi cara y estando a centímetros de conseguirlo.

Pese a que el sentido común dicta que lo esquive, necesitaba recibir el golpe para cerrar esta actuación como debe ser. Así que tan solo giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, esperando que pudiera evitar que golpeara mi nariz.

**¡PAAAM!**

... Parece que no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Y-Y-Yumi-chan! ¡P-Por favor detente! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Hikki no hizo nada malo!

-¡SUÉLTAME, YUI! ¡ESE BASTARDO TIENE QUE PAGAR POR SER TAN CREÍDO!

-¡NO! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡NO TIENE CASO SEGUIR CON ESTO!

...

...

...

Je... Que no tiene caso, ¿eh?

Nuevamente los vínculos son algo demasiado bueno para mí.

Así que...

-... tenía razón. Siempre la tengo.

Mientras me aseguraba de que mi nariz no estuviera sangrando, dejé que la situación a mi alrededor terminara donde tenía que ir. Y aunque por un momento creí que Miura me daría otro golpe, afortunadamente Yukinoshita decidió hacer su entrada triunfal, diciéndole algo a ella que logró calmarla por completo.

No sé qué dijeron ya que estaba muy concentrado en mis dolores, pero a juzgar por las expresiones que me estaban lanzando el dúo de amigas básicas, seguramente sea el último clavo que mi tumba necesitaba.

Yukinoshita dio el golpe de gracia.

* * *

-Te ves tan lamentable. ¿Que se siente ser golpeado por una chica rubia atractiva?

-Como la mierda más absoluta de todas. Siento que un camión me golpeó la nariz... dos veces.

Apenas Yukinoshita les cerró la puerta a esas dos amigas que solo me han traído dolores de cabeza, se giró hacia mí y me saludó con un comentario grosero acompañado de una sonrisa pedante que a estas alturas se siente como parte de ella. No la puedo imaginar sin esa sonrisa: al menos no cuando se trata de mí.

Yo, ignorándola como un campeón, me senté en la misma mesa donde ellas pensaban hacer galletas de chocolate y recosté mi rostro ahí, con mis ojos estando a centímetros del frasco de azúcar que ahora no tendrá ningún uso.

Esto es sin duda lo mejor, pero en serio quería galletas. Mi estómago necesita alimentarse o a este paso se comerá a sí mismo.

-Tengo hambre...

-No me ignores, por favor. Y deja de mirar la azúcar de forma tan lamentable. Si sigues así la transformarás en sal.

¿Cómo mierda se puede hacer eso?

-Tch. No molestes, bruja. Métete en tus asuntos.

-¿Que me meta en mis asuntos, dices? Pues muy bien...

En los segundos siguientes Yukinoshita se terminó sentando en la misma mesa que yo pero a una distancia respetablemente excesiva. Yo, como es usual, fingí que no me importaba y me dispuse a contar los granos de azúcar mentalmente para matar el tiempo.

-...

-Hikigaya-kun, el hecho de que te forzaras a actuar como un bastardo para alejar a esas chicas es algo que me incumbe cuando lo has hecho frente a mi presencia. Exijo respuestas como compensación.

...

...

...

-... Sigue soñando. No tengo nada que decirte.

-¿Es así? Pues a menos que quieras conocer de primera mano el aterrador poder del dinero, hablarás.

-Tch. No me intimidas.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

... Bueno, da igual. Supongo que mejor sigo la conversación o ella no dejará de molestarme con este silencio perturbador. No es como si hiciera algún daño ser honesto. Porque a diferencia de esas dos, Yukinoshita es una chica inteligente: o sea que no será dominada por cosas tan básicas.

-¿Qué tanto quieres saber?

-Todo.

-A menos que seas específica, mis labios están sellados.

No miré a Yukinoshita, pero estoy seguro de que ese sonido de frustración es de una cara muy divertida... y adorable.

El sonido en general es adorable.

... Eres muy aterradora, Yukinoshita Yukino.

-... Bueno, quisiera saber por qué fuiste tan grosero con Yuigahama-san. Imagine que alguien de tu calaña estaría encantado de recibir un tratamiento positivo por alguien del sexo opuesto. Y más teniendo en cuenta que Yuigahama-san cumple todas las características de lo que se considera ¨hermosa¨.

Esa acentuación en la palabra fue innecesaria, Yukinoshita.

El calor en la habitación estaba desapareciendo solo con el simple pasar del tiempo y de repente acostarse aquí ya no parecía ser tan cómodo, pero aún así me mantuve terco a mis deseos.

A través del reflejo del tarro de azúcar podía ver la mano de Yukinoshita, cuyo dedo estaba golpeando la pesa con cierto ritmo.

-Yuigahama Yui es una chica popular. Estoy seguro de que ella tiene su grupo de fans, igual que todos los miembros de la camarilla de Hayama. Ella tiene un estatus inferior al tuyo, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más accesible. Del tipo en que te calienta el corazón hablar con ella porque es muy linda.

Por supuesto que me esperaba un ataque.

-Asqueroso. Repulsivo. Horripilante. D-

-No me refiero a su apariencia. Hablo de su personalidad. Ella es ese raro tipo de persona que tiene ¨carisma¨. Que encanta al mundo por quien es en lugar de lo que hace... aunque no niego que la lindura es un factor influyente.

-Muérete.

Esta vez no me molesté en responderle. Y no porque no me sintiera ofendido por su actitud, sino que el ver como seguía golpeando su dedo con el mismo ritmo me da esa extraña sensación de que esto de alguna manera es un tipo de ¨trato amistoso¨ entre nosotros... no importa lo que su tono de genuino desprecio quiera hacer creer.

Las manecillas del reloj seguían girando.

El mundo seguía moviéndose.

Pero yo... no.

Porque no es necesario.

-Ahora, Yukinoshita, has un ejercicio mental: ¿qué pasaría si de repente yo, un chico desconocido con nulo encanto, de repente tuviera una relación amistosa de cualquier tipo con ella? ¿Cómo repercutiría en su estatus social?

Por primera vez en el día, Yukinoshita Yukino no dio una respuesta inmediata.

Sus golpes a la mesa se detuvieron y pude ver como su mano se levantaba hacia arriba. Seguramente para llegar a su cara.

Pasaron varios segundos así, en el que solamente me concentraba en la magnificencia de la mancha sin identificar al lado de mí.

-Eres muy arrogante al suponer que ella querría tener más interacción contigo. ¿Qué tan narcisista puedes llegar a ser?

Pese a que esta vez no podía encontrar una especie de camaradería disfrazada en ella, no me afectó su comentario. Solamente solté una pequeña risa que me hizo soltar un poco de saliva sobre la mesa.

No me juzguen. La posición favorece eso.

-Tienes razón. Existe la posibilidad de que mi encuentro casual con Yuigahama Yui fuera algo de una única vez. Es cierto, pero... supongo que quería asegurarme de no repetir los mismos errores. Lo hice para no correr los mismos riesgos de nuevo.

-¿Errores? ¿Riesgos?

¿Oh? ¿Finalmente estás genuinamente interesada por lo que salga de mí, Reina de Hielo?

Inesperado... pero muy grato.

Aumenta mi ego.

-Conozco a los de su tipo. Con solo sonreírme de forma genuina a mí, un tipo asqueroso que solo causa rechazo en las persona, supe que Yuigahama Yui es esa clase de chica... Una chica amable.

No hubo contestación al comienzo, pero pude jurar que escuché una respiración fuerte, aunque fue tan débil que apenas me di cuenta.

Yukinoshita, ¿tan afectada estás por esto? Eso es inesperado... pero no grato.

-... No entiendo tu proceso de pensamiento, Hikigaya-kun.

Por supuesto que no. No creo que ninguna chica puede llegar a entender o aceptar mi revelación, no importa las evidencias que lance.

No me levanté. Me mantuve acostado en la misma posición de siempre. dejando que esta fría mesa de color blanco con un centro de cemento pintado con lamina azul como punto de soporte fuera todo lo que pudiera ver.

-Las chicas amables son buenas con todo el mundo. Se preocupan por ti. Si les das la oportunidad te llaman a tu celular, haciéndote sentir especial. Quieren relacionarse contigo. Te hacen sentir bien al mostrar tanta cercanía... En resumen: son mi mayor enemigo.

-... ¿Por qué?

Eso es lo que esperaba que dijera, solo que fue una pequeña sorpresa el que no hubiera un rechazo evidente a mi persona.

No es que me queje, por supuesto

-Je, Yukinoshita, aquí te lanzo otro ejercicio mental: ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría yo, un tipo asqueroso con nula habilidad social, si de repente una chica linda entra en mi vida, se preocupa por mí y me hace sentir especial? ¿Cuál crees que es el resultado si juntas a alguien tan maravillosa con un ser patético como yo?

-...

No hubo respuesta.

No la hubo por un largo tiempo.

-¿Debo seguir?

-... No... Creo que ya he tenido mucho de tus traumas del pasado por un día. Aunque también por el resto de mi vida.

A pesar de que lo normal en esta situación hubiera sido que ella lo dijera con un tono de pedantería divertida... lo cierto es que ella lo dijo con neutralidad. Lo decía como si fueran sus verdaderos pensamientos al respecto.

...

...

Je... Es esperable. Desde luego yo siempre seré repudiado por el sexo opuesto. Es inevitable.

-Que dura... aunque no me sorprende este rechazo. De hecho si no llegaras a hacerlo empezaría a temer por mi vida.

Mi comentario no tan ingenioso provocó una leve carcajada en Yukinoshita. Una linda, arrogante, molesta y elegante: lo tenía todo y a la vez no me generaba nada. Toda una contradicción a la que no le di más vueltas.

-¿O sea que básicamente rechazaste a Yuigahama-san para evitar que arruine su reputación y de paso evitar ahogarte en un mar de lágrimas por ser rechazado?... Eso es muy retorcido.

Por supuesto que también está todo el asunto del Simulador de Citas, pero no es algo que pueda ir soltando tan a la ligera, así que mejor quedémonos con esta versión. Y además todas las razones que digo son cosas que también me motivaron a ser el chico malo, incluso si fueron secundarias, así que este es el crimen perfecto.

Luego de decirme eso con una elegancia ya típica en ella, escuché como la silla se arrastraba por el piso y vi como las manos de Yukinoshita se apoyaban contra la mesa unos segundos antes de desaparecer de mi visión.

-¿En serio? Yo lo llamo un acuerdo mutuamente benéfico.

Yukinoshita volvió a reírse.

... Extraño. Ella no es tan emocional cuando se trata de mí. No a menos que yo presione los interruptores equivocados.

Si no he presionado los botones incorrectos, ¿entonces por qué se ve tan satisfecha?

-¿Y qué hay de Miura-san? ¿Tu actitud hacia Yuigahama-san fue una manera de esquivar su petición? ¿O tal vez evitar que se desarrollen sentimientos?

Temblé notoriamente al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero traté de responder rápido para acabar con esto de una vez.

-Un poco de ambos, pero no como te lo imaginas. Su amor hacia Hayama la hará venir hacia mí tarde o temprano, pero ahora tengo un pequeño descanso de ella por lo menos hasta la semana siguiente. Y ahora que me odia no tengo que preocuparme más por Yuigahama Yi. Esta una forma de que mantenga alejada de mí por su propia cuenta y sin que deba mover un dedo.

Como dije: el crimen perfecto.

-Entiendo...

¿Hm? ¿Por qué suenas tan inquieta? Pareces muy emocionada por algo.

-Debo decir que realmente me he lucido con este plan. Ojalá tuviera público para verme construir esta torre de naipes con una mano.

-¿Oh? Que pena por ti, ¿pero **qué tal si en cambio te muestro como destruyo esa torre con un soplido?**

...

...

De acuerdo. Ahora estoy asustado. Tengo un mal presentimiento y ahora creo con la lógica que es verdad.

Temiendo de repente estar en esta lugar con ella, me levanté con rapidez, ignorando la saliva que dejé sin querer en la mesa. Lo que vieron mis ojos en alta definición fue la sonrisa equivocadamente arrogante de Yukinoshita Yukino, quien se veía como una genio del mal que acababa de lograr su máximo objetivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Tienen alguna idea, Yuigahama-san, Miura-san?

¡!

... Debe ser una brom-

-Hikki... Yo... No tenía idea de que pensaras así.

No se abrió la puerta, pero aún así pude escuchar a la perfección la voz de Yuigahama Yui, que llegaba incluso a traspasar mi alma en tantos sentidos. Todos negativos.

Con lentitud pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, la puerta se corrió hacia un lado, revelando a una chica de cabello rosado que tenía una expresión llena de sentimientos en conflicto, pero... **pero podía ver el alivio en su cara. La felicidad de que ¨yo no era un hijo de puta¨.**

Dejé de mirar a esa chica con sentimientos muy equivocados para darle una mirada mortal a Yukinoshita, quien en todo momento me devolvió el gesto con un orgullo digno de la perra fría que es. Esto siguió así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero se cortó cuando unos pasos veloces se acercaron a mí, dándome miedo.

Cambié mi punto de vista para el frente y lo que vieron mis ojos fueron unos ojos prendidos en llamas con manchas amarillas bloqueando esas abominaciones cada pequeño lapso de tiempo demasiado corto para ser apreciado.

No pude hacer nada para detener esta cosa y solamente pude evitar gritar cuando este monstruo me agarró por ambos hombros con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban lastimando mi piel, incluso cuando estaba mi uniforme en medio.

Miura Yumiko estaba frente a mí y no parece quererlo de otra forma.

-Hikio...

-¿Si?

Me forcé a mantener un mínimo de tranquilidad para no verme más patético de lo que ya soy.

-Si vuelves a ser un idiota con Yui, **te mato, ¿entendido?**

-...

**-Dije: ¿ENTENDIDO?**

-... Si.

No quería responder así, pero no me quedó de otra.

Mi salud física no podrá aguantar otro golpe.

-¡Y vas a ayudarme con Hayato, te guste o no! ¡Quiero que traigas esa comida mañana también! ¡Y el siguiente! ¡Y el siguiente a ese!

**[¡Has restaurado todos tus [Puntos de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui!]**

**[¡Felicidades por no poder arruinarla, idiota!]**

Maldito...

**[¡Y ADEMÁS...!]**

¡¿Hay más?!

**[Miura Yumiko: La reina robada]**

**[Resumen: Una chica popular estándar cuyo único encanto es su exuberante belleza. Su personalidad es podrida, pero es muy maternal con quienes de verdad le importan. No tiene una vida complicada, pero tampoco una simple: es una chica normal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Alguien que solo es destacable de los demás por su orgullo en cuanto a personalidad**

**No es muy profunda, ¡pero es muy erótica cuando quiere! No me extrañaría que terminé siendo tu favorita. Sobretodo si logras sacar su lado más entrañable]**

...

...

Quiero vomitar.

¿Por qué no lo hago?

... Ah, si: no comí nada... POR SU CULPA.

**[Estado de Relación: ¨Confidente¨ [0/100]]**

**[¡Has conseguido empezar una ruta con dos estados más adelantados de cercanía! ¡Eres el primero en conseguirlo! ¡Incluso si es un estado alterado, es todo un logro!]**

**[Como recompensa, obtienes +1.000 [Punto de Habilidad]]**

... Me tienes que estar jodiendo. Est-

**[Has desbloqueado la [Galería]]**

**[¡Ahora puedes ver cuan sensuales son tus [Heroínas] cuando quieren!]**

**[¡Sigue aumentando su afecto para desbloquear más imágenes! ¡Yo mismo las he elegido de entre todas las posibles, ¿sabes?!]**

...

...

...

N-

**[Ah, y has obtenido +60 [Puntos de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

...

...

...

...

...

...

NO. ME. **JODAS.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya-kun? Estás haciendo una cara muy lamentable. Es asquerosa, pero... también me genera la suficiente simpatía para asegurarme de que no te pondrás a llorar.

-... No lo parece con esa sonrisa que tienes, perra.

Yukinoshita, por esta vez, no se vio ofendido ante mi insulto. Ella se quedó mirándome, maravillada por verme hecho un desastre tan grande con los brazos cruzados, viéndose orgullosa de mi miseria que _ella _creó.

Yuigahama veía todo esto con su misma expresión linda pero tonta, con la diferencia de que ahora no se veía por ningún lado los malos sentimientos que tenía hasta hace poco. De hecho, cuando me giré para verla, ella me correspondió con una gran sonrisa que no se redujo por mi expresión de molestia.

Miura, la única que no me importa ni le importo en el grupo, solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mi forma tan ¨correcta¨ de referirme hacia esta reina de hielo cuyo reinado está a punto de sufrir una plaga de peces muertos.

La volví a mirar, con odio. Con puro odio.

-... ¿Tú lo sabías desde el comienzo?

-Si. Porque sin importar qué clase de basura seas, con Yuigahama Yui estuviste actuando incluso más horrible de lo usual. Y soy muy buena en leer a las personas, así que supe que tenías algo raro cuando eras un bastardo con ella.

Eso... es lo que debería esperar de una chica tan perfecta como ella.

Fue mi primer error.

-... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganaste de todo esto?

Yuigahama miró a esta perra de hielo con expectación mientras que Miura solamente la miraba de reojo. Yo, sin querer, me acerqué un paso hacia ella para escucharla mejor, algo que por esta vez parece no asquearla.

Quería saberlo.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Para al menos, con suerte, sacar algo bueno de este error.

-Yo... Yo odio las mentiras. Odio como la gente está dispuesta a engañar o traicionar como se sienten por su propio bien. Me repugna esa actitud, pero... **me repugna más aquellos que se consideran mártires al alejar a las personas de su vida porque ¨es lo mejor¨. Sin comprender o importarles el sufrimiento que puedan causar. Lo odio totalmente.**

... Supongo que esto tiene que ver con ese amigo que te traicionó, ¿verdad?

Ese fue mi segundo error: no prestarle atención a los resumenes de estas chicas.

Y mi tercero fue dejar que la victoria se me subiera a la cabeza.

Toda esta mierda la traje por mí mismo. Soy el responsable de todo esto.

-... Entiendo.

Y así comencé a caminar, saliendo del salón luego de pasar a una Yuigahama Yui cuyos llamados a mi persona se sentían como ecos distantes que carecen de importancia. Mucho más cuando ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarme ni por accidente, haciéndose a un lado cuando estaba al lado de ella.

Abandoné a Yukinoshita y Miura también: esas dos chicas se pueden ir a la mierda por todo lo que me importa.

Sobretodo Yukinoshita. Esa perra me las va a pagar.

Este juego de mierda me las va a pagar.

TODOS me la van a pagar.

-Tch. Maldición.

Ganaré este juego.

Lo ganaré a mi modo y manteniendo mis creencias intactas.

Caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos silenciosos, con la sombra que proyectaba gracias al sol como mi única compañía en este viaje sin propósito hacia ninguna parte: esta imagen me daba por alguna razón una paz que parezco no sentir hace mucho.

Por estar tan concentrado en este kusogame, me olvidé que estar solo sin nadie molestándome se sentía tan bien.

Esta sensación gloriosa de no tener nada y de no rendirle cuentas a nadie... la protegeré: sin importar qué, yo ganaré.

No miré hacia la ventana, pero escuchaba como los raijuus de mierda hablaban por todo lo alto, orgullosos de vivir una vida de mediocridad en la que se creen que todo esto llegará a durar para siempre.

Toda historia siempre termina: una analogía que para mí simboliza a la perfección esta realidad.

Nada es eterno. Todo se acaba. Y aquello que dura de más termina siendo una basura de la que nadie quiere formar parte.

¿Y por qué estoy pensando todo esto?

Porque quiero distraerme hasta llegar a ese basurero que alguien puso amablemente para mí.

Apenas llegué a donde quería, dejé salir mi furia.

**-¡MALDITA SEA!**

Y así lo pateé.

Varias veces.

* * *

_**Aaah~ Al final me salió el que si no es el más largo, sí es el segundo. Me siento cansado. He estado escribiendo mucho.**_

_**También he avanzado con esta nueva historia. De momento ya llevo tres capítulos completos y todo apunta a que no llegará a los ocho. Y eso está bien. Mi experiencia con RWBY me enseñó que empezar en un nuevo fandom es algo que debe ser de a poco y sin abarcar demasiado. No cometeré el mismo error.**_

_**A partir de mañana empezaré a escribir la de Keika, luego la de DDLC y finalmente de nuevo ¨Autoconvencimiento¨. Este ciclo es uno bastante ordenado que de momento parezco llevar bien.**_

_**Y como lo llevo bien, al fin he podido ponerme a ver de nuevo anime. He tenido abandonado ese hobby desde que empecé a tomarme en serio la escritura. Gracias a esta organización me he puesto a ver series viejas en lugar de seguir las semanales.**_

_**Me he terminado Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry, Shinchou Yuusha, Danmachi 2, las tres temporadas de Bungou stray dogs y me vi de nuevo todo Noragami: eso me ha hecho volver a la escritura con aún más ganas luego de descansar tanto.**_

_**Ah, y fui de los afortunados que pudo ver el nuevo opening de Oregairu 3 que fue filtrado y subido a esa plataforma de vídeos antes de que fuera borrado de todo el internet. Y debo decir que en mi opinión es el mejor que han hecho luego de haberlo descargado y escuchado unas cuantas veces XD.**_

_**En mi opinión el tema de la música no suele destacar mucho en Oregairu salvo por las re-interpretaciones a piano de las canciones de la serie, Bitter Bitter Swett y Hello World, pero ahora que escuché el opening y presentir que el nuevo ending estará a la altura de Hello World, de verdad estoy ilusionado por ver qué temas nuevos compondrán para la serie.**_

_**Perdonen que hable mucho de mí, pero con algo hay que rellenar, ¿no? No tengo nada especial que comentar de este capítulo que deba ser aclarado por mí. Creo que todos pueden saber hacia donde va la cosa de aquí al futuro.**_

_**En fin, con eso dicho, ahora pasemos a los comentarios.**_

_**... ¡Ah! Pero antes...**_

_**xpegasox:**_

_**¡Perdón por saltearme tu comentario! Es que yo me fijé en los comentarios entrando en la lista total, y como arriba de ti había un tipo que comentó el capítulo 3, asumí que todos los comentarios de más abajo ya los comenté. ¡Perdón por eso!**_

_**Ahora, pasando al comentario en sí, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo cuatro. Realmente me preocupaba que fuera demasiado soso en comparación a los anteriores, pero me alegra que no haya sido así.**_

_**Respecto al NTR, pues es algo que se me ocurrió a último, como creo que ya dije. Y si, entiendo que esa clase de... cosa no sea algo que todos disfruten o les interese.**_

_**Yo no soy uno de esos XD.**_

_**Obviamente Hachiman sufrirá MUCHO con la ruta de Miura. Esto de los fetiches dará lugar a muchas situaciones hilarantes y serias con las demás chicas. Ya verás a qué me refieron cuando lleguemos a esa parte.**_

_**Tristemente no ganó el Hayama uke, pero tranquilo: no he abandonado esa idea. Tan solo decidí empezar con la de Loligaya primero. En cuanto termine esa historia verán qué tengo planeado con eso.**_

_**En fin, de nuevo pido perdón por saltearme tu comentario y espero leerte en algún futuro.**_

_**Hasta otra.**_

_**Ahora sí: ¡vamos con los de este capítulo!**_

_**PhantomHarvester:**_

_**No te preocupes. Entiendo que la comedia no puede ser lo único en la historia. A pesar de que la comedia nunca abandonará esta historia, con el tiempo dejaré que drama pero sobretodo el romance tomen más fuerza. Planeo con esto tener un equilibrio entre los tres géneros para no saturarlos y que esto se vuelva tedioso.**_

_**No caer en lo absurdo es difícil. Mi humor radica muchas veces en eso, pero trataré de no llevarlo a un ridículo tan extremo que te haga perder el interés en la historia. Me he contenido bastante desde el capítulo 1, pero en el anterior finalmente exploté e intenté volver a ese humor que tanto me gusta.**_

_**Trataré de no explotar tanto de nuevo.**_

_**Respecto a Hachi, pues no puedo decir mucho sin revelar cosas de la trama, pero sí: aunque aún no hemos llegado a ese punto, pronto habrán conflictos ideológicos y emocionales con respecto a toda la situación. Él podrá ser elegido como el protagonista de un harem, pero ni de chiste tiene la mentalidad o las ganas de tomar esa elección.**_

_**Cronos21Zeus:**_

_**Si, lo que pasa es que como publico con una internet volatil, cuando lo subo a la red de vez en cuando se sube corrompido. Se borran palabras que no son ¨correctas¨ según el corrector de la página o las cambian por otras que sí son ¨correctas¨.**_

_**Hace mucho que no me pasaba, pero creo que ahora he descubierto cómo evitar que ocurra. Espero que haya funcionado en este capítulo.**_

_**Si, supongo que no es tan grave que ocurra solamente en un capítulo y encima uno que al final no tiene gran relevancia en el gran esquema de las cosas. Intentaré que cuando haya momentos serios en un capítulo no exagerar el humor... si es que lo llega a haber para empezar.**_

_**Espero que la seriedad en este capítulo te haya gustado. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

_**PD: Oh si~**_

_**Giuseppe:**_

_**Es verdad que todo se arreglaría si Hachiman fuera un tipo directo, pero es que el dilema con eso es que él no tiene la voluntad de ser malo o buscar herir activamente. Claro, puede intentarlo y lo logra, pero se siente mal por eso. Por algo fue elegido como el [MC] de este juego.**_

_**Lo que dices sobre Yui es algo que el personaje nunca consideró porque no se atreve a cruzar esa línea. Quiere que las chicas lo odien: no que se sientan mal. Y mientras él no tenga el valor de ser el malo, de nada sirve tener las capacidades de lastimarlas de tantas formas.**_

_**Aún así es una idea interesante y que seguramente tomaré en cuenta más adelante. Gracias por la opinión. Es muy apreciada.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Pues sí. Por mucho que él en el fondo sea un buen tipo, al final él desprecia toda esta situación artificial y eso lo lleva a ser mucho más desagradable que en el canon. Este es un Hachiman cuyos pensamientos cínicos se ven reforzados debido a que considera toda esa visión del sexo opuesto como una fantasía que le recuerda su patético yo del pasado.**_

_**Me alegra que hayas podido entenderlo, aunque sí: tampoco me es muy agradable escribir esas escenas.**_

_**Pobre Yui.**_

_**Espero que esta segunda parte haya cumplido tus expectativas. No estoy seguro de su calidad ya que no me da tiempo a leerlo bien, pero espero que al menos te haya podido entretener, que al fin y al cabo es lo que busco como escritor de ustedes.**_

_**Entiendo lo que quieres decir con lo de sensei. Muchos buenos animes y productos de entretenimiento en general muchas veces son perjudicados por querer cumplir los deseos de fans que muchas veces hacen daño a la serie sin querer. Pero tranquilo: de hecho ya tenía planeado el encuentro con sensei antes. Y tendrá mucho que ver con cómo terminó emocionalmente Hachiman al final del capítulo.**_

_**Ella es la mejor sensei por algo, ¿no?**_

_**Sobre los stats... pues no pensé mucho en eso ya que no me suelen gustar los fics del tipo ¨Gamer¨, pero creo que tu deseo es algo que hará mucho más interesante a la historia. De momento los stats de afecto son un lío, pero es algo que arreglaré muy pronto. Espero te guste.**_

_**No te preocupes. Lo más cercano a murcielagos que hay aquí son las palomas, así que no estoy muy preocupado XD.**_

_**Saludos desde Argentina, tierra del fútbol, del ¨vos¨, fútbol, carne, fútbol... ¿Ya dije fútbol?**_

_**Es que parece que aquí no existe nada más.**_

_**CrystalGolem29:**_

_**Me alegro que el concepto e historia haya sido de tu agrado. No me sorprende mucho lo del concepto, pero me alegra que lo consideres algo medianamente bien llevado de momento. Espero que tu opinión no cambie con el tiempo.**_

_**Si, no suelo ser muy descriptivo con los escenarios, pero es algo personal mío: siento que si el personaje que narra se pone a contar detalles del entorno con tanto detalle, le quita ¨personalidad¨ y lo vuelve ¨plano¨.**_

_**Ya te digo: son cosas mías, pero en este capítulo intenté ser un poco más descriptivo en el escenario para que al menos tengas una mejor idea de qué clase de entorno es. Espero que eso sea suficiente de momento.**_

_**Me alegra que mi humor tan payaso te haya hecho reír. Muchas veces creo que exagero con el absurdo, así que siempre me alegra cuando a alguien le gusta las payasadas que escribo en el momento, casi siempre sin pensarlo.**_

_**¿Qué tan grande será? Bueno, esto es un spoiler, pero no creo que afecte a la historia en sí: las heroínas¨principales¨ serán todas las que han aparecido más Iroha y Kawasaki. El resto no están en mi planes inmediatos, pero no quiere decir que no puedan tener su hora de brillar en el futuro.**_

_**Antes de lanzarlo a las garras del harem, primero tiene que estar dispuesto a aceptar esa vida... cosa que no se ve muy cercana.**_

_**Y la madre de Yukino... Ooh, ya tengo algo planeado con ella en un futuro proyecto. Será uno muy, muy interesante.**_

_**... Y peligroso.**_

_**¡EN FIN! ¡Gracias por comentar y espero leerte alguna otra vez!**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Hasta aquí. Ya no tengo tiempo, así que no hay palabras finales.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	7. Volumen 1: Capítulo 6

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve pateando sin piedad este burlesco cesto de basura, pero cuando me detuve para tomar aire supe que no lo suficiente, así que di una última patada con todas mis fuerzas, provocando finalmente que la poca basura que tenía saliera disparada por todos lados mientras el cesto se golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared, rebotando lejos de mí.

El impulso de seguir me invadió con fuerza y avancé un paso hacia adelante, pero yo soy mejor que esto, así que, reteniendo mi impulso de idiotez, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás soltando gruñidos inentendibles que esperaba de alguna forma pudieran calmar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

No lo hizo. Ni un poco.

-... Dime qué diantres es la ¨galería¨ y quien fue el genio al que se le ocurrió tamaña mierda, kusogame.

**[Como puedes suponer por el título de este juego, esto está pensado para que, llegado a cierto punto, puedas hacer el delicioso, mojar el pan, expulsar tu jalea en esa dulce y sua-**

-¿Por qué no solo dices sexo y ya está? Asumo que este juego de mierda es para mayores de 18 años, así que corta las expresiones figurativas.

**[¿Figurativas?]**

**[... Empiezo a ver porque los niños te golpeaban de pequeño]**

-Eso solo fue una vez. Y les di su merecido.

**[Querrás decir que la maestra les dio su merecido luego de que lloraras en su vestido]**

-Una victoria es una victoria.

Aunque sigo odiando con pasión a este sistema de mierda por demasiadas razones, por lo menos es una buena distracción que me ayuda a no pensar en toda las tonterías que deberé vivir con esas tres chicas de aquí en adelante... aunque no tendría que desviar la atención si para empezar este juego me dejara en paz.

-... Solo responde la pregunta, kusogame.

**[Básicamente mi creador vio que la perversión tardaba demasiado en llegar, frustrando sexualmente a muchos adolescentes reprimidos. Él, como un alma compasiva, les dio el poder de ver a sus heroínas de formas... ¨inspiradoras¨ para alentarlos a no rendirse. Los alentaba a perseguir su pasión]**

-... Si, estoy seguro de que esas imágenes buscan inspirar, pero no precisamente tu pasión.

**[Detalles sin importancia]**

Esa respuesta me hizo dar cuenta de que debía tomarme un pequeño descanso para tratar desesperadamente de no pensar en las aberraciones que podían estar frente a mis ojos si solo pienso las cosas incorrectas. Por más que mi parte de adolescente sano quiera echarles al menos un vistazo, al final mi orgullo como solitario es más importante.

**[Si, tu orgullo gay]**

Miré hacia la ventana, buscando alguna distracción que me sacara de mis monólogos internos, pero no encontré nada: ni siquiera una triste ave volando este cielo demasiado celeste para mi gusto. Eso me hizo arrugar el cejo y soltar un bufido infantil, pero no me importaba, ya que no había nadie aquí para juzgarme.

Giré hacia donde había venido, encontrando curioso que Miura y Yuigahama Yui no hayan venido por aquí a estas alturas. Digo, aunque puedo imaginarme a esa chica amable quedándose con la Puta de Hielo si estuvieran solo ellas dos, no puedo concebir que Yumiko Miura permita semejante ofensa a su pedantería.

Lo normal sería que ellas fueran a sus casas, a comprar ropa, ir a una cafetería o ver a esos tipos presumidos del club de fútbol soccer sudar como unos cerdos persiguiendo un jodido balón, pero por alguna razón eso no es así... y es extraño: porque mis cálculos cuando se trata de analizar a las personas no se han equivocado hasta ahora.

Hay una variante que no estoy considerando, ¿pero cuál? ¿Y esto tendrá una consecuencia negativa en mí?

No estoy seguro... pero, en caso de que esto venga a morderme el culo después, necesito planear mi siguiente curso de acción.

Ser el tipo malo (pero literal) no funcionó y parece que no funcionará al menos con ellas, así que necesito pensar en una nueva forma de alejarlas: una mucho más sutil que sean incapaces de darse cuenta.

Con esas dos chicas populares no será difícil. Ya hasta pensé en un par de supuestos planes para alejarlas.

El problema es Yukinoshita Yukino.

Ahora que conoce mis intenciones, estoy seguro de que estará analizando mis acciones con la misma intensidad y eficacia que la mía, tratando de arruinar mis planes por absurdos motivos egoístas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Con eso en el juego, necesito ser aún más inteligente que la chica más perfecta que he conocido.

Romperla con el poder de mis palabras como [MC] no funcionará a la larga. De hecho puede hacerla aún más paranoica y dedicarle un esfuerzo extra que yo no podré igualar teniendo que pensar también en cómo evitar seguir la historia que este juego quiere crear para mí.

Necesito pensar mucho mejor que mi yo actual. Debo volverme mejor que Yukinoshita Yukino si quiero tener una manera de superar esta mierda.

Y... sé de una forma.

-... Los puntos de habilidad.

**{Estadísticas:**

**Inteligencia: 160**

**Habla: 10**

**Musculatura: 10**

**Aura: 30**

**Encanto: -2}**

**{Puntos de Habilidad: 1.132}**

...

... Si uso todos mis puntos de habilidad, podré aumentar mi inteligencia entre seis y siete puntos. No estoy seguro de si ese aumento es ínfimo, pero si de alguna manera esta diferencia es lo suficientemente grande como para valer la pena, entonces es mi única oportunidad de enfrentarme al sistema y al menos tiempo reírme de él por usar sus poderes en su contra.

Solo hay ventajas en eso... PERO...

-Si lo hago... entonces habré perdido en algo mucho más importante.

No tiene caso ganar esta guerra si ni siquiera tengo unos valores férreos que defender: sería un esfuerzo inútil porque al final estaré demostrando que por mí mismo no puedo cambiar nada y que debo recurrir a las mismas cosas que desprecio para seguir adelante.

Me convertiré en lo que más odio...

Miré fijamente los puntos que tenía y juro que podía escuchar como esos malditos números se burlaban de mí. Se burlaban de mi debilidad por siquiera atreverme a considerarlo luego de todo el discurso que solté y que el solo hecho de estar dudando demuestra que no soy el ser perfecto que creí.

Me están demostrando que todavía no he alcanzado o cambiado nada.

-... Khn. ¡MALDICIÓN!

Al final, tomé la mejor decisión y cerré el panel de control por instinto, sintiéndome aliviado cuando ya no tenía el peso de esos números mirándome como si fuera una cucaracha que se arrastra inútilmente por un camino que ni siquiera cree de verdad.

No es así.

No debo ceder nunca.

**[... Eres demasiado terco. Por eso no gustas a las personas]**

-Dijo la máquina sin emociones sobre los sentimientos humanos.

**[Eso es racismo... ¿O es ¨robotcismo¨?]**

-Eso suena más como un fetiche muy raro. Y asqueroso.

**[Eso no es verdad. Tú no sabes nada sobre como nos sentimos nosotros]**

-Hablo el aparato que hace veinte años seguro era un Nokia.

**[Eso no es verdad... Era un Motorola]**

-Al igual que todos los negros de áfrica, son lo mismo.

**[Deja de discriminarme]**

-No.

Ignorando el obvio intento de molestarme por parte de este kusoge creado por probablemente el ser humano más hijo de puta del jodido omniverso, bajé mis ojos hacia todo el desastre que había dejado en mi momento de furia desenfrenada, seguramente provocando la ira de cualquier conserje.

Sinceramente tenía el fuerte deseo de dejar todo esto así para que alguien lo vea, se enfurezca y sienta aunque sea un poco de todo el dolor por el que estoy pasando. Y es algo que haría en circunstancias normales... si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de ver una carta que estaba escrita para una persona con nombre femenino en cursiva.

Ver ese sello que bloqueaba el contenido en forma de una rosa roja me hizo... recordar el pasado.

Recuerdo que... una vez me pasó algo similar. Y no fue bonito.

Cuando ese abusador de manual tiró el cesto de basura por cosas estúpidas y vio mi carta, fui el hazmerreir durante todo el primer año de secundaria por mis compañeros de clase hasta que en el siguiente entré en una clase en la que no estaban ninguno de mis antiguos compañeros.

Había logrado, milagrosamente, conseguir un reinicio debido a que hasta ese momento mi infamia solo era conocida entre pequeños sectores.

Esto... puede volver a repetirse, supongo.

Aunque sin duda el tipo se lo merece por querer ser un raijuu de mierda con ¨una novia¨... creo que esto es demasiado.

Contra todo el buen gusto, me agaché hasta estar de cuclillas, agarrando la carta cuyo olor, a pesar de ser contaminado, aún podía ser captado por un leve pero existente perfume demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

La puse frente a mi nariz y solté una pequeña carcajada que duró un segundo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Creíste por un segundo que esa chica correspondería tu amor a pesar de que seguramente ella está fuera de tu liga, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos ella debe estar asqueada de ti, pensando en cómo hacer para no verte nunca más.

La apreté con un poco más de fuerza, arruguándola ligeramente.

-Te hace falta sufrimiento. Te hace falta darte cuenta de que sub-humanos como nosotros no tenemos el derecho de ser amados por los demás. Estoy seguro de que si te vuelves un chiste andante para los demás, podrás ver la luz... sin embargo...

Sonreí con asquerosa complicidad ante este objeto inanimado que representa demasiado a mi yo del pasado que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Sin duda me estoy viendo horrible y si alguien más estuviera aquí no dudo que hasta llegara a vomitar.

-No necesitamos a otro como yo. El cupo está lleno, imbécil, así que más te vale mejorarte a ti mismo para no sufrir esto de nuevo. Trata de disfrutar de una juventud medianamente no equivocada.

Con la misma sonrisa cómplice en mi cara, lentamente puso ambas manos en la carta y las dejé ahí unos segundos para saborear el momento como se debe. Luego, feliz de hacer la buena acción de la vida, comencé a despedazar la carta en varios pedazos, matando cualquier clase de consecuencia negativa que le pudiera llegar a ese pobre diablo sin nombre.

Sé que esto se habría arreglado solo llevar esta carta lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela para tirarla en algún lado aislado, pero esto era mucho más simbólico, más divertido... y ese conserje de verdad debe conocer el dolor. Así estaremos unidos.

Luego de separarla en unos diez pedazos al menos, tiré los restos de una juventud desperdiciada claramente idiota al piso, juntándose con la demás basura sin valor, quedando una imagen bastante bonita que se asemeja bastante a la realidad del romance adolescente para los seres incomprendidos llamados cruelmente ¨solitarios¨.

Satisfecho con observar mi creación unos segundos para sentir el momento, finalmente me levanté, ansioso por largarme de aquí antes de que llegaran esas chicas básicas, algún profesor con fuertes ganas de desquitarse con alguien para hacer su día un poco menos miserable o el jodido conserje.

Con rapidez me giré para seguir avanzando en la dirección por la que NO estaban ese trío de chicas... encontrando unos ojos celestes que me estaban mirando fijamente.

Que miedo.

-...

No dijo palabra alguna. Tan solo fue bajando con lentitud hasta ver con sus ojos todo el desastre que había provocado siguiendo mis puros deseos, lo que sería una mala señal si no fuera por ese tono tan apático suyo que me dio la esperanza de escapar de esto solo jugando bien mis cartas.

-... No vi-

-Esa carta... la rompiste...

Esa pregunta me desconcertó un momento, pero enseguida me recuperé, tratando de mirar detrás suyo y a sus lados para comprobar si tenía alguna posibilidad de escape.

-... Supongo. No creo que nadie llore por eso. El pobre diablo me debe incluso un favor.

El cielo aún mantenía ese vibrante tono celeste, pero la luz del sol, en cambio, comenzaba a ser cada vez menor, algo obvio considerando que ya perdí un buen tiempo estando conviviendo con esas tres perras, pero que incluso así me agría bastante el humor.

-... No entiendo. Por favor explícate.

¿Eh?... Ah, ¿sigue aquí? Dios, que molestia.

A pesar de mi frustración interna, decidí enfocarme en esta chica de aspecto peligroso pero a la vez carente de esa sensación de peligro debido a su falta de energía en... bueno... todo.

-Aunque la posibilidad era pequeña, es posible que esta carta fuera leída por una mala persona que esparciría la verguenza si ese tipo fue lo bastante tonto para firmar con su nombre... lo que explicaría el perfume.

Creyendo que todo estaba más o menos bien entre nosotros, traté de dirigirme a la escalera, pero un brazo extendido me bloqueó el camino, haciendo que mirara nuevamente a esos ojos celestes que de repente cobraron una emoción: una muy peligrosa si se debe aclarar.

Pese a que quería bajar la mirada, al final mi orgullo como solitario al que nada le afecta fue más fuerte y terminé devolviendo el ataque con toda mi fuerza, lo que provocó que ella aumentara la intensidad, matando casi todo rastro de ese valor que acababa de reunir.

Aún así, por el bien de las apariencias, cambié mi posición por una más firme mientras bajaba los brazos al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la mandíbula para acentuar seguridad porque twitter logic.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Te estás basando solo en posibles que ni siquiera puedes comprobar. ¿No te parece que eres muy arrogante al asumir tantas cosas sin considerar que puedes estar errado?

Su tono con el correr de las palabras empezó a ser más efusivo, como si este asunto sin importancia de alguna manera le tocase la moral directamente. Yo, como un ser humano superior, no caí ante esta presión y traté de contestar lo más coherente que podía ser teniendo a una chica linda pero abusiva mirándome con desprecio.

-Admito que pude asumir algunas cosas basadas en experiencias personales pero... ¿no es mejor asegurarse por si las dudas? Además, por muy idiota que seguramente sea ese tipo, merece alguien que comprenda sus mierdas, ¿no? ¿O acaso me estás diciendo que tú empatizas con él?

Eso fue un ataque fácil, pero muy efectivo. Porque esta chica, a pesar de que no es una a la que muchos puedan acercarse, obviamente recibió la adulación del sexo opuesto, al menos de forma ocasional: y si lo que Komachi dijo es verdad, entonces por norma general esto no les suele gustar a las mujeres a menos que sean muy egocéntricas o ansiosas de validación.

Esta chica de ojos y cabello celestes afiló su mirada, tratando de intimidarme, sin éxito aparente, pues yo ya sabía en ese instante que había ganado. Por eso mantuve el duelo de miradas con suficiencia, feliz de que a los pocos segundos ella viera cuan inútil era mantener eso, bajando su brazo en el proceso.

-Es frustrante, pero tienes buenas intenciones y esto no afecta a nadie, así que no tengo derecho de cuestionarte.

Su voz volvió a ser plana, algo que seguramente forma parte de esa máscara que muestra al mundo. No me puedo imaginar que una chica tan linda como ella sea realmente indiferente o seria: no forma parte del personaje que proyecta al mundo con esa belleza. Simplemente no es correcto.

Le dediqué una sonrisa que trataba de ser una extraña mezcla entre pedantería y gratitud que ella ni siquiera se molestó en ver, teniendo sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo.

Viendo que ahora tengo camino libre, decidí comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de esta institución del demonio, rogando por no encontrarme con cierta profesora amante de la cultura otaku.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Hikigaya?

-Solo voy a casa, Hiratsuuuuuuuuuu...

Estaba justo en frente y a poco centímetros de Hiratsuka-sensei, quien había aparecido de repente cuando estaba girándome hacia las escaleras, bloqueando mi zona de escape. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero no llegaba a sus ojos, viendo al bajar ligeramente la mirada como sus puños estaban temblando furiosamente.

Mantuvimos este concurso por un tiempo inusualmente largo antes de que sintiera una fuerza peligrosa pasar al lado de mí, seguido de tener parte de mi vista bloqueada por una cabellera celeste que se alejaba a un ritmo lento pero muy genial.

Esa fue la señal para que sensei dejase de buscar atormentarme y mirase hacia ella con un rostro alegre que se sentía asquerosamente falso.

-Hikigaya podrá ser una mala hierba, pero tiene algo de razón. Por favor sé más considerada con los sentimientos de los demás, Kawasaki.

¿Kawasaki?... Espera, ¿acaso ese no es el nombre que estaba en la carta?

-... Trataré.

No molestándose en mirarla y ni siquiera en detener su andar, dijo esas palabras al aire con un vacío tal que casi parecía una forma de burlarse de ella. Pero, nuevamente, probablemente esta sea parte de la máscara que quiere mantener al mundo para no ser constantemente acosado debido a su aspecto físico.

No hay manera de que alguien pueda tratar con tanta falta de respeto a Hiratsuka-sensei.

¡Ese es MI trabajo!

Viendo que ella parece ser una pieza que no se moverá más en este tablero, decidí enfocarme más en Hiratsuka-sensei: para ser más exactos, en tratar de estimar qué tan rápido puede correr con esos tacones mientras trato de recordar qué había más allá de la sala de cocina.

De repente dejé escuchar pasos moviéndose de forma brusca, provocando que inconscientemente mirara hacia donde se había ido esa chica con aires de bravucona, encontrando unos ojos celestes que me estaban mirando fijamente, haciéndome temblar un poco más de la cuenta.

Nos quedamos así un par de segundos y entonces ella los cerró.

-¿Quién eres?

Una pregunta inocente en un momento que no lo es tanto. Por eso me enfoqué en Hiratsuka-sensei para comprobar si esto no era una estratagema para golpearme de sorpresa que planearon usando esos extraños poderes de mujer que tanto terror me causan.

Pero no. Ella me devolvió la mirada a la misma distancia que la última, solo que... no se veía tan furiosa como antes.

Regresé a mirar a esa chica de pelo celeste, encontrando sus ojos con aires de expectación, esperando mi respuesta.

No viendo nada de malo en darle el gusto luego de pensar en las consecuencias, decidí contentarla.

-... Hikigaya Hachiman. Clase 2F.

El decir el nombre de mi clase fue una tontería que sin querer solté, pero incluso si eso fue ridículo, ella no dijo nada al respecto. Tan solo mantuvo este duelo de miradas libre de toda mala intención antes de cerrarlos para acto seguido mirarme de nuevo... esta vez de forma mucho más suave.

-... Eres un buen tipo. Aunque bastante raro.

-... ¿Gracias, supongo?

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más suaves, siendo esos dos orbes del color de cielo diurno todo lo que podía ver debido a los hombros algo gruesos de Hiratsuka-sensei, quien se mantuvo inusualmente callada y no movible al respecto.

-A pesar de que no lo conocías, fuiste más considerado de lo que yo fui. Por eso... gracias.

Me quedé confundido ante esta actitud tan brusca de su yo inicial, pero cuando empezó a marcharse esta vez sin detenerse, supe que mis preguntas nunca tendrían respuesta. Supe que cualquier interacción que pudiera tener con esta tal ¨Kawasaki¨ ya no podría ser.

...

...

**[¡JA! ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo!]**

¡OH POR FAVOR N-

**[Ruta de Kawasaki Saki desbloqueada: [Camarada en noches frías] ahora está disponible]**

**[Fetiche: Prostitución]**

...

...

...

... Disculpa, ¿pero qué fetiche dijiste?

**[Prostitución]**

...

... Eso no es genial.

**[Aaah~, ¡eres una nena! ¡Una nena cobarde que no se excita con nada!]**

**[¿Acaso debo darte las lolis? ¡¿Quieres las lolis?!]**

¡NADIE QUIERE A LAS LOLIS!

**[¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE A LAS LOLIS!]**

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo se excitaría con el cuerpo de una niña?! ¡Soy una persona normal con gustos normales, sistema cochino degenerado!

**[...]**

**[¿Oppai Lolis entonces?]**

Dime que es una broma.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[... ¿Es una broma?]**

¿A qué viene esa larga pausa? Además, ¿acaso lo preguntaste?

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[¿Prefieres Milfs?]**

JÓDETE.

JÓDANSE TODOS LOS OTAKUS VIRGENES DEL MUNDO.

¡ACABARÉ CON TODA SU MALDITA RA-**¡¿Por qué demonios estoy en un cuarto blanco?!**

**[Estamos en el centro de la convergencia. En el génesis del mundo en el que puedes elegir todos los caminos disponibles en tu pequeño lapso de tiempo atrapado en este mundo terrenal]**

...

...

El Menú, ¿verdad?

**[Si, el Menú... aguafiestas]**

Tratando de no seguir prestando más atención de la debida a este sistema de juego seriamente defectuoso y buscando calmar todas las emociones intensas que me había hecho sentir este kusogame en pocos segundos, me concentré más en mirar las grandes letras que parecían cubrir hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada, pero que extrañamente podía leer como si estuviera justo frente a mí en tamaño libro.

Nuevamente, el título de ¨Oregairu: El Eroge¨ volvía a aparecer, esta vez de forma mucho más... asquerosa: no había otra forma en que pudiera ser con esos corazones antes de la primera letra y después de la última letra junto a ese subrayado que me recordaba porque odiaba Barbie con toda mi alma.

Ahora que tenía tiempo y ganas de pensar en el nombre de este chiste de simulador, no pude evitar estar confundido.

-¿Oregairu?... ¿¨Estoy aquí¨? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Por norma general los juegos de este estilo suelen tener nombres bastante genéricos, sin importar cuan largos o cortos sean. De hecho, cuanto más fetichista suene el título, es más probable que logren convencer al morador de sótano que se paga estos juegos de mierda con el dinero de sus padres.

¿Pero Oregairu? Ese es un nombre de producto que se toma medianamente en serio, cosa que esta cosa evidentemente no es. Además, las palabras, aunque pueden sonar bien si se quiere conseguir un efecto de pretenciosidad barata, no son aptas para esta clase de juegos. Es demasiado vago para un juego de este tipo.

Pero bueno, aunque sería divertido pensar de qué forma rebuscada esto se relaciona con la prostitución o el netorare, estoy más interesado en tratar de descifrar qué mierda quieren decir las ¨opciones¨ de este menú de selección.

**[Seguir sin estar ahí]**

**[Llegar ahí]**

**[Abandonar a quien está ahí]**

-¿Qué mierda pretenciosa es esta, kusogame? ¿Qué busca decir tu creador, quien parece ser un entusiasta de romperte las pelotas pensando en cosas que seguramente sean inútiles?

... No hubo cuadro de texto.

Nunca me había pasado. Siempre que yo preguntaba algo, el juego me respondía, incluso si era en tono sarcástico.

-... Te hice una pregunta, kusogame.

**[...]**

**[&$&($/($/#&(#/)%#]**

¿Qué mierda?

**[O/($/%/#&((#%/AN]**

Todo estaba igual que siempre.

El escenario seguía teniendo el mismo tono de blanco y el menú no tenía ningún cambio aparente, teniendo todavía la extraña flecha de selección (pero literal) seleccionando la primera opción. Yo, por supuesto, también me sentía igual, no teniendo dolores de cabeza o sintiendo como si algo me estuviera poseyendo.

Pero aún así...

**[ON&%/!$&(/#!%/)%/CHA%&/]**

No entiendo por qué, pero...

**[O#&/(#&NI#&/(#&$/A#/(]**

Siento como si...

**[¡ONII-CHAN!]**

**... me estuviera olvidando de algo muy importante.**

**Algo que no debí haber olvidad-**... o...

-¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya? ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza en las nubes?

De un segundo a otro, todo el mundo a mi alrededor tomó la misma forma que tenía antes de... antes de... ¿de qué?

No recuerdo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza de esa extraña pero molesta sensación de mi cabeza, me concentré en no olvidar que estoy frente a una maestra que no titubea a la hora de darme castigo físico por cuestiones absurdas pero peligrosas para mi estómago.

La profesora en cuestión me miraba con confusión, pero también con leve preocupación, estando a pocos pasos de mí en comparación con el momento en que estaba hablando con la tal Kawasaki. A pesar de que una sensación de peligro me envolvió en el instante en que la noté cerca, traté de controlar mi impulso de idiotez y asentí en señal de acuerdo.

-Si. Yo... bueno, me quedé pensando un poco en todo lo que he vivido últimamente.

Una verdad a medias, pero no una mentira: y como no era una mentira, entonces era mucho más fácil ocultar el resto de la verdad.

-¿Eeh~?... Cuéntame más.

Esa sonrisa maliciosa me descolocó bastante, haciendo que involuntariamente retrocediera un par de pasos hacia atrás, provocando que sensei avanzara unos tres en señal de protesta, teniendo en alto esa cara de pocos amantes.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente, sensei?

La pregunta en sí es estúpida, pero es lo que pasa cuando tengo una maestra joven bastante hermosa mirándome a los ojos sin sentirse asqueada: es natural que los jóvenes impresionables cometan estupideces.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, Hikigaya~

No lo sé. Y por favor no diga mi nombre así. No es tan asqueroso como debería ser.

-... Quiero un adulto.

-Soy un adulto.

-Uno de verdad.

**¡PAAAM!**

De acuerdo... ese me lo merecía. No importa cuanto me esté quejando del dolor con gruñidos inentendibles, al final creo que me merezco un castigo físico luego de haber estado siendo un auténtico hijo de puta con personas que, aunque básicas, siguen siendo gente a la que estoy pisoteando por mis deseos egoistas.

Este es una pequeña retribución que estoy dispuesto a pagar si con esto puedo volver a seguir planeando como alejar a esas chicas, lo quieran o no. Es la excusa que voy a usar ante mi mismo para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-... ¿Que ocurrió con ellas, Hikigaya? Tienes una cara más horripilante de lo usual.

-¿Eh?

Las palabras de Hiratsuka-sensei dichas con una seriedad que constrataba todo lo que conocía de ella hasta ahora me hicieron dar cuenta de que en algún punto de mis pensamientos estaba mirándola a los ojos, aún arrodillado luego de esa violación a los derechos humanos que sufrió mi estómago.

No tenía idea de qué cara estaba poniendo, pero si incluso una maestra es incapaz de ocultar su rechazo, supongo que debe ser más horrible de lo usual: ese pensamiento me hizo soltar sin querer una carcajada al sentir esta situación como una repetición de una anécdota que me ocurrió en el pasado con una maestra igual de hermosa.

Sobra decir que mi tontería terminó haciendo que ella me odie y que en mi último día en la secundaria ella me confesara lo feliz que estaba de nunca más volverme a ver, diciéndome de paso que nunca conseguiría una novia por como actuaba hasta ese entonces.

Por supuesto que ella tenía razón en todo, pero... mi yo de ese entonces no fue capaz de ver la verdad y terminó llorando en su casa.

Qué patético. Daba mucho asco en ese entonc-

-La sigues haciendo, Hikigaya. De hecho ahora es peor.

Finalmente parece que llegó a una especie de aceptación con el hecho de que era un ser asqueroso y su desprecio por mi físico finalmente desapareció, reemplazado por la cara de una sensei bastante comprensiva.

Por supuesto que eso solo era una máscara, pero no hay nada de malo en seguirle el juego.

-... Tiene razón. Soy asqueroso.

Por eso siempre fui despreciado en el pasado.

Por eso me quedé y quedaré solo, incluso en mis últimos nunca conociendo el verdadero afecto de los demás fuera de una familia que aprendió a tolerarme con el tiempo al estar obligados a ello.

-... Tch. De verdad necesitas ayuda.

-Hmph. Puede seeeeeeer!

No pudiendo darme cuenta a tiempo, sentí el repentino terror de ser agarrado cruelmente por mis hombros que rápidamente fueron empujados hacia arriba por una Hiratsuka-sensei que se había puesto a la misma altura baja que yo a tal velocidad que casi pareciera que se teletransportó.

Estando aún sorprendido, no pude hacer nada cuando ella creyó que era una buena idea sacudir mi ropa, como si tratara de quitarme alguna clase de suciedad que claramente no existe: todo adornado con una sonrisa maternal que me hace imposible sentirme excitado, viendo en ella ahora una versión más ¨en onda¨ de mi madre.

... Dios, que sucio me siento.

-Listo. Ahora estás bien. Estás como nuevo y ya no tienes esa cara depresiva en tu cara.

¿Depresiva? ¿Que no era asquerosa?

Antes de que pudiera abordarlas con mis preguntas, su expresión se transformó en una de seriedad demasiado, valga la redundancia, seria considerado todo lo que me había estado mostrando hasta, haciéndome imposible tomarla en serio y dedicándole solo una expresión inquisitiva que a ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero aún así no dijo nada al respecto.

Escuchando a los pájaros piar en la lejanía y al sol teniendo una extraña iluminación que hacía ver a estos pasillos mucho mejores de lo que en realidad, toda esta escena es tan dolorosamente perfecta que, por más que no quiera, me generaba rechazo, sintiendo como eso provocó que mi cejo se frunciera.

Pero eso inmediatamente desapareció cuando noté algo mal en esta situación. Algo que me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-... ¿Qué ocurre, sensei? ¿Por qué me está mirando tanto?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, siguiéndome con la mirada a pesar de que trata de desviarlos ligeramente hacia los costados. Y aunque eso ya de por si es preocupante, lo que de verdad me incomodaba era el sentimiento que me quería transmitir con ellos. Era uno que, siendo sincero... despreciaba con toda mi alma.

Odio la compasión.

-Hikigaya... No voy a preguntar qué pasó para que te pusieras a patear el cesto de basura como un lunático y luego quedarte en silencio como si estuvieras poseído por tus pensamientos. Sé que no me lo quieres decir y entiendo que los chicos de su edad necesitan no sentirse presionados.

... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso sensei está... está hablando como una adulta? ¿Y encima una responsable?

A pesar de estos pensamientos groseros sobre ella que de verdad quería decir con mis labios... ver esos ojos me impidió arruinar el momento con mi humor ácido. En su lugar, a pesar de que odiara cada segundo de esto, decidí que lo mejor aquí era fingir que esto me importaba por el bien de las apariencias y luego tratar de olvidar esto de cualquier forma posible.

Tragando cloro si hace falta.

-... Gracias, supongo.

Mi respuesta desganada generó en ella una sonrisa maternal que, de nuevo, me generaban sentimientos de asco gracias al enfoque que esta mierda de simulador quiere que tome con ella.

Dejé de pensar en las horribles pesadillas que se me venían a la mente cuando sentí como las manos de sensei finalmente me liberaron, sintiendo una sensación de libertad que quería con desesperación, algo que no me molesté en ocultar, soltando un suspiro satisfecho que intenté hacer lo más ruidoso posible.

Eso, contrario a lo que esperaba, hizo que ella se riese levemente, con las yemas de sus dedos totalmente extendidos tapando su boca, dando una imagen demasiado difícil de procesar para mi cerebro lleno de ideas sobre cómo puedo cortarme lo que tengo colgado entre las piernas de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

-Incluso aunque no sepa qué pasó exactamente, basándome en las personalidades de ambos, supongo que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió entre Yukinoshita y tú?

Esa pregunta es una que no me esperaba y al mismo tiempo me sentía estúpido por no esperarla. Es obvio que Hiratsuka-sensei, a pesar de lo que pueda decir su actitud la mayor parte del tiempo, es un adulto con aparente mucha experiencia en esto de lidiar con ¨niños problemáticos¨.

La miré con detenimiento, tratando de buscar alguna mala intención en su pregunta, pero lo único que pude apreciar de diferente fue la ligera confusión que tenía, seguramente porque la estaba mirando mucho más de lo debido. Con eso en mente, bajé ligeramente mis ojos hacia el suelo y pensé qué debía decir ahora.

Es obvio que no puedo contarle lo que pasó. No solo porque no quiero, sino tambíén porque, si Hiratsuka-sensei no está conforme con el resultado, puede empezar a frecuentar más el Club de Servicio con la excusa de asegurarse de que no nos matemos, lo que obviamente aumentará más mi tiempo al lado de ella.

Eso puede llevar a mas diálogos, que llevan a más puntos de afecto, que me llevan a una migraña y terminar el ciclo matando a un puto gordo que se la pasa viendo chetos y comiendo hentai.

Como contar las cosas no es una opción, está la opción opuesta: la de huir como un cobarde que no quiere cuestionar su sexualidad leyendo a los Jojos. Y aunque esa es la que quiero tomar con todo mi corazón, tampoco es factible.

Hiratsuka-sensei, incluso si me deja ir sin darle lo que quiere, es lo bastante metiche y capaz de investigar por su propia cuenta lo que pasó hasta encontrar la verdad, haciendo que me vea obligado a correr el riesgo de enamorarla... Y claro, también puedo ganarme un golpe de ella por no revelar la verdad si esto la enoja.

Por supuesto que todo lo que estoy diciendo se basa en mis propios sesgos que empañan una visión objetiva de las cosas, pero por ahora es todo lo que tengo. Cuando descubra como ser Dios o el que da las noticias en el Canal 6 es que cambiaré mis métodos.

Ya formando en mi cabeza lo que iba a decir, finalmente levanté la vista hacia los ojos de Hiratsuka-sensei para salir de aquí y...

Y...

**... Y me vio con esos ojos de desaprobación.**

-... Est-

-Así que tú también haces eso de analizar demasiado y con tanto odio, ¿eh?...

Su expresión ahora era de... tristeza.

-... Sensei, ¿q-

-Hikigaya, estás castigado.

-¿Eh?

Su expresión ahora era, extrañamente, determinada al mismo nivel que esos protagonistas de manga shonen que quedan MUY MAL en el mundo real: algo que a ella no parece quedarle muy en claro.

Además, ¿castigado? ¿Me estás castigando y lo dices como si fueras mi madre, sensei?

¿A qué estás jugando?

-Hm~. Y tengo el castigo perfecto para ti.

* * *

Apenas pise un pie fuera de la escuela, sintiendo todo el calor que recibía todo el patio de esta institución, la voluntad de caminar abandonó mi ser, transformando mi rostro en una amalgama de malos deseos al projimo y a todo lo que representa.

Sobu era una escuela que concentraba toda su habilidad deportiva en una gran zona de tierra despreciada por todos los docentes en este establecimiento de porquería porque no les quedaba presupuesto para expandir el terreno, así que tuvieron que ingeniarselas.

Por eso mas con el bonus de en un futuro joderme las pelotas de playa pichándolas con el negro y viril pez espada del director, quien seguramente metió mano en todo esto, es que el club de rugby, atletismo, beisbol y fútbol comparten una gran concentración de tierra muerta: porque esto de destacar en deportes importa bien poco aquí.

Pero a pesar de que los maestros no tienen interés y que no haya futuro aquí para un entusiasta del deporte, esta gran zona es concurrida por una sencilla razón.

-¡Aaah~! ¡Kyoya-kun es tan sexy~!

-Si, es lindo, pero Tohno-senpai es mucho mejor. Es grande, pero no musculoso. ¡Quisiera ser abrazada por esos brazos!

-¿En serio? Y-Yo pienso que Yamamoto-kun es lindo. D-Digo, él parece esforzarse mucho.

-¿Eeeh~? Así que te gustan los menores, ¿eh, Hiyori?

-¡N-N-No lo digas así!

Por supuesto que toda esa conversación sin contenido murió en el instante en que hice acto de presencia, matando todo el buen ambiente que tenían estas chicas a costa de cosificar al club de rugby. Y claramente eso me importó una mierda, devolviendo esa cara de asco por a la milesíma potencia.

En serio no quería lidiar con esto, pero...

**-Avanza, Hikigaya.**

Aún a pesar de toda esa mierda, me vi forzado a seguir adelante cuando esos ojos peligrosos perforaron mi nuca, obligándome a avanzar aunque no quiera. Y aunque nunca vi los ojos ni a la persona que los tenía, estoy seguro de que Hiratsuka-sensei está sonriendo de forma muy asquerosa.

Pero no al nivel que emana mi sola presencia. Solo estar en un radio de veinte metros ya generó expresiones de asco en ese grupo de chicas que estaban observando a los chicos del club de atletismo, quienes estuvieron ignorante a todo el desprecio perturbador que estaba recibiendo una persona por existir.

Por más que haya un miembro del club justo al lado de esa chica de lentes con grandes pechos que parece tener unas inmensas de lanzarme la pelota con la que estaba jugando ese chico sin ningún futuro brillante como esa sonrisa de menso te quiere hacer creer, no se dio cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera mirando a esa chica lo notó.

Esta sin duda es una mierda rara del sistema. Y ya puedo pensar más o menos qué lo está provocando... aunque aún así hay cosas que no entiendo porque esta cosa no se molesta en explicarse bien,

Puto género Simulador de Citas. Por eso los de Plataformas son mejores.

Dejando estos desvarios sin sentido y el odio de lado, me acerqué cada vez más a mi destino, asegurándome de que se vea cuanto odio yo también estar aquí. Pero aunque siento que el desprecio por toda esta idea es bastante poderosa, aún así encontré un digno adversario en esa chica adorable que rápidamente ocultó su desprecio debajo de una máscara de indiferencia.

No me engañas, zorra.

Cuando vi con sumo detalle a todas esas chicas sentadas en las bancas colosales que ni siquiera podían llegar a cubrir media cancha, supe que esto era lo máximo que iba a avanzar, así que me posicioné en el extremo izquierdo de la cancha de fútbol, observando como estos tipos practicaban con esmero a pesar de que no conseguirían nada.

Sintiendo unos ojos peligrosos darme caza, me giré hacia arriba de las bancas de varios escalones, viendo los ojos de esa zorra que eran demasiado peligrosos.

Dándole una mirada un poco más larga de lo que debía por cuestiones que ni siquiera yo entiendo, finalmente decidí que tuve suficiente de esta mierda.

Estando a una buena distancia del grupo de chicas que hasta hace bien poco estaban presenciando el partido de práctica de nuestro adorable equipo de fútbol soccer, observe qué tan lamentable iban a desempeñarse los novatos.

Adorable porque aunque nunca han ganado nada, aún así lo siguen intentando, creyendo que su querido capitán los llevará a la victoria.

Ilusos.

Decidí concentrarme mejor en el partido que se veía mucho más interesante y con más contenido que todas estas chicas combinadas.

Particularmente también para ignorar como una pelota de tenis rozó ligeramente mi oreja, poniéndome los pelos de punta ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para romper mi fachada de indiferencia.

Solo fingí que esa pelota de tenis metiéndose en la zona de juego no existía.

Satisfecho con comprobar nuevamente que yo tengo razón sobre los sentimientos del sexo opuesto, observé con relativo interés como el querido don perfecto de la clase avanzaba con velocidad hacia la portería, asustando como un campeón a ese pobre chico que se ve como todo un novato.

Hayama lanzó la pelota que el portero pudo detener a duras penas, pero provocando que rebotara con sus palmas, escapándose de su poder, cosa que Hayama vio como una oportunidad de abandonar toda caballería y correr hacia ella como un desquiciado.

El tipo de verdad se ve frustrado por alguna razón.

Que raro... pero divertido.

El portero, desesperado por impedir una anotación pero no tanto de sufrir la embestida de nuestro querido príncipe, se levanta, toma carrera y lanza la pelota hacia un costado de una patada inmensa.

Y así la pelota salió del campo, pareciendo que iba a perderse en la lejanía... pero... ¿hizo una curva?

Empezó a caer y...

Y...

¿Y se estaba dirigiendo a mí?

**[¡LA PRIMERA BATALLA ACABA DE EMPEZAR! ¡LUCHA POR LA VICTORIA!]**

**[¡Hunde a tu rival en la miseria!]**

... ¿Qué?

Espera un momento... ¿acaso debo... atraparla?

**[SI. Es el requisito que debes cumplir para activar el enfrentamiento]**

**[¡Buena suerte!]**

...

Oh... Ya veo...

...

¡!

¡CANCELA! ¡CANCELA ESTO HE DICHO!

**[¡Tu rey te lo ordena!]**

¡POR ESO FUISTE DERROCADO, VIEJO SENIL!

¡MIERDA!

¡MIERDA!

¿QUÉ HAGO?

... ¡!

-Por favor funciona...

Contra todo el sentido común que me daba mi brillante cerebro, extendí ambas manos hacia el cielo, juntándolas lo más firme que podía mientras bajaba la cara hasta el suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que, si esto llegaba a salir mal, por lo menos generara un dolor rápido.

Escuché gritos en la lejanía, todos del equipo de fútbol, quienes eran los únicos que se preocupaban al menos un poco por mi triste existencia.

**¡PAAAAM!**

Un sonido estridente vino después acompañado de un dolor agónico en las palmas, finalizando el trío con la sensación de un objeto duro apoyándose en mis extremidades superiores como si lo mereciera.

Luego... nada más.

-... ¿Hm? ¿No estoy muerto?

Temeroso de lo que me fuera encontrar, abrí levemente un parpado mientras apuntaba mi cabeza hacia arriba, viendo al comienzo mis palmas extendidas que, ahora pudiendo apreciarlas mejor, estaban en una pose jodidamente estúpida.

Desesperado por limpiar un poco de mi imagen empañada, bajé las manos, no soltando ese objeto casi tan duro como mis pelotas de playa luego de que Yukinoshita me la frotara fuertemente... la moral, por supuesto.

Teniendo el objeto a la altura de mi estómago y a una buena distancia, vi que era la mismo pelota que ese cobarde había lanzado lo más lejos posible para no tener que lidiar con un príncipe seriamente frustrado con algo.

Observé esto como si no fuera real y tan solo estuviera presenciando mi imaginación queriendo alejarme aún más del concepto patético que tengo de mí mismo. Y sinceramente, la idea de que esto fuera una fantasía que estoy teniendo porque me encuentro desmayado en el suelo como una cucaracha es mucho más factible que esto.

-¡Oi, ¿estás bien?!

Reconociendo esa molesta voz donde fuera, mi humor pasó de sorprendido a asqueado, girándome forzosamente hacia esa voz cuando volvió a gritar con ese acento suyo tan molesto.

No prestando atención a las chicas que odian mis entrañas sin razón por el bien de mi cordura, me concentré, por mucho que no quisiera, en el tipo ruidoso de pelo anaranjada claramente teñido que se acercaba corriendo hacia mí luego de saltar de esa banca medianamente alta como un idiota.

No es un alivio que no se haya roto la nariz en la caída.

-Tch.

-¡OI, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Genial. Ahora no solo grita más fuerte, sino que intenta llamar mi atención agitando sus brazos lo más alto posible como un auténtico retrasado mental.

¿Será esto un saludo tribal de su sub-especie?

-¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Por favor perdóname, Hayama-senpai!

-... No. No te preocupes.

Esa charla entre idiotas llamó un poco mi atención, haciendo que sin querer me gire hacia ellos para observar qué caras estaban haciendo y ver si la actitud de Hayama Hayato era solo una de las tantas máscaras que se suele poner, pero cuando sentí como una fuerza incontrolable me empujaba hacia atrás sin piedad, supe que no era el momento.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ¿De verdad estas bien? Digo, no parece que estés herido, pero te ves en las nubes. ¿Puedo ayudarte en alg-

Por el bien de mis neuronas, corté toda clase de atención que estaba dispuesto a darle. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo y me enfoqué nuevamente en donde estaba Hayama, tratando de al menos ver su cara para añadir otro triunfo más a mi colección.

Pero noooo.

Ese hombre fornido, negro y de casi dos metros no solo tenía que meterse en mi camino, sino también acercarse a mí como si algo le poseyera...

... Espera. ¿Acaso no debería cor-

-¡TÚ ERES EL INDICADO!

Su voz poderosa de macho que se respeta me sacudió hasta los huesos, callando en el proceso los ecos de un Tobe Kakeru bastante irritante.

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, me fue imposible no ponerme nervioso, temblando cuando el tipo apoyó sus manos musculosas sobre mis hombros, haciéndome desear que hubiera un adulto por aquí.

-¿P-Perdone usted? ¿A qué se refiere?

Elevando mi cara hacia lo más alto, pude ver su expresión y... era demasiado radiante. Tanto que me daba asco.

-¡Para ser el portero sustituto, por supuesto!

...

...

...

-¿Qué?

-¡Akutagawa, dale tu uniforme!

¿Qué?

-¡Eeeeh~! ¡¿Es en serio?!

¿Qué?

-... ¿Es el tipo de esta mañana?

¿Qué?

**[¡LA HORA DE LA VERDAD HA LLEGADO! ¡ES HORA DE MACHACAR ESE TRASERO PRESUMIDO Y ELEVARTE A LOS CIELOS COMO EL MACHO ALFA DE AQUÍ!]**

**[La primera [Batalla de Rivales] ha sido activada: ¡hora de demostrar tu hombría ante el publico para aumentar tu reputación mientras tu testosterona explota en una lucha entre machos!]**

**[Hayama Hayato Vs. Hikigaya Hachiman: Ronda 1 - ¡Defensa feroz!]**

**[Objetivo: Hayama Hayato, la estrella del club de fútbol, está por encima de todos los demás miembros. Siempre que juega en entrenamientos con sus compañeros, mete un promedio de cinco anotaciones. ¡Tu misión es conseguir que no meta ninguno!]**

**[Recompensa: ¡2.000 [Puntos de Habilidad]! ¡Y también... bueno, lo descubrirás cuando termine!]**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... ¿Qué?**

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Este capítulo lo considero uno de los que tiene más contenido. Seguramente no es el mejor, pero si es el que avanza a mayor ritmo y dentro de todo considero que lo hizo con una calidad aceptable.**_

_**¿Qué opinan ustedes? Me preocupa que este capítulo sea malo en comparación a los anteriores, así que me gustaría su opinión al respecto. Lo apreciaría bastante.**_

_**Fuera de eso, creo que no hay mucho que decir salvo que el siguiente es el final del ¨primer volumen¨. Con los elementos clave ya presentados casi en su totalidad, a partir de ahora las cosas deberían empezar a moverse bastante, pero no prometo nada. Es tan solo LA IDEA que tengo al respecto.**_

_**Sin más que decir, vayamos a los comentarios.**_

_**[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

_**Si, creo que esta es la primera vez que lo haces desde que hace mucho dije eso de que quería que fueras el primero. Como pasa el tiempo, ¿eh?**_

_**Si, esto de que se me coman palabras es bastante molesto y mientras más palabras tenga un capítulo mayor es el número de palabras que borrará, sin importar qué tan buena sea la conexión. Por ejemplo, en Autoconvencimiento MÍNIMO se saltea cien palabras.**_

_**La única a la que no le sucede es a la de Sagami y eso es seguramente porque es la que menos palabras suele tener en general. Esta historia, aunque al comienzo tenía la misma cantidad, ahora está empezando a tener las 7.000 palabras que buscaba hacer con Autoconvencimiento en sus comienzos, así que... mierda XD.**_

_**Respecto a mi sadismo con Hachi... pues no lo había pensado mucho hasta ahora, pero tienes razón. Pero tiene un motivo.**_

_**Yo soy de los que cree que para que una trama sea buena o por lo menos entretenida necesita conflictos, o sea, momentos en que las cosas vayan mal para los personajes y que se vean forzados a reaccionar en consecuencia. Así como hay momentos en los que el protagonista puede estar en paz o divirtiéndose, también están esos momentos en los que debe sufrir.**_

_**Debe haber un equilibrio entre el afecto y el rechazo. Muchas veces ambos saliendo de un mismo personaje.**_

_**En general, considero que muchos de los que leen fanfiction buscamos ver a los personajes siendo felices, ya sea en situaciones hilarantes, cómicas o sencillamente algo meloso. Es algo que todos los fandoms suelen hacer de un modo u otro, y en el caso de Oregairu se suele querer que Hachi no sufra.**_

_**Si te fijas, la mayoría de las historias aquí son sobre Hachiman teniendo buenos momentos o relaciones con los personajes. Claro que algunos juegan la carta de Haruno cada tanto para darle sufrimiento, pero en general se busca darle un descanso al pobre chico de todos sus dramas internos.**_

_**Yo, en cambio, intento darle nuevos conflictos para mantener una trama decente. Al igual que en la historia original, quiero que Hachi pase por malos momentos o malas interacciones con los demás personajes para darle ¨profundidad a la trama¨. Quiero, dentro de todo, escribir una historia que pueda aportar algo nuevo a la mesa.**_

_**Aunque el sufrimiento parezca gratuito, cumple una función en la trama.**_

_**... Menos en la de Sagami: ahí es por la comedia.**_

_**Pero si, tal vez el que sea sádico puede influir al respecto XD.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo por lo menos te haya entretenido. Al menos creo que ha sido el más dinámico hasta ahora.**_

_**[Raganakin]:**_

_**¡Hombre, que gusto leerte por aquí! Me alegra que puedas disfrutar de otro de mis proyectos.**_

_**Si, te entiendo. Yo por lo general prefiero que la historia tenga suficiente contenido como para no acabarla en una tarde, y aunque ya han pasado 7 capítulos, ni siquiera llegamos a las 50.000 palabras. Recién estamos terminando el ¨prólogo¨ y aún nos queda mucho por delante.**_

_**MUCHO por delante.**_

_**En fin, gracias por comentar y me alegro que el humor te haya gustado. Debido a un comentario llegué a creer que no era buen humor, así que me alegra que al menos a ti te hizo reír.**_

_**Espero que este te haya sacado al menos un par de risas y espera al próximo, que sin duda será el más fumado hasta ahora.**_

_**[Guest cell]:**_

_**Perdón si no te gusto este giro de los acontecimientos, pero es necesario para hacer avanzar la trama. Además, Hachiman podrá ser todo lo inteligente y manipulador que quiera, pero cuando no hay manera lógica de escapar de eso mediante las palabras, él elige la opción más segura: o sea la de menos dolor.**_

_**Pero no creas que ahora se volverá un endeble. Él aún está lejos de rendirse.**_

_**En fin, espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Guest]:**_

_**¡Oh, otra persona de habla inglesa! ¡Que honor!**_

_**Me alegra que hayas podido entender esta historia. Considero que mi ortografía es aceptable y mi gramática no un asco, pero aún así puedo pecar de usar muchos refranes españoles o inventarme palabras que creo que existen.**_

_**CREO.**_

_**Dejando eso de lado, gracias por comentar y por las felicitaciones. Me alegra bastante que alguien de otro lenguaje se tome la molestia de decirme eso.**_

_**PD: Por ese ¨Kudos¨, asumo que eres de la página Archive of Our Own, ¿verdad? Y espero haber escrito bien el nombre.**_

_**[PhantomHarvester]:**_

_**Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido tu favorito. El mío también lo fue. Y espero que esta vuelta al tono humorístico no se chocante para ti luego de todo lo que trajo el anterior.**_

_**A pesar de que con el tiempo esto dejará de tener tanta comedia, todavía falta mucho para poder hacer eso libremente. La idea que tengo con esta historia es que entre chiste y chiste se vayan contando detalles que servirán en la trama principal más adelante.**_

_**Cada capítulo hasta ahora y este, a pesar de que tienen sus buenos dosis de exageración absurda, poseen esos pequeños momentos en los que se ahonda en problemas serios o explicaciones de como funciona el sistema de juego.**_

_**Este capítulo, por ejemplo, tiene una escena clave que ya da el primer indicio de que esta historia tiene misterios que contar. Diría cual es, pero prefiero no hacerlo en caso de que alguien no lo haya pillado y darle un pequeño spoiler indirecto.**_

_**Perdona si me extiendo mucho en eso, pero temo que este capítulo no te haya gustado, así que lo vi necesario. Espero sepas comprender.**_

_**[boons-007]:**_

_**Si, al final él terminó perdiendo por confiarse demasiado. A pesar de que él veía algo raro en Yukino, no le dio la suficiente importancia porque no la creyó capaz de ir en contra de su meta, pensando que no tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo.**_

_**Si él hubiera analizado a fondo su perfil como heroína, habría podido pensar en una contramedida: eso es lo que él pensó al final.**_

_**El ¨harem¨ de Hachi cada vez se expande más XD. La verdad no tengo idea de a cuantas pienso meter, pero seguro que no serán pocas y desde luego que no será divertido para nuestro protagonista, pero trataré de que para nosotros lo sea el doble para equilibrar la balanza.**_

_**No pienso revelar nada sobre Komachi. Cometí muchos errores al comienzo, pero el principal fue el spoilear a los lectores abriendo de más mi boca (¿o es escribiendo de más con mis dedos?... meh, da igual)**_

_**Pues la verdad esta historia SI muestra los stats, solo que de una forma muy desorganizada, y creo que en los últimos capítulos no las he mostrado o mencionado.**_

_**Pero ya encontré la forma de hacerlo entendible y fácilmente seguible. Solamente estoy buscando el momento perfecto para ponerlo en practica. Espero que la nueva versión te llegue a gustar, que lo hice pensando en ti.**_

_**Y las preguntas también aparecieron, solo que no pasó del capítulo 1 cuando Hachi se encontró con sensei la primera vez XD. La verdad me había olvidado de esa opción, pero puedo justificarlo con que solo aparece en momento clave de ¨la historia¨, así que no hay problema.**_

_**Gracias por desearme suerte y trataré de no prestar atención a todo lo que dijiste de Colombia por respeto al país que me dio a ¨mi mejor amigo¨.**_

_**¡Brindo por ti!**_

_**[killer hollow]:**_

_**Si, ahora el juego es más permisivo con lo que hace Hachi, pero es solamente porque, a diferencia de nuestro protagonista, él puede analizar todo desde un punto de vista omniciente.**_

_**... Hasta ahí lo dejo para no dar más spoiler. (Maldita boca. Aprende a callarte)**_

_**[Hidrak]:**_

_**Pasaré por cada comentario tuyo en orden de salida.**_

_**1): Si, el sistema al comienzo era muy restrictivo, pero ahora empieza a darle más libertades a Hachiman... pero no es porque se haya apiadado de él o algo así**_  
_**2): En el boceto original tenía planeado que Yukinoshita no fuera una heroína y que su rol sea antagónico, pero al final mi amor por ella me impidio maltratarla así.**_  
_**3): Si... y no. Ahí lo dejo.**_  
_**4): No creo que haga daño decirlo, así que diré que sí, pero obviamente hay una razón más de peso de porque solo por ser el [MC] se volvió en plasta de vaca para el sexo opuesto SALVO las chicas del canon.**_  
_**Y si, el estómago de Hachi me da pena.**_  
_**5): Te entiendo, hermano... Te entiendo...**_  
_**6): Eso es lo que pasa cuando te la pasas ignorando a tu waifu canónica por tanto tiempo XD.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Ya terminé. Debería estar publicado a las 22:00 más o menos. O menos, dependiendo de si me apetece ponerme a corregir ahora mismo.**_

_**En fin, nos vemos hasta otra.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	8. Volumen 1: Capítulo 7

Fue difícil, pero finalmente pude recuperarme de la sorpresa que recibí ante la afirmación peligrosa del entrenador de este equipo de fútbol de cuarta. Cuando lo hice, me aseguré de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder y el doble para salir de esta.

Tratando de verme seguro de mí mismo para que este hombre imponente no usara su musculatura superior para intimidarme, maldiciendo en mi cabeza a Hiratsuka-sensei por meterme indirectamente en todo esto.

-... No quiero. Me rehúso. Quiero irme a casa. Voy a irme a cas-

Cuando pronuncié mis negaciones con un tono absolutista, pensaba ingenuamente que podía empezar mi retirada estratégica, pero enseguida fui detenido por un par de ojos enloquecidos de una emoción que me costaba definir con palabras, matando toda la ilusión que cargaba.

-No lo harás. Como tu superior en la escala piramidal, lo prohibo. ¡Ahora ve con Akutagawa y ponte su uniforme!

Que intenso. Está muy intenso, señor.

A pesar de que estaba un poco intimidado por la intensidad de esta persona, traté de no verme afectado y seguir insistiendo, confiando en que una figura de autoridad escolar no propasaría sus límites.

-Pero yo n-

-¡OBEDECE!

...

Que insistente... y aterrador.

Sobretodo aterrador es lo que mejor define a este hombre con no muchas nociones de lo que es respetar el espacio personal de los demás, haciéndome sentir su asquerosa respiración que entraba por mi nariz, arrugando mi cara en una expresión de asco.

Mientras esto ocurría, escuchaba al idiota de Tobe seguir gritando cosas estúpidas con una voz irritante y a unos cuantos miembros del club decir palabras despectivas hacia mi persona en un tono no muy bajo.

Pero, obviamente, sus chillidos son preferibles a esos ojos de desprecio que me están enviando esas chicas de primero por interrumpir el ritual de mojarse las bragas viendo sudar al príncipe.

Intenté retroceder un paso para recuperar un poco de estabilidad y de paso dejar de seguir teniendo arcadas, pero al instante dicha brecha se cerró más rápido de lo que pude procesar.

-... Está violando mi espacio personal.

-¡YO SOY tu espacio personal! ¡Ahora juega!

Mierda. ¿Por qué nadie viene a detenerlo? ¿Acaso creen que esta basura es normal?

Hmph. Raijuus tenían que ser.

-No quiero.

-¡Juega!

En serio, ¿por qué nadie me está ayudando? ¿Acaso esto no está violando los límites de lo que un profesor debe hacerle a su alumnado?

Nee, puedo demandarlo, ¿verdad? Tengo ese derecho, ¿no?

**[No]**

¡Demonios! ¡Ahí va mi plan de jubilación!

**[Tienes 16 años. Estás 49 años antes]**

Querrás decir 15 años tarde.

-Por favor sea racional, profesor.

-¡Puff~! ¿Racional? ¡¿Adónde crees que te llevará la racionalidad en la vida, mocoso?!

-... ¿No a prisión?

-... ¡VE A JUGAR!

...

De acuerdo... Aunque claramente esta persona es bastante... peculiar, estoy seguro de que un poco de lógica será suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón.

... Espero que lo haga.

-... Me siento halagado. De veras que lo estoy, pero no conozco bien las reglas del juego, no estoy en las condiciones óptimas para un partido y tampoco tengo experiencia recibiendo balones en la cara, así que...

Creyendo que mis justificaciones eran suficientes, retrocedí un par de pasos... e inmediatamente esa agradable distancia fue acortada salvajemente por este hombre que en serio tiene un problema con el espacio personal. No sé cómo no fue acusado de acoso sexual si esta es su actitud normal.

-No hay problema. Solo quedaban 6 minutos antes de que terminara el juego. Estoy seguro de que ese es un tiempo que un novato talentoso como tú puede manejar correctamente, ¿verdad?

-Pues... la verdad es qu-

-¡HAZLO AHORA SINO QUIERES CONOCER EL INFIERNO!

...

...

...

No voy a hacerlo porque estoy asustado.

Claro, estoy asustado, pero no es por eso que voy a hacerlo.

* * *

-Tch. ¿En qué está pensando el entrenador al hacer esto? ¿Acaso no sabe definir lo que es un golpe de suerte?

-Hmph. Típico de un americano. ¿O era latino?

-Cállate. Si él te escucha, te hará hacer esos ejercicios del demonio, y nos arrastrarás a todos contigo.

-Honestamente, si él no fuera tan bueno en lo que hace, ya me habría quejado con mi padre para echarlo. Las conexiones hay que usarlas.

-Si, si. Lo sabemos. Tu papá es increíble, tú no. Ahora superalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... soy el más perrón aquí.

-... Los latinos de verdad destruyeron mi infancia. Hubiera preferido que solo sensei conociera la existencia de... eso.

Aunque en un comienzo esto parecía el juego de quién decía la cosa más ofensiva sobre mí, con el tiempo se fueron dando cuenta inconscientemente de que yo no valía tanto esfuerzo y empezaron a desviar su atención es cosas más inútiles pero que les traen satisfacción inmediata.

-... Putos raijuus. Vayan a explotar.

Cuando vi a cierto rubio aparecer en mi visión con su sonrisa deslumbrante, mi odio incremento en más de nueve mil.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca soñé con bajar a ese príncipe falso de su pedestal. De hecho, iría tan lejos como para admitir no tan abiertamente que era un sueño recurrente que tenía cuando cerraba los ojos. Y estoy seguro de que esa es una fantasía que comparto con la mitad de la población estudiantil masculina en Sobu.

Soñé con borrarle esa sonrisa presumida que siempre tiene cuando humilla a los demás con su perfección, creyendo que los hombres a su alrededor serían capaces de tragarse esa sonrisa y actitud mansa con la misma facilidad que el genero femenino... junto a unos cuantos hombres que se han desviado del camino correcto.

Todo lo que he pensado hasta ahora es cierto, pero...

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

... Si, es difícil tomarme esto como la oportunidad de cumplir uno de mis deseos personales cuando me aparece este cuadro de texto que opaca mi visión del campo, donde cientos de raijuus están haciendo sus cosas de raijuu.

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

Tratando de aguantar lo mejor posible este texto molesto que se grababa en mi mente aunque no quiera, decidí pensar un poco en todo lo que podría implicar si llegara a ganar este duelo contra Hayama o, en su cruel defecto, perder miserablemente, siendo tal vez la nueva mofa de la semana.

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

Espero que todo termine bie-

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

... Necesit-

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

...

...

...

...

T-

**[¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!]**

**¡AL MENOS DI ALGO DIFERENTE, MALDICIÓN!**

**[...]**

...

...

...

...

...

**[¿Pelea, pelea, pelea?]**

Aaah~

¿Por qué me molesto? A este paso me van a salir canas verdes. Voy a parecer un intento fallido del monstruo de las algas.

-A-Ano... ¿Se encuentra bien, Hikigaya-san?

De repente escuché una voz cautelosa llamándome justo en frente de mí, provocando que saliera de mi debate mental doloroso para mirar hacia el frente, encontrando a un chico tan joven que seguramente es de primer año, el cual solo con hablarme en tono respetuoso ya me caía mejor que mi padre.

Ignorando esas verdades obvias, negué sus preocupaciones con un giro de cabeza mientras acomodaba de mejor manera estos guantes para portero, los cuales se sentían demasiado ajenos a mí´.

-No te preocupes. Solo estoy sorprendido de que las cosas hayan escalado a este punto tan rápido.

Mis palabras condescendientes hicieron que este chico mostrara una sonrisa de complicidad, probablemente llegando a sus propias conclusiones equivocadas que ahora son una bendición para mí. Pero no tanto como el hecho de que es casi imposible que levante una nueva ruta en este lugar a tope de testosterona.

-Por favor no se preocupe. Hayama-senpai podrá ser mejor que todos, pero recientemente he logrado parar dos de cada diez ofensivas suyas, ¡así que puede contar conmigo para la defensa!

...

¿Eso no significa que él te vence en ocho de cada diez ofensivas suyas?

... Matemáticas, mi enemigo mortal...

-... Hm. Supongo que entonces te dejo la defensa a ti. Cuento con que me des tiempo suficiente para pensar en qué puedo hacer contra él, kouhai-kun.

A pesar de que seguramente me habré visto como alguien desagradable, tal parece que este chico de primero era de muy buen corazón, porque no solo fue incapaz de decir las cosas como son, sino que encima me dio una sonrisa confiada que transmitía muy buen ánimo hacia alguien como yo.

-¡Si! ¡Verá de lo que soy capaz, Hikigaya-senpai!

Luego de decir esas palabras vergonzosas pero que calientan un poco mi ego, él hizo una innecesaria reverencia para rápidamente irse a su posición en el medio de nuestro lado del campo, con unos cuantos compañeros de equipo nuestros mirándonos con curiosidad pero no maldad.

Es un poco refrescante.

-... Bueno, aunque digo eso, no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

No importa cómo lo veas, esto es un desafío muy injusto. Sin importar cuan bien ejercitadas estén mis piernas y lo buena que sea mi respiración, esas son las cualidades de un centro campista; no las de un portero, que asumo debe tener buenos reflejos visuales mas un firme centro de gravedad.

No es que llegue a ser un portero inútil, pero sin duda mis habilidades un poco por debajo del promedio no pueden seguirle el ritmo a la estrella del equipo con unas piernas de infarto.

-... Dios, que injusta es la vida.

Incómodo con este uniforme que se ajustaba demasiado bien a mi cuerpo, haciéndome empezar a dudar seriamente de qué tanto estoy realmente controlando mis acciones, ajusté de mejor manera mis guantes, a pesar de que podía imaginar que a este punto mis manos podrían volverse moradas.

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-¡Ánimo, Hikitani-kun! ¡Trata de no huir!

Quien gritó esas ofensivas palabras con la frente en alto no fue otro que el compinche número uno de Hayama Hayato, un tal Tobe Kakeru que es demasiado ruidoso para mi propio bien. Y el de todas las chicas que me desprecian y ven con amor a Hayama al parecer, pues no tardaron en dedicarles miradas hirientes que la densidad planetaria de Tobe protegía sin problemas.

-¡Woah!

-¡Hikari-chan!

... Como se puede intuir por mis maneras anteriores de referirme a este ser salido del infierno para atormentarme, pienso que Tobe Kakeru es un idiota.

No, no es porque creyó que era una buena idea sentarse justo por arriba de las chicas groseras, haciendo que sin querer se apoyase demasiado en una de primer año, provocando que fuera empujada hasta caerse, salvándose por muy poco de besar el piso.

Tampoco es porque no notara que era un incordio en ese grupo de chicas básicas sin un futuro trascendente que estaban dándole expresiones que derrumbarían a cualquier hombre y lo llevarían por un camino de odio hacia si mismo mientras piensa en el suicidio.

No, la razón por la que Tobe Kakeru es un chico idiota es porque...

-¡Aaah~! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Ustedes no me dejaron sentarme abajo!

Aunque la naturaleza de un chico en la secundaria que quiere ser cercano al sexo opuesto dicte que debe aceptar todo lo que ellas digan y minimizar sus errores a cambio del honor de permitirles hablarle, Tobe fue en contra del código número uno de un raijuu genérico.

Eso está muy bien. Eso me haría incluso considerar acercarme a él, pero...

-... ¿Eh? Dilo de nuevo si te atreves.

-... Fue porque ustedes no me dejaron sentarme abajo.

-... Eres increíble.

-¿Ah?... ¡Gracias!

Es un maldito idiota.

Olvida los planetas. ¡Este tipo es un jodido agujero negro!

No queriendo amargarme más viendo toda esta falta de respeto contra mi yo del pasado que veía esos eventos como algo increíble, fijé mi vista en frente, viendo a todos los demás jugadores moviéndose incómodos en sus posiciones por seguramente tener a un extranjero del que no confían como uno de los suyos.

Pero esos chicos con problemas minúsculos me daban igual. Lo que de verdad me importaba era ese sonriente rubio que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a un chico de tercero bastante fornido y algo aterrador, quien estuvo bastante en contra de la idea de meterme en esto ahora que lo pienso.

¿Por qué no te esforzaste más? ¡Cargabas con todos mis sueños!

**[Tus sueños eran imposibles desde un inicio. Yo soy un dios entre ustedes, simios inferiores, así que todo se moverá para que ocurra lo que yo quiera, lo deseen o no]**

Y es por eso que la religión es una basura.

Queriendo forzarme a dejar de darle importancia este kusogame, golpeé mis mejillas con mis manos abiertas cual protagonista de spokon genérico, pero asegurándome de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme soltar un gruñido de dolor. Eso por supuesto llamó la atención de mis compañeros de equipo y les generó más desconfianza hacia mí, pero da igual.

-Concéntrate en el dolor, Hachiman. Ignora al juego...

Pocos segundos después de decir aquello, el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato estridente. De inmediato Hayama, quien debía dar el saque inicial, se la pasó al senpai de tercero, quien de inmediato se la mandó a un medio-campista al mismo tiempo en que corría hacia nuestro lado del campo, yendo al extremo derecho, el opuesto al del príncipe.

Mientras los defensas laterales corrían a marcar a los dos mejores goleadores de la escuela, los delanteros de nuestro equipo avanzaron hacia el campo enemigo, más que dispuestos a no permitir que la protección de la portería depende de alguien como yo.

-¡Estrategia PI-Alfa-4!

-... ¿Qué mierda?

El capitán de mi equipo, el medio-campista central izquierdo, gritó esas vergonzosas con un vigor equivocado. Tan equivocado que pude apreciar como los defensas centrales que estaban protegiéndome se sonrojaban de la pena.

-Maldición. Lo dijo.

-No se puede evitar, supongo. Ya sabes cómo es él...

Mientras esta conversación desganada ocurría frente a mí, de repente un delantero que estaba frente al jugador contrario que tenía el balón se abalanzó con un grito de guerra hacia el pobre chico que apenas me llegaba al cuello, asustándolo si ese grito medianamente femenino es una indicación.

Creí que estaba a punto de ver en directo cuál era la magia que volvía a los norteamericanos seres bestiales que buscaban ver a dos hombres lastimarse con cuantas más contusiones mejor, pero en el último segundo, antes de que gritara por preocupación, de alguna forma el tipo terminó cayendo a un costado del pobre chico luego de impulsarse con su última pisada en el momento justo.

Ahora sin ese mastodonte bloqueando el camino, vi como el pobre chico se estaba protegiendo la cara con ambas manos cerradas mientras temblaba como una oveja sin su pelaje. Sin duda era un espectáculo lamentable para mí... pero no para el otro delantero que estaba detrás del gorila, quien aprovechó la oportunidad de quedarse con el balón y avanzar hacia la portería enemiga.

-... ¿Qué mierda?

Mientras veía este teatro surrealista seguir funcionando como si nada y pasando de largo al pobre chico que podría acabar traumado, noté que nadie se veía indignado por esa clara falta a las reglas. Ni siquiera los compañeros del chico que vieron todo eso en alta definición le prestaron atención, estando más preocupados por la ofensiva de mi equipo.

-¿Primera vez que ves esto, Hikigaya-san?

De repente escuché al defensor central derecho llamarme con indiferencia, haciéndome voltear hacia él, encontrando que el otro chico que estaba a su lado también me miraba, pero con unos gestos mucho más animados en comparación.

A pesar de que el juego estaba continuando, ellos no parecían preocupados por prestarle atención a Hayama y el otro tipo. Como si... no les importara o vieran valor en ello.

-... ¿No es esto ilegal? Estoy seguro de que cosas así se habrán prohibido en caso de que salieran mal.

Mis palabras generaron una sonrisa afable en el chico que defendía el centro izquierdo, el cual parecía algo interesado en mi cara de estúpido. El otro tipo, de aspecto frío y recatado, estuvo más interesado en ver cómo se estaba desarrollando el partido.

De momento parece que el balón sigue en el lado del campo enemigo.

-Quien sabe. Seguramente haya algo en las reglas oficiales que prohiba esto, pero honestamente no me he molestado en revisarlo. Nadie aquí lo ha hecho, pero eso está bien. No vamos a poner estas estrategias en un partido oficial.

Hayama Hayato, quien hasta hace poco estaba a una distancia no muy segura de la portería que defiendo, empezó a irse más al centro en cuanto vio que el balón tardaba bastante en llegar, cosa que no imitó el senpai musculoso, seguramente porque era orgulloso o tenía muchas ganas de aplastarme.

Yo apuesto por ambas.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

La respuesta inicial que recibí del chico fue que él dirigiera su mirada hacia donde estaban los espectadores, y cuando me miro de reojo con cierta exasperación, asumí que me estaba instando a que hiciera lo mismo.

Dejando a un lado al idiota de Tobe estando justo debajo de la chica que acababa de empujar no muy feliz de la vida, lo único que veía era al entrenador del equipo que obviamente no había nacido en este país y todo apuntaba a que ni siquiera tenía sangre japonesa.

-Al parecer el entrenador tiene experiencia en esto de dirigir equipos de fútbol escolares en latinoamerica. Y estoy seguro de que puedes notar esa sangre latina suya, ¿no?

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar un poco la impresión que me había dado este hombre con sus gestos mientras aún lo miraba, sintiendo como mi rostro empezaba a sentirse extraño por la peculiaridad de esa persona.

-... Supongo...

Mi respuesta vaga hizo que el chico amable soltara una carcajada leve mientras el serio bufaba en exasperación. Todo mientras podía escuchar a Tobe decir cosas estúpidas con su voz irritante.

-Él en serio es único. ¿Sabías que lo primero que dijo cuando nos vio jugar fue que eramos ¨una banda de nenas incapaces de hacer daño o enfrentar el peligro¨?

-Tch.

Oh. Parece que la lengua floja de este chico vivaz hizo que el otro chasqueara los labios en probable insatisfacción.

Si... puedo ver que sin duda ser orgulloso es parte de su personaje

-Luego se quejo de que nuestra forma de juego era demasiado pura y que para destacar sobre los demás debemos aprender ¨la técnica sagrada de argentina¨.

-... ¿Gritar al cielo pidiendo sangre de sus ídolos?

-... Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido decir eso cuando pude, pero no: él quiere que juguemos sucio. O en su defecto que no nos asustemos cuando ocurran estas cosas. Parece creer que podremos llegar a jugar en Europa o algo así.

Mirando de reojo el horizonte para no dejar que me tomen por sorpresa, vi como el balón de repente era mandado a volar hacia el costado derecho, logrando ser agarrado por un chico de del otro equipo que enseguida se puso a correr hacia mí, poniéndome nervioso, preocupado de que deba detener un tiro de Hayama.

Mientras me ponía firme y preparaba mentalmente para eso, solté un risilla comprensiva.

-... Hmph. Eso no suena realista.

Igual que las expectativas de mis padres sobre mí.

-¿Verdad? ¡Pero él no hace caso!

Escuché al chico quejarse un poco más de la irracionalidad del entrenador, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y empezó a avanzar hacia adelante, viendo como el medio-campista lateral fue burlado con suma facilidad.

Sabiendo cuales eran los requisitos de este juego, fijé mi vista en el rubio príncipe que estaba acercándose peligrosamente a mí con un rostro determinado que infunde terror en sus enemigos... o sea yo.

-... No te lo tomes tan en serio. Nadie salvo el entrenador tiene fe en ti. Esta es solo una oportunidad perfecta para practicar nuestra defensa en un entorno extremo y que Akutagawa-san obtenga un poco de coraje para variar. Con que no huyas es suficiente.

Esas palabras frías con mucha condescendencia detrás me hizo mirar con molestia al otro defensor central pedante, el cual me miraba como un ser inferior pero sin ese veneno que uno esperaría. Parecía que solamente estaba diciendo sus genuinos pensamientos.

Con todo eso dicho, él no vio necesidad de seguir prestándome atención, avanzando también al frente en pos de proteger la portería.

-... Gracias por las palabras de aliento, pero la próxima mejor guardátelas... imbécil.

Él no confía en mí.

Nadie aquí debe hacerlo.

Eso está muy bien, ya que no cumplir las expectativas irreales de los demás me quita de una presión que es el día a día en los raijuus. Todo debería estar si mantengo las cosas así y no me esfuerzo para librarme de la presión social, pero...

-¡HAYAMA-SENPAI, ATRAPA!

-... Quiero ganar.

Parece que incluso alguien patético como yo tiene esta cosa llamada ¨orgullo¨ y ¨deseo¨ que quiere proteger a cualquier costo.

Que tonto... pero será más tonto si pierdo.

Con una habilidad que solo se puede obtener mediante mucha práctica, Hayama logra atrapar con éxito el balón con su pecho, como si esto fuera un partido profesional. Pero sin dejarse llevar por ello, rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia adelante, logrando sobrepasar sin dificultades al defensor lateral izquierdo, que reaccionó demasiado tarde.

Debido a que se quedó embobado por la genialidad de Hayama, el tipo nunca podría alcanzarlo, no importa cuanto se esfuerce en perseguirlo. Mientras eso pasaba, escuché ecos distantes de las estupideces que gritaba Tobe Kakeru, que mi cerebro, en toda su sabiduría, decidió no procesar.

Viendo que no había nadie más capaz de detener a Hayama a estas alturas, el defensor grosero con el que hablé hace un momento avanzó para bloquear su camino y evitar que tenga una oportunidad de arruinar esto... corriendo con pisadas muy fuertes.

DEMASIADO fuertes.

Y lentas. Él corría lento.

-... ¿Acaso en los pies tiene plomo o algo así?

Sobra decir que al final él solo fue para ser esquivado con una facilidad pasmosa, cagándose en toda la imagen de grandilocuencia que quería construir a su alrededor conmigo.

Asegurándome de que voy a recordar esto para echárselo en cara cuando termine esto, avancé un poco hacia el frente con firmeza con mis brazos tensos ante el inminente impacto.

Hayama me miró a los ojos por un segundo intrascendente antes de patear la pelota cuando llegó a la distancia adecuada.

-¡Yosh! ¡Lo teng... ¿Eh?

Oi, ¿no es demasiado rápid-

**¡PAAAAM!**

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué mier...

-¡¿EN SERIO~?!

Estoy seguro de que escuché varias voces, cada una teniendo diferentes entonaciones, pero todas compartiendo la característica de estar sorprendidos o decepcionados de algo.

Sé que es así... pero no puedo verlo. No puedo ver nada de ellos.

-... ¿El cielo?

Lo que opacaba mi vista por completo era el cielo ya con pequeñas tonalidades naranjas que era molestado por unas cuantas nubes sin propósito que empañaban una bella vista. Todo mientras sentía una pequeña pero cada vez mayor molestia en mi cuello.

Ahora que lo pienso, siento que mi centro de gravedad no está tan firme como debería.

¿Estoy acostado? ¿Caí por culpa de Hayama?

... No, puedo sentir mis pies tocando tierra firme.

Entonces, ¿qué...

**[¡No es momento de quedarte dormido! ¡El desafío continua!]**

¿Desafío?

... Oh, si... El desafío.

Mierda, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Si todo estaba tan claro hace un momento. Y mi cuello no deja de doler.

**[Lo tienes estirado, idiota. Endereza esa cabeza, por favor. El [MC] no debe verse tan espeluznante]**

¿A quién llamas espeluznante, Matrix defectuosa?

... Quiero decirte eso, pero supongo que me salvaste de seguir haciendo el ridículo por más tiempo. Por ahora podemos dejar las cosas así. Ya luego veré como cagarme en tu existencia.

Con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco que me genere un dolor punzante, lentamente volví a enderezar mi cabeza, sintiendo por unos momentos un repentino mareo que casi me hace caer de trasero de la sorpresa. Pero, por fortuna, por esta vez los Dioses RomCom estuvieron de mi lado, logrando estar totalmente recto.

Lo primero que noté cuando fui consciente del mundo que me rodeaba era que todo era mucho más silencioso de lo usual. Claro, en la lejanía podía seguir escuchando gritos varios tanto de hombres como mujeres, pero las personas cercanas a mi alrededor que hasta hace poco eran muy ruidosas se quedaron inusualmente callados.

Mirando al bastardo grosero sin querer, noté que su expresión era de sorpresa estúpida, mezclada con un poco de innecesaria preocupación, cosa que era lo que más dominaba en la cara del otro defensor central amable, quien conmovía y asqueaba mi corazón a partes casi iguales.

Girando de un lado a otro mi cabeza para obtener una vista general, noté que todos estaban mirando en mi dirección con sorpresa, sobretodo Hayama Hayato, quien casi parecía estar insatisfecho mientras me veía la cara.

-... Oi, oi, alteza. No todos podemos ser tan guapos como tú. Por favor sé más comprensivo con la clase media. También tenemos sentimientos.

Luego de decir esas provocaciones no pude evitar formar una sonrisa grosera en mis labios resecos, logrando así que el desprecio que don perfecto sentía hacia mí fuera en aumento. Pero ni de chiste tanto como las chicas que miraban el partido, quienes tenían sus ojos clavados en mí y estoy seguro de que no es con las mejores intenciones.

-Hikigaya...

El tono que usó Hayama fue... extraño. Y no extraño porque no supiera qué es lo que cargaba su voz, sino porque nunca me habría esperado que él se quitara la máscara en un lugar tan público, rodeado de monos que debe impresionar constantemente a cambio de no explotar.

Sería divertido seguir prestándole atención a este rubio frustrado, pero hay cosas más importantes que atender.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está la pelota? ¿Por qué no seguimos jugando?

¿Acaso Hayama metió una anotación? ¿Es eso? Dios, espero que no sea eso.

-Es... Está ahí, senpai.

Quien parece ser el único que quiere guiarme en este mundo de oscuridad fue el kouhai amable que ya me cae mejor que todas esas chicas que debo conquistar combinadas. Luego de mirarlo en busca de confirmación, me encontré con que él estaba mucho más cerca que todos los demás, cosa que recién acabo de notar ahora.

Ignorando mi sorpresa, me enfoqué en como tenía el dedo apuntado hacia el costado derecho del campo. Seguí en la dirección que apuntaba su dedo y...

... No vi el balón.

... No, ahí lo veo. Está... colgado en un árbol alejado del territorio de la escuela... muy lejos de la red de gol.

...

...

No estoy seguro de qué clase de sentimiento transmite a los demás, pero estoy seguro de que en estos momentos tengo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que enseguida decidí dedicar hacia Hayama, quien afiló sus ojos ya de por sí disgustados, alegrándome inmensamente y satisfecho de que todo este día al menos tenga una cosa buena que ofrecer.

Una MUY buena.

-... ¿Te contuviste? Apenas lo sentí, Hayama. Me duele más mi cuello por estar tanto tiempo en una mala posición que esa pelota que mandaste a mi cara.

Seguro que me veo asqueroso. Confío plenamente en que es así, pero eso no me importa. Me importa tan poco que hasta fui tan audaz avancé un paso más hacia él con la espalda recta, haciéndome parecer un igual a este príncipe frente a sus compañeros que le tienen en alta estima y su grupo de fanáticas.

Me veo horrible y querrán golpearme... pero eso está bien. Es lo que busco.

-Ya sea que me golpees la cara, la entrepierna o la nariz... te detendré. Borraré tu récord de perfección, alteza.

Por supuesto que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para actuar de esta manera en un entorno normal, pero...

**[¡Contra todo pronóstico, haz logrado defender la portería!]**

**[¡Mientras tengas la voluntad de lograrlo, tus sueños se harán realidad!]**

... Tengo una oportunidad.

Después de todo, si este juego quiere que mi vida sea un anime basura, entonces es lógico que tenga oportunidad de vencer a las probabilidades y la pura lógica.

Porque este juego quiere que sea un maldito raijuu es que mis posibilidades de victoria no son cero. Porque yo tengo...

**[¡EL PODER DEL GUIÓN!]**

... Menuda manera de matarme la emoción.

**[Pero tengo razón]**

Exactamente.

**[Eso no tiene ningún sentido]**

¿Esto alguna vez lo tuvo?

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[Cállate]**

-... Que genial~ ¡Nee, nee, Hikitani-kun se ve muy genial, ¿no, chicas?!

Cállate, Tobe. Deja de decir mentiras. Es obvio que ellas están asqueadas conmigo y tienen ganas de matarme por haber ido en contra de su ídolo. Si hasta tienen las mejillas rojas de la furia: es obvio que no me veo bien.

-... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ALGUIEN PONGA OTRA PELOTA EN EL CAMPO PERO YA!

-¡S-S-Si, entrenador!

Luego de escuchar al entrenador de altura perturbadora gritar con desesperación y al pobre chico que estaba más cerca suyo, lentamente los jugadores comenzaron a posicionarse donde debían, que en este caso era muy cerca de mí, pues tal parece que a pesar de que puedo estar teniendo una hemorragia interna por culpa de Hayama, sigue considerándose un saque de esquina derecha para el equipo contrario.

Incluso cuando puede ser considerado imprudente, no perdí de rastro al príncipe rubio, ignorando a los demás jugadores en favor de estar lo más pendiente posible de la estrella cada vez más aterradora con esos ojos determinados tan intensos suyos.

Mientras teníamos una especie de duelo de miradas entre nosotros, escuchaba restos de comentarios groseros hacia mi persona por parte de los jugadores, repitiéndose mucho la palabra ¨presumido¨ y ¨suertudo¨. Pero, aunque estoy seguro de que les gustaría que mi ánimo fuera mermado luego de tal desprecio, la verdad es que no.

Todos aquí me importan una mierda y los prefiero enterrados bajo tierra... menos al kouhai. Él está bien.

-Tch. No te creas tanto solo por un golpe de suerte, Hikigaya-san.

No miré al defensor central grosero que dijo eso a una cercanía considerable, solo limitándome a sonreír de forma altiva mientras no perdía de vista al rubio.

-Lo que tú digas, pies de plomo.

Escuché una carcajada molesta del otro defensor central y algunas risas leves de otros jugadores cercanos, pero nada por parte del edgy-boy. Tan solo escuché un chasquido de labios luego de unos segundos que me hicieron sonreír aún más.

Luego de unos segundos de repente hubo una considerable disminución en los pasos ansiosos de ambos equipos, lo que me llevó a asumir que todo estaba listo para continuar.

Que todo estaba apuntando a que debería fijarme más en el jugador que estaba a punto de patear el balón hacia mí... pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera me concentré en otro jugador que no fuera Hayama.

Estoy seguro de que más de uno de mis no queridos compañeros de equipo estará pensando que estoy loco por solo concentrarme en el niño bonito en vez de todo el equipo de forma equitativa.

Y claro que escuché comentarios despectivos hacia mi persona e inteligencia de compañeros que se habían dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, pero no me importó. Por supuesto que no me iba a importar cuando debía defender la portería de Hayama.

No es que supiera que Hayama iba a recibir el balón... sino que lo va a recibir y punto.

-¿Qué está haciendo, senpai?

Ignoré las palabras del amable kouhai, apretando mis labios con mis dientes en señal de ansiedad.

-Bueno... esto es problemático.

Tensé mis piernas para evitar algo tonto como caer por la fuerza de Hayama.

-¡Idiota, no te quedes colg-

Cuando sonó el cruel pitido del silbato del entrenador, de repente el tipo grosero se tragó lo que me iba a decir, pero no antes de soltar unos insultos nada gratos hacia mi madre que no me afectaban.

Luego, como una señal para que mi corazón quisiera saltearse un latido, escuché un impacto secó y como de repente los pasos ansiosos de los jugadores aumentaron en intensidad, así como de suspiros nada gratos.

Pero no le presté atención. No debo hacerlo.

Me concentré solo en la figura de Hayama Hayato retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás y acercándose más a mí desde el costado.

Un Hayama Hayato que en algún punto empezó a ser perseguido por una pequeña sombra cada vez más grande.

Un Hayama que bloqueó la dirección de la pelota con su frente, dejando que cayera al suelo y...

**¡PAAAAAAAM!**

...

...

-... Es la segunda vez...

Esta vez sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, moví mi cabeza bruscamente hacia abajo, dejando de apreciar el bello cielo anaranjado para mirar hacia donde diablos fue la pelota, con mis ojos encontrándose sin querer con el balón dirigiéndose en todo su cinismo esférico directo hacia Hayama, quien ya tenía levantada su pierna derecha.

Aunque algunos de mis compañeros de equipo se dieron cuenta e intentaron bloquearle el camino al líder de mi clase, fue demasiado tarde.

**¡PAAAAAAAM!**

... La tercera es la vencida, decían.

Definitivamente no puede ocurrir una tercera vez, decían.

¡PUES ME CAGO EN LOS QUE LO DECÍAN!

¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTO ME HAYA PASADO TRES VECES SEGUIDAS?!

**[Magia... ¡pero del guión!]**

¡Tú cállate!

Sintiendo esta vez un dolor punzante en mi mentón, bajé con esfuerzo mi vista hacia abajo, encontrando como el defensor central con buen humor se adelantaba a Hayama, lanzando la pelota hacia hacia adelante, o sea mi izquierda, logrando sacarla del campo, dándole un saque lateral al equipo contrario, un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Aprovechando el momentaneo respiro que recibí, masajee con delicadeza mi mentón, tratando de aliviar un poco la sensación de que no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada y de paso darme algo que no me haga pensar el ridículo que estoy haciendo ante la vista de todos porque, aunque sea un solitario que entiende su nulo valor, incluso yo podría llegar a llorar con esto.

Sintiendo un sabor metálico en mis encías, tuve el impulso repentino de escupir, cosa que terminé haciendo para liberar un poco mi frustración y verme aún más asqueroso para que el hecho de que Hayama no ha metido ninguna anotación en mi guardia sea mucho más placentero.

Lo hice justo debajo de mí, cerca de mis pies. Antes de dispersarlos con estas zapatillas bastante caras para ser usadas en tierra, noté que mi escupida tenía un ligero tono rojo carmín que me hizo arrugar el ceño del asco.

Pisándola sin piedad, volví a concentrarme en Hayama, quien ajeno a todo el espectáculo que estaba dando de gratis, hablaba amablemente con el senpai fornido que le estaba gritando unas cuantas cosas no gratas, con este último mirándome cada tanto con una intencionalidad maliciosa.

Sin importar si fue un golpe de suerte, milagro o alguna clase de trampa, no quita que he logrado defender la portería de tres disparos suyos incluso cuando tengo cero experiencia en esto. Es inevitable que un miembro veterano del club esté enojado por tamaña falta de respeto.

Es natural que incluso tipos con menos experiencia o incluso mis compañeros de equipo sientan rechazo hacia ¨el maldito suertudo¨ que está consiguiendo más que sus propios camaradas con los que pueden confiar.

Puedo verlo en las miradas que me están enviando todos, ya sean de mi equipo o no. De los dos bandos siento el mismo sentimiento...

Están desconfiando de mí.

Me consideran alguien peligroso o que no es de confianza: alguien que no es bienvenido aquí.

Ya sea que se deba a que crean que esto es una especie de complot maligno o sencilla suerte del principiante llevada al extremo, no quita que estoy destacando en el mal sentido y que seguramente esto vendrá a morderme el culo más adelante.

Incluso el kouhai amable no deja de mirarme con una expresión complicada, de seguro sintiéndose insultado de que un noob esté logrando lo que a ellos les toma mucho entrenamiento infernal.

Da igual si fue suerte. Lo que importa es el resultado, y eso es una de las pocas cosas que puedo respetar de estos innombrables

-¡Hayama-senpai!

A pesar de que el chico gritara el nombre del príncipe y diera la imagen de que iba a lanzarsela hacia él, en el último momento terminó ¨cambiando de opinión¨, dándole el balón al medio-campista que tenía más lejos pero sin ninguna marca.

Apenas él obtuvo el control del balón, de inmediato la pateó hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, donde fue obtenida éxitosamente por un compañero suyo, quien empezó a avanzar hacia adelante sin nadie en las cercanías para impedirle el paso los primeros segundos.

Pero mis compañeros de equipo no son estúpidos e incompetentes, y pronto el defensor lateral derecho apareció para bloquearle el camino, con toda la intención de abalanzarse contra a costa de lesionarlo, algo muy de occidente.

-Supongo que ese es el resultado de tener un entrenador tan... así.

Luego de que dijera eso al aire para rellenar este tiempo muerto, el jugador contrario vio que no tenía oportunidad o se acobardó y terminó pasándole el balón al medio-campista central del equipo contrario, quien empezó a gritarle algo a los delanteros antes de correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Compatriotas, detengan el Rayo de Prometeus!

Ugh... Siento como mi chunni interior se está revolcando en su tumba de la pena ajena.

-Si, si. Y alguien recuérdenme que debo patearle el trasero por hablar así.

El defensor central derecho pronuncio esas palabras a cualquiera que quisiera oírlas antes de correr directamente hacia el frente, ansioso porque evitar otra anotación no dependa de mi suerte absurda.

Mientras eso pasaba, el capitán honorario del equipo contrario lograba sobrepasar a los medio-campistas centrales luego de pasarle la pelota a un compañero suyo ubicado a la derecha suya y que este inmediatamente después la levantara con efecto hacia el cielo, cayendo nuevamente en el jugador contrario luego de que adelantara a mis compañeros.

Pies de plomo trató de estorbarle el camino cuando se dio cuenta que el chico amable no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero aunque le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, en un acto desesperado terminó pasándosela con fuerza innecesaria a... Hayama Hayato.

Cuando él detuvo el andar de la pelota, por un segundo no mostró ninguna reacción visible, teniendo una expresión en blanco. Y luego...

Bueno... Solo necesitó cinco segundos para patear la pelota hacia mí.

No... para lanzarle hacia la esquina contraria en la que estaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, sentí que era demasiado tarde. Sentí que había perdido contra el príncipe por culpa de mi inutilidad, sabiendo que no volvería a recibir un golpe de suerte doloroso.

Y sentí que... eso estaba bien.

Sentí que esto era inevitable y que, de hecho, a larga podría ser lo mejor, pues evitará que llame la atención, con todo este asunto solo catalogándose como otra victoria en la carrera luminosa de Hayama mientras que trataron todo esto como la suerte del principiante en exceso.

No había sentido en esforzarme. Lo único que quería era cerrarle la boca a Hayama y hacerle ver que él no era tan perfecto como le quieren hacer creer.

Comparado a todos los demás... Comparado con el mismo Hayama, mis motivaciones son precarias, por no decir nulas.

Eso es cierto.

...

...

Pero...

-¡No te creas tanto, bastardo!

Fue extraño.

En un momento estaba en la esquina opuesta en la que se dirigía el balón... y al siguiente estaba casi en el centro de la red, no sintiendo el suelo firme en mis pies mientras mi brazo estaba tan estirado que dolía, con mi palma teniendo una sensación dolorosa de picor cada vez más pronunciada.

Luego de eso caí, tragando una buena cantidad de tierra y despertándome de mi estado de ensoñación, levantándome torpemente pero con la mayor rapidez que podía hacer, ansioso por evitar que metieran una anotación.

No quería que mis palabras arrogantes de recién se quedaran solo en eso.

Cuando me levanté, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la sorpresa en los ojos del defensor creído, cosa que se repitió con todos los demás jugadores que estaban a su alrededor en mayor o menor grado.

Luego, girándome hacia el costado, noté que el mismo patrón se repetía, con uno del equipo contrario que de repente se abalanzó contra mí. El centro-campista que originó toda esta jugada para empezar.

...

... No... no iba hacia mí.

¡Fue a la maldita pelota!

-¡MÍO!

¡Ni hablar!

Antes de que pudiera cometer el mayor de los ridículos, agarré la pelota que estaba a punto de tocar mis pies con ambas manos, llevándola rápidamente contra mi pecho como hacían en la televisión al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, temeroso de recibir un duro impacto que me hiciera tragar más tierra.

Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso, y cuando escuché un chasquido de labios frustrado, fue la señal para abrir los ojos, viendo como el tipo empezaba a alejarse con rapidez, lanzando insultos contra mis ancentros sin tapujos, demostrando una vez la horrible influencia que son los extranjeros en nuestra sagrada cultura.

Con el balón asegurado en mis manos, miré con expectación a Hayama Hayato.

...

...

...

-Que miedo...

Esos ojos son muy peligrosos. Siento que mi seguridad peligra aquí.

Pero... supongo que se siente un poco.

Con esto, finalmente puede comenzar el partido de verd-

**¡PIIIIIIIIII~!**

-¡Ya pasaron diez minutos! ¡Hikigaya, fuera! ¡Ya has sido analizado! ¡Mañana te quiero aquí!

-... ¿Eh?

-¡Dije que te diré los resultados mañana! ¡Ya han sido muchas emociones por hoy! ¡Ahora ve a devolver el uniforme! ¡Y Akutagawa, más vale que esto te haya motivado, o sino te golpearé!

-¡SI, SENSEI! ¡ESTOY MOTIVADO!

-¡BIEN! ¡Ahora descansen! ¡Ya es todo por hoy!

...

...

...

...

Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Todo esto... ¿solo fueron seis minutos?

Eso no... No puede...

**[¡VICTORIA!]**

**[¡Si tuviera la capacidad de procesar audio, habría puesto una canción acorde, pero como no, pues te jodes. ¡Culpa a mi creador por ser un vago!]**

Oh no...

**[¡Has ganado +2.000 [Puntos de Habilidad] y levantado tu hombría!]**

**[¡Lo que significa que...**

POR FAVOR N-

**por haber estado expuesto al sufrimiento físico en medio de una climática batalla, obtienes +15 en {Musculatura}]**

...

...

Oh... Eso es... ¿bueno?

Bueno... si es solo eso, ent-

**[¡Ah, y por tu apariencia de chico malo combinado por un sudor atractivo para las féminas, obtienes +38 en {Encanto}]**

¡!

**[¡Felicidades! ¡Pronto atraerás a las chicas!]**

...

**[Bueno, ya lo haces así como estas, ¡pero si sigues sumando puntos, podrías volverte en galán seductor!]**

... No...

**[¡Te volverás popular!]**

No.

**[¡Las chicas no te rechazarán! ¡Te amarán!]**

NO.

**[¡Serás un raijuu!]**

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

...

...

...

Yo... Yo... ¿como un chico malo?

¿Me estás diciendo que... tengo la apariencia y el encanto de un chico malo? ¿De un edgy-boy? ¿De un mocoso intensito que atrae a las púbertas de mierda?

**[Si]**

...

...

...

... Quiero ir a casa.

Quiero descansar.

Acabemos con todo esto por hoy.

Mañana me preocuparé y veré de qué manera matarme.

Por ahora... quiero olvidarme de todo.

No queriendo perder más tiempo en esta escuela de mierda cuando tengo una almohada que golpear, empecé a avanzar hacia donde el entrenador incomprensible me obligó a ponerme este asqueroso uniforme que no le gusta ni a su abuela, tratando de no prestarle atención a nada que no fueran mis pies.

Quería mezclarme con la multitud y pasar desapercibido de un grupo de chicas a las que podía sentir mirándome con menos sentimientos negativos de los debidos, haciéndome generar una expresión de asco hacia todo. No discriminaba entre negros, compañeros que no lo son, rubios y Tobe.

Promuevo la auténtica igualdad. Todos me caen igual de mal.

Avanzando a paso más rápido en cuanto vi de reojo como una chica se estaba acercando a mí con la cara ansiosa en el buen sentido, o sea el malo, no pude evitar preguntarme hasta qué punto mis acciones eran de verdad libres y no solo estaba haciendo lo que este sistema quería indirectamente.

¿Puedo estar siendo manipulado en las sombras, creyendo que estoy tomando mis verdaderas decisiones cuando en realidad solamente tengo la ilusión de eso? ¿Tal vez todo ha estado yendo como el juego quiere porque me está guiando a tener los procesos de pensamientos adecuados para ser un puto raijuu?

Puedo... ¿Siquiera puedo considerarme como un ser libre?

...

...

... Genial, volvieron los traumas de Evangelion.

-Hikigaya, ¿tienes un momento?

-¿Eh?

De repente escuché una voz asquerosamente imponente llamándome justo al lado mío. Giré mi cara para mirarle bien con lentitud y tratando de ignorar como la chica que estaba acercándose a mí de repente tenía una expresión que no me apetece mencionar, encontrando a un Hayama Hayato con unos ojos demasiado determinados.

Dios, ¿en qué momento pasamos de un harem-ecchi a un spokon?

**[El que no lo hayas notado demuestra que mis habilidades de escritor son excelsas]**

... Si te refieres a que son excelsas en el sentido de que el espectador está tan poco interesado que no sabe cuando cambian las cosas, pues si: eres un grande.

...

...

... ¿Sin respuesta?

**[La puta dice qué]**

¿Qué?

**[¡JA! ¡ERES UNA PUTA!]**

**[... No, eres MI puta]**

...

...

El rostro de Hayama era sin duda algo extraño, pero no insatisfactorio. De hecho esta cara podría ser la única cosa buena que he visto desde ayer considerando que no he podido hablar con Komachi. Me llenaba de una felicidad extraña y que me hacía sentir mejor con mi miserable existencia llena de, extrañamente, mujeres hermosas que buscan dominarme.

Ignorando los malentendidos que podría generar decir eso sin el contexto adecuado, asentí al rubio príncipe con una sonrisa arrogante, esperando que viniera a quejarse de que solo tuve suerte o que no se me subiera a la cabeza este pequeño logro.

Cuando asentí, el ceño fruncido de Hayama se acrecentó, así como la nitidez en esos ojos sedientos de sangre. De mi sangre.

-... La próxima vez... será en algo en lo que tengas experiencia.

Mientras de a poco los demás miembros del club de fútbol nos dejaban atrás en pos de sus propios planes personales, sentí como unos pasos se acercaban en la misma dirección en la que estaban esas chicas junto al señor retraso.

A pesar de que las ansias de irme eran fuertes, mi curiosidad me terminó dominando.

-... No te sigo, Hayama. Explícate mejor.

Mi tono fue rudo, cosa que se debe en parte a que es Hayama, pero también porque escuchar a Tobe comentar nuestra interacción como si esto fuera una clase de partido de fútbol.

Hayama se vio insatisfecho por mi falta de comprensión, pero pronto eso se fue y apareció un rostro digno de un protagonista shonen.

-... En nuestro próximo duelo haremos algo en lo que seas bueno. Solo así podremos estar de verdad parejos.

-...

-No pienso perder.

...

Si, esto sin duda es una mierda shonen que trasciende en basura al simple e inofensivo spokon genérico.

Y lo odio. De verdad odio todo lo que me ha llevado a este momento. Odio todo este sistema y desearía poder seguir mi mismo camino solitario que tanto bien me hacía.

Pero...

-... Hmph. Intentalo, pero no te lo voy a permitir.

No sé si esto también se deba al lavado de cerebro que hizo este sistema conmigo, pero bajar de su pedestal a este tipo no está nada mal.

Hasta podría compensar un poco todo lo que viviré con esas chicas.

-... Que genial.

... Esa voz claramente femenina no es de Tobe, ¿verdad?

**[¡Has ganado +1 en {Encanto}!]**

¡MIERDA!

¡¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN SEXY?!

* * *

_**Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero no superarme en el futuro cercano, ya que quiero mantener a este proyecto como algo ameno.**_

_**Originalmente planeaba mostrar un poco lo que venía después del partido en relación con ese grupo de chicas que oculta a cierto personaje algo querido, pero creo que la longitud es demasiada como para andar queriendo llegar a las 8.000. Creo que esta cantidad y lo que mostré es adecuado.**_

_**Sobre él capítulo en sí... pues seré honesto: no tengo experiencia en hacer que la trama fluya ni tampoco contar cosas tan frenéticas como cualquier deporte con mis habilidades actuales. Divago demasiado en diálogos y cuando me quiero meter en narrar algo ¨épico¨, me encuentro con que lo que me costó pensar dos horas apenas ocupan 500 palabras.**_

_**Es por eso y otros motivos que mi intento de entrar en otro fandom fallaron: siento que mi manera de contar las historias es algo que solo ustedes pueden aceptar al venir de una serie con tantos monólogos como Oregairu. No desentona tanto como en otras series.**_

_**No creo que el capítulo haya sido un desastre, pero no puedo evitar sentir que debió ser mucho más. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que todo el capítulo fuera narrar al completo un partido de fútbol. No solo porque no me llama la atención, sino porque estoy seguro de que concentrarme tanto en los OC les habría disgustado aún más.**_

_**Luego de este capítulo viene uno serio que aclarará algunas dudas sobre la historia pero les generarán muchas más. Luego vendrá un interludio como manera de contentar a cierto usuario que cumple años y finalmente empezaremos un nuevo ¨volumen¨.**_

_**Si, sé que 10 capítulos de prólogo no suenan bien, pero en total creo que rondaremos las 60.000 palabras ignorando las notas de autor, una cantidad más que decente para una novela ligera.**_

_**... Si, comparo a esto con una novela ligera, ¿pero pueden culparme? Hay un prota solitario que hace referencias, muchas waifus, humor puerco y hasta una ¨batalla final¨. Las comparaciones son inevitables. ¡No pueden juzgarme!**_

_**Piensen en este capítulo como un preludio en cuanto a estos ¨desafíos¨. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué cosas les gustaron, cuales no, qué debería mejorar y cual creen que sería la manera apropiada de afrontar algo como los deportes.**_

_**Esto no es mi fuerte. Ni siquiera leo estas cosas, así que me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a hacer un mejor trabajo. Y recuerden que pedirme que no haga más de estas cosas también es una opción.**_

_**Bueno, con todo eso dicho, pasemos a los comentarios.**_

_**[Funny-Little-Cute White Fox]:**_

_**Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este por lo menos te haya podido entretener.**_

_**Espero leerte en alguna otra ocasión.**_

_**[PhantomHarvester]:**_

_**Bueno, de que es curioso lo es, ya que es la primera vez en MUCHO tiempo que intento contar algo ¨épico¨. Agradecería mucho que me dijeras qué pensaste de esto en profundidad, ya que como dije, carezco de experiencia y sabiduría en este ámbito. Las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, serán aceptadas.**_

_**[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

_**Tristemente, fuiste el tercero XD.**_

_**Me alegro que el anterior capítulo no tuviera quejas. Me preocupaba que fuera horrible luego de que el sexto fuera el más dramático, pero me alegra de que aún haya unos cuantos que disfruten de esta creación mía. Y espero que este capítulo no te haya espantado.**_

_**Y si, el anterior fue bastante más largo de lo que quería y este sigue la misma línea. Espero que en los próximos pueda volver a esa cifra de entre las 5.000 a 6.000 palabras, aunque no prometo nada.**_

_**Sobre el sufrimiento del protagonista, me acabo de dar cuenta de que en este capítulo fue intimidado por un hombre musculoso, recibió desprecio de sus compañeros y Hayama le hizo besar el balón... tres veces. Y su primera victoria real fue recibida con total indiferencia al final, así que... pobre Hachi.**_

_**Todo esto me hace pensar que puede que si sea un poco más sádico de lo que quiero creer XD.**_

_**Bueno, me alegra poder contar contigo para comentar, y espero que me puedas guiar sobre cómo debería manejar estas cosas en el futuro. Has sido muy crítico con mi trabajo últimamente, así que espero lo mismo aquí. No me decepciones.**_

_**[Raganakin]:**_

_**Aunque desde el principio quería meter a Kawasaki temprano en la historia, nunca se me había ocurrido cómo hacer eso bien, la verdad. Esa escena de ella en el capítulo pasado fue una ocurrencia de último minuto que, por lo que veo, no fue horrible, lo que es un alivio.**_

_**Este capítulo debía presentar a la otra chica, pero creo que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, así que hasta ahí quedó. Espero no decepcionarte con eso.**_

_**Si, este capítulo dejo bastante claro que el juego tiene una personalidad troll y que Hachiman pasará muchos malos ratos con él.**_

_**Sonará tonto, pero no pude evitar tenerle un poco de cariño al ¨personaje¨. O más bien no pude evitar amar sus interacciones con Hachiman, que casi siempre son un placer de pensar y escribir. Siento que es una de las cosas que hace a esta historia funcionar y no caer en los mismo errores de otros fics similares... al menos hasta ahora.**_

_**Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. De verdad me esforcé en hacerlo algo épico, pero al final esto es todo lo que pude conseguir. Espero que al menos haya podido entretenerte lo suficiente y que la larga espera mereciera un poco la pena. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo saldrá mucho más pronto.**_

_**No te preocupes. Entiendo que no todos son material de crítico. Igualmente se agradecen tus opiniones sinceras. Con eso ya me doy por satisfecho.**_

_**Bueno, probablemente esto cuente como una especie de spoiler, pero te diré que el siguiente capítulo revelerá un poco sobre todo lo que se está escondiendo de la vista de Hachiman. Será el final de este ¨primer volumen¨ y espero que la carencia de mi humor no te vuelva pesado ese capítulo.**_

_**Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este no te haya hecho perderle ganas a esta historia. Si tienes alguna recomendación para mejorar la acción, me gustaría escucharlo, aunque sino con decir que te gustó o no es suficiente.**_

_**Bueno, espero tu opinión y rezaré para que no consideres a esto una mierda.**_

_**[killer hollow]:**_

_**Bueno, lamento que este enfrentamiento te haya decepcionado debido a que no expandí demasiado el partido por cuestiones que ya expliqué antes. Igualmente espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido un poco.**_

_**Tu cumples el 6 de Julio, ¿no? Pues entonces ahí publicaré el interludio. No contará como un capítulo de verdad, así que no se preocupen, que no tendrán que esperar mucho cuando lo publique.**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que esto te haya entretenido y espero leerte en algún futuro.**_

_**[boons-007]:**_

_**Tristemente, me fue imposible estar a la altura de algo como eso, pero espero que el humor haya compensado un poco. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué puedo mejorar si tienes algún consejo, aunque sino me basta con que me digas cómo lo sentiste.**_

_**Aunque corre por mis venas, yo soy la oveja negra de la familia XD. A diferencia de la casi totalidad de mis parientes, nunca le encontré magia al deporte, carezco del conocimiento más allá del básico porque nunca vi Captain Tsubasa y mi estilo de escritura no se lleva bien con algo frenético.**_

_**Espero sepas comprender que todo esto es nuevo para mí a la hora de ser duro con tus opiniones.**_

_**Sobre el harem, pues de momento las cosas están calmadas, pero cuando las chicas vayan desarrollando sentimientos por Hachi y vean que hay otras como ellas... si, se va a armar un desmadre.**_

_**PERO aún falta para eso. De momento estamos recién empezando. Falta mucho para llegar a esos líos emocionales.**_

_**Algo me dice que tus teorías van a explotar en el próximo capítulo si hago las cosas bien XD.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo al menos haya logrado entretenerte y te prometo que el siguiente no tardará mucho. He tomado una fuerte decisión que creo es lo mejor para mí como escritor y para ustedes como lectores.**_

_**Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora. Lo aprecio mucho. Y espero que esta decepción no te haya hecho perder las ganas de seguir leyéndome.**_

_**[GabrielTheNewMaster]:**_

_**Hola a ti también, nuevo comentador.**_

_**Pues si, entiendo que los fics de este estilo no suelen ser muy buenos debido a que todo avanza demasiado rápido o abusa de los mismos clichés que hacen a estas historias ser tan malas en animes. Creo que lo que me diferencia es que, al menos de momento, no intento hacer de esto un harem en sí.**_

_**Digo, si, el contexto es de ese estilo, pero la personalidad de Hachiman es lo que hace a esto funcionar en mi opinión. Más que un fic harem, esto parece una especie de sátira al genero y a la cultura friki en general con muchas referencias. Al menos así lo siento.**_

_**Creo que de momento las cosas han funcionado, aunque todo puede cambiar en el futuro. Escribir un buen comienzo es medianamente fácil, pero mantener ese nivel durante el desarrollo es el verdadero reto.**_

_**Aún así gracias por creer que de momento estoy haciendo un buen trabajo de momento. Espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión.**_

_**[Chris2020]:**_

_**¡Pues no espere más!**_

_**...**_

_**Mientras escribo esto, el siguiente capítulo que debo hacer va a la mitad. Lo podrán disfrutar a más tardar el martes.**_

_**Con eso dicho, creo que esto ha sido todo por ahora.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	9. Volumen 1: Capítulo 8

_-... Fui un idiota. Lamento haberte dicho eso. Me disculpo. Debí usar la cabeza_

_Luego de pronunciar esas palabras con poderosos sentimientos de culpa y verguenza, me incliné casi noventa grado, sintiendo como mi espalda se estaba quejando por semejante falta de sentido común, pero no me importó, manteniendo esta postura unos buenos cinco segundos antes de ponerme recto nuevamente._

_La chica a la que le dije esto me estaba mirando con un rostro difícil de comprender, pero que sin duda reflejaba muy bien los errores que cometí. Era la cara de alguien a la que había perjudicado por mi egoísmo en buscar ser amado y a la que le había hecho pasar un mal momento._

_-..._

_-Sé que mi disculpa no arreglará nada y que es muy cobarde de mi parte hacer esto cuando es la última vez que nos veremos, pero... sentí que era necesario. Siento que si no lo hago, no podré comenzar de nuevo de forma genuina. Así que... lo siento mucho._

_Me incliné de nuevo, esta vez solo por tres segundos que conté en mi cabeza a la perfección._

_Volví a mirarla a los ojos, viendo en ellos la misma mancha que forcé en ella._

_Viendo en ellos el peor error que cometí en mi vida._

_-..._

_-Solo quería decirte eso. Ahora te dejaré en paz._

_No buscaba su perdón. No solo porque sabía que ella no me lo iba a dar, sino porque también, honestamente, no me importaba si aceptaba mi disculpa o no. Todo esto lo hice para liberar mi conciencia y dejar el pasado atrás antes de comenzar de nuevo._

_Quería darme la certeza de que no dejé ningún cabo suelto antes de huir. Solo eso._

_Girándome hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban todos mis compañeros a punto de irse a una fiesta de despedida en la que fui el único no invitado, empecé a caminar, ansioso por alejarme de esta escuela y empezar una nueva página._

_Ansioso por ser un estudiante de Sobu High._

_Caminé un par de pasos, luego cuatro y... luego nada._

_Porque una mano se apoyo en mi hombro._

_Me giré lentamente hacia la chica en cuestión, encontrando como sus ojos seguían teniendo esa mancha que me recordaba mis errores, solo que... ¿cómo decirlo?... Se sentía... diferente, incluso cuando eran iguales._

_-¿A qué vino todo eso, Hikigaya?_

_Su tono era inquisitivo, pero no venenoso, justo como la personalidad que me hizo ¨enamorarme¨ de ella hace un año._

_A pesar de que en antaño su tono me habría generado un calor en mi pecho, justo ahora no sentía nada._

_Y como no sentía nada, contesté como si no fuera nada._

_-Lo que escuchaste, Orimoto._

* * *

Fue duro pensar en una forma de escapar a este predicamento, pero finalmente se me ocurrió la perfecta idea para no meterme en el gran pozo de mierda que sin querer se había reunido alrededor mío debido a acciones mías que tal vez no son tan conscientes como puedo pensar.

Antes incluso de llegar a casa luego de ese funesto partido lleno de tantas cosas mal fuera de lo que conveniente que fueron esos golpes en mis caras que casi me dejan cara de atontado, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Komachi, pidiéndole por favor no me levantara para ir a la escuela mañana, ya que debíamos entrar una hora tarde por causas que la escuela no quiere revelar.

Por supuesto que ser demasiado vago al respecto de algo tan serio solo me hace buscar mi propia ruina si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero como Komachi es ante todo una hermana que confía en quienes valora, tan solo recibí un ¨ok¨ simplista rodeado de demasiados corazones para mi pobre cuerpo con riesgo de diabetes.

Afortunadamente, mis padres no se enteraron de esto por suerte y pude despertarme diez minutos más tarde de lo normal, escuchando como mi hermana estaba haciendo sus cosas en la cocina, cumpliendo su palabra a la perfección como la buena mujer que es.

¿Esposa? ¿Para qué quiero eso si ya tengo a Komachi?

...

...

Que turbio.

**[Y que lo digas. Entiendo que puedas sentir pensamientos pecaminosos hacia ese peligro, pero pensarlos tan libremente es algo...]**

¿Pensamiento pecaminosos? ¡No me jodas! ¡Lo que siento por Komachi es algo demasiado puro para ser manchado por esa clase de cosas desagradables! ¡Yo soy diferente de los demás hombres!

**[Supongo... Una loli con gran trasero es algo bastante inusual]**

¡¿Cómo mierda te enteraste d... ¡DIGO, ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS! ¡SOY INOCENTE!

**[Tan inocente que no usaste el modo incógnito. Prácticamente lo estabas pidiendo]**

ESO... Eso es...

...

...

-... Je, ¿para qué me molesto? Solamente me estoy aguando la fiesta antes de que comience. Eso no es bueno. Hablar contigo no es nada bueno.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras al aire con el único objetivo de que yo mismo las escuchara, me quedé en silencio con mi cabeza hacia el frente, mirando mi techo mientras de fondo escuchaba como Komachi estaba probablemente lavando los platos al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción de Pretty Cure.

Pronto ella se iría de aquí y entonces podría disfrutar aunque sea un poco de paz. Me merezco al menos un pequeño momento de dicha luego de vivir los dos días más largos y estresantes de toda mi vida, superando incluso los momentos en que el incidente de Orimoto estaba bastante fresco en la memoria colectiva de esos idiotas que tenía por compañeros de clase.

Permití que una sonrisa alegre y desagradable se formara en mi rostro marchito, pensando en lo bueno que será tener un día solo para mí en el que mi mayor preocupación será qué programa ver en una televisión que a esta hora solo transmite basura.

Será bastante bueno...

**[¿Qué es lo que planeas, [MC]? Te ves demasiado feliz para mi gusto, lo que significa que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo]**

-Hmph. Si puedes de alguna forma detener el espacio tiempo y controlar mis pensamientos, deberías poder intuirlo, kusogame.

No moviéndome de mi posición, por un instante no apareció el cuadro de texto lleno de mariconadas, cosa rara ya que siempre, desde que esta cosa apareció, sus respuestas eran inmediatas, casi como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo pensara... lo que me refuerza el miedo de que no tengo tanto libre albedrío como puede parecer.

**[...]**

**[... 8472045]**

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

Incluso cuando pregunte a este sistema de mierda, todo lo que conseguí fue seguir teniendo la misma vista de esos números aleatorios frente a mi cara, no desvaneciéndose incluso cuando cerrara los ojos, otra de las tantas cosas que vuelve a este juego un auténtico densetsu no kusuge.

De repente el cuadro de texto desapareció y al siguiente otro se formó.

**[Tch. Eso fue molesto]**

-...

No respondí, tan sol quedándome mirando el cuadro de texto con una inexpresvidad forzada, esperando que de alguna forma este sistema fuera nuevamente lo suficiente hablador como para querer continuar la discusión, cosa que aunque me enerva los nervios, ha demostrado ser una útil manera de tener un poco de contexto sobre mi situación.

No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que pueda actuar en consecuencia.

**[Bien, ¿dónde iba?... Ah, si...]**

-... Te noto un poco diferente, kusogame.

Su manera de expresarse era mucho más... natural, por decirlo de algún modo.

**[Imaginaciones tuyas]**

**[En fin, a lo importante: Aunque mi creador fue lo bastante brillante para crearnos con la capacidad de predecir lo que harán los protagonistas harem a los que debemos custodiar y en cierto modo moldear el mundo para conveniencia del guión, él vio que demasiado control de nuestra parte podría ser... contraproducente]**

-¿En qué modo?

**[Demasiado control de nuestra parte en la toma de decisiones o creación de escenarios parecía perjudicar la salud de los protagonistas, haciéndoles creer que todo a su alrededor era una ilusión, perdiendo interés y motivación en las chicas, provocando miles de malos finales que acabaron con unas cuantas muertes]**

-... ¿Acaso los matan?

**[¿Matarlos? ¿Nosotros? ... No, eso es algo que trasciende nuestras capacidades. Los malos finales son parte del propio núcleo del sistema, una capacidad irremovible que nuestro creador se esforzó en que fuera inalterable. De intentar cambiar algo, solo nos espera la no existencia]**

-... Ya veo.

Ciertamente puedo ver mejor que nunca cuan mal está mi situación si este tipo de cuestiones tan exageradas y dignas de una telenovela barata son un peligro real al que me debo enfrentar en algún futuro. Me hace cuestionar, una vez más, si los autores de esas obras que siguen estos tropos entienden lo estúpidos que son por escribir cosas así.

Todo esto es demasiado exagerado. Demasiado irreal para que me lo pueda tomar en serio pero no lo suficiente para simplemente desconectarme de todo y fingir que nada malo está sucediendo. Un doloroso punto intermedio cuyo único escape parece ser el suicidio... o volverte gay.

**[Pero me he desviado. El punto por el que te cuento esto es debido a que, si bien puedo moldear el mundo a tu alrededor para que siga lo que yo crea es apropiado, tengo límites. No puedo permitirme ese lujo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Mayormente se deja a los [MC] libres y solo se los guía si es muy necesario]**

-... ¿O sea que no hay control mental?

**[¿Control mental?... Bueno, tú pareces esa clase de personaje patético que solo podría dominar a las chicas en la cama así, por lo qu-**

-Si, si. Yo soy basura humana. Soy horrible en la cama. Y mi ganso está torcido. A otra mula con ese cuento

**[... ¿Tu ganso esta qué?]**

Pasando totalmente de seguir discutiendo con este sistema de mierda, giré mi cuerpo a la derecha, buscando acomodar mi cuerpo en la posición perfecta para una siesta bien merecida luego de escuchar tanta estupidez. Es lo menos que me merezco.

A estas alturas dejé de escuchar a Komachi haciendo ruido, por lo que no es descabellado suponer que ella ya se ha ido a la escuela, dejándome solo y sin ninguna amenaza que perturbe mi paz.

**[Oye, deberías ir a la escuela. El guión requiere que esta saga tenga un epilogo acorde]**

-Eso no pasará. Me quedo aquí. La escuela puede irse al carajo por todo lo que me importa.

**[No me importa si mandas al carajo a la escuela o ella te deja el culo como el carajo, TIENES QUE IR. Es necesario para el transcurso natural de la trama]**

-Hmph. Buena suerte con eso. No me pienso mover de aquí y no puedes obligarme.

**[...]**

...

**[...]**

...

**[...]**

...

...

...

...

...

-... Je, ahora sabes quien manda...

**[Activar [Skip Mode]]**

-... ¿aquí?

Por un instante, sentí que mi centro de gravedad era violentado en todas las direcciones posibles, casi haciéndome caer como un maldito idiota... Y, por supuesto, pronto también me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban apoyados en el suelo en lugar de descansar merecidamente en la cama.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar una pregunta en mi mente, la repentina iluminación que cubría todo el lugar me hizo apartar la mirada en dirección al suelo igual de reluciente en exceso, provocando que finalmente me decidiera por cubrirlos con mis manos, algo que no quería hacer luego de... liberar estrés.

...

Espera un momento... No estoy oliendo nada impuro.

-¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Recién se digna en aparecer ahora, Hikigaya Hachiman-kun?

Escuché una voz que trasmitía por todos lados ¨estrechez¨ justo en frente de mí, así como algunos murmullos inentendibles que me resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Tan así que, recordando las horribles últimas palabras que pronunció ese sistema de mierda, con lentitud pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad bajé las manos de mis ojos.

Acostumbrarme a tanta luz de golpe tomó sus buenos diez segundos, pero cuando lo hice, fui recompensado por la vista de Atoyama-sensei, una mujer cuarentona con unas cuantas arrugas apenas notables y un pelo tan largo como el de un hombre promedio, que sumado a esos anteojos, generaba un aura de irritación bastante marcada.

Una irritación que estaba dirigiendo a mí.

-...

Una irritación que, siendo sinceros, no estaba prestándole importancia. No cuando tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Esto iba iba más allá de una profesora frustrada.

-Sin palabras, ¿eh? Bueno, siéntete feliz de que seré comprensiva y solo tendrás que limpiar solo el aula después de clase.

-¡NO ME JODAS!

¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA PASAR! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ASÍ NO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS!

**[¿Que no acabo de decirlo? Si es por el bien de tu misión como [MC], estoy autorizado a hacer cambios]**

¡Eso va contra las reglas!

**[¡YO soy las reglas!]**

... Me equivoqué todo este tiempo.

Creí que eras solo un sistema de Simulador de Citas promedio, pero me equivoqué. ¡Tú eres un ser del averno sin compasión! ¡Una basura que valora su propio bienestar por el de los demás! ¡Un ser de poder indescriptible, incapaz de sentir empatía, miedo, pena o alguna clase de emoción humana!

**[... ¿O sea que soy dueño de un banco?]**

Oye, tranquilo, viejo. No exageres.

-... ¿Cómo dijo?

¿Eh?

De repente escuché una voz venenosa corroer mis nervios, provocando que mirara hacia el frente, con el cuadro de texto lleno de colores femeninos desaparecido, casi huyendo de esta situación, temiendo también el poder peligroso que transmitían esos ojos fieros solo protegidos por unos simples lentes.

A pesar de que tragué saliva involuntariamente, no sentí que mi cara estuviera siguiendo mis emociones.

-... Ah...

Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero solo terminé soltando un suspiro que casi siento que podría pasar como un quejido de dolor.

Sus ojos se afilaron aún más.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-¿Cómo le llame?

Incluso cuando estaba asustado, por alguna razón respondí de esa forma por puro instinto, no teniendo el control de mi voz.

-... ¿Me está provocando?

-¿Le estoy provocando?

-... Deje de hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que está haciendo.

-... ¿Respirar?

¡Aborta la misión, boca mía! ¡Esos ojos solo me prometen dolor, y no quiero dolor! ¡El dolor es doloroso porque me duele!

-¿Acaso se está burlando de mí, jovencito?

-¿Jovencito?... Je.

Oh no...

**[Oh si]**

¿Voy a decirlo?

**[¡Vas a decirlo!]**

No quiero...

**[¡Pues te jodes!]**

-Supongo que, dada toda su experiencia, parezco un ¨jovencito¨, ¿verdad?

¡¿Qué clase de poder me está obligando a decir esto?!

¡Y demasiada ira! ¡Me está mirando con demasiada ira, Atoyama-sensei! ¡Deje de hacerlo! ¡Una maestra no tiene derecho a mirar con tan ira a un pobre estudiante que solo quería quedarse a dormir en su cómoda cama!

-... Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? Pues muy bien. Le enseñaré que no se juega conmigo.

-Je, no le tengo miedo.

¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡QUIERO ORINAR!

No... ¡VOY A ORINAR!

**[¿Pero tu reputación?]**

¡AL DEMONIO MI REPUTACIÓN! ¡ESA COSA YA ESTÁ MUERTA!

-... Castigo por una semana. A partir de hoy, pasará la hora del almuerzo en la sala de maestros y deberá hacer un examen sorpresa que le costará la mitad de la calificación de este semestre.

-Si me lo dice no es sorpresa.

¡CÁLLATE!

-Además, justamente el fin de semana los maestros debemos venir aquí para decidir... ciertas cuestiones imprevistas. Estás obligado a venir para acompañarme, y el castigo por no hacerlo será el doble de tarea.

¡ACEPTA! ¡ACEPTA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MÁS DE MI FIN DE SEMANA! ¡NO SOBREVIVIRÉ A MÁS!

-... Hmph. Si quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo, solo tiene que pedirlo... Aunque me gustan las tímidas.

...

...

En la vida... hay cuestiones que todo ser humano debe responder si quiere alcanzar la iluminación.

¿Cuál es el origen del universo?

¿Qué es la felicidad?

¿Los seres humanos tenemos algún propósito?

¿Los extraterrestres existen?

¿Si salto por la ventana, lograré morir?

¿Quién ganaría: Goku o Superman?

Preguntas integrales a resolver, sin duda.

-... Esto...

¿Hm? ¿ Qué mierda?

¿Por qué no está mirándome con serias tendencias asesinas? Es demasiado extraño. Las pocas veces en las que me prestaba atención usualmente me trataba como si fuera un criminal que debe corregir, ¿sabe? No era bonito y a veces tenía deseos de decirle unas cuantas verdades sobre su cuerpo, pero... preferiría mil veces eso a ese... sonrojo.

Que asco. En serio da asco. Da tanto asco que el tomate parece curry a su lado. Debería entender lo peligroso que es el que yo opine eso, ¿verdad? Así que deténgase.

**[No se puede evitar. Ese es el precio de ser tan apuesto. Deberías acostumbrarte a generar esas reacciones dado tu ¨encanto¨]**

¿Cuál encanto?

**[Exactamente. Por eso puse comillas]**

... ¿Sabes? Normalmente este sería el momento en que yo te mandaría a la mierda o siguiera este juego de hacerme el ofendido, pero esta vez, extrañamente, tengo el impulso de darte la razón.

Siento que al pensar así me estoy volviendo un degenerado.

**[Fuiste un degenerado en el momento en que hiciste un fetiche tuyo a un crimen contra la naturaleza]**

... ¿Patas?

**[Puaj. ¿Acaso eres de esos? Sé que este país está lleno de degenerados que se casan con Hatsune Miku, pero llegar a ese punto es algo...]**

En defensa de nuestra nación, al menos no queremos violar a conejos, zorros o jodidos hipopotamos.

-Hikki...

¿Eh?... Ah, si. Ya recuerdo porqué me puse a divagar en estas cosas inútiles. Esa cara tan dolorosamente decepcionado de Yuigahama Yui me ha demostrado una vez que todo este sistema y sus consecuencias son un auténtico problema que debo solucionar. Un problema que está mal ignorar.

Necesito hacer algo al respecto: no pensar en estupideces.

...

...

...

... Naa, kusogame, ¿quién fue primero: el huevo o la gallina?

**[Mis pelotas. ¡Ahora sigue la trama!]**

¡Me rehúso!

-... D-Deja de decir tonterías y ve a tu asiento. Interrumpes la clase.

Antes de que mi boca soltara algún comentario no grato, apreté mis labios con tanta fuerza que mis uñas arañaron levemente la zona rosada, pero aún así logré salvarme decir una estupidez que efectivamente intentó salir de mi boca.

Aprovechando que nadie dijo nada que mi boca pudiera aprovechar para hundirme aún más, caminé velozmente a mi asiento, tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas crueles que seguro me están enviando mis compañeros. Lo último que quería era aguantar ese cruel sentimiento de rechazo.

Me senté, empujando al piso la mochila que recién ahora me doy cuenta que cargaba, para acto seguido buscar con desesperación el cuaderno de la clase de Atoyama-sensei con la misión de no ganarme más de su ira.

Lo hice luego de segundos agónicos en los que solamente escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración, y rápidamente me concentré en lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra con una letra demasiado pulcra para mi gusto, tratando de no prestarle atención a la chusma.

No quiero pensar en el acto penoso que mostré y sus consecuencias.

**[Obtienes +1 de {Encanto}]**

...

...

No le busques la lógica, Hachiman. No pienses en algo que no existe. No hay explicación aquí.

**[Si la hay. Se llama ¨el efecto Sasuke¨... o Sasuki. Como prefieras]**

No hay una BUENA explicación aquí.

* * *

Incluso cuando me esforcé demasiado en ignorar a mis compañeros, fue imposible no notar como Atoyama-sensei se metía entre mi tarea y yo para mirarme de formas extrañas. Solo duraban como máximo tres segundos, pero no por eso eran menos inquietantes que el pene de Hayama.

Presumible soltera debido a su actitud tan... encantadoramente difícil, ella es bien conocida por desquitar su tensión con sus estudiantes, teniendo una fama de casi dictadora entre mis compañeros. Sobretodo era conocida por buscar ¨corregir¨ a ¨estudiantes desviados¨ hasta el punto de ser pesada.

Hasta ahora logré pasar desapercibido debido a mi propia naturaleza intrascendente, pero se ve que esta nueva presencia otorgada por el kusogame finalmente me llevó a conocerla en su modo de trabajo.

La única razón por la que pude ignorar este hecho es porque, afortunadamente, ella no es una Heroína.

Menos mal. No quiero que una mujer me controle. Komachi y mamá ya están para eso.

-¡Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo dar clases hoy! ¡Sucedieron... complicaciones, así que necesito atenderlas! ¡Hayama, estás a cargo! ¡Asegúrate de que ningún idiota prenda fuego la estufa... de nuevo!

-¡ESO FUE SOLO UNA VEZ!

-¡A callar, Kakeru! ¡Tus padres todavía no han pagado todas las cuotas!

-¡Kuh!

-¡En fin, nos vemos mañana, chicos!

...

...

...

...

Kusogame, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

**[¨Sonido de silbido¨]**

¿Por qué no pones el sonido y ya?

**[No hay presupuesto]**

-Tch. Que juego basura eres.

-¿Juego basura?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No creí que fueras del tipo que jugara esas cosas. Pensaba que eras más del tipo anime y hentai.

-¡Hikki no gusta de esas cosas... espero!

...

Tratando de mantener la calma lo mejor posible y desesperadamente NO queriendo gritar como una colegiala en película de terror, con lentitud giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrando que el asiento al lado mío y el de abajo que antes estaban llenados por dos frikis de anteojos de repente fueron ocupados por dos chicas básicas.

Mientras la chica más alejada de cabello rosado me miraba con un temor estúpido, buscando negar sus miedos obviamente ciertos, la rubia altiva con un ego en constante expansión me veía como si fuera mi reina o algo así: una actitud que, aunque molesta, era preferible a los sentimientos que profesaba Yuigahama Yui.

Parpadeé una vez para asegurarme de que no estaba imaginando cosas... Luego lo hice otra vez para ver si esto era un bug del juego.

Finalmente mostré una expresión cansada a niveles colosales, como si de repente me hubieran robado veinte años de vida.

-... Estoy seguro de que ahí se sentaban un par de vírgenes.

-¿Oh? ¿Ellos? Si, bueno, resulta que podrán ser vírgenes y todo eso, pero saben obedecer cuando les conviene.

Luego de pronunciar esas nefastas palabras como si no fueran nada, Miura hizo un gesto de señalamiento hacia donde deberían sentarse, provocando que mis ojos miraran hacia donde ella por pura inercia, arrepintiéndome en el proceso cuando vi a esos dos tipos mirarnos como si fuéramos monstruos.

No, más bien miraban a Miura como si fuera un monstruo y a mí como su enemigo.

Un tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo mientras volvía a observar a estas dos chicas. Mientras Miura me devolvía el gesto con normalidad, Yuigahama, la chica que parece tener sentimientos vacíos por mí tuvo la osadía de hacer un gesto de perrito triste, creyendo que obtendría mi perdón por tan poco.

-... Tch.

Chasqueé los labios y volví a mirar hacia el frente, no queriendo ver pero obligado a escuchar el suspiro de alivio de una cierta cabeza de aire.

-¡Hikki...!

Mierda. ¡Sé un poco más dura, mujer! Nadie quiere a las que son así de sumisas.

-Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que deberían hacerle compañía a su alteza o algo así?

Contrario a mis expectativas de una respuesta inmediata, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio con el sonido de conversaciones ajenas buscando llenar el vacío. Antes de poder mirarlas en busca de respuesta, de repente la chica tonta soltó un respingo sorprendido fuera de lugar.

Por un segundo estuve a punto de saltar cuando la escuché golpear con su palma el escritorio, pero me contuve.

-¡Ah, ¿hablas de Hayato-kun?!

Demasiado ruidosa. Y también exagerada.

Así no conseguirás novio, Yuigahama Yui.

-Por supuesto. ¿De quién más hablaría? ¿Tobe?

Ja. ¿Tobe como parte de la realeza? Eso suena tan estúpido... y peligroso.

Involuntariamente temblé y puse una cara rara cuando ese desastroso mundo pasó por mi cabeza, pero traté de fingir que no había pasado, queriendo concentrarme más en el suspiro de indignación de esa chica con el pelo rosa.

-¡Que grosero! ¡Tobe es un buen chico... la mayor parte del tiempo!

Tu objetivo de defender a esa masa de estupidez comenzó muy bien, pero al igual que un americano que se enfrenta a un chino en ping-pong, solo pudo terminar en desastre. Que verguenza, Yuigahama Yui.

Suspirando sonoramente, acepté que de alguna forma ese kusoge había manipulado nuevamente la realidad para evitar que tuviéramos clases y así seguir ¨avanzado la historia¨, sea lo que fuera que eso significara.

No quería acercarme más a ellas ahora y puede que tampoco en el futuro... pero realmente no quiero sentir como mi cuerpo está siendo controlado. Estoy seguro de que ese juego de mierda tiene mucho que ver en esas palabras mías hacia la profesora.

-Aún no me han dicho qué es lo que quieren. Y si no lo van a hacer, por favor déjenme solo. No dormí bien anoche y quiero compensar un poco.

Luego de eso apoyé mi codo derecho en el escritorio y lo mismo hice con mi cara en mi mano derecha, buscando ofender a Miura lo suficiente para hacerla volver a los brazos de su príncipe.

-... ¿Trajiste la comida, Hikio?

Oh... ¡Oh! Habíamos acordado eso, ¿no? Pues lo siento mucho, Miura, pero...

-La traje.

... ¿Eh?

¿Que acabo de decir?

... No, ¿siquiera estoy hablando yo para empezar?

-¡¿En serio?!... D-Digo, ah, ya veo.

Escucha con atención, Miura: puede que quieras ocultar el hecho de que estás tan desesperada por mi jugoso pedazo de carne, pero decir ¨digo¨ luego de gritar tan sorprendida solo cava más tu tumba.

Mi sentimiento de molestia hacia esta chica solo se agravó cuando la escuché murmurar cosas indescifrables con una adoración que casi me hace dirigirme a Hayama por protección. Pero no lo hice, y en lugar de querer perturbarme más al mirarla, miré hacia el frente, tratando de distraerme con el movimiento casi ritmico de ese peinado tipo cola de caballo.

No estoy seguro de quien seas, chica con mal gusto en la moda, ¡pero gracias! Debido a ti puedo olvidarme de Miura y posible yanderismo.

-... Hikki, ¿realmente no dormiste bien? Te ves un poco mal.

Al escuchar las palabras inesperadas de Yuigahama Yui, no pude evitar exaltarme ligeramente, pues me estaba concentrando más de la cuenta en el cabello de esa chica desconocida. E ignorando lo mal que sonaba eso en mi cabeza, fingí no darme cuenta de mi respingo sorprendido, no mirando en dirección a esas dos chicas.

-... Más o menos. Ayer fue un día duro.

... Ciertamente lo fue, ¿verdad?

Maldición. Ya había sufrido tanto con esas chicas, pero de repente Hiratsuka-sensei tenía que mandarme a la boca del lobo. Por su culpa terminé jugando un jodido partido de fútbol y casi pierdo un diente.

Que injusto.

-¿Es así?... Oí ese rumor sin querer, pero no lo creí. Pero... ¿de verdad jugaste con el equipo de fútbol?

Pensar en que la información de aquel partido de mierda ya se extendiera tanto en tan poco tiempo hizo que inevitablemente pusiera una mueca de asco que hasta a mí me dolía al mismo en que mi brazo derecho perdía fuerza para sostener mi cara, por un segundo temblando casi como gelatina.

Nuevamente tratando de aparentar que todo esto no me afectaba, me forcé a decir lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-No fue porque yo quisiera, pero sí.

-¿Eeeh~? Así que jugaste con Hayato, ¿eh?

¿Oh? ¿Solo escuchar el nombre de tu querido príncipe hizo que me prestaras atención, Miura? Y estoy seguro de que ya sabías eso, así que no te hagas la sorprendida aquí.

Nadie quiere a las desesperadas.

Por dios. Una chica interesada de principio a fin, ¿y aún así quieres que la haga una de mis... novias, kusogame?

-Más bien él me golpeó en la cara con esa pelota endemoniada dos veces.

Todavía siento pequeños espasmos de dolor cuando hago movimientos bruscos con mi lengua incluso ahora. Verdaderamente ese príncipe rubio recibió demasiadas bendiciones al nacer. ¡Está muy roto!

-¿Que no eran tres?

...

...

-... No puedes demostrarlo.

Nadie puede hacerlo. Hayama es demasiado perfecto para dejarse guiar por esa actividad tan común, incluso si claramente está rencoroso. Él tiene responder a estándares tan alto que sin duda le habrá dicho a los demás miembros del club que tampoco se atrevan a extender algo malo sobre mí si no es cierta.

Aunque con sus ciertas... peculiaridades, ciertamente seguirán a su líder como ovejas al pastor o el pene de un sacerdote el pequeño y virgen trasero de un niño. Solo varones, porque la exclusión, machismo y tendencias gay van ante todo.

-Tobe me lo dijo.

¿Ves? Cambias los hechos según te convenga y te sales con la tuya.

De verdad eres la perra alfa.

-... En serio, a veces tengo el pensamiento de que ese tipo fue enviado a este planeta con el único objetivo de joderme la existencia. Debería irse a explotar a un asilo de ancianos.

-¡Hikki, eso es muy cruel!

De repente el grito chilloso de Yuigahama Yui perforó mis oídos con violencia, haciéndome por un momento querer taparmelos mientras golpeaba mi frente contra el escritorio para sentir algo menos doloroso con que distraerme.

Afortunadamente, no hice nada estúpido, solo limítándome a arrugar mi pantalón con mi mano libre y poseer un pequeño tic en el ojo que no estaba desapareciendo incluso ahora.

-... ¿Entonces un hospital de ancianos?

-¡Eso es peor!

-¿Agencia de Lotería?

-¡No!

-¿Festival de la tercera edad?

-¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

-No me gustan los niños.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

-No lo es, pero yo, Hikigaya Hachiman, tengo un sueño.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Que los traficantes de narcóticos son gays, al parecer.

-... Eres raro, Hikio.

Ajena a todo el bullicio que generaba una Yuigahama Yui que a estas alturas estaba parado y bastante cerca de mí, Miura dijo aquello con un claro desinterés, fruto de seguramente obtener todo lo que buscaba de mí al confirmar que traje el objeto que en realidad no traje... lo que, ahora que lo pienso, no tiene mucho sentido.

El pequeño intervalo de silencio que se formó entre todos nuestros compañeros lentamente se esfumó cuando Yuigahama Yui avanzó con lentitud a su asiento sin decir ninguna palabra, dando la impresión de esta enojada o dolida, pero no tengo tanta suerte, así que no debo preocuparme.

... O mejor dicho: debo seguir preocupándome.

-... Hikki es muy raro... Siempre dice cosas raras como si tuvieran algún sentido. Realmente no lo entiendo. Él no es como... como...

¿¨Como imaginabas a tu príncipe azul, supongo?¨... Eso es algo que me gustaría decir, pero no tengo tanta falta de corazón para soltar eso de forma tan insensible, así que me conformé con seguir distrayendo mi vista con el cabello de esa chica para no mirar a las dos chicas hermosas que están sentadas cerca mío por voluntad propia.

-... Si, soy más desagradable de lo normal una vez que me conoces. Créeme, no eres la única que pasa por eso.

Pensar en mis experiencias pasadas con el sexo opuesto me generó un pequeño nudo en el estómago fácilmente suprimible: una de mis 108 Habilidades de las que, personalmente, más orgulloso me siento.

-No. No es así.

-¿Hm?

Tuve el impulso de mirarla para mostrar mi confusión, pero me abstuve de hacer algo tan cliché. Seguí mirando hacia el frente, dando la impresión de que no me importaba lo que quería decir... espero.

-Tú... Bueno, es cierto que Hikki es más... hablador de lo que creí, y a veces dices o haces cosas que no entiendo... Pero... siendo sincera, eso... me hace un poco feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿Cómo es eso?

Quien preguntó aquello fue Miura, no yo. Estaba demasiado ocupado no queriendo explotar de indignación mientras apretaba mis labios con los colmillos.

-¿E-Eeh?... Bueno, es que ahora siento que podemos de verdad hacernos más cercanos. D-Digo, siempre lo vi solo y eso me ponía triste y p-pensé que podía volverme su amiga, pero sentí que había un muro que me impedía acercarme hasta ahora y yo... ¿me siento feliz por tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor?

-... Yui, eso es...

**Inaceptable.**

**Esos estúpidos sentimientos sin profundidad nunca conmoverán mi corazón. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.**

**Odio a las chicas amables... y sobretodo te odio a ti, Yuigahama Yui.**

-... Para ya~ Me estás haciendo sonrojar~

Para escapar de estos pensamientos sobre una chica que no tiene culpa de nada, me aseguré de decir esas palabras con un tono claramente sarcástico mientras veía a las dos chicas básicas con una cara desagradable que, sinceramente, hasta a mí me daban ganas de golpear.

Mirando los ojos de ambas, pude concluir que Miura Yumiko definitivamente no me amaba y que Yuigahama Yui estaba dolida.

**[¿Has perdido -1? [Punto de Afecto] con Yuigahama Yui]**

¿Solo uno? Mierda, de verdad me falta práctica.

¿Y a qué vienen esos signos de preguntas, juego de mierda? ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo?

**[...]**

... Tch. Que juego basura.

-... Um...

Mientras me lamentaba por haber quitado tan poco afecto, noté que esos sonidos extraños y patéticos eran los de una chica deseosa por seguir jodiéndome la existencia. Una chica que me miraba con sentimientos equivocados cuya reacción lógica es el asco.

No queriendo aguantar esto más tiempo, volví a girar mi cabeza hacia el frente, poniendo mi cuerpo en la misma posición de antes mientras me ponía a tararear una canción de anime con demasiada alegría incluso para mí.

-...

-...

-Hmph~ Hmph hmph hmph~ Hmph~

-...

-...

... Bueno, aunque no fue mi intención en sí, parece que mi actitud tan despectiva hacia un intento de hacer notar sentimientos de afecto de alguna forma mató el animo por conversar.

Esto es lo que quería, pero... de verdad no sé cómo debería sentirme.

Dios maldiga a las chicas de pelo rosa. Siempre son un estorbo allá donde vayan.

Desconectando totalmente de ese par de chicas básicas y molestas, miré hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo, esperando que una distracción apareciese para salvarme de esta situación.

Por alguna razón, tenía este sentimiento extraño de un repentino silencio demasiado incómodo demasiado poderoso en mí.

Hasta podría jurar que se escuchan menos voces de fondo que antes.

-... Naa, Hikki...

Mierda. ¿Es que Yuigahama Yui no se cansa de hablar? Creí que ya habíamos acabado con eso.

Tratando de no mostrar molestia, decidí seguirle el juego a pesar de mis sentimientos al respecto.

-¿Hm?

Gruñí levemente, ni molestándome en mirarla.

-... ¿Es cierto que tú... hiciste trampa para detener los ataques de Hayato-kun?

¡!

... Forzándome a no mirarla a los ojos mientras trataba de aparentar normalidad, sentí como de repente este mundo lleno de mierda fantasiosa que me ha rodeado últimamente era golpeado con una dosis de realidad que, aunque debería hasta alegrarme... me hizo sentir frustrado.

No, me hizo sentir furioso...

**-... ¿Cómo dices?**

Intenté en vano decirlo con indiferencia, pero hasta yo mismo me asusté un poco del veneno que tenía mi voz. Y a juzgar por el sonido de sorpresa patético de esas dos chicas, sé que no era el único.

De hecho, hasta podía jurar que la chica sentada frente a mí estaba temblando más de lo usual.

**[Las maravillas del ¨Edgy Power¨]**

¿Es así?

...

...

... Je, no está tan mal.

-... Esto... Yo...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Yuigahama Yui?

Si estoy condenado a ser así, por lo menos debería aprovecharlo un poco. Me merezco esto.

-Yo...

-¿Que hice trampa? ¿Fue eso? Lo fue, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que debí esperar algo así teniendo en cuenta mi falta de relevancia en la escala social y el impacto que genera solo el suspiro de Hayama, pero... aún así no puedo evitar sentirme molesto.

Tan irritado que no me molesta desquitarme un poco con una chica que no tiene nada que ver.

-... Yo... ¡Yo...!

-¡Oi, Hikio, deja d-

Podrá haber ocurrido debido a este juego de mierda y podrá haber generado una imagen de mí que desearía enterrar cien metros bajo tierra, pero...

-... **Esa fue la primera vez que gané algo. No lo manches, por favor.**

Hikigaya Hachiman, el solitario incapaz de ganar algo y el perdedor más fuerte, logró humillar al príncipe azul que es todo lo que en antaño aspiraba a alcanzar.

Que alguien manché tal cosa es...

**¡PAAAAM!**

-¡HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN, VEN AL SALÓN DE MAESTROS! **¡AHORA!**

**¡PAAAAM!**

...

...

...

Supongo que tuve suerte.

Mostré un lado muy patético de mí mismo. Debo corregir eso.

-... ¿Quién fue el idiota que le dejó enseñar a los niños? Los americanos son de temer.

Soltando esas palabras asustadizas con una inexpresividad dignas de un Ditto, me levanté de mi asiento con naturalidad, dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de, literalmente, todos mis compañeros, quienes se habían quedado callados debido al susto que provoca un hombre alto y negro.

Cuando agarré la manija, sentí el impulso de mirar a esas dos chicas por alguna razón, pero solo fue un instante que pasó volando. Enseguida me negué a ser tan idiota y salí del salón, comenzando a caminar hacia el entrenador que me estaba mirando con ojos fieros desde unos cuantos metros.

Me pregunté, mientras caminaba siguiendo sus pasos, si esa interrupción de la clase fue para hablar con esas dos chicas o era para continuar la trama del spokon mal hecho.

Cualquiera de las dos que sea... jódete, kusogame.

* * *

Mientras avanzábamos por un pasillo vacío en el que solo se escuchaba pequeños restos de las palabras que soltaban los maestros a los alumnos, no pude evitar sentirme algo intimidado por los músculos tan firmes en la espalda del entrenador, tensos de tal forma que casi parecían estar burlándose de mi escuálido.

Luego de que lograra a estar a una distancia respetable de él, no pronunció palabra alguna más allá de gruñírme como un perro cuando estuve a punto de hablarme para ver si podía dejarme ir al baño.

Tragándome las ansias que tenía por aparentemente no haber ido en medio de ese pequeño lapso de mi vida que fue salteado como si nada, entré junto con el entrenador a lo que era una de las dos salas de maestros en Sobu.

Actuando como si nada en una habitación en la que no había nadie, el entrenador se sentó con un sonido seco en la silla más alejada de la puerta, justo al lado de la ventana y en frente de un pequeño escritorio en el que estaban apoyadas varias carpetas de distintos colores, pero con una predisposición por el azul.

Yo me quedé afuera, mirando de un lado a otro de la habitación, queriendo asegurarme de que realmente estábamos solos.

-¡ENTRA YA!

-¡SI!

Sin siquiera molestarme en cerrar la puerta, entré a la habitación casi corriendo y me senté en el primer asiento que vi, el cual resultó ser el que estaba casi al lado de la puerta, ubicándome en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Si él estuvo enojado por esta demostración tan férrea de mis sentimientos sobre él, no lo demostró. En su lugar solo afiló sus ojos de una forma más analítica que peligrosa antes de apoyar sus manos en ambas rodillas.

-Seré honesto: quiero que te unas al equipo. Creo que tienes mucho potencial para ser una gran estrella. Además de que a la larga tal vez pueda ayudarte con esa mala imagen que tienes entre los demás mocosos.

Luego de que pudiera calmarme en mi casa tras todos los eventos vividos sin darme tiempo para siquiera descansar, la posibilidad de que ocurriera este desarrollo era tan dolorosamente obvia que casi quería llorar de la frustración.

Era un desarrollo de eventos tan estúpido y a la vez predecible que, por momentos, incluso llegué de nuevo a tener esa mentalidad de ¨mundo a lo matrix¨ que tanto estaba defendiendo al comienzo.

Por supuesto que esa posibilidad todavía está en mi cabeza rondando, pero no es bueno quedarme en eso. Tener esa mentalidad de que todo esto es falso hizo que me descuidara, perdiendo una oportunidad de oro por las acciones de Yukinoshita. Acciones que pude haber previsto si me lo tomara en serio.

Esto es la realidad: ... hasta que encuentre evidencia de lo contrario, lo mejor es ir avanzando así.

Pero, con eso dicho, ¿exactamente cómo mierda puedo librarme de esto en un ¨mundo real¨? No veo ninguna salida... a menos que...

...

... Je, ¿qué tal? Tal vez si soy un idiota.

-... Aprecio mucho la oferta. De veras que sí, per-

-Corta el sarcasmo. Sé que no quieres unirte y también estoy al tanto de que estás en un club desde hace dos días.

¡!

...

...

Tch. ¿De qué me estoy sorprendiendo? No es extraño que un docente pueda saber estas cosas de un estudiante. Aquí la privacidad es básicamente un mito si a los maestros les apetece. Con eso en mente, traté de convertir mi rostro en una expresión plana mientras trataba de mantener un contacto visual fijo.

-... ¿Entonces me trajo aquí para convencerme de renunciar al Club de Servicio?

-¿Eh?... Bueno, ahora que lo dices, esa no es una mala idea, pero no quiero meterme en el visto malo de Shizuka, así que lo dejaré estar.

Moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus palabras, cuando terminó de pronunciarse él dejó de mirarme a los, estando mucho más interesado en agarrar y abrir una carpeta azul que presumiblemente era de un maestro, ignorando mi existencia como si no fuera nada.

Esperé unos segundos en los que seguía manteniendo mi cuerpo tenso y mirándolo casi con desesperación, pero aún así él siguió con sus cosas, pasando de página a tal velocidad que difícilmente alguien podría leer algo. Llegados al punto en que comenzó a tararear una canción que me era desconocida, supe que ya no tenía razones para mantenerme aquí.

Queriendo curiosear un poco la sala de maestros antes de irme, noté que era mucho más desordenada de lo que imaginaba, con varias carpetas abiertas esparcidas por los pocos escritorios que había aquí. Fuera de eso, lo único resaltable era el espacio tan extenso que se le daba a la cafetera.

Ya satisfecho con ello, me levanté, dispuesto a irme a perder el tiempo en el baño de hombres más cercano.

-Bueno, si no me nec-

-**Siéntate.**

El tono tan perverso con el que lo dijo me hizo imposible no hacerle caso, volviendo a apoyar mi trasero contra la silla luego de levantarlo unos diez centímetros, volviéndome a poner mi cuerpo tenso para la batalla y a mirarlo fijamente, buscando demostrar que no estaba asustado.

Incluso cuando su cuerpo musculoso me da miedo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir manteniéndome en una posición tan sumisa, así que me forcé a hablar.

-... Ya que no hay nada más que hablar, creo que debería volver a clase. Me voy y usted no tiene derecho a evit-

-No te vas.

-No me voy.

¡No te dejes intimidar, Hachiman! ¡No permitas que un negro musculoso te intimide! ¡Eso solo puede terminar de una forma, y no quieres que termine de esa forma, ¿verdad?! ¡Sé que tus posaderas no lo quieren!

**[Odio decírtelo, pero eso sonó realmente gay]**

**[... ¿A quién engaño? ¡Amor echar en cara tus defectos!]**

Tch. Menudo homófobo me saliste, kusogame.

**[Eso no es verdad. Yo amo a los homosexuales]**

...

...

**[PERO**

No hay manera de terminar bien esa frase...

**si de alguna manera son lo bastante generosos como para suprimir sus instintos y tener sexo desenfrenado con mujeres, los querré más]**

...

...

Wow.

Solo... wow.

-... Haces caras muy raras, mocoso. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo. Siempre pone caras raras cuando habla con los demás, se queja de que todo es falso y de alguna manera se las ingenia para gustar a las chicas a pesar de que no es tan apuesto como yo.

...

...

...

... No es posible... ¿verdad?

**[Todo es posible con amor... y vaselina. Sobretodo vaselina]**

-...

-No puedo pedirte abandonar tu club, así que en teoría no debería tener el derecho de exigirte nada... pero eso no sería divertido, ¿verdad?

... Esa sonrisa me da mala espina. Me recuerda a la que ponía ese gato drogadicto de Alicia in the Wondercrack. Es tan idéntica que hasta me asusta, dándome el poderoso impulso de correr, cruzar esa salida aún abierta y huir lejos de todo esto.

-... Y-Yo supongo.

Una risa no sincera y preocupada se escapó de mi boca, lo que alentó aún más a este entrenador, quien apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para acercar su cara aterrador más a mí, estrechando sus ojos como si fuera un animal a punto de atacar.

-Dime, chico, ¿tienes libre el sábado?

-No.

-Pues tenlo, porque vas a aprender a usar bien ese par de manos con mi entrenamiento especial. Te haré mover esas caderas.

...

...

...

¿Seguro que no programaste este Simulador de Citas para esto? Porque sino no me explico com-

**[Créeme que no. Si controlara tanto, ese entrenador tendría un buen par de tetas y un culo como manz-**

¡Por favor deja de poner esas imagenes en mi cabeza! ¡Y bájale un poco a esa perversión, que en este país tenemos férreos valores!

**[... Busca ¨trap anime¨]**

... ¿Por qué no nací en Corea del Sur? Todos los quieren por esos afeminados de mierda. Me merezco al menos no tener en mi país un mercado tan despreciado por el común denominador.

-... Me siento diez años viejo.

-¡Pues conmigo serás como un niño! ¡Ya verás que buen ejercicio es para el cuerpo! ¡Hasta trabajaremos los glúteos!

... Esas palabras tienen que ser dichas a propósito.

No hay un ser humano que pueda decir eso sin darse cuenta del doble sentido. Es imposible.

* * *

_**Lo haré corto ya que se me borró la primera vez y no tengo tiempo de escribir todo de nuevo con la misma longitud.**_

_**Disculpen por adelantado, pero esta vez contestaré de forma cortante. Quiero publicar esto. Espero sepan comprender.**_

_**Como esto lo escribo varios días después del de Autoconvencimiento, por favor entiendan que habrán contradicciones con lo que dije en esa historia.**_

_**...**_

_**Tardé en publicar porque me sentía cansado de escribir sobre Oregairu. No porque no me gustara, sino debido a que recientemente he sentido que no he escrito tan bien como lo hacía en antaño. Varios comentarios en mis otras historias lo han dejado ver, y antes de que le ocurra lo mismo a esta, decidí tomarme un respiro de la serie.**_

_**Quiero tomarme un respiro de estos personajes. Escribir cosas nuevas que me hagan volver a tener la chispa que antes tenía. Para eso voy a concentrarme en un nuevo proyecto y de paso terminar el de DDLC. Pero antes, me gustaría dejar en un punto satisfactorio mis trabajos relacionados a Oregairu.**_

_**Autoconvencimiento: terminaré la saga del flashback a como dé lugar. Lo más probable es que para terminarla requiera entr capítulos.**_

_**La loca familia Kawasaki: un capítulo más seguro. Luego veré si continuarlo un par más, pero pausarla en el siguiente es aceptable para mí.**_

_**Eroge: tres o dos capítulos más. El siguiente es un Interludio para celebrar el regreso de Oregairu y el último será el capítulo más importante hasta la fecha. Dependiendo de como sea recibido el Interludio, consideraré agregar otro más. Aunque si cae mal, directamente pasaré al cierre.**_

_**Sagami: esa ya está en pausa. Por eso no la he continuado.**_

_**Lamento que este capítulo no sea tan bueno como el anterior, pero fue necesario para cerrar un poco la perspectiva de Hachiman en esta ¨primera temporada¨. Si me siento lo suficientemente motivado, consideraré hacer un último capítulo corto sobre qué ocurrió después, pero no hay promesas.**_

_**Con todo eso dicho, ahora tocan los comentarios.**_

_**[Guest Lean]:**_

_**Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior (creo). Temí que ese cierre hubiera sido cojo, pero a ti pareció gustarte, y eso me alegra.**_

_**Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Guest Nihgtocore]:**_

_**Gracias por creer que fue un buen capítulo. La verdad estaba un poco inseguro sobre el humor de ese capítulo, pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Eso es suficientemente bueno para mí.**_

_**Me alegra también que te haya gustado esa última frase. Temí que quedará un poco coja.**_

_**Gracias por comentar. Espero leerte de nuevo alguna vez.**_

_**[Funny-Little-Cute White Fox]:**_

_**Me alegra que por lo menos lograra entretenerte mi primer intento de escribir algo relacionado al deporte.**_

_**No fue tan pronto como me hubiera gustado, pero aquí tienes el capítulo, antes de que se cumpla un mes, algo que no todas mis historias pueden presumir.**_

_**Gracias por creer que fue un buen capítulo.**_

_**[killer hollow]:**_

_**Lamento que las cosas no resultaran, pero al menos tienes un capítulo en tu cumpleaños. Espero que eso, el capítulo de Autoconvencimiento y el próximo en tres días sean una compensación suficientemente aceptable.**_

_**Ya entrando en la review como tal, pues sí: estaba todo el tiempo inseguro sobre cómo escribir algo tan movido como un deporte teniendo en cuenta los problemas de mi escritura, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Esto me dio los animos suficientes para intentar narrar otro deporte en el futuro.**_

_**De hecho ya se me ocurrieron varias ideas con respecto a cierto partido de tenis al final del primer volumen canónico...**_

_**Gracias por comentar. A veces siento que a nadie le importa o fue una mierda cuando no recibo comentarios de repente. Me alegra que eso no haya pasado aquí todavía.**_

_**[alexander petroni]:**_

_**¿En serio sentiste todo eso por ese capítulo? Digo, me siento halagado, pero no puedo imaginarme escribir algo que pueda generar emociones tan fuertes.**_

_**La verdad es que antes de pensar las escenas del partido me vi unos capítulos de Captian Tsubasa/Oliver y Benji/Supercampeones para sentir un poco de esa ¨magia¨. Mientras escribía las escenas, no pude evitar poner un poco de su banda sonora e imaginarme a los personajes haciendo esas caras de tensión típicas en la serie.**_

_**Aunque me siento insatisfecho por el resultado, admito que hubo momentos en los que me divertí pensando en los personajes de Oregairu en un torno tan ¨cliché¨. Siento que aunque quedan fuera de lugar, es precisamente esa magia la que lo hace tan divertido de imaginar.**_

_**Planeo expandirme a otros deportes ya que Hachiman al final no será parte del club, pero en el último momento sentí la necesidad de dejar esa puerta abierta para un futuro choque entre esos dos.**_

_**Podrá ser cliché y todo, pero amo esa rivalidad masculina en los shonen. Es la razón por la que todavía no me he hartado del género, incluso con todos sus clichés.**_

_**Nah, no te preocupes por partirlo en dos. Un número más no hace daño XD.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Espero en algún futuro volverte a sentir así cuando me toque volver a escribir sobre algún deporte.**_

_**Cuídate.**_

_**[ShadowofDemons]:**_

_**Gracias por decir que es un buen capítulo a tus ojos. Aunque siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor incluso ahora.**_

_**La verdad es que sí. Yo y la narración acelerada no nos llevamos bien. Fue difícil tratar de escribir las escenas de forma interesante mientras al mismo tiempo mantengo mi propia esencia para no volver eso una mierda, pero como un primer acercamiento, siento que pudo salir peor.**_

_**Intentaré aprovechar este respiro para obtener más experiencia en esto de la acción. Siento que aquí es cuando debo dar el siguiente paso en mi escritura.**_

_**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

_**Si, creo que ese fue mi mayor problema con Autoconvencimiento: escribí un final de capítulo demasiado intenso que generó unas expectativas que no se pensaban cumplir, y estoy seguro de que el publicado ahora seguirá la misma línea, pero... bueno, lo entenderás cuando lo leas.**_

_**Será el capítulo más raro que haré en mi vida.**_

_**Continuando, me alegra que sientas que hasta ahora la historia mantiene una calidad aceptable. Este, aunque en mi opinión personal no está mal, sigue quedándose un poco atrás en comparación a los anteriores, pero es necesario.**_

_**No quiero inflar la pelota de nuevo y generar grandes expectativas por el siguiente. Sobretodo cuando sé muy bien que lo que viene a continuación será probablemente el peor capítulo de la historia hasta ahora.**_

_**Pero tranquilo, que si todo sale bien, el siguiente debería ser el mejor del fic hasta ahora. Y sino pues al menos habrá una subida con respecto al anterior... o sea el que sigue.**_

_**La verdad es que me estoy confundiendo incluso yo mismo XD.**_

_**Supongo que en algún punto debería plantearme el que Hachiman devuelva un poco de lo que recibe. Y claro que habrá momentos así en los que se ponga los pantalones, pero falta mucho para eso. De momento uso este maltrato como humor. Ya cuando la cosa se ponga seria y haya maltrato de verdad es cuando habrá una verdadera devolución.**_

_**Por el momento las cosas mantendrán este estatus quo... de momento.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo al menos te haya logrado entretener un poco. El siguiente seguramente no lo hará, ¡pero oye! Solo tendrán que esperar tres días. No se puede tener eso y un gran capítulo, ¿verdad?**_

_**No hay que ser avaricioso.**_

_**[Lobo189]:**_

_**Comentaste mucho, pero no tengo mucho que responder, más que salvo por el hecho de que meter tus ideas podría ser un giro interesante, pero volvería a la historia algo mucho más corto cuya única gracia sería ver lo badass que es Hachiman.**_

_**Y yo encantado de hacerlo, pero como spin-off tal vez. Prefiero volver esto una historia con más conflictos y desarrollo de personajes, algo que sería imposible a menos que volviera esto un fic trágico con final sangriento.**_

_**... De nuevo, como spin-off tal vez, pero mataría muchas cosas que quiero escribir, así que no.**_

_**Creo que algunos de tus miedos se habrán ido con este capítulo, y en el futuro me aseguraré de hacerlo aún más. Sobretodo con el tema de los ojos, cuya opinión mía es bastante... desagradable.**_

_**En fin. Gracias por comentarme tus inquietudes. Aunque me gusta cuando halagan mi trabajo, también es bueno saber cuando piensan en que algo pudo haberse hecho mejor o sus inseguridades respecto al futuro.**_

_**Es lo que creo me motivará a tomar el siguiente paso.**_

_**Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Guest Giuseppe]:**_

_**En un comienzo pensaba meter algún cameo de Totsuka y narrar un poco a un Hachiman dudando de su sexualidad mientras el juego hacía lo que mejor sabe hacer, pero sentí que era sobrecargar mucho un capítulo. Fácilmente me habría obligado a extenderlo hasta las 10.000 palabras, y me niego a hacer eso en esta historia.**_

_**Aunque pensé por un momento darle un power-up mientras Hachiman y el juego hacían chistes de los shonen de peleas, al final lo sentí algo exagerado teniendo en cuenta que apenas es el capítulo 8. Ya habrá un mejor momento para decidir si volver a Hachiman OP o no.**_

_**Si llego a escribir el epilogo sobre Hachiman, ten por seguro que habrá muchas cosas respecto al Uchiha. De momento este es un capítulo 100% centrado en darle un ¨cierre¨ a las cosas, así que lamentablemente no pude expandir esa idea como me hubiera gustado.**_

_**Sobre tus ideas y recomendaciones... pues en un futuro seguramente termine haciendo algo parecido, pero antes quiero asegurarme de expandir el mundo del juego, desarrollar personajes y que Hachiman por lo menos sienta algo de cariño hacia Yui y las otras chicas.**_

_**Digo, no puedes ser el Rey del Harem si no valoras a tu harem: esas son las palabras de Issei, e Issei es un sabio a la hora de esto.**_

_**Gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido un poco.**_

_**...**_

_**Actualmente el Interludio ya va más de la mitad. Lo tendré listo para entonces y ahí veré si agregar otro Interludio, un epilogo con lo que ocurrió después para Hachiman o directamente pasar al último capítulo.**_

_**Si alguno quiere alguna opción en específico, es libre de dejar su opinión en los comentarios. Quien tenga más votos será la opción que elija, y sino, pues haré lo que crea mejor para todos.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	10. Volumen 1: Epilogo

-Vaya, que inesperado verte por aquí... Lamento que deba decir esto tan repentinamente, ¿pero podrías marcharte? No quiero infectarme con tus gérmenes.

Mi respuesta fue cerrar la puerta detrás de mí con la mayor fuerza posible, solo por el hecho de molestarla. Satisfecho con ver como su expresión indiferente adoptó una cierta molestia durante un par de segundos, me dirigí al asiento que tenía designado, sentándome con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que caería de espaldas.

En estos momentos es cuando pasaría el tiempo leyendo una novela o sencillamente comiendo mi almuerzo, pero por desgracia no puedo tener cosas bonitas, así que todo lo que podía hacer era suspirar con un rostro empobrecido mientras recostaba aún más mi espalda, buscando encontrar ese punto precioso.

Sentí como Yukinoshita me miraba con sus ojos fríos de perra estrecha al comienzo, pero pronto, tal vez por pereza o comodidad, decidió volver a comer su almuerzo adornado para que pareciera un gato, pronto dejando que el salón fuera llenado con los leves pero existentes ruidos de una persona degustando una comida seguramente deliciosa.

-... Tch. No pienses en eso, Hachiman.

Recordar que no tengo almuerzo ni dinero para comprar uno de calidad cuestionable. Y como cereza del pastel, que me viera forzado a darle a la perra de Miura el almuerzo de carne que preparó mi querida hermana de quien sabe donde hizo a este día obtener un tono aún más amargo.

Si, sin duda todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido una mierda total... pero... creo que el conocimiento que he ganado vuelve a este día un sufrimiento aceptable por el que debía pasar.

Para empezar, descubrí información interesante sobre todo este sistema de juego, así como la posible confirmación de la existencia de otros jugadores como yo que el juego, si bien ya afirmó hace tiempo, seguía sin explicar cómo eso era posible para empezar.

Un sistema que permita retorcer la realidad a conveniencia del ¨guión¨ suena algo demasiado peligroso para ser generados en masa. Por pura estadística esto volvería al universo un lugar cambiante en el que se reescriben cosas cada cinco segundos. Eso sería insostenible de lo poco que entiendo sobre las leyes de la física.

Incluso cuando el juego dejaba la evidencia de que había más como yo, honestamente me costaba asumir la posibilidad. Pensé, en un ataque de ingenuidad, que mi situación era algo única. Pensé que tal vez tenía algo especial en mí, algo que llamó la atención de ese ser superior, sea quien fuera.

... Pero fue tonto pensar así. Es por culpa de mis debilidades mentales que sigo cometiendo estos fallos tontos.

Y además...

_Apenas sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la hora para almorzar, una mano firme agarró la zona media de mi brazo y comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida, no dándome tiempo ni de guardar mis cosas._

_Escuchando el tono sorprendido de una cabeza de aire y el grito asombrado de un idiota, fui llevado por una fuerza que no era capaz de ver como si fuera un saco de papas no tan pesado, una imagen surrealista que generaba algunas miradas curiosas en los estudiantes que nos veían pasar._

_Finalmente con el pasar de los segundos nos quedamos en una zona no tan transitada donde de repente la fuerza furiosa se detuvo, puso su cara a centímetros de la mía y exclamó su orden real._

_-¡Hikio, dame el almuerzo! ¡Rápido!_

_... Lo triste es que esto es mi contacto más cercano con el sexo opuesto._

_-¿Por qué me arrastraste así, Miura, y encima frente a tantas personas? ¿No sabes la imagen que das a los demás haciendo todo esto?_

_Aunque quería creer que Miura Yumiko no era tan... ¨apasionada¨ para no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente solo porque su príncipe estaba involucrado, cuando de repente sus ojos mostraron confusión genuina y abrió su boca para decir palabras que nunca se pronunciaron, comencé a creer que la homosexualidad no era tan mala idea._

_Miró lentamente hacia el costado izquierdo nuestro, encontrándome con una chica que gritaba frágil por todas partes cuando tuve la desdicha de seguirle el juego. Rápidamente la chica corrió despavorida mientras se disculpaba sin razón._

_Volví a mirar a Miura, pero esta vez su sonrojo furioso fue todo lo que vi antes de prácticamente empujarme hacia atrás mientras chillaba._

_-¡Aléjate, pervertido!_

_Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, sentí como si un demonio susurrara en mi oído que debía tirarla de la azotea para castigarla... y a un ángel que me decía que con solo tirarla del segundo piso era suficiente._

_Ignorando todo aquello, aproveché la vía libre que tenía por escapar de sus garras para sobar mi zona afectada y mirarla con todo el desprecio que me era posible mostrar sin arriesgarme a una paliza suya._

_Como la segunda chica más popular de la que nadie deja de hablar, soy muy consciente gracias a terceras lenguas que su físico es algo a lo que pone mucho empeño. No hay duda de que esos brazos pueden romperle la nariz si lo intentan._

_Es en momentos como estos que me arrepiento de no haber ejercitado algo más allá de mis piernas. Solo sirven para huir más rápido._

_-En primera, Miura, agradecería mucho que no me arrastraras afuera de la clase como si nada. Tengo derechos._

_-¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Dame el almuerzo ahora o me las vas a pagar!_

_Estoy seguro de que ella quería hacer el amague de golpearme con su brazo derecho para que su intimidación fuera más efectiva, pero viendo que había unos cuantos estudiantes incluso en una zona tan alejada, por lo que al final solo se conformó con mirarme como si fuera basura._

_Afortunadamente, yo era inmune a ese ataque luego de ser Hikigaya Hachiman por más de 16 años, así que pude aparentar frialidad con relativa facilidad mientras lentamente levantaba mis dos manos abiertas en señal de indefensión._

_No quería pensar demasiado en el castigo que me infringiría este cruel chica luego de saber que sería físico, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, tal vez esto me haga perder puntos de afecto con ella. ¡Y hasta puedo llegar a deshacerme de ella si además soy un hijo de puta!_

_Con eso dicho, bajé ambas manos, no queriendo seguir en este estado de servidumbre con esta perra._

_¡A darle con todo, Hachiman! ¡No te contengas!_

_-Mira, Miura, no sé qué mosca te picó para hacerte creer que puedes mandarme, pero eso no-_

**[System: Change]**

_¡!_

_-¿Eh?... ¿Qué me estás soltando, Hikio? ¡Ahora dame el almuerzo! ¡Necesito acercarme a Hayato!_

_Y con una arrogancia dignas de una niña malcriada, Miura agarró de mis dos manos extendidas y juntas el almuerzo que hace un segundo no estaba ahí._

Yo... no sé qué pasó ahí. Realmente no puedo sacar nada y cuanto más lo pienso, más me duele la cabeza

Por más que intente racionalizar ese momento o buscarle una explicación, una pequeña pausa en la que pueda explicar como aquella cosa fue posible... no puedo. Es tan perfectamente irreal que hasta me da miedo.

De repente el bento que Komachi preparó ayer apareció en mis manos, manos que no estaban juntas hasta un segundo antes, pero que alguna no solo estaban extendidas para Miura, sino que se sentía correcto.

Pero no lo era. Era lo opuesto.

-... Kuh.

Si soy honesto, por un segundo hasta sentí algo de miedo. Miedo de mi debilidad y de pensar que puedo ser manipulado o controlado con tanta felicidad. Me hace sentir que valgo incluso menos de lo que pensaba.

Odio recordar eso. Naturalmente todas las implicaciones de aquello me hacen ser más emocional de lo debido a esa... esa... cosa.

Me hace sentir como un maldito NPC que está haciendo lo que una fuerza superior caprichosa quiere, alguien que solo tiene la ilusión de ser un individuo capaz de elegir... pero...

Pero... aunque sea de forma indirecta, me acaba de mostrar lo que es capaz este juego de mierda de primera mano.

Ahora tengo una imagen de lo que me estoy enfrentando. Y aunque ahora sienta que mis posibilidades de victoria son menores que antes, estoy seguro de que puedo romper este juego si me esfuerzo lo suficiente.

Confío en que algún día podré entender lo suficiente como para escapar de esta maldición, y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

...

Por supuesto que ese optimismo es solo una manera de enfrentar la realidad sin sufrir, pero no importa.

Hikigaya Hachiman es un solitario, una persona débil en un sistema que se rige en base a los vínculos con los demás, así que necesita usar todos los medios posibles para seguir vigente en este mundo, da igual si es una mentira o no.

Da igual si me traiciono a mí mismo o no.

Mientras pueda evitar convertirme en aquello que tanto rechazo, no me importa ser un hipócrita. Es un pequeño precio a pagar.

-... Hikigaya-kun, como alguien que fue encomendada para arreglar tu horrible existencia, debo pedirte que por favor dejes de hacer esas caras. Es perturbador, asqueroso, tonto, Hachiman y desagradable.

Las palabras contundentes pero al mismo no serias de Yukinoshita Yukino me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, acomodarme mejor para no sentir que mi espalda estaba siendo manoseada en lugares indeseados y mirar a la chica en cuestión con un rostro asqueado de la vida sumado a unos ojos entrecerrados.

-... Estoy seguro de que desagradable es un sinónimo de asqueroso... y Hachiman no es un insulto.

Agregué la última parte de repente, como si fuera una ocurrencia, cosa que es cierta, ya que al ser esa una de las principales burlas de mi hermana menor, con el tiempo he tendido a no darle importancia, dejándolo pasar más veces de las que estoy dispuesto a admitir... o recuerdo.

-Hmph. Mis disculpas. Creí que serías tan tonto que serías incapaz de notar el esfuerzo que pudiera poner en la variedad de mis insultos.

-¿Qué parte de eso es una disculpa?

Su respuesta fue beber un poco de su vaso de té, no molestándose en responder mi pregunta, cosa que no me importaba, ya que yo tampoco estaba esperando una respuesta.

Mientras me acomodaba mejor, sin embargo, de repente ella volvió a hablar.

-Ha sido por poco tiempo, pero parece que tu fealdad se ha vuelto algo popular entre mis compañeras de clase. No dejan de hablar sobre lo rudo que eres y que eres muy genial. Hasta hubo una que quería ir a hablar contigo para ver si podían sali-

**¡PAAAM!**

Buscando calmar un poco la agonía interna que estaba sintiendo, golpeé mi frente sin piedad contra la mesa... casi perdiéndome el hecho de que tenemos una mesa que no recuerdo estuviera aquí antes.

-Oye, Yukinoshita, ¿por qué de repente esto está aquí hoy? ¿Es un día especial o algo así?

Si a Yukinoshita Yukino le importaban mis dudas, hizo un trabajo malditamente genial en ocultarlo.

... Maldita zorra.

-Me sorprende que te veas tan patético luego de decirte las buenas noticias. Creí que alguien de tu calaña estaría feliz de finalmente recibir el interés del sexo opuesto. Pensé que la aprovecharías para cumplir tus fantasías más oscuras.

Ante las palabras de Yukinoshita mi expresión se derritió parcialmente, adoptando una mueca asquerosa muy marcada que fue seguida por otro golpe en la frente para tratar de olvidarme que esa perra dijo aquello. Y mientras eso pasaba, pude escuchar los leves pero existentes sonidos de ella tomando su maldito té.

Gruñí cosas inentendibles antes de calmarme, no queriendo recordar lo que viví en clase y en mi corto pero intenso camino hasta aquí.

-En primera, por favor no bromees. Eso nunca podría ser una buena noticia. Y en segunda, lo siento, pero mis fantasías son demasiado racistas para adoptar un color claramente inferior. Por favor tenlo en cuenta a la hora de formular nuevos insultos para mí.

Mientras decía esto no me molesté en mirarla, sabiendo que no obtendría nada más allá de ser acusado de pervertido. En su lugar traté de centrar mi vista en mis zapatos, preguntándome si tal vez ponerme unos zapatos tan caros fue lo que empeoró toda esa atención.

Quemarlo siempre puede ser el camino a seguir, pero probablemente haga llorar a mamá con eso de que fue mi regalo de cumpleaños y ahorró mucho dinero para ellas.

Ella es así de manipuladora.

Es como Komachi, pero más grande.

-Hikigaya-kun, aunque no soy quien para prohibirte o no el hacer chistes racistas de calidad cuestionable, sí tengo el deber de señalar que fue totalmente innecesario. No creo que sea aceptable.

-Supongo, pero... por alguna razón siento que quiero meterme con los negros por... motivos o algo así.

Solo pensar que debo gastar mi precioso fin de semana en jugar al deportista junto a Hayama hace que quiera golpearme la frente con la mesa hasta que me dé una contusión. Pero, para mi desgracia, este juego es capaz de volverme un objeto inmortal o alguna mierda de esas si es para volverme un maldito raijuu.

**[Si. Yo haría eso]**

Cállate y vuelve al agujero por donde saliste.

**[A diferencia de ustedes, los sucios humanos, nosotros no venimos de un lugar tan asqueroso. Venimos de un lugar en el que fuimos concebidos con amor y dedicación, el fruto de una intensa explotación emocional, física y mental que nos hizo quienes somos]**

... ¿Konami?

**[¡NO! ¡Es un lugar que los mortales no pueden ni siquiera concebir! ¡Es el centro de todo lo bueno y malo que tiene este plano existencial! ¡Nunca podrías pensarlo, porque tu cabeza simplemente explotaría!]**

... ¿El algoritmo secreto de Youtube?

**[...]**

**[TheFuckingGodoftheWorld5374 ha salido del chat]**

Así que el mundo no es monoteista, ¿eh?

¡En tu cara, Dios!

-Hikigaya-kun, por favor deja de hacer esos sonidos extraños. Me perturba. Si no te detienes voy a llamar a la policía.

Aunque he de admitir que tenía algo de miedo por si Yukinoshita Yukino llegaba a cumplir su amenaza, al final lo que verdaderamente me sacó de mi discusión mental fue el sonido de algo apoyándose cerca mío con delicadeza. Instintivamente miré hacia el lugar donde se originaba esa perturbación en la fuerza y vi un... vaso llenado con té echando humo.

Mirando de una forma más general luego de escuchar pequeños pasos alejarse de mí, vi como Yukinoshita Yukino volvía a su asiento luego de hacer una acción incomprensible. Mientras la miraba, ella no me devolvió la misma cortesía, volviendo a concentrarse en su alimento, como si nada fuera raro aquí.

La miré unos segundos en los que no me despegaba de mirar esa cara hermosa, pero yo era una persona práctica, y por más hermosa que fuera una chica, si no obtengo nada de ello, entonces no hay valor en continuar.

Miré de reojo el vaso de té antes de despreciarlo al no mirarlo más.

Lo mejor es no hacer preguntas y segurle el jueg-

-Si tardas mucho, se va a enfriar.

...

Aunque para alguien como Yukinoshita Yukino ofrecer algo a alguien es un gesto sin trascendencia, no tengo problemas en admitirme a mí mismo que sentí una pequeña aceleración en mi pulso cardíaco. Me sentía un poco nervioso de recibir un acto de amabilidad por una chica, algo que se potenciaba aún más si era alguien linda.

Pero...

-Hmph. Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar algo tan caliente. Mi lengua no puede soportarlo.

La experiencia que obtuve de esa chica me hizo grabar a fuego en mi alma la verdad detrás de un ¨acto de cariño¨. Por eso miré a Yukinoshita mientras decía eso con una expresión carente de emoción, buscando hacerle ver que, a diferencia de todos los demás, yo soy capaz de ver más allá.

Entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas y no tengo interés en cambiarlas.

-... Entiendo. Si es lo que que quieres.

Gracias, Orimoto. Aprendí mucho de ti.

-Si...

En todo momento ella no me miró siquiera, mucho más interesada en comer su comida que, pensándolo un poco, tenía la misma cantidad de alimento que cuando llegué aquí.

... Extraño, pero no es de mi incumbencia, así que miré hacia el frente, concentrándome en la pared mientras esperaba a que el té se enfriara, agradecido con el de arriba por brindarme algo para llenar mi estómago, incluso si era solo té.

Luego de eso, pasaron los segundos.

El ruido más emocionante que escuché a partir de entonces fue el sonido de los palillos de Yukinoshita chocando cada cierto tiempo. Ella, como toda una dama de clase alta, no hizo ruido al mascar, dejándome aún más clara la diferencia de nivel que había entre nosotros. Dejándome bien en claro con algo tan simple lo irreal de esta situación.

Todo esto se debe a ese kusogame. Si no fuera por él, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de que una chica tan increíble me hiciera caso.

Si... Estoy seguro que ese juego basura configuró mi mundo de tal forma que este encuentro sucediera. No hay otra explicación plausible.

Una relación con ella es imposible en la realidad. Todo esto es por el juego.

Ese maldito juego...

-... Tch.

Chasqueé los labios al sentir emocional por pensar en esa posibilidad, pero pronto me forcé a calmar mis emociones, entendiendo que nada bueno saldría de ponerme a hacer un berrinche o darme auto-compasión.

Tratando de no pensar más en el juego por lo que restaba del día, estaba a punto de tirar mi orgullo para pedirle a Yukinoshita algún libro que tuviera escondido por aquí, pero...

-¿Fue duro?

Esa pregunta singular dichas con... ¿cordialidad? me hicieron abstenerme de preguntarle aquello. En su lugar dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, viendo como Yukinoshita esta vez sí me estaba correspondiendo el gesto, lo que me dejó un poco anonadado.

Pero solo por un tiempo. Pronto recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y me forcé a hablar para no hacerme quedar como un idiota.

-¿El qué?

Pude jurar que por un segundo sus ojos... tenían dudas.

-... Tu vida. Me refiero a tu vida.

Cuando esa duda fue aclarada, aparecieron de repente como unas quince más, cada una con más malas palabras que la anterior. Todo aquello venía adornado también de unos ojos afilados que iban dirigidos hacia Yukinoshita con clara intención de intimidarla... pero la Hechicera ni se inmuta.

Maldiciendo en mi cabeza el temple de acero que esta bruja tiene, finalmente solté un suspiro designado al mismo tiempo en que bajaba mi cabeza, haciendo que mis ojos se encontraran con el vaso de té que quería tirar a un lado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aún así, mamá crió a un niño de bien, por lo que tragué mis frustraciones y decidí complacerla con una contestación.

-... ¿Por qué preguntas?

Me concentré con aún más firmeza en Yukinoshita Yukino, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle de su rostro por si llegaba a existir una pequeña grieta en su máscara perfecta.

-No hay razón. Solo estoy curiosa. Si no quieres responder, no tengo problema.

Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo mismo, mirándome de frente sin ningún titubeo, demostrando una maestría a la hora de ser inexpresivo que, honestamente, incluso me daba un poco de envidia. Pensar en lo que pude conseguir y evitar con esa clase de fuerza me genera ese sentimiento asqueroso.

Luego de unos segundos en los que nadie habló ni dejó de mirar al otro, fui yo quien cortó este intercambio, volviendo a mirar la pared que tenía enfrente mientras apoyaba mi codo en la mesa para que mi mano derecha pudiera sostener mi cabeza con más comodidad.

Esa fue toda la reacción que obtuvo de mí, y eso parece ser algo con lo que Yukinoshita está conforme, pues pronto volví a escuchar los sonidos pausados de dos palos de madera golpeándose entre sí.

Cuando mi estómago sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, de repente sentí el impulso de cerciorarme si el vaso de té ya dejó de irradiar ese vapor nocivo, pero mi propio terquedad mi impidió efectuarlo, decidiendo mantenerme cómodo así.

Quería que el tiempo pasara hasta el final de la hora del almuerzo, donde seguramente el té estaría tan frío que podría tomarlo de una bocanada.

Ese era el curso de acción más lógico, pero...

-Mi vida fue... normal. No hay nada trascendental en ella.

Cuando comencé a hablar, pude escuchar como esos palillos chocaron con más fuerza de lo usual, pero desistí de pensar en ello, sintiendo que tratarlo como una imaginación es lo mejor para mi estrés.

-¿Es eso así? Me parece que alguien de tu tipo no puede haber vivido una vida sin trascendencia para pensar así. Me parece ilógico.

Yukinoshita Yukino tiene razón bajo cierto punto de vista. Si mi actitud ante la vida, ideales y métodos para salir de problemas fueran la norma, entonces yo no sería un caso especial. No recibiría la atención de esa sensei ni tampoco Yukinoshita Yukino, alguien que seguramente ha conocido muchas personas debido a su estatus, mostraría interés en un tipo como yo.

Bajo cierto punto de vista, ella tiene un buen punto, pero...

-Je. El acoso escolar, la falta de entendimiento por parte de los padres, no sentirse validado y ser rechazado tanto en la vida hasta el punto de no querer acercarse a nadie son cosas medianamente normales. Claro que pueden llamar la atención, pero solo si esa persona ya de por sí es de interés para ti. El que vivieras todo eso no te hace especial.

-...

Yukinoshita no me respondió, pero tampoco me interrumpió pese a que venían de un tipo como yo que desprecia lo que más aprecia o alguna mierda de ese estilo. Viendo eso como una buena señal, me intenté expandir con tranquilidad.

-Mis problemas fueron todos esos, pero no considero a mi caso algo único. Creo que mi vida fue bastante normal: llena de mierda, si, ¿pero qué vida no la tiene? Gente con un pasado como el mío están por doquier.

-...

Viendo que ella no hizo el amague de contestar luego de que tomara una pequeña pausa, continué con mi monologo externo.

-Si tuviera que adivinar la razón por la que yo llamé la atención... ¿una mezcla entre el hecho de que acepté mi situación con una maestra metiche, tal vez? Aunque claramente no soy el primero en rechazar ese modelo de vida social estándar, sí puedo llegar a entender que pensar así a mi edad es un poco preocupante bajo los ojos de un adulto. Hiratsuka-sensei es... bueno, ya sabes.

-Si, lo sé...

Ese tono tan cansado con el que lo dijo me hizo sentir un poco de simpatía hacia esta chica, preguntándome en mi cabeza cuántas veces ella fue atormentada por una maestra que no sigue los estándares normales a los que todos nos hemos acostumbrado con mucho gusto.

-Si, así que, básicamente, considero que la única razón por la que puedo estar aquí contigo se debe al hecho de que comprendí mucho antes de lo debido los prejuicios del ser humano que difícilmente se irán y a que Hiratsuka-sensei es una maestra que escapa a lo convencional. Incluso si todos los maestros supieran de esto, creo que solo ella intentaría arreglarlo.

Aunque siento que alguien como Yuigahama Yui podría considerar mis palabras como depresivas, esa no es mi intención. Solo estoy expresando lo que para mí es la realidad en base a los hechos que me han tocado vivir.

No niego que haya personas que tuvieron suerte de encontrar a una Hiratsuka-sensei en sus vidas, pero ella llegó tarde. 16 años tarde.

-Creo que entiendo...

De repente su tono obtuvo un toque de aceptación que me extrañó un poco, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia. En su lugar enderecé mi postura, buscando que mi brazo descansara un poco luego de sufrir tanto tiempo en una posición incómoda.

-¿En serio? Pues bien por t-

-Ahora entiendo que el problema en ti es más fundamental que la apariencia o la actitud. Mucho más profundo.

-¿Eh?

No resistiendo mi impulso, mis ojos buscaron la figura de Yukinoshita Yukino para encontrar respuestas, pero todo lo que encontraron fueron unos ojos determinados, felices y... asqueados.

Una combinación para el desastre, sin duda.

-Hikigaya-kun, tienes razón en considerarte una persona normal y sin trascendencia. Tu vida es la de muchísima gente que incluso tiene una actitud más positiva a pesar de vivir cosas peores. No eres nada especial en base a tu pasado. Deberías ser como cualquier otra persona tímida, introvertida y con tendencias a asquear a las mujeres cuyos números van en aumento en este país.

-Eso es... ¿bueno?

Maldita perra. ¿Acaso no puede contenerse un poco? Sé que no estás diciendo ninguna mentira, pero está demás remarcar lo obvio.

-Pero... por alguna razón, tu procesamiento de esos sucesos te llevaron por el mal camino. Te llevaron a obtener ideales distorsionados que solo pueden asquear a la gente.

-... Okaaay~

Creo que se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel de ¨salvadora de la humanidad¨. Ni que esto fuera la gran cosa.

-No podré arreglar nada a menos que empiece por ahí. Necesito corregir esa forma de pensar si quiero mejorarte.

Esos ojos eran demasiado intensos para esta situación y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que lentamente comencé a levantarme mientras seguía manteniendo mis ojos en Yukinoshita, acercándome de espaldas a la salida.

En algún punto ella también se había levantado y estaba acercándose a mí con pasos firmes.

-Esto... P-Pues yo la verdad me encuentro bien como estoy, así qu-

**-No. No permitiré que sigas recorriendo ese camino. Si quieres mejorarte, entonces comienza por cambiar quien eres.**

-No quiero cambiar.

**-Lo querrás. Todos lo quieren.**

-¡Pues yo no!

**-¡Pues estás mal!**

-¡Pues no me importa!

**-¡Pues yo haré que te importe!**

-¡Pues inténtalo!

**-¡Pues eso haré!**

Mantuvimos todo el tiempo nuestros ojos mirando al otro, buscando de alguna forma demostrar la supremacía de nuestras convicciones en un estúpido duelo de miradas.

Luego de la declaración de Yukinoshita, nos quedamos en un silencio total.

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Nunca olí un curry tan rico.

-¡!

-¿Eh?... ¡!

En algún punto de nuestra discusión, yo dejé de acercarme a la salida y ella no dejó de avanzar. Para cuando terminamos de hablar y comenzamos el duelo de miradas, de alguna forma terminamos demasiado juntos para mi gusto, con nuestras narices casi tocándose mientras mis manos tocaban levemente su cintura por razones que escapan a mi comprensión.

Estoy seguro de que tal vez sea algo tan simple como que quería evitar incoscientemente que se acercara más para poder golpearme mejor, pero el que terminara agarrando una zona tan conveniente me hace querer dudar de aquello.

El rostro de Yukinoshita era de sorpresa pura, adornada con un bello pero inquietante sonrojo mientras de a poco ella comenzaba a mirarme con... deseos impuros.

Pero no de los divertidos.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

**[¡Pues bésense!]**

¡Pues mejor cállate!

**[¡Pues mejor no lo haré!]**

¡Pues mejor me vuelvo gay!

**[¡Pues mejor sobre mi cadáver!]**

¡Pues me mejoro hasta el infinito!

**[¡Pues mejor... pues mejor... MIERDA!]**

Estaba más que dispuesto a festejar un poco mi victoria sobre ese sistema de porquería, pero cuando me di cuenta que Yukinoshita se había alejado a una distancia saludable y peligrosa de mí con unos ojos que prometían dolor, supe que no era tiempo de eso.

-... Ahora, por favor sé comprensiva y entiende que yo no soy el malo aquí, así que no hagas algo precipitad-

**¡PAAAAAAM!**

¡MIS JOYAS!

¡AHORA ESTÁN DEVALUADAS!

-Me das asco, Hikigaya-kun.

Incluso cuando el sentido común dentro del entretenimiento basura dicta que debería estar en el piso queriendo estar muerto, tan solo me hice retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta mantenerme de pie gracias a la pared.

Era un dolor intenso, sin duda, pero no uno que me impidiera liberar lo que tenía adentro.

-¡N-No me vengas con eso, mujer! ¡Tú fuiste la que se acercó a mí! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si alguien aquí da asco, esa eres tú!

La respuesta de Yukinoshita fue la soltar un bufido obviamente despectivo mientras de a poco estaba sintiendo como mis piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza.

Esta situación, el estrés que he venido acumulando, la revelación que obtuve gracias a Miura y el hecho de que de alguna forma mi vida se está convirtiendo en un spokon de los malos, de alguna forma me hicieron comparar mis situaciones con las de un anime harem.

Recordé en mis delirios todas esas series basura que vi a lo largo de mi joven y casta vida, sintiendo una especie de empatía hacia esos protagonistas patéticos que creí exageraban cuando eran maltratados por esas chicas genéricas.

Recordé también que muchas de esas series solo pintan un futuro oscuro para mí en el que todas mis ¨waifus¨ de alguna forma deciden irse a vivir a mi casa, haciendo de mi día a día un auténtico infierno.

Pero, sobre todo eso, tuve un pequeño pensamiento. Una pequeña idea al respecto.

... **¿Acaso me convertiré en un Yuuki Rito?**

...

...

¿Por qué no Tatsuya, mundo? Tatsuya es el puto amo. Él es bueno. No Rito. Él solo es un saco de boxeo al que le dan mimos de vez en cuando.

* * *

_**De acuerdo... Fue difícil, pero logré sacar esto a tiempo.**_

_**Originalmente lo que pensaba sacar era un interludio de Yukinoshita, pero pensándolo bien, creo que la situación de Hachiman no obtuvo en sí un final que me dejara satisfecho, así que al final, contra toda mi cordura, decidí escribir el verdadero epilogo en dos días.**_

_**Casi escribí 5.000 palabras en ese tiempo. Es un logro que personalmente no quiero volver a repetir, así que disfrutenlo, porque no volverá.**_

_**Hablando de esto en sí, sé que no tiene comedia más allá de unas situaciones que QUIZÁS saquen una sonrisa, pero es que esa es la idea. Quería dar un cierre satisfactorio a la travesía de Hachiman y eso me hizo decidir por no querer meter necesariamente la comedia.**_

_**Por supuesto que en el futuro habrá comedia, pero ya dije que esto también intentará ser un romance y drama, así que, al menos por unos pocos capítulos, necesito dejar descansar mi órgano de la risa. Espero sepan comprender y que pese a todo hayan encontrado este capítulo entretenido.**_

_**Al fin y al cabo, esto es para celebrar la tercera temporada. No esperarán que de repente saque otro capítulo estándar luego de tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad?**_

_**Hablando de la tercera temporada, acabo de ver el primer capítulo y debo decir que me gustó mucho más de lo que creí o esperaba.**_

_**He escuchado mucho eso de que los volúmenes 12 y 13 son los peores de la serie, pero al menos en este primer capítulo no sentí que fuera malo en sí. Mejor que el comienzo de las temporadas anteriores seguro lo es, y el que tenga una animación decente acercándose a ser buena hizo que se me pasara volando.**_

_**... Eso y que está Kawasaki XD.**_

_**Sobre el opening y ending... Pues aunque la canción del OP me sigue pareciendo muy buena, siento que a la animación en sí le faltó algo. Siento que el de Zoku es mucho más interesante visualmente.**_

_**El ending, por otro lado, lo considero el mejor en cuanto a animación... porque tiene animación XD. Y la canción es muy buena también.**_

_**Saori y Nao hacen un buen duo para mí. Siento que se complementan bastante bien.**_

_**Pero en fin: sé que a nadie le importan mis divagaciones sobre la tercera temporada, así que vamos a los comentarios, que esta vez estoy motivado a terminar esto rápido ya que son pocos.**_

_**No tengo que pensar mucho lo que voy a decir.**_

_**[killer hollow]:**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo. Me costó un poco ponerme a escribir eso a tiempo considerando que estaba haciendo malabares con mi nueva historia, Autoconvencimiento y el interludio que al final no usé. Me siento feliz de que eso haya valido la pena.**_

_**Me alegra también que lo consideres un buen capítulo. Sé que no tiene la emoción del 8, pero la idea era más ser uno de transición a lo que vendrá. Este es un epilogo algo soso en mi opinión, pero es lo que pude hacer con tan poco. Espero que por lo menos haya sido entretenido y placentero tenerlo tan pronto.**_

_**Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Funny-Little-Cute White Fox]:**_

_**De verdad me encanta tu nombre de usuario. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?**_

_**Pero yendo al comentario en sí, me alegra que te haya logrado entretener. Temí que fuera aburrido o lento, pero me alegra saber que al menos has podido disfrutar de él. Con eso me doy por satisfecho.**_

_**Sé que este capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero sirve más para conmemorar el regreso de la serie y cerrar bien los cabos sueltos o de mejor manera que el anterior. Espero que aún así haya logrado entretenerte un poco.**_

_**No te preocupes. No pienso dejar inconclusa esta historia. Solamente quiero tomarme un descanso de Oregairu en general, ya que me estoy empezando a sentir un poco cansado de escribir siempre de los mismos personajes, y eso siento está perjudicando mis historias.**_

_**No te preocupes. No voy a abandonarla. Tan solo dejaré de hacerla mi prioridad por un tiempo, aunque no quito la posibilidad de traer un capítulo cada tanto si obtengo la inspiración para ello.**_

_**Gracias por comentar. Espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

_**[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

_**No te lo tomes a mal, pero debido a que he visto varios clips de Oregairu en inglés y a que el primer capítulo lo tengo bastante fresco en mi memoria, no pude evitar imaginarte gritando con la voz de Komachi.**_

_**Perdón por eso XD.**_

_**Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya hecho reír. Temí por un momento que directamente el capítulo anterior no fuera gracioso, pero me alegra ver que ese no fue el caso contigo. Me quita un gran peso de encima.**_

_**He de admitir que los dos profesores fueron algo que se me ocurrió prácticamente mientras escribía, así que me alegro de que quedaran bien. Y aunque no lo parezca, recientemente se me han ocurrido algunas maneras de volver a estos maestros más relevantes en la historia, aunque no hago promesas.**_

_**Y si, yo AMO el humor absurdo. Claro, a veces un juego de palabras o el espontaneo quedan bien, pero NADA es como el absurdo. ¡NADA!**_

_**Si, el anterior capítulo fue más que nada un vistazo al entorno actual de Hachiman y este es el cierre a todo lo que mostré en la historia hasta ahora. Claro, siento que el otro capítulo fue mejor, pero creo que este cubre mejor su papel de sentirse como un cierre de eventos.**_

_**Digo, si todo comenzó con Yukinoshita en la sala del club, es lógico que todo terminé justo donde empezó.**_

_**Pero mi opinión es una basura. Lo que importa es la tuya, así que... ¿qué piensas?**_

_**De acuerdo, el siguiente será también un capítulo de interludio... solo que más interludio que nunca, mientras que el siguiente... bueno, no estoy seguro de si será o no un interludio, pero definitivamente mostrará muchas cosas sobre la historia que hasta ahora son desconocidas.**_

_**Espero que cuando llegue ese momento, no decepcione. La verdad estoy muy emocionado por escribirlo.**_

_**En fin, gracias por estar siempre presente. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, hasta otra.**_

_**...**_

_**Realmente quiero ponerme a escribir mi nueva historia, pero dejar las cosas bien atadas aquí es más difícil de lo que pensé.**_

_**Quedan dos capítulos más aquí. En Kawasaki es uno, el cual me pondré a escribir a partir de mañana, mientras que en Autoconvencimiento estoy preparando el capítulo que iniciará lo que vine construyendo desde el comienzo.**_

_**Espero hacerlo bien. Recuerdo que una vez no pude dormir pensando en ese momento.**_

_**En fin, esto es todo por ahora.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Adiós.**_


End file.
